Deseos al Anochecer
by ludyuchiha
Summary: En la oscuridad, la encontrará. Una seductora belleza a la que jamás podrá tener, pero a la no puede resistirse...Un guerrero atormentado al que debería temer, pero al que no puede rechazar...Sucumbir a los oscuros deseos.
1. Prolongó

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

 **Konoha, Clan de los demonios de la ira.**

 **Muchos siglos atrás…**

El primer cuerpo decapitado con el que tropezó Sasuke Uchiha fue el de su padre adoptivo, seguido por los de sus hermanos, masacrados mientras intentaban proteger en vano su hogar.

Los restos estaban esparcidos cerca de lo que quedaba de una barricada cercana a la carnicería llevaba la firma de los zombies, las alimañas creadas por Danzo el Que no Muere, el mayor enemigo de su Clan.

Se estremeció incrédulo, negándose a aceptar lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos...

«Las niñas»

Corrió como un rayo hacia lo alto de la colina, donde aún seguía en pie la estructura de la casa de su familia. Quizá sus hermanas adoptivas hubieran conseguido esconderse en el bosque. Con elcorazón desbocado buscó por entre las ruinas, rezando para no encontrar nada. El sudor le caía por la frente y le nublaba la vista, mezclado con la ceniza que flotaba en el viento y con el hollín del incendio.

En el lugar donde estaba la chimenea encontró los restos de sus hermanas pequeñas. Las habían quemado vivas. Los músculos se les habían contraído con el calor y sus diminutos cuerpos yacían en el suelo, hechos un ovillo.

Salió fuera y vomitó hasta que le dolió la garganta de tantas arcadas. Nadie había sobrevivido. Se pasó la manga de la camisa por la cara y se apoyó en un viejo roble, descansando todo su peso en él. En menos de un día, había perdido todo lo que amaba en este mundo.

La amenaza de Danzo había planeado sobre aquellas tierras durante décadas, pero el oscuro hechicero había decidido atacar precisamente entonces. Y Sasuke creía saber por qué.

«Es culpa mía»

Hundió la cara entre las manos. «Todo esto es culpa mía»

Casi todo el mundo creía que Sasuke era un simple granjero con apenas preocupaciones. Pero había nacido príncipe, el único heredero de su hermano, y le habían ordenado que regresara al castillo de Kamui para defenderlo.

Sasuke había desobedecido la orden. «Quien controle Kamui controlará el Clan...»

De repente, sintió una hoja de frío acero contra el cuello. Levantó los ojos sin demasiado interés. Detrás del árbol había escondido un demonio, y ahora había decidido mostrarse. Un demonio de la ira.

—Mi señor dijo que regresarías —dijo el soldado.

Por el arma y la túnica que llevaba,nSasuke supo que era uno de los asesinos de Danzo. Un traidor de su propia especie.

—Hazlo de una vez —susurró Sasuke al sentir que la sangre empezaba a resbalarle por elcuello, justo donde se apoyaba la punta de la daga.

—¿A qué estás esperando?

Una flecha apareció de la nada, hundiéndose en el cuello del asesino; éste soltó su arma en un intento desesperado por tratar de arrancársela, desgarrándose la piel mientras Sasuke lo observaba sin inmutarse. El bastardo cayó de rodillas, todavía aferrándose a la flecha, y en eso apareció la caballería.

Su líder, enfundado en una ligera armadura, llevaba un impresionante casco negro, uno muy especial. Era el rey Itachi, monarca de los demonios de la ira. Y el único hermano de sangre de Sasuke.

Itachi se quitó el casco, dejando al descubierto un rostro cubierto de cicatrices de guerra. La mayoría de los que veían la cara del guerrero salían huyendo despavoridos.

El resentimiento hizo hervir la sangre de Sasuke. Recordó la última vez que había visto a su hermano... cuando Sasuke tenía sólo siete años. Al ser su único heredero, lo obligaron a separarse de su verdadera familia y lo mandaron a vivir en el anonimato, lo más lejos posible de Kamui.

Los sentimientos de la separación volvieron a abrumarlo... Mientras el carruaje en el que viajaba Sasuke se alejaba, Itachi, que en aquel entonces era ya como un padre para él, se mantuvo inmóvil, con los hombros erguidos y el rostro impasible. De eso hacía ya doce años.

Sasuke se acordaba de que entonces se había preguntado si a su hermano le importaba lo más mínimo que se fuera. Ahora, el rey ni siquiera se molestó en desmontar de su caballo para saludarlo.

—Te ordené que regresaras a Kamui.

Sí, para ocupar el puesto de regente mientras él partía hacia el campo de batalla para enfrentarse a la Horda de los vampiros.

—Y tú te negaste a partir con mis hombres —exclamó Itachi furioso.

—Y luego escapaste de ellos como un cobarde.

El no había huido de los guardas por cobardía. Su lealtad era para su familia adoptiva, y ellos lo necesitaban más que su hermano. Sasuke sabía leer y escribir, y podía tele-transportarse.

Era lógico que lo eligieran a él para que fuera en busca de ayuda para combatir la plaga que estaba azotando sus cosechas.

Nadie había sospechado que Danzo atacaría entonces.

—¿Has venido a matarme? —preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia.

—Debería —respondió Itachi. —De hecho me han aconsejado que lo hiciera.

Sasuke desvió la vista hacia los hombres de confianza del rey, que lo miraban hostiles.

—Todos te consideran un cobarde. No sólo nuestros enemigos —añadió su hermano.

—No soy un cobarde. No era asunto mío... apenas te conozco, y a tu familia tampoco.

—Nada de eso tiene importancia. Tu deber era estar allí —espetó Itachi.

—El castillo quedó sin liderazgo y Danzo se aprovechó de ello y dio la orden de atacar. Sus asesinos han arrasado todo el Clan. Se ha hecho con el control de Kamui y ahora está en posesión de mi corona.

—No has perdido tu corona sólo por mi culpa. Nada es tan simple —objetó Sasuke, a pesar de que sospechaba lo contrario.

—En este caso sí lo es. Basta con una palabra, con un gesto, para empezar una guerra, incluso basta con que la fortaleza del Clan se quede sin su líder.

Si eso era verdad, entonces los seres queridos de Sasuke seguirían con vida.

—Deja que te lo explique —prosiguió Itachi sarcástico.

—Un rey sin hijos se va a la guerra para defender a su pueblo de un ataque sorpresa, y su único heredero, el último varón de su5linaje, rehúye sus responsabilidades. No podríamos haber manifestado más claramente nuestra vulnerabilidad.

Sasuke se secó la sangre que le resbalaba por el cuello.

—No era mi corona, no era asunto mío.

Con los colmillos extendidos y listo para el combate, Itachi desmontó de su caballo. Desenfundó la espada y se dirigió hacia Sasuke, alzándola... y sorprendiéndose al ver que éste no se echaba atrás.

Su hermano no lo entendía; él debería haber muerto allí. Ya no tenía nada que perder. No se inmutó, ni siquiera parpadeó cuando la espada descendió. En los ojos de Itachi vio el destello de la curiosidad justo antes de decapitar al asesino que Sasuke tenía a su espalda.

—¿Quieres vengar la muerte de toda esta gente, hermano?

Sólo de pensarlo, a Sasuke el pecho se le llenó de odio, y la determinación ardió en su interior.

—Sí, quiero matar a Danzo.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguirás sin el entrenamiento adecuado? La pacífica existencia de Sasuke lo había preparado muy mal para la guerra.

—Si me adiestras, no me detendré hasta tener su cabeza —juró.

—Y cuando lo haga, le arrancaré la corona y te la devolveré.

Después de un largo silencio, Itachi habló:

—Una vida gobernada por la venganza es mejor que una vida sin rumbo. —Se dio media vuelta y regresó junto a su caballo. De espaldas dijo:

—Esta noche acamparemos en el bosque. Ocúpate de tus muertos, y luego ven a buscarnos.

Eso sería lo que Sasuke haría, porque quería destruir a Danzo. Y también porque quería expiar sus pecados.

Por haber decidido darle la espalda a la sangre de su sangre, Danzo controlaba ahora

Konoha, y su familia adoptiva estaba muerta.

Venganza y expiación. Sasuke no podría tener una sin otra. Pero mientras Itachi montaba, los soldados del rey lo miraron con odio y desprecio al mismo tiempo. Estaba claro que creían que Sasuke debía morir.

«Será mejor que me acostumbre a esa mirada» A pesar de que era muy joven, sabía que la vería durante el resto de su vida.

O hasta que consiguiera recuperar la corona...

7

7

Review...


	2. Capitulo 1

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 01

Matatabi, País del Rayo

En la actualidad

—Estúpido... cierre de seguridad —farfulló Sakura Haruno mientras trataba de destapar el spray de pimienta que llevaba en el bolso.

Con la mano que tenía libre, se colocó bien las gafas y volvió a mirar de reojo a su espalda. Estaba convencida de que había oído unos pasos. ¿La estaban siguiendo o se había vuelto paranoica?

Hacía meses que tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Pero por extraño que pareciera, antes eso no la había molestado. No podía explicarlo, pero la presencia que sentía cerca era en cierto modo tranquilizadora.

La de esa noche en cambio no. Podía sentir la amenaza, y deseó no haber decidido ir sola del aparcamiento hasta Akatsuki

Lee. Normalmente, su novio la acompañaba a clase, pero ese día Lee estaba en un simposio para presentar su último artículo: solo, porque debido a su condición, a ella le resultaba casi imposible viajar.

Los cuidados jardines que rodeaban la facultad estaban extrañamente vacíos. Sin duda, se estaban celebrando un montón de fiestas en honor de la luna llena que, redonda y amarilla, iluminaba el negro cielo.

Había luz suficiente como para ver que los arbustos de su espalda se movían. Sintió pánico y sin querer rompió la boquilla del spray.

—Mierda. —Soltó su única arma, y estuvo tentada de sacar del bolso un bote de pastillas y tomarse unas cuantas para tranquilizarse. Pero en vez de eso, aceleró el paso y se dirigió hacia su destino, un edificio idéntico a aquel del que salía, y que brillaba a lo lejos como una quimera.

«Ya casi estás.» Sus tacones resonaban en la acera, aunque ni una sola vez pisó ninguna de las juntas de los adoquines. Al parecer, su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo era a prueba de ataques de pánico...

Miró el reloj. Llegaba a tiempo, pero se había retrasado lo bastante como para que los alumnos de las clases de recuperación de matemáticas ya estuvieran en el aula.

Sólo faltaban unos pocos metros. Casi estaba a salvo...

Cuando llegó a los seis escalones de piedra que había frente a la puerta principal suspiró aliviada. Dentro, el vestíbulo resplandecía bajo la luz de los fluorescentes. «Lo he conseguido.»

Su aula era la segunda a la derecha y seguro que allí dentro estaban los treinta y tres enormes y muy leales jugadores del equipo de fútbol americano de la Universidad de Aoba. El que estuviera tratando de asustarla pronto descubriría lo que era recibir un buen placaje.

Los colegas de Sakura creían que le molestaba tener que dar clases de matemáticas a aquellos musculitos, como los llamaban algunos profesores, pero en realidad ella se había ofrecido voluntaria.

Si le gustaba enseñar matemáticas, ¿por qué no hacerlo con aquellos que tenían más por aprender?

3Y, a decir verdad, en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, aquellos chicos se portaban muy bien. Aunque cada martes y jueves por la noche alguno de ellos escribía una frase picante en la pizarra. Un profesor le dijo a Sakura que «a los chicos», que sólo tenían cinco o seis años menos que ella, les gustaba ver cómo borraba la pizarra con «aquellas faldas» que llevaba.

Sakura solía usar las clásicas faldas tubo hasta la rodilla. ¿Pensaban darle un respiro en algún momento?

Se preguntó qué frase le tocaría borrar esa noche. En el pasado habían escrito cosas como: «Me gusta mucho, muchísimo, la profesora. Me excita», «He sido un chico malo, señorita Haruno», y «Maestra + Excitante = Sakura Haruno». Y alrededor habían dibujado chispas.

Por ahora estaba convencida de que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba borrar todos y cada uno de los milímetros de la pizarra, o de que agrupaba las tizas en perfectos tríos, llegando incluso a romper alguna para conseguir que fueran múltiplos de tres...

Delante de la puerta, tomó aire para tranquilizarse y se colocó bien el moño. Después de asegurarse de que el cierre de su collar de perlas estaba justo en el centro de su nuca, se tiró de las mangas de la camisa hasta que le quedaron exactamente encima de las muñecas. Comprobó los cierres de los pendientes, y abrió la puerta.

Vacía. El aula estaba vacía.

«CLASE CANCELADA», decía en la pizarra. Esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos.

«Quizá no han sido ellos», pensó, tragando saliva antes de dar media vuelta. Un áspero retal de tela le cubrió el rostro, apestaba a gas, y amortiguó su grito.

Justo cuando los párpados empezaban a cerrársele y estaba a punto de derrumbarse, Sakura oyó el lejano y brutal rugido de un hombre.

«Esos demonios traidores tienen a mi mujer.»

Mientras el viejo Ford de Sasuke esquivaba el tráfico en busca de otra de las guaridas de los demonios, él trataba de controlar la rabia por la que eran conocidos los demonios de su especie.

«Se han llevado a Sakura...»

Hacía ya casi un año que el camino de Sasuke se había cruzado con el de Sakura Haruno, y el demonio la reconoció como la humana que el destino había elegido para que se convirtiese en su pareja. Pero incapaz de reclamar a una mortal, Cade había tenido que conformarse con seguirla a todas partes protegiéndola.

¿Por qué la querrían aquellos demonios? ¿Porque era pura? Pues habían elegido a la virgen equivocada. Si se atrevían a tocarle un solo pelo, Sasuke los colgaría de las entrañas y se quedaría mirando.

Tras esquivar a un conductor borracho, le sonó el móvil. Conducir despacio cuando uno va tan borracho sólo hace que se le note más el estado de embriaguez.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enfadado. Se suponía que aquella noche iba a recibir los detalles sobre su próximo trabajo. Sería el más importante desde que se había convertido en mercenario, siglos atrás.

—Acabo de salir de la reunión —le dijo su hermano Itachi. —Tengo la información que necesitábamos.

4Pegándose a la furgoneta de delante, y tentado de chocar con ella, Sasuke preguntó:

—¿Y quién nos paga?

—El cliente es Harashima el Herrero.

En circunstancias normales, eso habría conseguido que Sasuke enarcara las cejas. Orochimaru era hermanastro de Danzo el Que no Muere.

—¿Quiere ayudarnos a derrotar a Danzo? —Sasuke adelantó a otro coche, y casi se le lleva la pintura de la chapa.

—Orochimaru ha creado una espada que puede matarlo. Pues sería la única del mundo que podría hacerlo, porque Danzo el Que no Muere tenía ese nombre por algo.

—¿En qué consiste el trabajo?

—Quiere que encontremos a la Vestal y se la entreguemos antes de la próxima luna llena.

La Elegidal. En cada Ascensión, una fémina de la Alianza Shinobi alcanzaba su plenitud sexual y daba a luz a un bebé que se convertiría en el peor de los malvados o en el ser más bondadoso de la creación... dependiendo de quién fuera su padre.

El coche de delante de Sasuke hizo eses.

—Hijo de...

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber Itachi.

—Conduciendo. —No quería que su hermano supiera hacia dónde se dirigía. Sasuke le había asegurado que dejaría de espiar a Sakura. Aunque ambos sospechaban que ella era la elegida, era imposible que Sasuke pudiera tener un futuro a su lado.

Los demonios tenían prohibido emparejarse con humanos, porque esa raza nunca sobrevivía al primer emparejamiento. Pero Sasuke era incapaz de dejar de observar a Sakura a distancia, de estudiar sus costumbres, de no quedarse cada vez más fascinado por la joven mortal. Cada vez más convencido de que ella le pertenecía.

Sabía que eso era ridículo. Él era un inmortal muy antiguo, un brutal mercenario que lideraba una banda de soldados de fortuna. Y a pesar de todo, lo único que Sasuke quería hacer era pasarse el resto de su vida observando a Sakura.

Ella no tenía ni idea de que era la única luz que brillaba en la dura existencia de un viejo demonio de más de mil años.

Se suponía que ese nuevo trabajo era la última oportunidad que tenían él y Itachi de recuperar su corona. Si su hermano sospechaba que Sasuke no estaba centrado, terminarían teniendo una de sus famosas, y perjudiciales para los muebles, peleas. Antes, a Sasuke le gustaba dar rienda suelta a su mal humor, pero ahora estaba cansado de pelear.

—¿Y cómo se supone que tenemos que encontrar a la Elegida? —preguntó.

—Me han dicho que esta vez se trata de una valquiria —contestó Itachi.

—¿Y no te preocupa entregar una valquiria a un perverso mago? ¿Qué pasará con la alianza que tenemos firmada con ellas?

—Por una vez en la vida, creo que diré eso de «Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente».

—Las valquirias terminarán por saberlo. Seguro que Hanabi lo adivinará.

Hanabi era una valquiria medio loca que poseía poderes adivinatorios, y que en el pasado había ayudado a Itachi y a Sasuke. De hecho, ella había sido la que les había pasado el contacto para ese trabajo, eso sí, sin decirles para quién iban a trabajar.

7Hacía menos de una semana que Sasuke había hablado con ella sobre Sakura, y Hanabi no le había revelado nada de lo que estaba sucediendo esa misma noche.

—Si Hanabi no ha podido anticipar que la Elegida iba a ser una de ellas, tal vez tampoco pueda adivinarlo ahora. Además, tampoco serviría de nada —contestó Itachi.

—Nada es más importante que este trabajo. Fue Hanabi quien nos juró y perjuró que ésta era la última oportunidad que tendríamos de derrotar a Danzo.

—¿Sabes dónde está nuestro objetivo?

—Los oráculos de Orochimaru la han estado buscando. Tal como preveían, está en esta ciudad. La inminente llegada de la Ascensión estaba haciendo que todas las facciones de la Tradición se

concentraran en lugares místicos, como Matatabi.

—Y no somos los únicos que vamos detrás de ella —añadió Itachi.

—Oráculos, brujas y hechiceros la están buscando. Sasuke se lo podía imaginar.

—¿Tienes un nombre?

—No, ninguno. Pero sabemos dónde estaba hace poco, en un lugar llamado Hijo de Ao. Sé que suena a trabalenguas, pero es la única pista que tengo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sasuke. «No. Ni hablar.» Hijo de Ao, o, en inglés, Aoba. El Aoba Lee; el edificio de la facultad de matemáticas del campus de la Universidad de Matatabi.

Sakura no era una valquiria; seguramente aquellos demonios la habían visto en el lugar designado y la habían secuestrado por error. La joven tenía las facciones delicadas y el físico propio de esa raza, por lo que seguro que habrían creído que se trataba de la Elegida.

Sólo una facción de los demonios locales poseía los recursos necesarios para averiguar dónde estaba la Elegida antes que Sasuke y Itachi; la Orden de los Ambus.

—Esta misma noche iremos a por la valquiria —dijo Itachi.

—Estaré en casa dentro de dos horas. Nos reuniremos allí.

Dos horas. Aunque Sasuke estuviera tentado de pedirle a su hermano que lo ayudara con los Ambus, no tenía tiempo de esperarlo.

—Vale, allí nos vemos. —Colgó.

Las anchas ruedas de su coche chirriaron cuando cruzó todos los carriles hasta llegar a la mediana y acelerar allí en dirección contraria.

Sabía dónde estaba la guarida de la Orden de los Ambus, pues había tenido que reunirse con ellos en más de una ocasión.

Cade había visto incluso su altar para rituales. ¿Era posible que la dulce e inocente Sakura estuviera ahora mismo desnuda encima de él? El volante se dobló bajo sus dedos.

Review?


	3. Capitulo 2

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 02

Sakura se despertó.

Los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para abrirlos, y tampoco sabía si quería ver nada. Un rápido inventario mental de su cuerpo le reveló detalles terroríficos.

Estaba tumbada encima de lo que parecía ser una losa, desnuda excepto por sus joyas, y con su larga melena colgando por un extremo, enredándose en los cantos. La piedra estaba tan fría que le castañeteaban los dientes.

Le habían quitado las gafas, asegurándose así de que todo lo que estuviera a más de dos metros fuera para ella sólo un dibujo borroso.

Voces profundas cantaban a su alrededor en una lengua extraña que no había oído nunca. Por fin, abrió los ojos. Ningún hombre la había visto antes completamente desnuda. Ahora, una docena de figuras poco definidas la miraban con lascivia.

Uno le sujetó los brazos, otro las piernas. Con un grito, intentó resistirse.

—¡Soltadme! —Todo aquello era un sueño. Una pesadilla. —¡Soltadme! Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué vais a hacerme?

Los medicamentos habían terminado por dañarle el cerebro. Seguro que estaba alucinando. Al ver que no le respondían, sino que seguían cantando, suplicó:

—No lo hagáis. —A pesar de que no sabía exactamente qué era lo que pretendían hacerle.

En aquella habitación tan oscura no había ninguna luz eléctrica, pero sí velas negras por todas partes, y junto con los rayos de la luna ofrecían cierta claridad. Sakura miró a su alrededor y vio que aquellos hombres llevaban túnicas y... ¿cuernos?

En medio de sus cánticos, una palabra parecía repetirse: Ambus. Seguro que eran una panda de lunáticos adeptos a alguna secta satánica.

Sin embargo, no llevaban máscaras para ocultar su identidad, y Sakura estaba convencida de que eso sólo podía significar que no iban a dejarla salir de allí con vida.

—Mi familia me estará buscando —mintió. Sus padres estaban muertos y no tenía hermanos.

—Yo no soy la adecuada para este... este sacrificio. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y luego le resbalaron por el rostro.

—No tengo nada especial.

Un par de los que la rodeaban se rieron al oír eso.

—Esto no está pasando —susurró para sí misma, tratando de controlar el ataque de pánico.

—No está pasando.

Levantó la vista y vio que tenía encima una cúpula de cristal. La luna brillaba justo en el centro de ésta, cuyo cristal tenía una especie de grieta extraña que proyectaba lo que parecía ser el rostro de un demonio con cuernos.

Esa sombra caía encima mismo del altar, encima de ella. Los hombres parecían estar pendientes de la sombra, y no dejaban de mirarla. ¿A qué estaban esperando?

Los cánticos fueron en aumento a medida que la luna iba ascendiendo en el cielo. Sakura redobló sus esfuerzos por escapar, dando patadas y sacudiendo los brazos.

3Un rayo brilló en el cielo. Ella notó vagamente que cuanto más se resistía, más rayos y relámpagos retumbaban por encima de su cabeza.

El hombre más corpulento de todos se colocó entre sus piernas y, cuando se quitó la túnica, Sakura lo comprendió todo. No podía verlo por debajo de la cintura, pero sabía que estaba desnudo.

—No, no, no... ¡no me hagas esto!

¿Tenía el blanco de los ojos teñido de... negro? La sujetó por los muslos y la arrastró hasta el borde del altar.

 _ **Ella gritó. Y entonces se desató el infierno.**_

Los hombres se taparon los oídos con las manos; los cristales de la cúpula saltaron en mil esquirlas que se clavaron en el rostro de los demonios e inundaron el suelo, pero sin embargo, ninguno cayó encima del altar, que permaneció a resguardo.

Un poderoso rayo atravesó la grieta de la cúpula y fue a parar al pecho de Sakura, lanzando lejos a sus asaltantes.

Un inimaginable calor le inundó las venas. Los dos anillos que llevaban se fundieron en sus dedos, y lo mismo pasó con los pendientes que colgaban de sus orejas. El collar y el reloj se derritieron y empezaron a gotear de su cuerpo.

Ella estaba ilesa, porque, de algún modo, su piel tenía una temperatura más elevada que el metal fundido.

Esa electricidad la llenaba de poder, de... calma. Y cuando terminó todo, Sakura había cambiado. Ya no se sentía sola en aquel lugar.

 _ **«Dales su merecido**_ —susurró una voz en su mente. — _ **Han osado hacerte daño...»**_

El terror que había sentido al principio se convirtió en rabia y, de repente, sus dedos se convirtieron en garras afiladas como cuchillos. Sus ojos veían en la oscuridad con gran agudeza y notaba unos colmillos acariciándole el labio.

A ella, el rayo no le había causado ningún daño, pero los demonios en cambio parecían estar mareados, ciegos incluso. Y seguían sangrando por los cortes que les habían hecho los cristales.

A pesar de todo, no tardaron en reagruparse. Sakura se levantó y se puso en cuclillas encima del altar, esperando mientras ellos la acechaban. Uno blandía un garrote, así que se concentró en él.

Un garrote. Para dejarla inconsciente y poder proseguir con el ritual.

De repente el rojo tiñó la visión de Sakura. Cuando uno de los hombres se le abalanzó, ella lo agarró por los cuernos. Estaban... pegados a su cráneo. No era un disfraz. ¿Eran demonios de verdad?

Estaba alucinando. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo de verdad. Se rió mientras sacudía la cabeza del demonio para asegurarse de que todo aquello era una especie de pesadilla. Y en su pesadilla, el instinto de matar y una fuerza y furia sobrehumanas la abrumaban.

Cuando los otros también la atacaron, Sakura ya no tenía miedo. Sabía exactamente cómo matarlos, igual que si los hubiera estado cazando y aniquilando durante miles de años. Sabía cómo separar las cabezas de sus cuellos, cómo arañarlos con las garras para atravesar la piel y destrozar las arterias como si estuvieran hechas de papel.

 _ **«Dales su merecido...»**_ Un chorro de sangre salpicó por encima de su cabeza, como para darle ánimos.

—Ya veo —murmuró, apuntando a la yugular de un demonio para arrancársela.

—Comprendo. _ **6«Sí, lo último que verán antes de irse de este mundo será mi sonrisa.»**_

—Tranquila, mujer —dijo Sasuke en voz baja, acercándose a la esquina en la que Sakura yacía desnuda, hecha un ovillo.

Estaba cubierta de sangre. Pero ¿era suya o de los doce demonios que al parecer había aniquilado?

Tenía los ojos... plateados, brillantes en medio de las sombras. Lo que significaba que era una valquiria. Sakura ya no era una simple humana, era la valquiria del Aoba Lee. Sakura era la Elegida.

Tenía las piernas dobladas y trataba de taparse los pechos con las rodillas al tiempo que le enseñaba las garras, indicándole con ello que se mantuviera alejado. Temblaba de miedo y estaba en estado de shock; las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas cubiertas de sangre.

Sasuke no soportaba verla así.

—Tranquila —repitió. —No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella apartó los ojos de los cuernos de Sasuke y miró una de las cabezas que había tiradas en el suelo.

—Sí, yo también soy un demonio —explicó él.

—Pero no todos somos iguales. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Hasta dónde habrían llegado aquellos animales antes de que ella se transformara y los atacara? A pesar de que la carnicería tenía toda la pinta de haber sucedido hacía rato, Sakura todavía tenía algunas heridas de las garras de los demonios en un brazo. Quizá ahora fuera una valquiria, pero aún no tenía la ancestral capacidad de curarse casi al nstante ni la inmortalidad propias de aquella especie. Lo que significaba que todavía era

increíblemente vulnerable. Lo mismo que los humanos. _ **«Los humanos mueren con tanta facilidad...»**_

—¿Te han hecho algo más aparte de las heridas del brazo?

Ella por fin levantó la cabeza.

—¿Te duele algo más? ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital? —insistió Sasuke, a pesar de saber que no iba a hacerlo.

Otras facciones de la Alianza Shinobi también la estaban buscando. Le sorprendía que no hubieran visto el espectáculo de rayos y relámpagos desde la distancia. El poder seguía emanando de ella, y podía notarse en toda la habitación. Un poder tan reciente era muy fácil de rastrear.

—No... no me han hecho daño —susurró.

—Bien. Quiero ayudarte, Sakura.

Al oír su nombre, la joven frunció el cejo y estudió el rostro de Sasuke.

—Ya nos conocemos —dijo él, pero eso no pareció tranquilizarla en absoluto, y los rayos siguieron estallando a gran velocidad.

Las tormentas eléctricas daban fuerza a las valquirias, pero también eran el reflejo de su estad emocional.

Cuando Sasuke empezó a desabrocharse la camisa para cubrirla con ella, Sakura se asustó y le enseñó las garras. Luego se quedó horrorizada al verse los dedos.

9Hacía apenas unas horas, era una simple mortal, con una vida normal, o casi normal, si se tenían en cuenta todas sus excentricidades. Ahora, en cambio, se había convertido en algo que ni siquiera Sasuke había sido capaz de anticipar: una valquiria. O media como mínimo. Él no sabía que ella tuviese ese potencial latente en su interior. El terror que debió de sentir durante el ritual desencadenó sin duda el proceso de transformación.

De no ser por el poder que le otorgaba ser una valquiria, Sakura habría sido brutalmente asesinada y su matriz ofrecida como sacrificio al dios oscuro que adoraban aquellos demonios.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa, y ella le enseñó los pequeños colmillos con un siseo; luego volvió a quedarse horrorizada por su propia reacción.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes, sisear no ha matado nunca a nadie. —Se puso de cuclillas a su lado, luchando contra las ansias que sentía de abrazarla.

—Voy a taparte con esto. No te alteres...

Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos plateados que poco a poco iban retomando el tono violeta que él recordaba.

—¿Qué... qué me está pasando?

—¿Sabes todas esas criaturas que creías que eran seres mitológicos?

Cuando ella asintió, continuó:

—Pues bueno, no lo son. Y tú te estás transformando de humana en inmortal.

Lo que significaba que Sasuke podría reclamarla y hacerla suya.

 _ **«Y desde ahora mismo eres mi objetivo: la Elegida El precio que tendré que pagar para recibir la espada que matará a nuestro enemigo.»**_

Si entregaba a Sakura, podría recuperar la corona por la que llevaba novecientos años luchando; y cumplir con la misión que se había convertido en el motor de su vida. Jamás había estado tan a su alcance... Lo único que tenía que hacer era utilizar y traicionar a la compañera que llevaba esperando toda su vida.

Dejen su Review 😊


	4. Capitulo 3

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 03

Se dio media vuelta e inclinó la cabeza para abrocharse la camisa, espiando de reojo a Sasuke para asegurarse de que seguía allí.

Se acordaba del día en que lo conoció... Cómo hubiera podido olvidar aquellos preciosos ojos Onix. También recordaba su acento; una mezcla de inglés colonial con otro dejo algo extraño.

Unos meses atrás, se había dirigido a ella en el campus. De entrada había sido algo chuleta, pero luego empezó a tartamudear sin dejar de mirarla con avidez de arriba abajo.

A Sakura le pareció un tipo muy raro. Y eso que entonces no sabía lo que se escondía debajo de la gorra que llevaba.

Ahora sí lo sabía, así como también lo que cubría con la camisa. Un torso musculoso y bien formado; llevaba una esclava de oro justo encima del bíceps.

Era mucho más corpulento que los otros demonios, y no había negado que fuera uno de ellos. Sakura se estremeció y trató de no pensar en el montón de cadáveres que había a su alrededor.

Tenía que reconocer que Sasuke parecía distinto. Sus rasgos faciales eran más humanos, los cuernos le crecían hacia atrás, pegados al cráneo, en vez de hacia arriba, y se escondían entre su pelo Negro azulado.

 **«¿Cómo es que veo tan bien sin gafas?»**

—¿Por... por qué tendría que confiar en ti?

—Porque mi misión es protegerte. Pronto llegarán más demonios... Más tarde te lo explicaré todo. —Al verla que aún dudaba, añadió:

—Estos doce eran sólo la avanzadilla.

—¿La avanzadilla? —Se asustó ella.

Oyeron cómo una puerta se abría en uno de los pisos inferiores y Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto.

—Si quieres salir de aquí con vida tienes que venir conmigo.

—¿Qué... qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a huir. Te mantendré a salvo, pero tienes que confiar en mí. —Le tendió una de sus grandes manos.

Al ver que no tenía alternativa, Sakura la aceptó, y Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había sucedido, estaba bastante serena. Sin soltarla ni un segundo, la sacó de aquella habitación y luego la guió a través de un húmedo pasillo con muros de piedra.

El pasillo desembocó en una sala, y en ella vieron a un grupo de tres hombres ataviados con las mismas túnicas que los primeros, y que también hablaban aquel lenguaje tan extraño. Sasuke pegó a Sakura contra la pared y luego le susurró al oído:

—No hagas ruido. Quédate aquí hasta que yo vuelva. ¿Está claro?

La joven asintió y él se dio media vuelta.

Listo para atacar, los músculos de su espalda crecieron ante la mirada atónita de Sakura. Los cuernos se irguieron y cambiaron de color hasta volverse rojos.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre los que estaban en la sala. Su velocidad era sobrehumana, y el gemido que salió de su garganta hizo retumbar las paredes de la habitación y produjo un agudo dolor en los ahora sensibles oídos de Sakura. Sasuke cogió a un demonio por los cuernos y le giró el cuello hasta partírselo.

Mientras se preparaba para atacar al segundo, le crecieron los colmillos, tanto los de arriba como los de abajo. Los usaba igual que un animal, para morder y desgarrar.

¿Ella también había tenido ese aspecto tan salvaje cuando había matado a sus asaltantes? Su sensación de valentía desapareció y cuando los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron, igual que los de los otros demonios, Sakura se estremeció y dio un paso atrás.

¿De verdad había creído que él era distinto? **«Quiero irme a casa. Quiero olvidar que esto ha sucedido.»** ¿Por qué debía confiar en él? **«Puedo encontrar la salida yo sólita.»**

Se alejó de la pelea y corrió en la dirección que habían estado siguiendo hasta que llegó a una galería. Tanto en las sillas de madera como en el suelo de piedra vio grabados los mismos símbolos desconcertantes de antes. Unos tapices que parecían ser muy antiguos colgaban de las paredes, y en una estantería había expuestos lo que parecían ser cráneos humanos, pero con cuernos, colmillos en ambos maxilares.

Entonces vio lo que debía de ser una puerta. Si pudiera salir de allí, una vez fuera quizá lograra encontrar un coche, o un sitio donde esconderse.

Unos disparos hicieron saltar por los aires el yeso que había a escasos centímetros de su pie derecho. Cogió aire y se atrevió a mirar de reojo, al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia su izquierda.

Hombres armados con metralletas apuntaron hacia ella decididos. Otro hombre empezó a disparar desde otra dirección. Las balas se estrellaron contra la pared a ambos lados de Sakura. Miró hacia la derecha, luego de nuevo hacia la izquierda: estaba atrapada.

El cerco iba estrechándose más y más. Tenía apenas escasos centímetros para moverse. Se quedó petrificada de miedo. Por encima de los disparos se oyó un grito desgarrador. Sasuke esquivó la ráfaga de balas para llegar hasta ella. La cogió en brazos y la apretó contra su torso. En el preciso instante en que los disparos los alcanzaban, la empujó contra la pared y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Apretó los dientes cuando le dio la primera bala. No podía intentar huir sin ponerla en peligro. Ella se echó a llorar. Dos balas, tres, cuatro...

Sasuke bajó la vista, abrasándola con aquellos ojos completamente rojos.

—No... —gimió, —no vuelvas a tratar de huir de mí. ¿De acuerdo?

—De... de acuerdo —susurró ella con voz entrecortada, llorando con una desesperación que iba en aumento a cada balazo que recibía el demonio.

Dándoles todavía la espalda, Sasuke rugió, un rugido de advertencia, y ella se estremeció asustada.

—No, no, cariño, tranquila —le dijo él con voz profunda. Y le secó las lágrimas con sus fuertes dedos, cuyas uñas ahora eran negras.

Los disparos cesaron de repente. Sakura atisbo por encima del hombro de Sasuke. Los demonios estaban atacando a los hombres de las metralletas.

Aprovechando la distracción, Sasuke corrió hacia la puerta con Sakura en brazos. A medio camino, se volvió y golpeó la madera con la espalda cosida a balazos, arrancando las hojas de sus bisagras.

En la oscuridad, se dirigió hacia un viejo coche que estaba aparcado al lado de la casa. Abrió la destartalada puerta y lanzó a Sakura encima del raído asiento para luego entrar también él. Metió la llave en el contacto y la giró. Nada.

—¿Se ha quedado sin batería? —preguntó ella, un poco menos asustada y aturdida.

—¿Esta cafetera todavía funciona? —El salpicadero estaba lleno de envoltorios de pastelitos y de latas vacías.

—Eh, no te burles de mi coche, que me ha sacado de un montón de líos. —Movió la palanca del cambio de marchas con delicadeza un par de veces.

—Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que... de que está en punto muerto. —Sakura oyó un clic.

—Ya está. El motor se puso en marcha. Él la miró como diciéndole que no debería haber desconfiado y enfilaron el camino.

Sakura echó un vistazo a la mansión. Desde fuera parecía una casa tranquila, con un jardín impecable. Jamás se habría imaginado el tipo de criaturas que vivían en las entrañas de aquel lugar.

Y ahora ella era uno de ellos. Se volvió hacia Sasuke y se quedó mirando a aquel ser... a aquel demonio.

En el rostro bronceado y tenía el pelo espeso y lacio, con una melena que le llegaba más o menos hasta aquella mandíbula tan masculina. Unos mechones algo desiguales se veían más negro azulado debido al sol.

La esclava de oro que llevaba en el brazo derecho parecía permanente, como si hubiera que romperla para poder quitársela de aquel bíceps tan desarrollado. Y los cuernos... Durante la pelea se habían erguido, creciendo y oscureciéndose al mismo tiempo. Ahora en cambio eran suaves, del color de las conchas, y descansaban pegados al cráneo del demonio. Con su alborotado pelo por encima de ellos, eran casi imposibles de distinguir.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el veredicto? —preguntó Sasuke con voz profunda.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—Es... es que hasta hoy nunca había visto cuernos.

—Me imagino que estarás muy impresionada.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Tengo que sacarte de la ciudad —contestó. —No podemos quedarnos aquí. Es demasiado peligroso.

Ella vio que el respaldo del asiento de Sasuke estaba empapado de sangre.

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas respirando con todas esas balas en el cuerpo?

—Con mucho dolor, joder, Sakura.

Ella se sobresaltó al oír el taco y clavó las uñas en el salpicadero.

—¡Oh, vamos, princesa! Te aseguro que mi lenguaje va a ir de mal en peor a partir de este momento.

—Perdona... es sólo una costumbre. ¿Te pondrás bien?

—Supongo que conseguiré expulsar todas las balas.

Al ver que ella fruncía el cejo se lo explicó:

—Mi piel las expulsará cuando me haya curado.

Sakura todavía no lograba comprender todo aquello.

—¿Qué querían todos esos hombres de mí? ¿Quiénes eran los que disparaban?

—Sanguijuelas. Vampiros.

—Vampiros —repitió ella en voz baja, pero su mente no dejaba de gritar: **«¡Esto es una locura!».**

—Deben de saber que todavía no eres del todo inmortal. Nosotros nunca utilizamos armas, como ha puesto de manifiesto la puntería de mierda de esos chupasangres.

Ella volvió a hacer una mueca al oír sus palabras, pero esa vez consiguió no aferrarse al salpicadero.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque acabas de convertirte en la chica más popular de la ciudad.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Y con el tono de voz que solía utilizar para sermonear a sus alumnos, añadió:

—Ahora no es momento de respuestas crípticas, Sasuke.

—Ahora no es momento de hacer preguntas, Sakura.

Unos faros los deslumbraron y vieron que el coche al que pertenecían les cerraba el paso.

—Joder —soltó él, dando un volantazo que hizo saltar por los aires las piedras del camino.

— Más vampiros.

Ella se aferró al tablero para no caerse.

—¿Adónde iremos ahora?

—Sólo hay otro modo de salir de la finca. A través del pantano.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He estado aquí antes. —Al ver el modo en que ella lo miraba, añadió:

—Me reuní aquí con los demonios en un par de ocasiones. Como representante de mi pueblo.

—Tú... ¿tú confraternizaste con esos animales? ¿Tu **«pueblo»** también secuestra a mujeres?

—¿Secuestrar a mujeres? Pero si apenas puedo mantener a las féminas a raya, princesa. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Sakura respondió:

—¿Féminas? ¿Princesa? ¿Eres del siglo diecinueve o sólo misógino?

—Soy de la Edad Media, y nunca he tenido que esforzarme por ser misógino. —Apretó el freno, puso tracción en las cuatro ruedas y la miró a los ojos.

—Me sale natural, es un don. —Pisó el acelerador de nuevo y mandó a Sakura contra el respaldo del asiento al tiempo que el coche saltaba por encima del césped inmaculado.

—¿Por qué quieren hacerme daño? ¡Yo no he hecho nada para merecer algo así!

—No es por nada que hayas hecho... es por ser lo que eres.

—¿Profesora de matemáticas? —preguntó asustada.

—Ahora eres una valquiria. Y una muy especial para ser exactos. Tu madre también debió de serlo.

—¡Valquiria! ¡Lo más peligroso que hizo mi madre fue ganar un concurso de tartas! Y era humana. Murió hace dos años.

—Tu madre biológica debió de serlo.

Ella se quedó atónita durante un segundo. ¿Cómo sabía aquel demonio que era adoptada?

—Ni siquiera la conocí. —Sakura siempre se la había imaginado como una adolescente asustada que había tenido el excelente criterio de abandonarla en la mejor casa del mundo. ¿Y ahora ese demonio le decía que su madre era una valquiria?.

—¿Qué es una valquiria exactamente? ¿Y cómo sabías que era adoptada?

—Deja las preguntas para más tarde. Ahora mismo tenemos que concentrarnos en atravesar el pantano.

Los arbustos fueron espesándose.

—¡No veo ningún camino!

—Hay una ruta de servicio —le explicó él como si nada.

—Pero quizá esté oculta debajo de los matorrales.

—¡Matorrales! ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otro modo de salir de aquí?

—La finca está rodeada por lagos y pantanos —contestó.

—¿Qué probabilidades tenemos de conseguirlo?

—Yo diría que una entre quince.

—¡Pues yo no me arriesgaría! —dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo harás si la alternativa es cero probabilidades.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró, dándose media vuelta.

—¿Dónde está el cinturón?

—Se rompió hace unos años.

—¿Y no lo arreglaste? —gritó Sakura

—¡No suelo viajar con mortales! —gritó él también.

Tratando de mantener la calma, ella dijo:

—Sasuke, ni siquiera hay trazas de que aquí haya habido un camino.

—Instinto demoníaco. Confía en mí, lo encontraré.

—Al acercarse al pantano, le colocó un brazo por encima del pecho para sujetarla.

—¿De... de verdad vamos a meternos ahí?

—Confía en mí —repitió.

Aquella criatura le había salvado la vida, había recibido varias balas por ella, y, a pesar de todo, algo le decía que no podía fiarse de él... Sasuke le sonrió y Sakura vio que apenas se le distinguían ya los colmillos.

—Pero si eres de las que rezan, tal vez ahora sea un buen momento para hacerlo.

Review..


	5. Capitulo 4

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 04

El coche saltó por encima de los arbustos y Sakura salió catapultada contra el brazo de Sasuke.

Las ramas y las hojas golpearon el parabrisas mientras el vehículo traqueteaba. Golpearon algo que soltó un quejido y un montón de plumas flotaron a su alrededor.

Sakura se dio media vuelta, aferrándose al respaldo del asiento, y miró hacia atrás.

—¡Nos seguirán y nos atraparán en este sitio!

—Sus preciosos y modernos deportivos son demasiado bajos comparados con mi viejo todo terreno. Con un poco de suerte, se quedarán atascados. Al menos antes que nosotros.

Por encima del ruido de destrucción de la flora y fauna del pantano que ellos mismos estaban ocasionando, Sakura le preguntó:

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

—Soy un mercenario... me han contratado para mantenerte con vida.

—¿Un mercenario? ¿Quién te ha contratado? ¿Cómo han sabido que tenían que contratar a un demonio para protegerme del ataque de sus congéneres?

—También te han atacado vampiros.

—¡Cómo he podido olvidarlo! —Se frotó la sien. —¿Quién te ha contratado?

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

—Al menos dime por qué me raptaron esos demonios. ¡Yo soy la persona más aburrida del mundo!

—Ya no, mestiza —le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio los faros.

—Se están acercando.

Farfullando en un lenguaje que Sakura no había oído jamás, él apretó el acelerador.

—Sasuke, ¿no crees que no deberías ir tan rápido...?

Sonaron unos disparos que dieron en la parte trasera del todo-terreno y el retrovisor de ella. El colocó una mano encima de la cabeza de Sakura y la empujó hacia abajo hasta conseguir que se arrodillara frente al asiento.

Los cristales estallaron a su alrededor y Sasuke gritó de dolor. El parabrisas se agrietó antes de salir volando por los aires, mandando esquirlas de cristal contra los ocupantes.

—¡Por favor, princesa, no grites!

—¿Esto lo he hecho yo? —preguntó ella asustada, quitándose de encima los pedazos de cristal.

—Sí. La naturaleza de la bestia —explicó él. —Los gritos de las valquirias siempre rompen los cristales. Seguro que tienes bien aprendida la lección.

Al ver que a él le sangraba la oreja, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se incorporó para sacudirle los cristales.

Sasuke se quedó atónito ante tal muestra de consideración.

—Eres muy dulce, princesa. Pero un poquito más abajo y a la derecha todavía me gustaría más...

—¡Cuidado!

Ya no había camino. Una agua negra y llena de barro cubría al menos los tres metros siguientes.

—¡Sujétate fuerte! —Sasuke la cogió con un brazo para sentarla y volvió a sujetarla con él.

—¿Por qué aceleras todavía más?

—¡Para no quedarnos atascados! —contestó él justo antes de llegar hasta allí.

Sakura volvió a salir disparada contra el brazo de Sasuke, y ahora que no tenían parabrisas el agua se estrelló contra el capó salpicándolos por completo.

La parte delantera del todo-terreno se inclinó hacia abajo, y el agua empezó a entrar en la cabina. Barro, hojas, nenúfares y varios peces volaron por los aires como si los hubieran sacudido de una red. El motor rugió por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y de repente salieron propulsados hacia el otro lado.

De nuevo en tierra firme, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza igual que haría un león.

—Joder, ¡no me puedo creer que lo hayamos conseguido!

Sakura se apartó el pelo empapado de los ojos y luego se pasó el antebrazo por la cara para secarse un poco con la camisa, eliminando también un poco de la sangre de antes.

El la miró sonriendo. Ella lo miró atónita.

Los faros volvieron a acercarse. Aquellos vampiros eran insistentes. Seguro que creían que uno de los demonios había conseguido copular con ella, y no podían arriesgarse a que el ser más malvado, o el mejor de los dioses, naciera en forma de demonio.

—Joder.

Sakura soltó una exclamación. —¿Es por cómo hablo? ¿Es por eso? Porque... A la velocidad del rayo, la joven se sentó encima de él y se echó a llorar.

Sasuke tragó saliva, perfectamente consciente de que ella estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de su entrepierna, y que no llevaba nada debajo de la camisa que él le había prestado. En otras circunstancias, le hubiera encantado estar en esa postura, y quizá incluso trataría de convencerla de que volviera a hacerlo, pero ahora, con la cabeza de ella tapándole la vista, apenas podía mirar hacia dónde se dirigían.

—¡Sólo son cangrejos de río!

—No, no... no es sólo eso...

El todo-terreno se hundió en medio de una cañada, pero siguió adelante. Luego otra y otra. Sasuke la cogió por la cintura y ella se ladeó un poco.

—Ten cuidado con las rodillas, princesa.

Sasuke colocó una mano entre los muslos de ella. Cuando sintió la suave y cálida piel de Sakura bajo su mano gimió desde lo más profundo. El motor no paraba de rugir, el todo-terreno seguía botando, y, a pesar de todo, ellos dos consiguieron mirarse a los ojos. Los de ella se abrieron todavía más y le apartó la mano. Pero no se bajó de encima de su regazo.

—¡No son sólo los cangrejos! —gritó.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—¡Eso! —Sakura señaló el charco de agua que cubría el salpicadero.

Una serpiente de río había decidido aprovechar e ir a dar un paseo con ellos, y ahora nadaba mareada por entre las latas vacías de Red Bull, más asustada incluso que Sakura.

Sasuke trató de cogerla, pero se escurrió debajo del asiento, y entonces pronunció unas palabras que no había creído que llegara a decir jamás:

7—Quítate de encima, Sakura. Vuelve a tu sitio y mantén las piernas levantadas. Ella se negó.

—No si esa cosa sigue aquí.

—Entonces vas a tener que conducir tú.

—De acuerdo —contestó con voz temblorosa, cogiendo el volante mientras él se deslizaba por debajo.

Sasuke metió la mano por debajo de los asientos.

—Ven aquí, jodido bicho.

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Oh, vamos, princesa!

El todo-terreno perdió velocidad. El demonio se incorporó de un salto y miró hacia atrás, y las luces del coche que los seguía lo cegaron.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le gritó a ella.

—¡Algo se ha movido en el agua, junto al acelerador!

—¡Sakura, o pisas a fondo o la palmamos! ¿Está claro?

Sin ocultar el asco que sentía, Sakura estiró la pierna y alcanzó el pedal hasta conseguir apoyar el pie con todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez que el coche daba un salto, ella apartaba el pie, pero consiguió mantener el tipo.

Sasuke atrapó la serpiente, y, como sabía que ella tendría que verlo para creérselo, se la enseñó mientras el bicho aprovechaba para morderle.

—Mira, ya está. La has visto con tus propios ojos. —La lanzó por la ventana.

—Y ahora, mueve tu precioso culo hacia aquí, y a ver si perdemos de una vez de vista a esos cerdos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Cuando ella volvió a pasarle por encima, Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no sujetarla y retenerla encima de él, pero al final cogió el volante. Subieron por una pequeña colina y, al empezar el descenso, Cade anticipó otro desastre. Aceleró y acercó a Sakura.

—Abrázate a mí.

Ella le rodeó el torso con los brazos y enterró el rostro contra su pecho. La tensión se apoderó del cuerpo de Sasuke, el deseo de poseerla lo quemaba por dentro incluso en aquellas circunstancias.

La estaba abrazando. A noventa kilómetros por hora. A su compañera. Cien. La rodeó con un brazo al sentir que el chasis del todo-terreno empezaba a vibrar y a sonar como si fuera una lata llena de piedras.

El coche entró en el enorme charco a casi ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, levantando una cortina de agua a su alrededor. A medio camino, el motor se ahogó y empezó a quejarse. «El agua habrá entrado en su interior.» Apretó el acelerador.

—Vamos, pequeño —farfulló. Olió el hedor a quemado. El todo-terreno regurgitaba, regurgitaba, hasta que... los llevó al otro lado.

Cuando por fin pudo mirar hacia atrás, Sasuke vio que el deportivo se estaba hundiendo, y no pudo resistir la tentación de hacerle una pequeña caricia al destartalado salpicadero.

—Los hemos perdido. ¿No está nada mal mi todo-terreno, eh? —dijo.

—¿Sakura? —Frunció el cejo y la miró preocupado. Ella seguía aferrada a su torso, como si éste fuera un árbol en mitad de la tormenta. Como si lo necesitara para sentirse segura.

Sasuke no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan bien. Ni una milésima parte de bien.

Review.


	6. Capitulo 5

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5.

CAPÍTULO 05

—Estoy un poco ocupado, Itachi —soltó Sasuke cuando su hermano volvió a llamarlo.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu teléfono?

—Se me ha mojado.

—¿Ya estás en casa?

—Estoy de camino —respondió él.

—Llegaré en unos quince minutos. ¿Y tú dónde estás?

—A una hora de la ciudad. —Hizo una pausa. —Suenas animado, como si no fueras... tan

desgraciado.

Itachi lo conocía demasiado bien. Sasuke se había pasado muchísimo tiempo deseando a Sakura a distancia y ahora estaba con ella y podía tocarla, tocarla...

—No digas tonterías, Itachi.

—Algo te pasa. Pero sea lo que sea, será mejor que lo dejes para más tarde. Tenemos que

ponernos a la tarea.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y vio que Sakura seguía abrazada a él, luego volvió a centrar su atención en el camino. Cambiando de idioma, respondió a su hermano en demoníaco:

—No creo que quieras que lo deje para más tarde. Tengo a la valquiria.

—¿Cómo es posible? Si ni siquiera sabíamos quién era...

—Es mi compañera. ¿Sabías que ella era el objetivo?

—Eso es imposible. Sakura Haruno es humana.

—Ya no.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que es la Elegida?

—El lugar que me describiste es el edificio donde ella da clases de matemáticas. Y, además, cuando llegué se la había llevado la Orden de los Ambus. Acabamos de huir de ellos. Y a la fiesta también se han unido unos vampiros. Todos están tratando de matarla.

Itachi suspiró.

—No sabía que la Elegida fuera tu hembra. Pero... eso no cambia nada. No tenemos alternativa.

—Al ver que Sasuke no respondía al instante, Itachi añadió:

—La semana pasada, Hanabi te preguntó si serías capaz de renunciar a tu compañera para recuperar nuestro reino, y tú dijiste que sí. ¿Mentiste?

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

—Si no podemos matar a Danzo, perderemos Konoha para siempre.

—¡Incluso yo puedo recordar eso! —soltó Sasuke furioso.

—¡He tenido novecientos años para metérmelo en la cabeza!

—Me alegro. Veamos, los aeropuertos están vigilados. Tendremos que sacarla de la ciudad en coche.

—¿Y adónde se supone que tengo que llevarla?

—Al campamento de Orochimaru.

—¿Y dónde diablos está eso?

—Todavía no tenemos la localización final —contestó Itachi.

—Han colocado diferentes bases a lo largo del país. En cada una nos darán información sobre la siguiente, hasta llegar así a la vuestra. Por ahora, sólo tengo información sobre la primera base.

—¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

—Orochimaru quiere a la Elegida, pero no quiere que nadie descubra dónde está su fortaleza. Ha

tomado precauciones para estar seguro de que no nos siguen.

—¿No tienes ni idea de dónde puede estar?

—En algún paraje oscuro, de difícil acceso, y con mucha tierra alrededor. Circularon rumores sobre el Pakkun. También podría ser en el país del Sonido.

—Me extraña que haya confiado en nosotros para esta misión.

—A pesar de que tus métodos son cuestionables, tú siempre consigues tu objetivo. Incluso los más difíciles. Y él sabe lo mucho que necesitamos esa espada.

—¿Por qué no ha querido reunirse con nosotros?

—Nunca sale de su escondite. Danzo lo destruiría. Orochimaru es el único que sabe cómo matarlo. Al menos que yo sepa.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó Sasuke, aunque ya sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo su hermano.

Los dos habían seguido la pista de un vampiro que también sabía cómo matar a Danzo. Pero al salvar a ese chupasangre de una muerte segura, sin querer, Sasuke había quitado la vida a la novia del vampiro. Una joven humana llamada Tsunade.

Sin previo aviso, recordó el preciso instante en que su espada se hundía en el cuerpo de Tsunade.. Bloqueó la imagen. Sasuke era un auténtico especialista en bloquear recuerdos indeseados.

Aun en el caso de que hubieran capturado al vampiro y lo hubieran torturado para conseguir información, nada de lo que hubiesen podido hacerle habría sido peor que haber matado al amor de su vida. Y ahí había acabado la historia.

Y otra vez había sido culpa de Sasuke.

—Probablemente, Danzo ya esté al tanto de nuestras intenciones —dijo Itachi.

—No se quedará de brazos cruzados... Mandará a todo el que tenga disponible a interceptarnos y evitar así que consigamos llevar la Elegida a Orochimaru.

—Es irónico que, cuando por fin descubro que mi hembra ya no es humana, y, por tanto no me está prohibido acercarme a ella, tenga que entregársela a otro.

—No puedes estar seguro de que sea ella. Y, aunque lo fuera, tienes que pensar en tus responsabilidades. La última vez que el reino dependió de ti... —Se calló.

—Ahora tienes que hacer lo correcto.

Al recordarle sus fracasos, la culpabilidad volvió a ahogar a Sasuke, que apartó a Sakura de su regazo. Esta irguió la espalda de golpe, como si le diera vergüenza haberse abrazado a él de ese modo.

—Así pues, supongo que no es necesario que vaya hacia casa —dijo Itachi.

—Nos encontraremos en la gasolinera que hay al norte del lago a las once, y seguiremos desde allí.

—A las once.

Después de colgarle a Itachi, Sasuke llamó a Shisui , su segundo de a bordo y compañero de piso al mismo tiempo. Todavía en demoníaco, Sasuke le dijo:

—Te he llamado hace un rato para que vinieras a echarme un cable. Justo antes de entrar yo

sólito en la guarida de los Ambus.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Shisui aburrido

. —Estaba echando un polvo.

—Y cuándo no. Necesito que vayas a casa.

—¿Para? —Preguntó el otro, y luego hizo callar a una mujer que se oía de fondo:

—Vuelve a la cama.

Sasuke le contó lo sucedido a toda prisa y terminó con un:

—Te espero allí dentro de diez minutos.

Cuando colgó volvió a mirar a Sakura, ésta contemplaba absorta el agujero que antes había ocupado la ventana. Su melena rosada había empezado a secársele y se le pegando a su frente. Sasuke llevaba más de un año esperando verle el pelo suelto, libre del recogido que ella siempre llevaba, una melena que él había imaginado soltar más de mil veces.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera tenerla asi. Seguro que ella odiaba su frente, y la veía como otro aspecto de su vida que no podía controlar.

Parecía perdida, y Sasuke cerró el puño para resistir la tentación de volver a tocarla. Tenía que aguantar. No serviría de nada que se apegara aún más a ella.

Durante todos los meses que llevaba observándola, Sasuke se había ido quedando cada vez más fascinado con Sakura. Sentado en el tejado del edificio contiguo a aquel en que ella vivía, la había observado miles de veces repetir su rutina diaria, entre la que se encontraba: una hora diaria de natación matutina en la piscina privada que había en la azotea, tres horas dedicadas a la tesis doctoral, y una hora por la mañana y otra por la noche para limpiar su ya inmaculado apartamento.

Al principio, Sasuke se había llevado las manos a la cabeza ante el comportamiento repetitivo de la mortal y su obsesión por la limpieza. Ahora sólo le hacía gracia; formaba parte de lo que hacían que Sakura fuera única.

En el campus, Sasuke la había visto quedarse ensimismada, pensando, y pasarse horas dándole como una posesa a las teclas del portátil cuando tenía un ataque de inspiración.

Y también la había observado con su novio, sintiendo una enorme satisfacción, casi animal, cada vez que ella le negaba los labios a aquel tipejo y le ofrecía en cambio la mejilla. Ese humano nunca se había quedado a pasar la noche en casa de Sakura, y ella tampoco se había quedado en el apartamento de él.

Y precisamente por eso, aquel impresentable seguía con vida. Sasuke estaba convencido de que, mirándola, había averiguado muchas cosas sobre Sakura, pero nunca se habría imaginado que fuera tan valiente. No muchas mujeres hubiesen metido el pie en un charco de agua sabiendo que allí había una serpiente, por no mencionar lo de cargarse a una docena de demonios.

Pero que estuviera tan callada lo hacía sentir intranquilo. A pesar de todas sus neuras, Sakura no era tímida, y tampoco tenía reparos en expresar su opinión.

—Tú... ¿tienes alguna pregunta más?

—¿Hay algún modo de deshacer todo esto? —preguntó al instante.

—¿Y por qué ibas a querer dar marcha atrás? —preguntó él confuso.

—Quizá desestimas la inmortalidad con demasiada rapidez.

—Aunque no cabía duda de que su fiesta de bienvenida a la Alianza Shinobi había sido algo brusca...

—No quiero ser así. Quiero volver a ser como antes.

Review?


	7. Capitulo 6

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5.

Pd: esta cap es itachi x izumi va para la adaptación del #libro6

CAPÍTULO 06

Mucho rato después de haber hablado con Sasuke, Itachi seguía preocupado. **«Esto no va** **bien»**

El emisario de Orochimaru había insistido en que se reunieran a cuatrocientos kilómetros de la ciudad, y Itachi todavía tenía hora y media de trayecto hasta llegar a la gasolinera donde había quedado con Sasuke.

Pisó el acelerador y su Mercedes McLaren casi alzó el vuelo por encima de aquella vieja carretera que rodeaba la bahía. Circulaba a doscientos veinticinco kilómetros por hora con tanta suavidad que el coche parecía incluso aburrirse de tan callado como estaba.

Itachi tenía que hablar con su hermano antes de que éste cometiera una estupidez. Estaba convencido de que ni siquiera el propio Sasuke comprendía lo mucho que deseaba a esa mujer.

 **«Esto no va nada bien.»** Itachi no estaba nada convencido de que Sasuke, ahora que por fin podía tener a Sakura, no fuera a huir con ella.

¿Creía él que aquella hembra podía ser la compañera de Sasuke? Sí. Pero estaba claro que no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Al principio, lo que los separaba era

la mortalidad de , Sakura era lo que podía determinar que Itachi pudiese recuperar su reino o no.

 **«Recuperar Konoha...»** Se le aceleró el corazón al pensar que por fin podría liberar a su país, que podría dedicarse a hacer prosperar a su gente por primera vez en un milenio.

Danzo los había tratado con brutalidad, reprimiendo cualquier acto de rebeldía y castigando. sádicamente a quienes se le enfrentaban.

Pero en esos momentos, su libertad estaba... en manos de Sasuke. Y ése era un lugar muy inseguro.

Su hermano lo frustraba sobremanera. Itachi era un hombre que idolatraba la razón, el único demonio de la ira que jamás perdía los nervios. Excepto con Sasuke... que sabía cómo conseguirlo. Y por eso era tan duro con él. Algunos decían que incluso demasiado.

Cada vez que tenían unas de sus famosas peleas a puñetazos y justo antes de que Itachi decidiera irse de allí y apartarse de Sasuke para siempre, se acordaba de cuando éste tenía siete años, con sus cuernos de leche, siguiéndolo a todas partes, mirándolo con adoración, y entonces sentía un atisbo de esperanza de que algún día sentara la cabeza e hiciera algo de provecho con su vida.

Pero si esta vez Sasuke no hacía lo correcto, esa esperanza se apagaría para siempre.

Pensó en el día en que su hermano vio a Sakura por primera vez y pisó el acelerador un poco más a fondo...

... ...Flask basck...

 _Poco menos de un año atrás, Sasuke aceptó un trabajo que consistía en ir en busca del hijo de un matrimonio de demonios de clase alta que había decidido irse a la Universidad de Matatabi . El muchacho no sólo estaba experimentando con lo de ser humano, sino que había decidido vivir como tal al cien por cien, llegando incluso a cortarse los cuernos, arrancarse los colmillos y negarse a tele-transportarse._

2 _Los consternados padres querían que lo llevara de regreso a casa sin que todo eso saliera a la luz, y evitar así que sus amigos o socios se enteraran de la vergüenza que les había hecho pasar su primogénito._

 _Sasuke no compartía el punto de vista de los padres, uno de sus lemas era_ _ **«Vive y deja vivir»,**_ _pero dado que su norma básica para tomar decisiones profesionales era «_ _ **Uno nunca gana suficiente dinero»**_ _, terminó por aceptar el trabajo._

 _Itachi lo acompañó al campus para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún problema y, de camino a la residencia en la que estaba alojado el joven demonio, vieron un cartel que anunciaba:_

 _ **«¡Hoy entrega de los premios de matemáticas!».**_

 _A Sasuke le hizo tanta gracia que soltó una de sus bromas:_

— _Será una reunión de tarados._

 _A pesar de que los padres adoptivos de Sasuke le habían enseñado a leer y escribir, a sumar y restar, y algo de idiomas, él siempre había tenido cierto complejo por no haber recibido la educación que le hubiese correspondido como miembro de la realeza. Sasuke no había sido instruido en temas tan elevados como la filosofía, la astronomía o la literatura. Y todavía ahora, después de tantos siglos, se sentía inferior._

 _A lo largo de los años, Itachi se había dado cuenta de que, entre las pertenencias de su hermano menor, siempre había algún libro de alguno de esos temas. El sanguinario mercenario se estaba educando en secreto._

 _Y entonces Sasuke vio a Sakura Haruno subir a una tarima para recoger el primer premio del concurso de matemáticas._

— _A ésa sí que no me importaría darle un mordisco —dijo._

 _Itachi estaba seguro de que Sasuke exageraba su acento de clase baja para molestarlo. En ese momento, él no había comprendido la atracción que Sasuke parecía sentir por Sakura. La chica era guapa, de eso no cabía duda, pero iba vestida demasiado clásica, llevaba gafas, nada de maquillaje, y el pelo recogido en un tirante moño. Exudaba tranquilidad, y era obvio que era muy lista... completamente opuesta al tipo de mujeres de cabeza vacía y tetas grandes que solían gustarle a su hermano._

— _Vámonos Sasuke, aquí es imposible que pasemos desapercibidos —dijo entonces Itachi._

 _Ambos medían más de dos metros y llevaban gorras._

 _Pero Sasuke esperó hasta que la multitud abandonó el recinto, y cuando Sakura salió del auditorio la llamó:_

— _Ven aquí, pequeña. Tengo una pregunta sobre ese concurso de belleza que acabas de ganar._

 _Ella se dio media vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados, subiéndose las gafas con el dedo anular. Itachi se apoyó en la pared del edificio, observando la escena con fascinación, como un transeúnte que se quedara mirando descarrilar un tren._

 _La sonrisa de su hermano había conquistado a una mujer tras otra, y seguro que estaba convencido de que obtendría el mismo resultado con Sakura. Pero en vez de eso, ella se mantuvo firme y lo miró con algo de desprecio._

— _¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?_

 _Atónito, Sasuke se acercó a ella como si no pudiera evitarlo._

— _Ah, sí. ¿Qué me cuentas?_

— _¿Que «_ _ **qué te cuento»**_ _? —repitió la joven._

 _El hecho de que ella no fuera receptiva a su coqueteo cogió a Sasuke tan desprevenido que se sonrojó y empezó a tartamudear. Al final, sin conseguir pronunciar ni una sola frase coherente y sin poderse controlar, la devoró descaradamente con la vista._

 _Itachi se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba a punto de dar un paso más, y que tenía toda la intención de soltar el moño de la muchacha. Al ver que también ella se había percatado de ello y que estaba dispuesta a abofetear a su hermano por el atrevimiento, Itachi decidió intervenir e interrumpir la escena._

 _Sin decir ni una palabra, Sakura giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ellos._

 _Mientras Itachi se llevaba a Sasuke en otra dirección, éste no pudo dejar de mirar por encima del hombro._

— _No se ha dado la vuelta para mirarme —comentó destrozado. —Ni una sola vez._

 _En los meses que siguieron al incidente, Sasuke averiguó todo lo que se podía averiguar sobre ella. La semana anterior, sin ir más lejos, Itachi lo había pillado escondido en un tejado de la ciudad, con una cerveza demoníaca en la mano, espiándola mientras nadaba._

... ...Fin del Flask basck...

Ni en circunstancias tan críticas como las presentes podía alejarse de ella

Sí, seguramente Sakura era la única compañera con la que Sasuke se sentiría completo, la única con la que podría tener hijos, con la que podría encontrar la felicidad, pero a pesar de todo, Itachi seguía sin entenderlo. El reino siempre era lo más importante.

El moriría por su gente. ¿Por qué no podía Sasuke...?

Unos ojos lo miraron desde la carretera. No pertenecían a un animal, sino a una mujer.

Pisó el freno de golpe y perdió el control del McLaren. Justo cuando estaba a punto de enderezar el rumbo, el contrafuerte de un puente apareció de la nada y Itachi chocó contra él.

Cuando por fin dejó de dar tumbos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tratar de controlar el mareo.

Salió del coche como pudo y se puso en cuclillas para hacer inventario de los daños; había cristales esparcidos por el cemento, restos de neumáticos e incluso partes de la carrocería.

Ante tal cuadro soltó el aliento. El vehículo estaba destrozado. El lateral derecho del coche había desaparecido por completo. **«Y ¿dónde está la mujer?»**

La imagen de ella volvió a aparecer en su mente... ojos asustados, melena negra flotando al viento.

Dio media vuelta y deshizo el camino.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —gritó. —¿Está herida?

Nada. La gasolinera más cercana estaba como mínimo a treinta kilómetros. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para buscar el móvil.

 **«Fuera de cobertura»,** decía la pantalla.

—Mierda.

Volvió a levantar la vista y entonces vio a la mujer, allí sola, en mitad de la carretera.

 **«¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?»**

Sus miradas se encontraron. Y en ese instante, Itachi captó la sensual esencia femenina que ella desprendía.

La brillante melena negra le llegaba a la cintura, y al acercarse vio qué tenía los ojos negros como la noche. Llevaba un vestido de seda azul claro que se le pegaba a la silueta, y al ver dibujarse sus pechos, Itachi se pasó la mano por los labios.

Tenía quince mil años. ¿Alguna vez había sentido una atracción tan fina e instantánea por alguna mujer?

Ella echó a andar por la carretera, alejándose de él.

—¡No, espera! ¿Estás bien?

Ella se dio media vuelta, pero siguió avanzando.

—No voy a hacerte daño —le aseguró Itachi, siguiéndola. —¿Tienes el coche por aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo ella con voz sensual.

—Por supuesto. —¿Qué pensaría de su rostro lleno de cicatrices? Nunca le había importado, pero ahora... la idea de que ella pudiera mirarlo con asco lo hizo dudar. Hasta que la mujer se volvió hacia la cuneta y se alejó todavía más de él. Itachi corrió detrás.

—¿Vives cerca de aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo ella de nuevo, metiéndose bajo un sauce.

El se inclinó y la siguió bajo el árbol.

—Tengo que ir a la ciudad, pero luego podría regresar y ayudarte. **«Y sonsacarte toda la información necesaria para poder regresar a tu lado en cuanto haya cumplido con mi deber.»**

Al mirarle el rostro, Itachi volvió a sentirse mareado, a punto de perder el sentido. La reacción que sentía ante aquella mujer era demasiado intensa, su belleza demasiado hipnótica para ser real. Tenía los pómulos marcados y la piel más perfecta que había visto jamás. Los labios carnosos y húmedos.

En el preciso instante en que Itachi iba a dar media vuelta, ella habló:

—Ayúdame. —Le cogió la mano entre las suyas, mucho más menudas, y le besó la palma con los labios, esbozando una sonrisa. Luego, se la colocó encima de uno de sus pechos.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Itachi se tensaron de deseo. Incapaz de detenerse, apretó los dedos sobre el seno de ella y gimió. La promesa de un placer electrizante brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos y él comenzó a bajar sus defensas.

—Esto es exactamente lo que necesito —susurró ella con voz de sirena, arqueándose contra la mano de Itachi.

—Y los dioses saben que quiero dártelo, tan pronto como haya solucionado...

—Te necesito... —le cogió la otra mano y se la colocó en uno de los muslos—... ahora.

Itachi trató de concentrarse. Tenía responsabilidades. **«Pero hace tanto tiempo que no estoy con una mujer...**

Se quedó sin aliento cuando ella levantó las manos y le acarició los cuernos, sujetándolos con descaro hasta conseguir que él agachara la cabeza.

—Bésame, demonio.

Cuando una mujer abrazaba así a un demonio... Itachi se estremeció al sentir el latigazo de deseo que le recorrió el cuerpo, y bajó la cabeza para que ella pudiera seguir tocándolo de aquel modo tan sexual. Sus labios se encontraron, y la lujuria se apoderó de él.

Sentía una conexión especial con ella. Tal vez incluso fuera su compañera.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, empezó a besarla con desesperación. La mujer tenía experiencia, y lo alentaba a que siguiera, yendo al encuentro de la lengua del demonio con la suya, atormentándolo hasta que las manos de él se rindieron y le rodearon las nalgas para apretarla contra su erección.

Pero por increíble que pareciera, Itachi consiguió apartarse.

—No... no puedo. Ahora no. Tengo que reunirme con alguien. Hay mucho en juego.

—Hazme el amor —susurró ella, acercándosele.

—Aquí. Bajo este árbol, a la luz de la luna. Te necesito.

Los cuernos del demonio se irguieron, su erección empezó a palpitar. Apenas podía controlar las ansias que tenía de hundirse en aquel sensual cuerpo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. **«Las necesidades del reino siempre se anteponen a las de su rey.»**

—No. Tengo que cumplir con mi deber —dijo él, furioso, odiando por primera vez en su vida las responsabilidades de su linaje. Resintiéndose de ellas.

Se apartó y la mujer frunció el cejo.

—Entonces, no me dejas otra opción, Itachi.

Justo cuando empezaba a preguntarse cómo sabía su nombre, la carretera desapareció bajo sus pies, igual que si la Tierra se la hubiera tragado. El miró a su alrededor.

Todo era un espejismo. A su espalda escuchó el ruido de la puerta de una celda al cerrarse. La quimera desapareció y Itachi por fin lo comprendió todo.

—Eres la hermana de Danzo y Orochimaru, Izumi, la Reina de los Espejismos.

La hechicera había abierto un portal para llevarlo directamente a las mazmorras, y luego lo había ocultado tras el espejismo de la carretera.

—Has acertado, Itachi.

Él mismo le había advertido a Sasuke que sus enemigos no se detendrían ante nada para evitar que se hicieran con la espada. Hasta entonces no sabía que la hermana del hechicero también estuviera confabulada con Danzo, ni que fuera tan poderosa.

Y si los rumores eran ciertos... era todavía más traicionera y malvada que sus dos hermanos. La mujer más hermosa que Itachi había visto jamás era también la más diabólica. O tal vez aquél no fuera su verdadero aspecto. Seguramente se habría transformado en lo que creía que podía hechizarlo.

—Muéstrame tu verdadero aspecto.

—Es éste. —Izumi se recorrió el torso con las palmas de las manos.

—Me alegra ver que te excita tanto.

Era verdad. Incluso en ese momento lo estaba, y Itachi la odiaba por ello.

—¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Izumi?

—¿Acaso no es evidente?

Con la mano señaló la cama que había en el centro de la celda. No tenía sábanas ni ningún adorno, excepto unas cadenas en los extremos.

Que tal el cap...Review


	8. Capitulo 7

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5.

CAPÍTULO 07

—Eres un... cerdo —murmuró Sakura, sintiendo arcadas al entrar en el apartamento de Sasuke.

—Sé sincera, Sakura. No te reprimas, no te esfuerces por quedar bien.

Había camisetas encima de las lámparas, el suelo estaba minado de cajas de pizza y latas de cerveza, y se veía DVD tirados por todas partes; algunas de las portadas de los mismos consiguieron que el propio Sasuke sintiera algo de vergüenza.

La lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo tenía diecisiete bombillas encendidas y diez fundidas, y a Sakura le dieron ganas de romper dos más para que ambos grupos fueran divisibles por tres.

—Esto es... cómo puedes... ¿cómo puedes vivir así?

Cuando aparcaron frente a la mansión, ella se había quedado impresionada al ver la lujosa casa del Garden District, un lugar que, además, estaba muy cerca de donde ella se había criado.

Primero habían atravesado la verja que rodeaba la propiedad y luego habían conducido hasta aquella cabaña, que también era preciosa, y que medía tranquilamente Atormentándola En su espacioso piso.

Pero dentro reinaba el caos.

—No sabía que iba a tener compañía.

—¿Habrías limpiado de haberlo sabido? —preguntó ella.

—No —respondió Sasuke con una picara sonrisa y, cogiéndola por el hombro, la guió hasta su habitación y luego hasta el cuarto de baño, que, por suerte, no estaba tan mal como había temido.

—Tienes cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura asintió en silencio, todavía aturdida por tanto desorden, y temblando de las ganas que tenía de ponerse a ordenarlo todo.

—Ahora no es el momento de quedarte embobada mirando tus nuevas orejas puntiagudas y tus pequeñas garras. —Abrió el grifo y ajustó la temperatura.

—Date una ducha y quítate la sangre de encima. —Cogió una botella de champú y, al ver que estaba vacía, la lanzó por allí.

—En seguida vuelvo. —Y salió del baño.

Cuando regresó, Sasuke llevaba dos toallas al hombro y las manos llenas de muestras de champú y acondicionador.

—Mi compañero de piso es incapaz de resistirse a las muestras gratuitas. Espero que encuentres alguna que te guste.

Abrió la mampara y, sin fijarse en absoluto, lanzó los botellines al suelo de la bañera, donde se esparcieron al azar. Azar. Sakura odiaba el azar.

—Echaré un vistazo por ahí —dijo Sasuke dejando las toallas en el lavamanos, —a ver si encuentro alguna cosa que puedas ponerte y que no te vaya diez tallas grande.

— Llama si necesitas algo.

Él salió del cuarto de baño y Sakura echó el pestillo. Después de quitarse la asquerosa camisa por la cabeza, la dobló, y luego hizo lo mismo con la toalla grande. Cogió la toalla de manos, y se metió debajo del agua humeante.

Alrededor de sus pies estaban las muestras sin ningún orden, sin criterio. Atormentándola3 Sakura sabía que no tenía tiempo de ordenarlas en grupos de tres, pero a duras penas podía resistir la tentación. **«No mires abajo.»**

Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo para coger el champú. Inspiró hondo y se agachó para escoger uno de los botellines.

Mientras se enjabonaba el pelo, cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar las orejas puntiagudas e hipersensibles y las uñas tan largas y fuertes que tenía al final de los dedos.

Después de lavarse la cabeza por segunda vez y ponerse algo de acondicionador, se frotó la piel hasta que le dolió.

Sasuke no quería que se fijara en sus cambios físicos, pero en realidad ella tampoco quería hacerlo. Lo único que quería era despertar de aquella pesadilla y recuperar su ordenada vida normal, su piso inmaculado, su carrera perfectamente programada...

 **«¡Oh, Dios, Lee!»**

Su novio desde hacía dos años estaba en Suna, presentando en unas conferencias la investigación que ambos habían realizado, trabajando para su futuro en común. Había decidido que él buscaría trabajo en una de las compañías de software que había en la zona, especializadas en seguridad informática, para así poder seguir con su investigación, y que ella continuaría en la docencia

.

¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a él en ese estado? ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo?

 **«Bueno, verás, me cayó un rayo encima, y, voilá, me cargué a una docena de demonios. ¿Que si me dolió lo del rayo? No, me gustó muchísimo. Como si me abrazara alguien a quien hubiera echado muchísimo de menos.»**

Tenía que conseguir dar marcha atrás a aquel proceso de transformación. Estaba dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa para que aquello no siguiera adelante.

 **«¿Puedo confiar en Sasuke y pedirle que me ayude?»** Aquella presencia tan reconfortante que había sentido últimamente... ¿era posible que fuera él.

Lo recordaba bien; lo conoció el día en que recibió el premio a la ecuación diferencial del año. Ese día Sasuke había tartamudeado y se había sonrojado, comportándose de un modo muy distinto al de esa noche, en que lo había visto contundente y seguro de sí mismo. Y también algo engreído. Bueno, mucho. Era imposible que hubiera alguien más engreído que él. Era como si tuviera una doble personalidad, o un gemelo maléfico.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos al recordar cómo la había... acariciado en el todo terreno. En medio de aquel caos, recordaba perfectamente haber sentido su mano entre sus piernas desnudas, la áspera palma de Sasuke tocándola... el gemido de él que la había dejado sin aliento.

Se dio media vuelta y el chorro de la ducha le golpeó los pechos; una sensación maravillosa. Descargas de placer le recorrieron el cuerpo...

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera excitada después de todo lo que le había sucedido? ¿Después de todo lo que había estado a punto de sucederle?

Aquel hombre, aquel canalla, había estado a punto de violarla encima de un altar de piedra.

Todos habían estado a punto de hacerlo. Al pensar en aquellos animales mirándola con lascivia, ansiosos por estar dentro de ella, a Sakura le dieron arcadas, y la maravillosa sensación desapareció.

Al final no le habían hecho nada porque ella había sido capaz de defenderse. Esa noche, Sakura había matado. Con crueldad.

5 **«Y me lo he pasado bien haciéndolo.»**

Ante ese pensamiento se le escapó un grito, y abrió los ojos de golpe, agachándose al instante para recoger las muestras. El impulso de sistematizar el desorden era ahora incontrolable. De rodillas, cogió las once muestras. No era múltiplo de tres, pero tendría que pasar ese dato por alto. Colocó tres grupos de tres separados entre ellos en el extremo de la bañera, después de quitarles las etiquetas, por supuesto. Dio un paso atrás y comprobó el espacio que separaba los grupos, ajustándolo hasta que quedaron equidistantes.

Dejó las dos botellas que le sobraban en el otro extremo, cabeza abajo. Si estaban del revés y separadas la una de la otra, era señal de que no formaban parte del mismo grupo que las anteriores, por tanto, no era necesario que las juntara con las demás muestras. Había conseguido anularlas.

Se levantó y, nerviosa, buscó algo más que ordenar... Una mano atravesó el agua y la cogió por el brazo para sacarla de la ducha. La mejilla de Sakura se topó con un musculoso torso desnudo.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando Sasuke le tapó la boca con una mano.

—Se están acercando... —dijo, apartando aquellos ojos onix del cuerpo desnudo que ella trataba inútilmente de cubrir. Obligándose a centrarse, le tendió una camiseta.

—Vamos, levanta los brazos.

—¡Deja de mirarme! Tengo que secarme y...

—¡Sakura, levanta los jodidos brazos!

Sorprendida por el lenguaje, obedeció, y él le pasó una camiseta de hombre por la cabeza. Luego se la bajó por el cuerpo, todavía mojado, con manos descaradas, como si tuviera todo el derecho a tocarla.

—No estoy mirando, princesa —dijo, pero tenía la voz tan ronca que Sakura casi podía sentir su mirada acariciándole los pechos.

Agachó la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza, y vio que Sasuke tenía el botón de los vaqueros desabrochado, como si hubiera corrido hacia allí sin acabar de vestirse.

Una delgada línea de vello dorado iba desde el liso estómago del demonio hasta su ombligo, y se ocultaba bajo los tres únicos botones que sí se había abrochado.

No llevaba calzoncillos. **«Deja de pensar en eso. ¡Deja de pensar en eso!»**

Sakura tragó saliva y volvió a levantar la vista. Desvió la mirada hacia la mesilla de noche que había junto a la cama deshecha, y que podía ver por la puerta entreabierta del baño. Encima, había un libro de psiquiatría, mira por dónde.

Sasuke arrastró a una furiosa Sakura desde el baño hasta la leonera de su dormitorio, y allí la obligó a agacharse en medio de todos los trastos que tenía esparcidos por la habitación.

—Dos todo-terreno negros acaban de aparcar fuera.

No quería asustarla, pero Sasuke estaba convencido de que al menos un par de vampiros habían logrado colarse en la casa.

—Coge esta bolsa. —Y le dio la bolsa que siempre tenía preparada para emergencias. Dentro llevaba algo de ropa, su gorra de la suerte, dinero, y parte de su equipo.

—¿Cómo consigues encontrar nunca nada? —preguntó ella horrorizada al mirar todo aquel caos.

—Tengo mi propio sistema —contestó Sasuke, algo distraído por la camiseta empapada de ella.

Sakura siguió su mirada y, sonrojándose como nunca, tiró de la tela mojada para despegársela de los pechos. Pero ya se los había visto antes, en el baño.

 **«Dios, y cómo la he visto.»** Hasta entonces, Sasuke no sabía si erRyds natural. No sabía lo rosados y suaves que eran sus pechos, y tampoco que eran más grandes de lo que parecían. Eran perfectos para él.

Sacudió la cabeza, consciente de que tenía que concentrarse y conseguir sacarla de allí.

—Sasuke, esto no es ningún sistema. Es más bien la ausencia total de uno.

—Sí, no es tan perfecto como el que tú has aplicado a las muestras de champú.

En eso te doy la razón. —No le había pasado por alto la precisión con que las había colocado.

El trastorno que sufría Sakura convertía el desorden de él en una especie de infierno para ella. Sasuke iba a tener que hablarle sobre ello y convencerla de que tenía que relajarse un poco.

Centrado ya en lo importante, cogió una camiseta negra que tenía tirada por allí y una cazadora de piel. Vio una botella de cerveza demoníaca.

—Cógela. —La lanzó hacia Sakura sin mirar, pero no oyó que cayera al suelo.

—Toma, otro envío.

—Esta vez, le lanzó el móvil, que funcionaba vía satélite, y ella volvió a cogerlo al vuelo. Sus reflejos de valquiria estaban aflorando a la perfección. Luego cogió su espada y un saco de dormir, y se volvió hacia la joven.

Ella lo miró asombrada antes de observar de nuevo la cerveza.

—¿Estas son las provisiones por las que hemos tenido que pararnos aquí? ¿El veinte por ciento de tu equipaje es alcohol?

—Tienes razón. El veinte por ciento es demasiado poco...

Notando un cambio en el aire, Sasuke le lanzó a Sakura el saco de dormir y desenfundó la espada.

En medio de una nube de humo apareció Shisui con una espada ensangrentada en la mano. Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás, pero Shisui bajó el arma y la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada.

—¿Le has puesto una camiseta mojada y has conseguido que te lleve la bolsa? —le preguntó a Sasuke sin apartar la vista de la chica.

—Maldición, Sasuke, me gusta tu estilo.

Este respondió en demoníaco:

—No sabe que es mía, pero se hará una idea cuando te arranque la yugular por mirarla de ese modo.

—Ya lo pillo —contestó Shisui en el mismo idioma.

—Tienes a un montón de chupasangres esperándote en la calle. Y a dos de ellos muertos en la casa.

Sasuke enfundó la espada.

—Por suerte, tenemos una ruta alternativa.

—¿Vas a reunirte con Itachi? —Al ver que él asentía, continuó:

—Buena suerte, pues.

Disfruta de ella mientras puedas.

—¿Vas a quedarte para distraer a nuestros invitados o vas a volver a desaparecer cuando más te necesito?

Shisui era uno de sus mejores luchadores, pero desaparecía más a menudo que cualquier otro demonio que Sasuke hubiera conocido jamás.

RAIZ —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, citando las siglas de **«ama y señora».**

—¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

—No sé, Shisui. —Los demonios de humo como aquél establecían vínculos temporales cada vez que mantenían relaciones sexuales. El pacto permitía que la otra parte pudiera reclamar la presencia del demonio a voluntad mientras duraba dicho vínculo. Y, entonces, él desaparecía de donde estuviera para presentarse frente a la persona que lo había llamado.

—Podrías probar la abstinencia durante un tiempo.

—¿Hay algo más que quieres que haga? No sé, algo que sea factible, por ejemplo.

—Captura a uno de esos vampiros para interrogarlo. Sigue la pista que obtengas y descubre quién diablos ha ordenado esto. Y con el resto de los hombres, acaba con lo que quede de la Orden de los Ambus

—Ningún problema.

Sasuke cogió a Sakura de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el garaje.

Shisui soltó un silbido de admiración al ver el trasero de la muchacha, que quedaba tan a la vista.

—Por lo que veo, el que ahora tiene una Raiz eres tú —comentó, abandonando el demoníaco.

Sasuke se quitó la cazadora con movimientos bruscos y la colocó sobre los hombros de Sakura. A continuación, le mostró los colmillos a Shisui, y éste soltó una carcajada.

—¿Quién era ése? —preguntó Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Shisui, un demonio de humo. Es uno de los mercenarios que trabajan para mí. Un fugitivo. Dos dimensiones lo buscan para cortarle la cabeza. —Sasuke le cogió los bultos.

—Y, como puedes ver, está muerto de preocupación.

Dentro del garaje sólo había un vehículo disponible. Al parecer, Itachi había cogido su coche **«de diario»** , un impresionante Mercedes McLaren. Y Sasuke se había cargado su querido todo terreno.

Sólo quedaba la niña de los ojos de su hermano, que Sasuke y Shisui tenían terminantemente prohibido conducir. **«Situación desesperada, Itachi.»**

Revieww?


	9. Capitulo 8

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5.

Sin mas el cap... Disfruten lo

CAPÍTULO 08

Sasuke abrió el maletero del coche más increíble que Sakura hubiese visto jamás, y, sin miramientos, tiró dentro todas sus cosas.

—¿Qué clase de coche es éste? —preguntó, metiendo los brazos en las mangas de la cazadora del demonio. Aunque a él seguramente le debía de llegar por la cintura, a ella la tapaba hasta las rodillas.

—Un Veyron. Es de mi hermano. —Abrió las puertas.

—Rápido, entra.

Sakura se sentó y él hizo lo mismo por su lado, pero tuvo que doblar las piernas para meterse. Al ver que ella lo miraba, comentó:

—La maldición de los hombres altos, no cabemos en los deportivos.

Sakura enarcó las cejas al ver el lujoso interior. El salpicadero era de metal pulido, y la llave tenía el aspecto de un minúsculo USB.

Su padre era un fanático de los deportivos, y ella había aprendido a conducir el Porsche Carrera y el Maserati que tenían en casa; además, muchos domingos la llevaba a ver las carreras o las subastas de vehículos. Pero Sakura nunca había visto un coche como aquél.

Sasuke apretó el botón de start y el mando para abrir la puerta del garaje al mismo tiempo.

— Abróchate el cinturón.

Este era un arnés, como en los coches de carreras, y mientras ella se lo abrochaba a toda velocidad, Sasuke metió la primera y arrancó.

El camino de salida del garaje se bifurcaba en dos direcciones. Sasuke tomó el de la izquierda y el asfalto se acabó de repente, entonces giró hacia una ruta que quedaba oculta entre los árboles. Se metió en un par de callejones y luego en otro.

—Creo que los hemos perdido.

Ella miró por el retrovisor. No se veía nada excepto calles desiertas. Luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

—¿No vas a ponerte el cinturón?

—¿Para qué lo necesitaría un inmortal?

—La ley dice que tienes que ponértelo.

—Las leyes de los humanos no se aplican a los de mi especie —contestó él.

—Pues deberían, en especial porque estás conduciendo por una carretera de humanos, manejando un coche fabricado por humanos.

—Eso lo dices tú. ¿De verdad vas a andar preocupándote por esas cosas? —Y le echó una rápida mirada a los pechos, que la camiseta húmeda seguía resaltando.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No vas a distraerme.

—Y tú no vas a conseguir que me ponga el cinturón. —Al ver cómo lo miraba, añadió:

— Imagínate al zorro más viejo, más tozudo y más irascible que pueda existir. Pues bien, incluso él podría aprender trucos de mí.

Al ver lo mucho que el demonio apretaba la mandíbula, Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo estar.

—¿Quién estaba en la casa?

—Vampiros. No sé cómo, pero consiguieron seguirnos la pista. Entrarán en la cabaña, la encontrarán llena de humo y luego Shisui les cortará la cabeza.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué es una RAIZ? Supongo que no me gustará que me haya llamado eso, ¿no?

—Algunos demonios pueden ser convocados por otra persona, normalmente del sexo opuesto. RAIZ quiere decir **«ama y señora».**

—¿Y por qué me ha llamado eso?

—Lo utilizamos para referirnos a aquellas mujeres que no nos importaría que fueran nuestras amas y señoras.

—Oh.

—Eso ha sido un halago —añadió.

—Claro. Igual que lo de **«princesa».**

—Eh, yo no me lo he inventado, sólo lo utilizo. —Al ver que disminuía el tráfico, por fin pudo conducir el coche como era debido y aceleró un poco. Iba suave como la seda. El motor rugió un poco más, un ronquido profundo.

—Este sonido nunca pasará de moda.

Sakura no había conducido un deportivo desde la muerte de su padre. Ella tenía un híbrido, y hasta aquel momento no lo había echado de menos.

—Nunca había visto un coche como éste.

—Eso es porque sólo hay trescientos. Es el coche más rápido y más caro del mundo.

—¿Cuánto puede alcanzar? —preguntó Sakura.

—Cuatrocientos. Pasa de cero a cien en dos segundos y medio.

Sakura trató de imaginárselo. A velocidad máxima sería como ir en un cohete.

—Tiene mil y un caballos —añadió Sasuke.

—El doble que un Porsche.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó él, atónito.

—Mi padre era un fanático de los coches, y yo solía acompañarlo a las carreras. ¿No te parece que este coche se contradice con nuestros planes?

—Cuando nos encontremos con mi hermano lo cambiaremos por el suyo.

—¿Y qué conduce tu hermano?

—Un McLaren —respondió. —Es un Mercedes...

—Sé lo que es. —Sakura se rió. —Tampoco puede decirse que sea el coche ideal para pasar desapercibidos.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido.

—Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Aquella chica sabía de coches.

 _ **Los demonios adoraban los coches. Y a las valquirias. Estaba perdido.**_

En aquel preciso instante, Sakura se cruzó y descruzó las piernas, atrayendo su mirada y recordándole que no llevaba ropa interior...

—Sasuke, ¡vista al frente! —Tiró de la cazadora hacia abajo.

—Es obvio que no puedo ir vestida así.

—Ya te he dicho que no podemos pasar por tu piso.

—Entonces deja que vea a una amiga —propuso ella.

—De todos modos tengo que llamarla para pedirle que se ocupe de mis clases.

—¿Es una buena amiga? —Y luego, tras verla asentir, añadió:

—Esos demonios conocían tus horarios lo bastante bien como para secuestrarte. ¿No crees que sea lógico pensar que tengan también a uno de sus hombres espiando a tu amiga?

—Pero ¡mis gafas! Ella podría traerme un par de recambio. No puedo leer nada si ellas.

Sus gafas —recordó Sasuke. —Aquellas pequeñas gafas de pasta negra que le quedaban tan sexys. Tenían los extremos ligeramente levantados hacia arriba, como los ojos de un gato, y recordaban el estilo de los años cincuenta. A las pinups de los cincuenta.

Cómo echaba de menos esa década.

—Compraremos otras. Y también te compraré ropa y zapatos.

—Y tenemos que ir a por mis medicinas.

—¿Qué pasa si no te las tomas?

—Eso no es ni siquiera una opción —respondió ella apretando los puños.

—Es probable que algunas de las facciones que te andan buscando hayan comprobado tu historial médico. Esta situación es de vida o muerte, Sakura.

—A pesar de que no comprendo ni la mitad de lo que ha sucedido esta noche, eso me ha quedado claro. Pero te juro que no estoy exagerando con lo de las pastillas.

—Ya veremos. Eso es lo máximo que puedo prometerte ahora.

—¿Dónde vamos a reunimos con tu hermano? —preguntó ella cambiando de tema. Sasuke sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a ello.

—En el norte del lago.

—Así que todavía tenemos media hora de trayecto. Sasuke, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme por qué soy la chica más popular de la ciudad?

—Ahora eres una valquiria, lo que te convierte en miembro de la Alianza Shinobi, un grupo de seres mitológicos que de mitológicos no tienen nada, claro está. Todo lo que has imaginado alguna vez existe en la realidad.

—Como los vampiros y las valquirias.

—Y los hombres lobos, las sirenas y las gárgolas —asintió él.

—¿Cómo son las valquirias?

 **«Extrañas, excéntricas. Bellezas sin parangón.»** Sakura encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción.

—Soy muy fuertes. Y rápidas, y tienen los instintos muy desarrollados. —No pudo evitar añadir:

—Pero a la vez son muy dóciles y siempre obedecen a los hombres.

Al oír eso, Sakura frunció el cejo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Sasuke prosiguió:

—Veamos, cada quinientos años llega la Ascensión y...

—¿Qué es la Ascensión?

—Es una fuerza sobrenatural que afecta a todos los miembros de la Alianza Shinobi y hace que nos enfrentemos unos con otros. Es una especie de sistema de regulación de los inmortales, si no nunca moriríamos, y procrearíamos hasta infestar la Tierra. Así que cada quinientos años empiezan a pasar cosas raras. Y tú eres una de ellas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En cada Ascensión, una mujer de la Alianza Shinobi alcanza su plenitud sexual y es La Elegida. El primer hijo de esa mujer se convierte en el más cruel de los guerreros o en el mejor de ellos, dependiendo de quién sea su padre.

—Por eso esos demonios querían... querían...

—¿Procrear contigo? Sí. Y los chupasangres querían matarte, porque no sabían si los demonios habían conseguido completar el ritual.

—Un segundo. —Frunció el cejo.

—Elegida? ¿No pudieron encontrar un término más peyorativo? Por definición, una Elegida carece de importancia, suena a algo totalmente prescindible. ¿Los señores de la Alianza Shinobi no pudieron buscar otra palabra? No sé, **«vientre de alquiler»** u **«horno para bollos»** , por ejemplo.

—Yo aposté por **«nave nodriza»,** pero la descartaron en seguida.

Ella volvió a cruzar las piernas. Otra vez. Tenía los muslos fuertes, bien torneados, todas aquellas piscinas le habían hecho mucho bien. Sasuke se preguntó qué haría Sakura si le pusiera una mano en la rodilla, y la deslizara luego hacia arriba. No encontraría nada que se interpusiera en su camino...

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Sakura tiró de la cazadora hacia abajo. Maldición, pronto tendría que entregársela a Itachi No. Tan pronto como se le ocurrió ese pensamiento, Sasuke lo descartó. Tal vez fuera un masoquista, pero quería aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que pudiera estar con ella.

—Tanto las facciones malvadas como las buenas de la Alianza Shinobi te están buscando para matarte o para dejarte embarazada —continuó con su explicación.

—Incluso es probable que algunos de los buenos quieran matarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque de las últimas siete Ascensiones, sólo ha nacido un ser bondadoso. Todos los demás han sido malignos.

—Así que lo más probable es que el mío también lo sea.

—Exactamente. Unos actúan por el bien de la humanidad y otros en su propio beneficio.

—¿Y si me ligara las trompas o algo por el estilo?

—Te matarían para asegurarse de que ha funcionado. Y seguramente no funcionaría. El proceso de transformación de humana a valquiria estaba demasiado avanzado. Si Sakura se sometía a una intervención quirúrgica, su cuerpo se limitaría a **«curarse»** por sí solo.

Se quedó callada durante largo rato.

—Por lo que me estás contando, protegerme es una misión muy peligrosa. ¿Lo estás haciendo sólo por dinero?

 **«Llevo meses protegiéndote, porque me vuelves loco y porque te deseo más de lo que sería razonable.»**

—Sí, sólo por dinero. Soy famoso por aceptar misiones suicidas.

—¿Cuánto te pagan?

—Voy a recibir algo de inestimable valor para mi familia.

—¿Podrías ser algo más concreto, por favor? —preguntó Sakura con el mismo tono de voz que seguramente utilizaba para enseñar matemáticas a los futbolistas.

Segunda norma del buen mercenario: mentir descaradamente, pero manteniéndose lo más cerca posible de la verdad para así sonar convincente y evitarse complicaciones.

—Mi hermano Itachi, con el que vamos a reunimos, es el rey de nuestra especie, los demonios de la ira. Un brujo malvado llamado Danzo el Que no Muere le usurpó la corona, y, como se puede ver por su nombre, no se lo puede matar con los métodos convencionales.—¿Métodos convencionales?

—Sí. La mayoría de los inmortales sólo mueren si se los decapita o mediante un fuego sobrenatural. Danzo es inmune a ambas cosas. Como puedes imaginar, es muy difícil derrotar a alguien a quien no se puede matar. Pero ahora, si consigo terminar esta misión, recibiré una espada especialmente diseñada para acabar con él.

—Un brujo malvado. —Sakura se frotó la sien.

—Esto va de mal en peor. Me pregunto por qué ese brujo no querrá también a la **«Elegida».** Al parecer, todo el mundo la quiere. Esa frase se acercaba peligrosamente a la verdad. Un brujo malvado sí la quería, pero no el brujo al que ella se estaba refiriendo, así que Sasuke le dijo:

—Danzo nació de una Elegida, por lo que no puede dejarte embarazada. Por eso no te está buscando.

Pero su medio hermano Orochimaru sí.

—Si Itachi es rey, entonces, ¿tú eres un príncipe?

—De un Clan perdido.

—¿Tu hermano es quien se te llevó a rastras de la facultad el día que te conocí?

—¿Te acuerdas de eso? —La primera vez que habló con ella se quedó tan impresionado que perdió los papeles. Por desgracia, Itachi estaba allí para verlo.

—Sí, ése era él. El es el bueno de los Uchiha. Yo soy el malo. Ya lo verás cuando estemos juntos.

—¿Qué son los Uchiha?

—La gente siempre se refiere a nosotros dos así, por nuestro apellido, y como casi siempre vamos juntos...

 **«A pesar de las ganas que tenemos de perdernos de vista.»**

—¿Que te pasaba ese día? —Preguntó Sakura.

—¿Por qué no podías ni hablar?

—¿Que no podía hablar? Eso no es verdad.

—Tartamudeabas cosas sin sentido.

Muy graciosa. Itachi también le había dicho que se había puesto a farfullar.

—Yo jamás tartamudeo.

—¿Y qué hacías en la universidad? ¿Ya me estabas espiando?

—No, fue una coincidencia. —Suspiró. Cosas del destino.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke cambiaba de actitud al oír mencionar a su hermano.

Era obvio que tenía ciertos temas pendientes con el tal Itachi. Ella lo recordaba del día de los premios de matemáticas y entonces le pareció de lo más razonable. Quizá él estuviera dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas de un modo más concreto.

Cada vez que Sasuke le explicaba algo tenía la sensación de que omitía lo más nuevo, la mirada del demonio se desvió hacia sus piernas desnudas. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, sin ropa interior, sin medias, sin sujetador...

Recurrió a todas las técnicas que había aprendido para ocultar sus emociones. Levantó la mano en busca del collar de perlas para calmarse, pero sabía que no estaban allí. Nada estaba donde debería estar, y se sentía tan frustrada que tenía ganas de golpear algo.

Esa noche todo iba mal. Era una pesadilla para alguien como ella. Sakura no necesitaba que un hombre como Sasuke la mirase con lascivia, ni entonces ni antes, cuando estaba completamente desnuda.

La mayor parte de las veces, Sakura se esforzaba por olvidarse de que tenía un cuerpo, y en especial de que ese cuerpo podía llegar a ser sexy. De que podía sentirse sexy.

Ningún hombre la había visto desnuda antes de esa noche. Y ahora trece demonios lo habían hecho. Pero sólo uno vivía para contarlo.

 **«Oh, Dios, esto es demasiado. Es demasiado.»**

—Basta, princesa, tienes que dejar de cruzar las piernas. Estate quieta.

—¡Estoy incómoda! —Nunca había pasado tanto rato sin ropa interior.

—He perdido mi ropa, mis joyas. Mi portátil. ¡Ni siquiera llevo zapatos!

—Y ahora has conseguido que también yo esté incómodo.

Se quedó atónita al ver que él se colocaba bien ciertas partes.

—Tú... ¡acabas de tocarte!

—Soy un demonio, digamos que no soy precisamente recatado en estos temas. Ella palideció.

—Pero no deberías... no puedes... no...

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Llevo a una mujer muy atractiva en mi coche, una mujer que, además, no lleva braguitas. Así, ¿qué propones que haga para que estés más cómoda?

¿Quieres que me corte las pe...?

—¡No lo digas! Ya me hago una idea. —Cerró los puños y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de la mano. Uñas no... garras; garras que, por algún motivo, se le estaban curvando. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en el bronceado torso desnudo de Sasuke y en aquellos vaqueros a medio abrochar.

—No puedo evitar reaccionar —prosiguió él, —a pesar de que no seas mi tipo.

—¿Tu tipo? Oh, deja que lo adivine, mujeres con más pecho que cerebro, ¿me equivoco?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Los de mi especie preferimos a fulanas con más carne en los huesos. Para tener algo a lo que aferramos cuando nos ataca la lujuria demoníaca.

—¿Fulanas? —Apretó la mandíbula. —Dios, eres el hombre más misógino que he conocido jamás. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que te encanta ver a tus fulanas desnudas y embarazadas.

—No, qué dices. Me gustan desnudas, que tomen la píldora y que estén disponibles para meterse en mi cama siempre que a mí me apetezca.

Sakura se indignó, y de repente se dio cuenta del lío en que se encontraba.

 **«Mi destino está en manos de un demonio machista al que al parecer le encanta hacerme perder los estribos.»**

Nunca había necesitado tanto su medicación como en aquel momento, cuando todo apuntaba a que jamás conseguiría tener de nuevo un bote de pastillas.

Tenía la mente saturada de ideas y de imágenes que no deberían estar allí. Era incapaz de dejar de ver el torso de Sasuke y aquel vello negro que se escondía por debajo de su ombligo. Cuando más trataba de no pensar en él, con más fuerza se le repetía la imagen.

¿Qué sentiría si recorriera esa línea de vello con los labios? ¿Cómo sería sujetar al demonio por las caderas e inclinarse hacia él? El corazón le latió aterrorizado al pensar en lo que podría llegar a hacerle si perdía el control.

La última vez había sido hacía ocho años. Sakura le había dado un susto de muerte a un joven... estuvo a punto de hacerle daño. Y aquel muchacho no había sido el primero.

Review?


	10. Capitulo 9

aruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5.

CAPÍTULO 09

Itachi no estaba. Y él siempre estaba donde se suponía que tenía que estar. Habían dejado el coche en el aparcamiento de la gasolinera hacía ya veinte minutos. Sasuke volvió a llamar a su hermano al móvil, pero estaba fuera de cobertura.

—Tal vez haya encontrado caravana —dijo Sakura

—Imposible. —Sasuke se pasó la palma de la mano por uno de los cuernos, y luego salió del coche para pasear frente al letrero de la estación de servicio. Pasaron diez minutos más. **«Algo va muy mal»,** pensó.

Esa misma noche, Itachi le había dicho que Danzo enviaría a todo el que estuviera disponible a interceptarlos. ¿Habría caído en manos de ese vil bastardo?

Sasuke no podía seguir con la misión sin su hermano, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban las bases en las que tenía que reportar, y nunca había hablado con Orochimaru en persona. **«Necesito a Itachi para que me diga qué tengo que hacer. Lo necesito para que me recuerde cuáles son mis prioridades.»**

Había pasado ya media hora más cuando un Bentley rojo se detuvo detrás de ellos, derrapando en la curva con las ruedas chirriando.

—Vaya, es la jodida loca de Hanabi—murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo mientras ésta aparcaba el maltratado coche.

Nunca había visto un Bentley tan hecho polvo como el de la valquiria. Tenía la chapa llena de golpes, las ruedas cubiertas de barro y el capó echaba humo por lo que parecían dos agujeros de bala. En la ventana trasera había pegado un Garfield.

Seguro que Itachi la había mandado allí para decirle que había cambiado de planes. Pero había un problema. Sasuke no podía correr el riesgo de que Hanabi se acercara a Sakura y pusiera en evidencia que le había mentido sobre lo de dar marcha atrás al proceso de transformación.

Corrió hacia el coche justo cuando la adivina estaba apagando el motor y la estridente música.

—¿Dónde diablos está mi hermano? —le preguntó tan pronto como ella abrió la puerta. Un montón de arena cayó de dentro.

Hanabi salió con mucha elegancia y se colocó bien la espada que llevaba colgada a la espalda. Vestía una camiseta que decía **«Guarda las distancias».**

—Itachi anda algo liado.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso? —exclamó, mirando los exóticos ojos de la valquiria en busca de algún signo de lucidez. Los había visto confusos demasiadas veces como para fiarse de ella.

— Hanabi ¿te ha pedido él que vinieras a buscarme?

—No. Pensé que podría venir a verte y así saludar a mi sobrina. —Pasó por su lado hacia donde estaba Sakura y se detuvo delante de la joven.

—Para Itachi no hay nada más importante en el mundo que esta misión. Si sabes dónde está, tienes que decírmelo.

—Izumi, la Reina de los Espejismos le ha tendido una trampa y lo ha capturado —explicó como si no tuviera importancia.

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Es la hermanastra de Danzo y Orochimaru —Y se decía que era mil veces más cruel que ellos.

—¿Y para qué quiere a Itachi?

—Mi teoría es que quiere que la deje embarazada —contestó alegremente y Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto.

—Hasta los más rebeldes de vuestro Clan se sentirían obligados a reconocer al heredero de tu hermano como su rey... pase lo que pase.

—Pero Itachi no puede dejarla embarazada. A no ser que Izumi sea su compañera.

—Estoy convencida de que a ella ya se le ocurrirá algo.

—¿Está aliada con Danzo? ¿Itachi está preso en Kamui? — **«Nadie escapa de las mazmorras de Kamui.»**

—No sé si Izumi está aliada con Danzo o si tiene sus propios objetivos. Y no puedo ver exactamente dónde está encarcelado Itachi. Lo único que sé es que se trata de una celda oscura.

—Ahora más que nunca necesito esa espada —dijo Sasuke, y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—No sé cómo contactar con Orochimaru, ni siquiera sé dónde se halla el primer punto de encuentro.

—Yo sí, pero no sé nada más.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es lo único que necesito! Dímelo.

—Das por hecho que voy a permitir que entregues a mi sobrina a un brujo malvado.

—¡Fue idea tuya! —soltó él.

—Pero entonces no sabía que la Elegida iba a ser una de las mías.

—Tú sabes lo que está en juego.

—Sé lo que para ti está en juego —replicó ella. —Sakura es una de las nuestras.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo?

—Porque soy así de mala —contestó guiñándole el ojo.

Hanabi se dirigió hacia Sakura, y como el único modo posible de detenerla sería recurriendo a la violencia, el demonio la dejó pasar. Quizá Sasuke fuera un mercenario, pero nunca le haría daño a una mujer.

Al instante, recordó a la novia vampírica a la que había asesinado. De acuerdo, digamos que

Sasuke nunca haría daño a una mujer a propósito. **«Deja de pensar en eso...»**

—Sal un momento, cariño —dijo Hanabi al llegar al coche.

Sakura abrió la puerta, y al salir, se envolvió bien en la cazadora de Sasuke. Miró a Hanabi a los ojos. La muchacha era igual de alta que la adivina valquiria.

—Bienvenida a la familia. —Hanabi le dio un sonoro beso en cada mejilla, ajena a la expresión casi horrorizada de Sakura. —Soy tu tía Hanabi, la Adivina. Y también soy una proto-valquiria y entendida sin igual.

—¿Eres una valquiria? —preguntó la joven, desviando la vista hacia las orejas, que Hanabi llevaba al descubierto.

—Una de las más antiguas y más poderosas —respondió ella.

—Es una poderosa adivina —explicó Sasuke.

Hanabi tenía los ojos plateados de emoción.

—Eres la viva imagen de tu madre. Tienes los mismos ojos color Jade

—¿Tú y mi madre erais parientes?

—Mebuki era mi hermanastra.

—Mebuki—repitió Sakura despacio, como perpleja al descubrir por fin el nombre de su madre.

—Era una guerrera muy famosa. Murió hace dos décadas, tuvo el privilegio de hacerlo en una gloriosa batalla.

—¿Guerrera? ¿Batalla? Creía que las valquirias eran muy pacíficas.

Hanabi se rió.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho el demonio? —Chasqueó la lengua. —¡Sasuke Uchiha! Debería darte vergüenza.

—Sólo le estaba gastando una broma.

—¿Cómo era Mebuki? —preguntó Sakura.

—Era mitad furia...

Sasuke hizo un ruido de sorpresa que trató de disimular con un ataque de tos.

—¿Qué?

Se trataba de la raza de guerreras más fieras de la Alianza Shinobi. Las valquirias eran violentas. Las furias eran... incontrolables.

Si Sasuke entregaba a Sakura a Orochinaru, tal vez la joven acabase matando al brujo con sus propias manos.

—Fíjate en los ojos jades de Sakura, en el círculo negro que le rodea el iris: ojos de furia.

—¿Por qué me abandonó? —Preguntó la chica.

—Estoy convencida de que tuvo que tener un buen motivo para hacerlo. Y eso era lo que la hacía tan segura de sí misma. No sentía resentimiento ni amargura por el hecho de que la hubieran abandonado al nacer.

—Te he preparado un paquete de bienvenida con una carta en la que te lo cuento todo. Pero ahora tenéis que iros. Corres peligro quedándote aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y adónde se supone que voy a ir? —quiso saber Sakura.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, verás, no te lo estaba sugiriendo, Sakura.

—Bien dicho —intervino Sasuke.

—Creía que teníamos que reunimos aquí con el hermano del demonio.

—Y así era —contestó Hanabi. —Pero Itachi no está por aquí.

—De acuerdo —suspiró la joven, impaciente.

—Pero al menos dime cómo he llegado a convertirme en esto.

—Lo dices como si fuera una tragedia.

—Yo... no, no quería decir eso. Lo único que deseo es recuperar mi vida normal. Estoy muy cerca de doctorarme, y tengo que impartir un montón de clases...

—Sí, bueno, si yo tuviera unos alumnos tan cachas como tus guapísimos jugadores de fútbol americano, también estaría impaciente por volver. Hay que ver qué...

Sasuke le dio un codazo.

—Céntrate, Hanabi. A ver, ¿cómo ha llegado Sakura a convertirse en esto?

La valquiria los miró confusa, como si no terminara de entender la pregunta, pero al final respondió:

—La semilla siempre estuvo ahí, pero hasta que no le cayó encima ese rayo no tuvo ni el agua ni el sol necesarios para florecer. —Se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Y ahora te convertirás en la valquiria que siempre estuviste destinada a ser.

—Sasuke me ha dicho que el proceso es reversible —explicó la joven con un tono marcadamente incrédulo.

—¿En serio?

El se frotó el puente de la nariz dispuesta a aguantar el chaparrón.

—Así es —prosiguió Hanabi, dejando atónito al demonio al continuar con su mentira.

—Y sólo hay un hombre que puede hacerlo; lo llaman Orochimaru el Herrero. Es un hechicero muy poderoso. Si consigues llegar hasta él antes de convertirte en inmortal, podrá hacer que vuelvas a ser humana —explicó sin pestañear, a pesar de que Sasuke era consciente de que la adivina sabía que tal cosa era imposible.

Sin decir nada más, la valquiria se encaminó a su coche, con lo que a ellos no les quedó más remedio que seguirla.

—Veamos —dijo, —me he tomado la libertad de ir a tu edificio, que, por cierto, estaba infestado de vampiros, y hacerte el equipaje. Supongo que tendrás ganas de cambiarte de ropa.

Hanabi abrió el maletero, donde llevaba una maleta, que asimismo estaba encima de un montón de arena. Levantó el pesado equipaje con un solo dedo y lo depositó en el suelo.

—Oh, y aquí tienes tus gafas de repuesto. —Se las sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se las pasó a Sakura.

—Me encanta su nombre: **«Gatita seductora».**

—¿Ga-ti-ta se-duc-to-ra? —Sasuke pronunció despacio cada sílaba al repetir la marca.

Mirándolo algo incómoda, Sakura se las puso.

Hanabi continuó con la explicación:

—Está claro que dentro de poco no te harán falta, pues a cada día que pase tu vista irá mejorando. Y aquí tienes el collar de perlas.

Le entregó un collar idéntico al que Sakura solía llevar. Sasuke pensó que era típico de la chica tener uno de repuesto. —Estas cosas son tus talismanes —prosiguió Hanabi.

—¿Mis talismanes?

—¿Te sientes más fuerte cuando las llevas puestas?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—Entonces sí, son tus talismanes. Veamos, he hechizado las perlas. Mientras las lleves puestas, te protegerán de miradas oscuras.

Sakura miró a Sasuke en busca de traducción.

—Significa que no puedes quitártelas. —Le cogió el collar de las manos y, sujetándola por un hombro, le hizo dar media vuelta.

—Levántate el pelo.

Cuando ella apartó aquellos cabellos rosados, Sasuke tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no agacharse y darle un beso en la nuca.

Sacudió la cabeza y le abrochó la joya.

—Tienes que abrigarte un poco más —dijo Hanabi.

—Todavía eres una pequeña mortal vulnerable a las enfermedades. Huy, me olvidaba de que quieres seguir siéndolo. —Se llevó un par de dedos a la mejilla, fingiendo que reflexionaba y que la idea le parecía adorable.

Una aturdida Sakura aceptó la bolsa y se dirigió hacia el baño de la gasolinera.

11—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó Sasuke furioso. Casi le arrancó la bolsa de las manos, cogió el primer par de zapatos que encontró para calzarla y luego, con la bolsa en los brazos, la escoltó hasta el baño de señoras.

Sakura gimió, mortificada, cuando él se metió también dentro para asegurarse de que el lugar estaba vacío. Antes de irse, le cogió la barbilla con los dedos.

—Cariño, si alguien se mete contigo aquí dentro, dale un poco de lo que les diste a los demonios. ¿Está claro?

Siempre que alguien le preguntaba a Sakura qué había hecho la noche anterior, ella respondía:

—Estudiar, ir a la biblioteca y nadar un rato.

La única variación era que, de vez en cuando, las dos primeras actividades las llevaba a cabo con Lee.

¿Y qué respondería si le preguntaban qué había hecho ese día?

—He descuartizado a unos cuantos demonios a sangre fría, me han disparado unos vampiros con metralletas, me han perseguido en coche por el pantano. He descubierto quién, y qué, era mi madre biológica. He averiguado que existe un mundo secreto dentro del nuestro...

« **Son demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo.»** Sakura no se adaptaba bien a los cambios ni siquiera en las mejores circunstancias. Y en ese momento, bueno, estaba en estado de shock, limitándose a aguantar todo lo que iba sucediendo.

Al menos eso era lo que le gustaba creer. Si no estuviera estupefacta, significaría que los asesinatos que había cometido esa noche no la habrían afectado lo más mínimo. Sí, aquellos demonios eran unos monstruos, y, sí, Sakura estaba convencida de que se merecían lo que les había sucedido, pero ¿no debería sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho? ¿No debería sentir asco? ¿Miedo?

Se paró frente al espejo y se quedó mirando el reflejo de sus ojos. Los círculos que siempre habían rodeado sus iris destacaban más que antes. **«Porque, por si no lo sabías, soy en parte furia.»**

Fuera lo que fuese eso. Hanabi también tenía unos ojos especiales. Pero el color blanco de los de la valquiria quitaba el aliento, mientras que el jade de Sakura era simplemente raro.

Se recogió el pelo y le fue imposible seguir fingiendo que no veía que sus orejas eran ahora puntiagudas. Las de la valquiria parecían exóticas e interesantes; las de ella, fuera de lugar.

Uno de los síntomas más comunes del trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo era el miedo a dejar de ser uno mismo. Pero en el caso de Sakura ese miedo tenía base. Estaba dejando de ser ella misma poco a poco. **«Si tuviera mis...»**

Abrió los ojos. Si Hanabi le había hecho el equipaje, seguro que habría visto los botes de pastillas que Sakura tenía alineados en el baño.

Se inclinó sobre la maleta y abrió la cremallera sin perder un segundo. Dentro encontró todo lo que llevaba en el bolso que había perdido cuando la secuestraron: el portátil, la carpeta, el teléfono móvil, incluso las toallitas desinfectantes.

Pero ni rastro de las pastillas... La valquiria había encontrado el bolso y se había deshecho adrede de los dos botes de pastillas.

 **«¿Por qué, Hanabi?»** Se apoyó contra la pared, tentada de escapar, de salir huyendo de todo aquello.

Pero Sasuke y Hanabi eran los únicos que podían ayudarla a regresar a su estado normal, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir con los planes que ellos hubieran trazado.

Planes que implicaban abandonar la ciudad. Sakura no había salido del distrito de Matatabi en quince años. De hecho, apenas se alejaba de su piso y de la facultad.

La universidad era todo su mundo, un microcosmos ordenado y perfectamente compartimentado, donde cada cosa tenía sentido. Los días se dividían en horas de clase, las semanas en días escolares, y los años en dos semestres. Y ahora se sentía como si estuviera temporalmente exiliada.

Negó con la cabeza y cogió el móvil para llamar a su amiga Mei. Cuando ésta no respondió, le dejó un mensaje:

—Hola, Mei, soy Sakura. Me preguntaba si podrías hacerte cargo de mis clases durante unos días.

Sólo unos pocos. Eh, he tenido una urgencia familiar, y supongo que estaré fuera... —¿cuánto

tiempo iba a estar fuera? —... una semana.

Tenía la sensación de estar hablando desde fuera de su propio cuerpo, sorprendida de sonar tan normal en vez de al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Llámame al móvil si sucede algo. Te debo una.

Después de colgar, suspiró nerviosa. **«Tengo que cambiarme y salir de aquí.»** De rodillas junto a la maleta, inspeccionó el compartimiento de la ropa interior, y al ver lo que contenía, se quedó atónita. Estaba lleno de medias de ligas, tangas, sujetadores escotados... y todos tenían aún las etiquetas colgando. Todos eran de su talla, y todos eran provocativos.

¿Por qué demonios había cambiado Hanabi las comodísimas braguitas de Sakura y sus sujetadores reductores por aquello?

Como no tenía alternativa, Sakura se puso las medias y, por primera vez en su vida, un tanga.

Vestida, con el collar de perlas y las gafas, se peinó furiosa los rizos rebeldes hasta dominarlos, y se aseguró de que le tapaban aquellas orejas tan raras.

Tras colocarse la última horquilla se observó en el espejo. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera el aspecto de siempre cuando su mundo se había puesto patas arriba? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y se aferró al lavabo para no caerse.

Después de todo lo que le había sucedido esa noche, sólo tenía claras dos cosas: **«Tengo que hacer retroceder el proceso de transformación. Y no puedo estar cerca de Sasuke Uchiha».**

La loza del lavabo se desmenuzó bajo sus dedos.

Review?


	11. Capitulo 10

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5.

CAPÍTULO 10

—Sasuke, te veo mal —le dijo Hanabi, sentándose de un salto en el capó del Veyron.

—¿Y eso es nuevo?

—Supongo que sabes que Sakura no confía en ti.

—¡No debe hacerlo! Y en ti tampoco. Así que no me dejes en ascuas, ¿por qué le has mentido?

—Quería ver hasta dónde estabas dispuesto a llegar.

—Voy a seguir adelante con el plan.

Le dio al botón del maletero y abrió su bolsa. Buscó la petaca y la cogió para dar un buen trago de cerveza demoníaca. Por desgracia, tardaría en hacerle efecto, pero seguro que tarde o temprano se sentiría algo atontado.

—¿De verdad crees que serás capaz de entregar a Sakura a un malvado hechicero en vez de hacerla tuya? Has esperado nueve siglos para encontrarla.

—Tengo que hacerlo, aunque no quiero. Dios, no quiero. Pero ahora, esa bruja de Izumi tiene a mi hermano, y le debo tanto a Itachi... Éste es el único modo de compensarlo por todo loque le he hecho. El reino y toda su gente dependen ahora de mí, y sólo de mí.

La verdad de esa frase le alcanzó de lleno en mitad del pecho, como un puñetazo en el plexo solar. **«Maldición.»** El destino de todos los rothkalianos estaba en manos de la oveja negra de la familia, en el bueno para nada.

 **«Hablando del asunto...»**

—Le dijiste a Itachi que la mortal Tsunade había muerto. ¿Estás segura?

—Pues claro.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta hasta entonces de las esperanzas que había depositado en que no fuera así. **«No pienses en eso...»** Hanabi se quedó mirándolo.

—He decidido seguirte el juego con Sakura porque estoy convencida de que no serás capaz de entregársela a Orochimaru. Y, no, no he visto el futuro. Es sólo un presentimiento. Y también porque creo firmemente en lo de **«educar con mano dura»**. Necesita que la espabilen, lisa y llanamente, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor para eso que tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que **«la espabilen»**? Sakura es la mujer más lista que conozco.

—Quiero que aprenda a vivir la vida. Quiero que le saques la venda que se ha empeñado en llevar ante los ojos y de la que tanto depende. Creo que eres el tipo de persona adecuado para mostrarle todo lo que no sabe y no quiere saber. Mi sobrina es muy inocente, y llega un momento en la vida de una mujer en que la inocencia equivale a ignorancia.

—¿Cuan ignorante puede ser en los tiempos que corren?

—Ha estado evitando todo lo que pudiera desencadenar sus tendencias valquíricas, todo lo que la excitaba o la ponía nerviosa. En su ordenador tiene un sistema de vigilancia de las página de Internet, y en su casa no tiene satélite. Hasta ahora, su vida ha sido apta para menores. En su intento por controlar dichas tendencias, ha llegado incluso a ponerse enferma.

—¿De eso va ese rollo de controlarlo todo?

Hanabi asintió.

—Y cuando no lo logra, toma pastillas. Lleva horas pidiéndolas.

—Bueno, como tía suya digo que no vamos a dárselas. Seguro que otras valquirias habrán detectado esa energía emergente. Pronto empezarán a buscarla.

—Tienes que distraerlas.

—Lo haré —contestó Hanabi tras un largo silencio.

—Si tú me juras no hacer ninguna parte del viaje en avión.

—Me lo pides porque sabes que así estaré más tiempo con ella y que me enamoraré todavía más; y sabes que al final terminaré por acostarme con Sakura y decidiré quedármela para mí.

—Sí.

—Maldita sea, tardaremos muchísimo en llegar, quizá semanas. El campamento de Orochimaru podría estar en País del Sonido . —Sasuke dio otro trago.

—Y Itachi me dijo que la fecha límite para la entrega es la próxima luna llena. ¿Qué pasará si no llegamos a tiempo?

—Esa es mi condición.

—Así correrá más peligro. Piénsalo... Cuanto antes lleguemos a donde esté Orochimaru, antes estará segura.

—O lo tomas o lo dejas. Pero sin mi ayuda no pasarás de la primera base.

—Está bien —farfulló Sasuke.

—Acepto la condición. —Más tiempo con Sakura. Más tiempo para encariñarse con ella.

En ese preciso instante la muchacha salió del baño. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño perfecto, todos sus **«talismanes»** , un jersey de lo más normal, y una de aquellas faldas tubo que se le pegaban a las nalgas y que hacían que todos los hombres que la veían desearan ser el elegido para destapar la pasión que se escondía en aquella mujer de apariencia tan recatada.

Tenía los hombros echados hacia atrás y la barbilla erguida. Había recuperado la seguridad en sí misma. Esa seguridad propia de una mujer atractiva y que a él le resultaba tan sexy. Sasuke quería besarla hasta hacer que se le doblasen las rodillas.

—¿Hacia dónde tenemos que ir? —le preguntó a Hanabi sin prestar demasiada atención. Lo de pasar más tiempo con Sakura cada vez le parecía mejor idea.

—Kokuo —respondió la valquiria.

—Kilómetro setecientos setenta y cinco. Tienes que ir al norte de Inari y buscar a una demonio llamada Indra. Encontrarás más información en el pack de bienvenida que he metido en la maleta de Sakura.

—Aja. —Se tropezó al coger la maleta de la chica, y se juró a sí mismo que se quedaría callado hasta recuperar la compostura, o hasta que le hiciera efecto todo lo que había bebido.

—Quiero hablar con mi tía a solas.

Sakura estaba convencida de que Sasuke se lo discutiría, pero en vez de eso, el demonio se puso un viejo sombrero de piel, farfulló algo sobre que iba a comprar comida para el viaje y que tenía que poner al día a Shisui, y entró en la gasolinera.

—Míralo, con ese sombrero —comentó Hanabi.

—Debería estar prohibido ser tan sexy. —Se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció de su vista. Ronroneó y, con movimientos bruscos, se ajustó la espada que llevaba colgada a la espalda.

Sí, quizá Sasuke fuera atractivo, pero seguía siendo un demonio... con cuernos incluidos.

—Los de ahora no son como los de antes —suspiró Hanabi, mirando a su sobrina. Sakura se sorprendió de nuevo al ver lo guapa y peculiar que era su nueva tía.

—Quería darte las gracias por traerme mis cosas, pero ¿a qué viene lo de la ropa interior nueva?

—Toda la que tenías era práctica y de diario. —Puso cara de asco.

—Y a las valquirias nos gustan las cosas sexys y bonitas; tu ropa interior práctica no reunía ninguno de esos dos requisitos.

Así que he decidido regalarte un pastón en cosas nuevas. Sakura necesitaba esa ropa interior tan poco sexy precisamente para eso: para sentirse poco sexy.

—¿Cogiste por casualidad alguno de los botes de pastillas que había en mi casa?

—Ah, ¿te refieres a esos que estaban perfectamente alineados y en grupos de tres? En tu apartamento todo está en línea recta. O en grupos de tres. O en ángulos de noventa grados — comentó la valquiria con sus ojos Perlas mirando, primero hacia el interior de Sakura en busca de su alma, y quedándose después vacíos.

—Lo he pasado muy bien desordenándolos y alterando todos tus patrones de clasificación.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. La imagen de su perfecto e inmaculado piso, tal como ella lo había dejado antes de irse, la había ayudado a superar aquella noche. Estaba convencida de que, cuando todo aquello acabara, podría regresar allí y retomar su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Desordenándolos?

Justo cuando creía que iba a vomitar, un rayo iluminó el cielo a su espalda. Hanabi sonrió al verlo, satisfecha consigo misma.

—Ya no necesitas esas pastillas. Las utilizabas para acallar tus instintos de valquiria, porque no los entendías. Pero ahora ya no tienes que hacerlo.

—No, yo quiero anular todo este proceso. Necesito hacerlo. Odio los cambios... no los puedo soportar —dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar hasta donde está ese hechicero?

—Entre una semana y un mes.

—¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo para dar marcha atrás a la transformación?

—Más o menos del mismo. Después, serás una valquiria en toda regla.

—Si las píldoras conseguían acallar mis instintos de valquiria, ¿no podrían retrasar la. transformación? ¿No me darían más margen de tiempo para encontrar al hechicero?

—Es posible. —Hanabi se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás la melena negra más sedosa que Sakura había visto jamás.

—Pero no estoy segura. No tengo ninguna visión, y se me escapan los conceptos farmacéuticos de los humanos.

—Hanabi, por favor, tal vez no lo parezca, pero ahora mismo estoy a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

—Lo sé —asintió severa.

—En el baño has tenido ganas de gritar y de tirarte de los pelos. Y, querida, ya han mandado a alguien a limpiar todo el estropicio que has hecho.

 **«¿Cómo lo sabe?»**

—Soy adivina, yo lo sé todo.

—Entonces, dime, ¿ese rollo de la Elegida es cierto? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, por desgracia lo es. Y será mejor que escojas al padre de tu pequeño con cuidado.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Mala suerte, supongo —contestó Hanabi.

El rostro de Sakura se deformó en una mueca. La mala suerte era algo aleatorio que nunca iba a favor de nadie.

—¿Y si consigo retroceder el proceso de transformación, seguiré siendo la Elegida?

—No creo que eso sea posible. La Elegida tiene que pertenecer a la Alianza Shinobi

—Así que si consigo volver a ser como antes, la gente dejará de tratar de matarme. —Había encontrado el modo de anular aquello. Podía hacer algo para luchar contra el azar.

—En teoría sí.

 **«El razonamiento es el siguiente: dar marcha atrás a lo de convertirme en valquiria equivale a perder la categoría de Elegida. Es decir, dejar de tener a asesinos inmortales pisándome los talones. y a vampiros atacándome. Eliminar la dicotomía de morir o tener un bebé. Volver a mi vida anterior y doctorarme. A la larga, tener un bebé normal. Nada de seres malignos.»**

—Pero creo que, cuando llegue el momento, te gustará más la persona en la que te habrás convertido —añadió Hanabi.

—Al menos serás alguien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La valquiria le soltó un mechón de pelo del tirante moño para hacerla rabiar.

—¿Quién eres, sobrinita? No tienes ni idea, pero pronto lo sabrás. —Hanabi le sonrió como si supiera algo que la joven no sabía.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Lo de ser una proto-valquiria y adivina sin igual es un trabajo agotador, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—¡Espera! —Sakura la siguió hasta el destartalado Bentley.

—Tengo aún muchas preguntas. ¿Mi madre murió joven? ¿Y quién era mi padre? ¿Cómo puedo ponerme en contacto contigo? ¿Hay más gente como nosotros por ahí? ¿Cómo puedo reconocerlos?

—Todas tus preguntas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo.

Eso en sí ya era una respuesta.

—¡Por favor, llévame contigo! Has dicho que era de la familia. —Y, además, tenía el presentimiento de que si pasaba más horas con Sasuke acabaría por perder el control.

—Si quieres ser una valquiria para siempre, ya puedes meterte en el coche. Nos espera una noche movidita —la invitó Hanabi, señalándole el asiento del acompañante.

Sakura miró el interior del coche y se quedó horrorizada. Estaba lleno de vasos vacíos, globos deshinchados, paquetes de cacahuetes y cajas en las que ponía **«¡Peligroso! Goma C-4»**.

Dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta. Hanabi siguió hablando sin inmutarse:

—Pero si estás decidida a retroceder la transformación, yo no puedo llevarte hasta donde está Orochimaru. Su campamento permanece oculto, y hay que alcanzar una serie de bases, donde recibir la información necesaria para llegar hasta él. Como mínimo, tardaríamos una semana y, dado que estoy en medio de una Ascensión, ahora no puedo permitirme tomarme tantos días libres.

Piénsalo, Sakura. —La rodeó por el hombro, y con el otro brazo dibujó un círculo frente a ella.

—Una Ascensión, un Apocalipsis; el caos total.

Ella se estremeció.

—¿De verdad quieres que por tu culpa no pueda evitar que eso suceda? —le preguntó Hanabi soltándola.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no, pero...

—Si tan decidida estás a rechazar este regalo, me aseguraré de que Sasuke te lleve sana y salva hasta el hechicero a cambio de su espada. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¡Sí! Pero no quiero estar a solas con él. ¿No podrías encontrar a alguien que fuera menos...?

—¿Atractivo? ¿Sexy? ¿Con unos cuernos que no dieran tantas ganas de besar, o con un acento menos demoledor? —Negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta del coche.

—No. Sasuke puede mantenerte a salvo. Es fuerte y despiadado.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. **«¿Cuernos que daban ganas de besar?»**

—Oh, casi se me olvida. Hanabi cogió un enorme petate del asiento del acompañante.

—Aquí tienes tu pack de bienvenida. Me tengo que ir. ¡Chao!

—Una última pregunta —dijo Sakura mientras la valquiria ponía el coche en marcha.

—De acuerdo, querida.

—¿Puedo confiar en Sasuke?

Hanabi esbozó una radiante sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos dorados.

—Sólo cuando duerma.

Review?


	12. Capitulo 11

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5.

CAPÍTULO 11

—Veo que no nos queda más remedio que seguir con este coche tan discreto —comentó Sakura cuando Sasuke se metió en la autopista en dirección norte.

—De momento, sí. Tenemos que salir de la ciudad a toda velocidad y, por suerte, este coche lleva un cohete pegado en el culo.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Inari. Hanabi me ha dicho que había dejado las instrucciones en tu bolsa. Sakura se volvió hacia los asientos traseros en busca del petate que le había dado su tía. Dentro encontró su pasaporte, una carta escrita a mano, un mapa con una «X» justo encima de Inari, y dos libros enormes. Uno llevaba por título El libro de la Alianza Shinobi, y el otro El libro de los Guerreros.

Cogió la carta y preguntó.

—¿Por qué Hanabi parece a veces tan ausente?

Sasuke dio un sorbo a su Red Bull sin mirarla.

—Porque está tan ocupada viendo el futuro que a veces el presente se le escapa. Te acabas acostumbrando. Además, tiene más de tres mil años.

Eso era alucinante. Aparentaba tener la misma edad que Sakura.

—¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

—Casi un milenio. —Sasuke no aparentaba más de treinta y cuatro o treinta y cinco.

—No era broma eso de que provenías de la Edad Media. ¿Por qué no se te nota en el acento?

—Las especies de la Alianza Shinobi nos adaptamos a los nuevos lenguajes y acentos. Es algo innato.

Cuando Sakura rompió el lacre negro que sellaba la carta, Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella para poder ver el contenido, pero la joven dobló el extremo del papel hasta que él se dio por vencido y, encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

Sólo entonces, Sakura empezó a leer la elaborada caligrafía... sólo que con las gafas parecía costarle más que sin ellas.

 ** _Querida sobrina:_**

 ** _¡Bienvenida por fin a la familia!_**

 ** _Esta carta te explicará todo lo quejo no he tenido tiempo de contarte. Dentro del pack de bienvenida encontrarás dos libros. Uno cuenta la historia de nuestros orígenes, y habla de las mejores guerreras valquirias de la historia. Tu madre está entre ellas._**

 ** _Tu padre era un ingeniero humano, y fue el gran amor de Mebuki. Lo asesinaron unos vampiros para vengarse de uno de nuestros ataques, antes de que ella supiera que estaba embarazada._**

 ** _¿Vampiros? ¿Ataques?_**

—¿Las especies de la Alianza Shinobi son más violentas que los humanos? —le preguntó a Sasuke. Él respondió sin mirarla:

—Mucho más. Siempre tenemos guerras en marcha.

—Guerras en marcha —repitió ella. ¿Por qué alguien como Sakura iba a querer entrar a formar parte de ese mundo tan tumultuoso?

 ** _A Mebuki se le rompió el corazón al abandonarte, pero es lo que hacen las valquirias con los bebés humanos. Y todas estábamos convencidas de que eras humana. Lo hizo porque te quería. De eso puedes estar segura._**

 ** _Y lo estaba. Sakura sabía que no era casualidad que la hubiera dejado en casa de los maravillosos Haruno._**

 ** _En el otro libro, encontrarás algunas explicaciones sobre este nuevo mundo en el que has aterrizado._**

 ** _Lee ambos volúmenes. Luego te haré un examen._**

 ** _Y ahora, sigamos, sé que tienes muchas dudas sobre lo de ser una valquiria..._**

¿Cómo podía saber eso? A no ser...

—Es una adivina de verdad —murmuró Sakura.

—Oh, sí — dijo Sasuke, que al parecer estaba un poquito más relajado.

 ** _Lo único que te pido es que le des al valquirismo una oportunidad. Sin trampas. Todas las demás lo han hecho. Y lo único que tienes que hacer es acoger con los brazos abiertos todo lo que has temido durante los últimos veinte años. ¡No es tan difícil!_**

 _ **Besa los cuernos de Sasuke por mí, y, sí, puedes tratarlo como a un mandado si quieres, porque eso es lo que es...y es a lo que está acostumbrado**._

¿Que le bese los cuernos? Sakura trataba de fingir que no los veía, así que ni loca iba a besárselos.

 ** _Dos consejos: si quieres estar segura de que tu milenario guardaespaldas te dice la verdad, haz que lo jure por la Alianza Shinobi. Y si no quieres quedarte embarazada, no comas, las valquirias no somos fértiles si no comemos los frutos de la tierra. Besos._**

 ** _Hanabi, protovalquiria, adivina sin igual._**

 ** _Semidiosa, tu querida tía._**

Sakura dobló la carta y se quedó sentada pensando. **«Demasiadas cosas a la vez.** » Demasiada información, y sólo era la carta de bienvenida. Descubrir la profesión de su padre ya había sido algo increíble para ella.

Con un suspiro, cogió El libro de los Guerreros y lo abrió por el capítulo que llevaba por título

 **«El origen de las valquirias»,** y al instante se quedó fascinada por el relato.

Se decía que en la Alianza Shinobi, miles de años atrás, los dioses Hagoromo y Kaguya se despertaron, tras una década dormidos, al oír el grito de una guerrera que moría en el campo de batalla. Kaguya se quedó maravillada ante el valor de la muchacha, y quiso conservarlo, así que ella y Hagoromo lanzaron un rayo a la humana.

5La doncella se despertó en la mansión de los dioses, curada y sin heridas, pero mortal, y embarazada de su primera hija; una valquiria inmortal.

A lo largo de los siglos, los dioses lanzaron varios rayos sobre guerreras moribundas

pertenecientes a distintos clanes de la Alianza Shinobi ; desde furias a mutantes y licántropos.

Kaguya y Hagoromo dieron a todas las hijas de aquellas mujeres el aspecto físico de la diosa y la astucia del dios, y combinaron esas cualidades con el valor de la madre en cuestión y las características individuales de sus antepasados. Las nacidas eran todas medio hermanas entre ellas, pero todas eran únicas; aunque, según la Alianza Shinobi , siempre se podía reconocer a una valquiria porque sus ojos se volvían plateados cuando experimentaban emociones fuertes.

Sakura levantó la vista.

—¿Esta noche he tenido los ojos plateados? Sasuke asintió y por fin la miró.

—Así es como he sabido que te habías transformado en valquiria. O que empezabas a transformarte. —Se pasó las palmas de las manos por los muslos y sujetó el volante con las rodillas

. —A todas las criaturas de la Alianza Shinobi los ojos nos cambian de color.

—A Sasuke se le ponían rojos.

Pasándose las perlas por los labios, Sakura se quedó meditando esa información. Si se creía todo eso, también tendría que asumir que era descendiente de unos dioses nórdicos.

Una cosa era que una persona que había sido adoptada descubriera que sus padres biológicos eran ricos o famosos, pero lo suyo rozaba el ridículo.

Y, a pesar de todo, tenía sentido, y explicaba muchas de las cosas que le habían ido sucediendo. Cosas que ella no entendía, y que un psiquiatra pomposo había empezado a medicar sin más.

¿Su obsesión por las joyas? Una característica propia de las valquirias, heredada directamente de kaguya.

¿Su fascinación con los relámpagos y las ganas incontrolables que tenía siempre que había tormenta de meterse debajo? Las valquirias se alimentaban de la electricidad, absorbían la energía de la Tierra. La especie se había creado con rayos, y así era como Sakura había empezado a transformarse.

Se preguntó si sus **«abuelos»** le habían mandado ese rayo, o si lo había causado ella con su miedo.

¿La fuerza sobrenatural que tenía y que se esforzaba tanto en esconder? Las valquirias eran extraordinariamente fuertes, fieras, unas guerreras.

Y también muy... apasionadas.

Pensó en la última vez que se había metido en una cama con un hombre, un compañero de clase llamado Shino Aburame. Tenían dieciséis años, y los inexpertos besos de Shino la volvieron loca. Saltó encima de él y lo sujetó con fuerza.

Sakura estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta de lo asustado que se hallaba el muchacho.

Terminó por ver que él no le devolvía los besos... y que ella le había clavado las uñas en los brazos para sujetarlo e impedir que se escapara.

Shino se quedó mirándola aterrorizado y Sakura le devolvió la mirada, atónita. Como si estuviera poseída, susurró:

—Supongo que no volveremos a vernos, ¿no?

Tan pronto como lo soltó, él salió huyendo.7Shino no tardó en contar a toda la escuela lo que había sucedido, y pronto ningún chico volvió a pedirle para salir, así que Sakura se encerró todavía más en sus estudios.

De hecho, hasta el primer año de universidad no volvió a intentar quedarse a solas con un hombre. Lo único distinto de ese encuentro fue que ella tenía aún más fuerza y era más agresiva.

Horrorizada ante esos recuerdos, buscó la historia de Mebuki en El libro de los Guerreros. Mebuki la Atrevida había sido una gran estratega y había mandado tropas de valquirias, brujas y furias en la Gran Batalla de los Campos de la Perdición.

Si las fechas de la batalla eran correctas, Mebuki había ido a la guerra embarazada de Sakura. Seis años más tarde, perdió la vida luchando en primera línea en el famoso Asedio de las Dieciocho Noches.

Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que si en verdad existía otro mundo, entonces tenía mucha historia que aprender.

Sintiéndose de repente exhausta, cogió el Libro de la Alianza Shinobi y se lo puso encima del regazo sin ganas. Al pasar páginas, encontró una lista de todas las especies conocidas de inmortales. Tras una breve introducción, había una historia más detallada. Leyendo por encima, se hizo una leve idea sobre los espectros, las sirenas, los mendigos y las de monarquías...

—¿Te apetece comer o beber algo? —preguntó Sasuke.

Por el momento no tenía hambre.

—¿Tienes algo de beber que no sea Red Bull?

El sacó una botella de agua de la parte de atrás de su asiento y se la ofreció.

 **«Es de mi marca preferida»** , pensó ella.

—Gracias.

Giró el tapón con cuidado de no tocar... ¡Mierda! Había tocado el borde de la botella. Con un suspiro, volvió a colocar bien el tapón y dejó la botella a sus pies.

—¿Le pasa algo al agua?

Sakura dudó si responderle, pero llegó a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano se enteraría de sus manías, de los problemas que tenía para comer, de la fobia que sentía hacia los gérmenes, de su incesante ansia por ordenarlo todo.

—He tocado el borde. —Levantó la barbilla.

—Ha habido una transferencia y ahora ya no me la puedo beber.

En vez de reírse de ella, Sasuke alargó la mano detrás del asiento y cogió otra botella. La abrió sin tocar el borde y se la pasó.

—Estos tapones tan pequeños son un coñazo —le dijo.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Ella le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a Mei la semana anterior.

—¿Todavía estás tan aturdida? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Un poco.

Bebió. Seguía sintiéndose como si estuviera en medio de un relato de ciencia ficción, como si todo aquello fuera demasiado fantástico para ser verdad.

Incluso cuando tenía a un demonio de mil años sentado a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Lee en voz alta y yo te contaré lo que falta o te explicaré lo que quieras saber.

10—¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti? Me dijiste que las valquirias eran dóciles. En El libro de los Guerreros he leído sobre Temari la Despiadada, una asesina que con los colmillos de los vampiros que ha decapitado se hace collares.

Y luego está Emmaline la Remisa, que mató a su propio padre. Lo cortó en tres pedazos. Tres. — **«La verdad es que Tamaki me cae bien».**

—Es obvio que no son lo que se diría dóciles.

—Ya te lo dije, sólo era una broma. Como decir que una sirena no sabe cantar.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza.

—Así, ¿si te pregunto algo, me dirás la verdad?

—Sí, si a cambio tú me respondes a algunas preguntas sobre ti.

No le vio ningún problema.

—De acuerdo. Empiezo yo. ¿Cuántas de monarquías hay? ¿Dónde se encuentran?

—Cientos. Casi todas las razas de demonios, desde los demonios de humo, como Shisui, hasta los demonios phatos tienen un reino de alguna clase. Normalmente, se encuentran en un universo paralelo.

—¿Un universo paralelo? ¿De verdad existen?

—Hay más dimensiones de las que se pueden trazar en un mapa.

—¿Cómo se llama tu reino?

—Konoha. —Al decirlo se le marcó más el acento, como si al mencionar su hogar sintiera algo muy profundo.

—¿Cómo se llega hasta allí?

—El portal más accesible está en el sur del País de la Tierra. Eso explicaba el acento.

—¿Y qué aspecto tiene ese universo alternativo? ¿El cielo es violeta y el sol verde?

—No, qué va. Konoha se parece mucho a la costa oeste del País del Rayo.

—Oh —dijo ella sintiéndose como una tonta, pero en seguida frunció el cejo

. —Si Danzo es un hechicero, ¿por qué iba a querer quedarse con un reino demoníaco

 **Review**


	13. Capitulo 12

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 12

 **«Chica lista»,** pensó Sasuke. Muy poca gente le hacía esa pregunta, aunque para él siempre había sido la más obvia.

—La tierra es muy rica —respondió. —Y el reino está situado en un lugar estratégico.

Pero en realidad, Danzo no quería el reino para nada, y sólo se lo había quedado para demostrar que podía hacerlo. **«Quien controle Kamui, controlará el reino.»**

Danzo quería lo que había tras los muros del castillo. Antes de la historia escrita, Kamui había sido levantado alrededor del Pozo de las Almas, para proteger esa fuente de energía mística de hechiceros como Danzo. Y los demonios de la ira fueron designados para defender el castillo.

A pesar de que nunca nadie les había contado qué era exactamente lo que hacía el Pozo de las Almas.

—¿De dónde viene el nombre de los demonios de la ira?

—Porque cuando nos ponemos demoníacos... perdemos el control. Nos ponemos furiosos, llenos de ira, y esas cosas.

—¿Demoníacos? ¿Como cuando antes has luchado contra los vampiros?

—Sí, bueno, eso ha sido sólo un inicio.

Si se transformaba completamente en demonio, a Sasuke se le oscurecía la piel, que adquiría un tono rojizo, y su cuerpo se volvía más grande y más fuerte. Los colmillos le crecían, y los cuernos se erguían y afilaban al máximo. En ese estado, supuraban una toxina por las puntas que podía paralizar incluso a un inmortal.

—¿Y te pones furioso muy a menudo? —preguntó ella tragando saliva.

—Es extremadamente raro que nos transformemos del todo. Sólo sucede cuando la vida de un demonio está en peligro, o si sentimos que amenazan a nuestra familia. —

 **«O cuando poseemos a nuestra mujer por primera vez.»**

—¿Por qué todos los seres de la Alianza. Shinobi se ocultan de los humanos?

—Históricamente, cada vez que una facción se ha mostrado a éstos ha terminado exterminada.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Durante miles de años, las brujas se manifestaron como tales, hasta que decidieron empezar a quemarlas en la hoguera. ¿Y sabes toda esa gente a la que en el pasado mataban diciendo que estaban poseídos por el demonio? Pues eran demonios.

—Pero ¿cómo conseguís manteneros alejados de los humanos?

—Es más fácil de lo que crees. Solemos vivir en ciudades alocadas o famosas por sus fiestas. La mayoría de los humanos asumen que somos unos excéntricos, o que formamos parte de una broma que les está gastando la MTV. —Se puso serio.

—Pero todos los mitos son un ejemplo de la existencia de las criaturas de la Alianza Shinobi

—¿Qué harías si ahora nos parara la policía? ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos te pidiera que te quitaras el sombrero?

—En esas circunstancias, supongo que la mayoría de los demonios optaríamos por huir, recibir algún balazo, y luego rastrearnos a otro lugar.

—¿Rastrearos? He leído sobre eso, significa tele-transportarse, ¿no?

Sasuke asintió.

—Pero no todas las razas de demonios pueden hacerlo, y las que poseen el potencial tienen que esforzarse mucho para llegar a dominar la técnica.

—Deduzco que tú no puedes, ya que preferiste atravesar el pantano en vez de rastrearnos a otra parte.

—Antes podía hacerlo. Durante siglos, disfruté de ese poder. Pero Danzo anuló mi capacidad de rastreo, así como la de mi hermano.

—¿Puedes recuperarla?

La miró a los ojos.

—Tan pronto como le corte la cabeza, los dos volveremos a ser libres.

La expresión de Sasuke se tornó siniestra, como si se estuviera imaginando acabando con Danzo en aquel preciso instante. Pero entonces la miró a ella y negó con la cabeza.

—Veamos, ahora me toca a mí preguntar.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo descubriste que eras adoptada?

—Nunca fue un secreto. Mi madre solía contarme la historia de cómo un día me encontró en el portal. Siempre me llamaba su tesoro. —Sakura sonrió con dulzura.

—Habían estado intentando tener un hijo durante años, y, al no conseguirlo, iniciaron los trámites de adopción, pero les dijeron que mi padre era demasiado mayor. Al final, vivió más él que ella. Aunque no demasiado. Su padre había estado tan enamorado de la que había sido su esposa durante cuarenta y cinco años, que cuando ésta falleció a causa de un cáncer, él la siguió al más allá. Se tenían un amor extraordinario, uno de esos sobre los que sólo se lee y raras veces se ve en la realidad.

¿Habrían sentido lo mismo sus padres biológicos?

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que nunca te imaginaste que tu madre biológica pudiera ser una guerrera valquiria —dijo Sasuke, dando un trago a su Red Bull.

—No, siempre dimos por hecho que se trataba de una adolescente. —Un olor extraño captó su atención y husmeó el aire.

—¿Estás... bebiendo? ¿Le has puesto alcohol a tu refresco?

—Quizá.

—¡Estás bebiendo mientras conduces!

—Aunque estuviera borracho, mis reflejos serían mil veces más fiables que los de un humano.

—Hablas como un camionero, eres un machista, y ahora me entero de que bebes sin parar.

-Miró hacia el cuentakilómetros.

—Y además vas muy de prisa.

—Cierto, cierto, cierto. Y tú no sabes lo que es vivir, ni relajarte, ni tampoco sabes pasártelo bien.

—¡Sí sé pasármelo bien!

—No sabrías lo que es eso ni aunque te mordiera en el culo.

—Crees que soy una estirada —replicó ella levantando la barbilla,

—una recatada.

—Iba a decir que parece que te hubieras tragado un palo, pero lo de recatada me vale. En Especial después de lo que me ha contado Hanabi esta noche.

—¿Qué te ha contado? —quiso saber Sakura.

—Me ha dicho que eres muy inocente, y no sólo físicamente. Yo ya había deducido que eras virgen, pero...

—¿Cómo? —lo interrumpió ella. Sakura no mantenía en secreto su virginidad, pero tampoco creía que fuera tan obvia.

—Lo llevas escrito en la cara. Es como un imán para los hombres como yo.

—Por favor, dime, ¿qué es lo que tengo escrito en la cara?

— **«Me muero de ganas.»**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco e hizo acopio de paciencia, porque, que Dios la ayudara, tal vez

Sasuke tuviera razón.

—Como te decía, ya sabía que eras inocente, físicamente hablando, pero que además lo seas mentalmente me ha dejado transpuesto. ¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó ella.

—Con los medios de comunicación de hoy en día es casi imposible. El sexo está por todas partes.

Lo estaba, pero Sakura era toda una experta en esquivarlo. De algún modo, conseguía evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle perder el control... todo aquello que pudiera ser erótico, apasionado, emocionante, emotivo.

¿Una pareja se daba besos en medio del campus? Ella los esquivaba. ¿Una escena erótica en la televisión? Se daba la vuelta.

—¿Entiendes que un alcohólico decida evitar las licorerías? ¿O que una persona que está a régimen no vaya a la pastelería?

—Una persona que está a régimen también tiene que comprar comida.

—A no ser que el hombre consiga que le lleven la compra a casa —respondió ella.

—¿El hombre?

—¿Por qué tiene que ser una mujer la que esté a régimen?

—Casi se me había olvidado que eres una feminista —respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Me imagino que cualquiera lo es, comparado con un machista como tú.

—Volvamos a lo importante. ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has visto a una pareja mantener relaciones sexuales en una película?

—Por desgracia, mi videoteca no es tan extensa como la tuya.

—No voy a disculparme por eso —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hace tiempo que no tengo pareja, y las películas me ayudan a... pasar el rato.

Por mucho que a Sakura le costara creer que estaba hablando sobre películas porno con un inmortal, dentro de un coche que valía más de un millón de dólares, eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Responde a la pregunta —insistió Sasuke.

—No, sólo lo he visto de pasada.

—Antes de que termine este viaje, conseguiré que veas una peli entera.

—Jamás. No me interesa ver esas cosas. —Se moría de ganas de ver esas cosas.

—Mentirosa.

Ahora fue ella la que se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tienes al menos una idea de cómo se hace? —preguntó el demonio.

—Por supuesto. Fui al instituto.

—¿Y qué piensa de todo esto tu novio?

—Lee y yo hemos decidido esperar hasta que estemos casados.

—¿Y a él le parece bien? —Sasuke la miró a los ojos. —Si fueras mía, trataría de que nos acostáramos al menos cinco veces al día.

Por eso mismo Sakura evitaba hablar y leer sobre temas como el sexo. Ahora en lo único que podría pensar sería en eso.

¿Alguien tan atractivo como aquel demonio le haría el amor a todas horas? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Él le regaló una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que se le parase el corazón.

—Te lo estás imaginando, ¿a que sí?

—Me estoy imaginando cómo sería acostarme con Lee cinco veces al día —mintió ella.

Sasuke se aferró el volante hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Como si estuviera celoso. Pero ¿por qué? Tal vez los demonios se sintieran posesivos respecto a las mujeres que estaban bajo su cuidado.

—Háblame de Lee —farfulló.

—Llevamos dos años saliendo, y cada día me sorprende más ver lo perfecto que es para mí. Es cariñoso y divertido, y será un marido y padre maravilloso. Mis padres lo conocieron antes de morir, y a ellos también les gustaba.

—¿Tienes intenciones de casarte con ese tipo?

—Nos comprometeremos tan pronto como terminemos el doctorado.

—¿No eres demasiado joven para atarte? —preguntó furioso.

—Tal vez, pero cuando encuentras a la persona adecuada...

—¿Y él lo es?

—Sí —suspiró Sakura.

—Es brillante. Uno entre un millón. —Sasuke hizo una mueca y ella añadió:

—No muchos hombres pueden mantener una discusión sobre combinatoria compleja o sobre el uso de la distancia de Mahalanobis en el análisis de Clústers. ¿Cuántos hombres saben lo que es un permutohedro o un gráfico bipartito?

—¿Combinatoria compleja? —Levantó una ceja.

—Podemos hablar de eso cuando quieras.

—Es un extremo de... oh, déjalo. No lo entenderías. Lee y yo nos comprendemos a otro nivel.

—Tan listo no puede ser si lleva dos años saliendo contigo y no ha conseguido que os acostéis.

Yo habría solucionado eso haría mucho.

A Sakura no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta. Aquel demonio no podía ser más insoportable.

—¿Cómo vais a saber tú y Lee si sois compatibles en la cama si no os acostáis hasta después de la boda? —insistió él.

—Vamos, princesa, un coche hay que probarlo antes de comprarlo.

—Esa es una idea... — **«Válida»—**... ridícula. El sexo se puede aprender, igual que cualquier otra actividad física. Si alguno de los dos tiene alguna necesidad concreta, seguro que encontraremos el modo de solucionarla.

—La intensidad no puede aprenderse. Y quién sabe, tal vez tú misma descubras que te gustan un par de cosas salvajes que el bueno de Lee no esté dispuesto a hacer.

 **«Ya lo sé.»**

—Lee hará todo lo que sea necesario para hacerme feliz —insistió Sakura. Aunque era plenamente consciente de que una relación sexual entre ella y Lee sólo sería posible si recuperaba la normalidad. De lo contrario, ¿cómo podría él sobrevivir a la fuerza que ahora tenía? ¿Y cómo podría Lee satisfacer sus extrañas necesidades físicas?

Sakura tenía necesidad de dominar y de ser dominada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué hacéis cuando las cosas se desmadran un poco entre tú y Lee? ¿Cómo os las arregláis para no terminar en la cama?

Lee tomaba tantas hierbas y extractos medicinales, que Sakura estaba convencida de que su novio tenía la libido completamente dormida.

—Nuestra relación es estrictamente platónica. —Incluso sin sus complementos vitamínicos, su novio no era un hombre muy sexual, lo que era perfecto para ella.

—Tenemos una relación mental, más que física.

—Tu cerebro no puede tener un orgasmo.

—Nosotros no creemos que la vida tenga que estar llena de orgasmos para tener sentido.

Sasuke casi se atragantó con el Red Bull que estaba bebiendo, y al terminar el ataque de tos la miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

—Me estás matando, princesa.

—No quiero seguir hablando de este tema. No es apropiado.

—Es una lástima, pues es mi tema preferido. —Al ver que ella estaba decidida, Sasuke se resignó.

—De acuerdo, pregúntame más cosas sobre la Alianza Shinobi.

—Está bien. ¿Os casáis? ¿Formáis familias?

—Algunos, en especial las especies que están más humanizadas.

—¿Y la tuya?

—Muchos lo hacen. Más ahora que en el pasado. Pero no es lo habitual.

—Oh —dijo ella, como si la respuesta le molestara.

—Pero aunque no nos casemos —se apresuró a añadir Sasuke,

—nuestra unión es mucho más duradera y especial. Un demonio varón está destinado a estar sólo con una hembra, sólo una puede hacerlo feliz por encima de las demás. Se pasa toda la vida buscándola. Un demonio tendría que estar loco para ser infiel, pues lo único que queremos es cuidar y amar a nuestra compañera.

El matrimonio sería algo redundante.

—¿Has encontrado tú a la tuya? —preguntó, fascinada con la idea.

—Yo... no, todavía no.

—¿Cómo la reconocerás?

—Sencillamente, lo sabes. Es un sentimiento. Experimentan una conexión instantánea. Pero los de mi especie no podemos estar seguros hasta que no hacemos el amor con ella. Hay un dicho que dice: **«Lo sabrás con la pasión».**

—Qué práctico.

—Es la verdad. Cuando haces el amor con ella, pasan una serie de cosas. Cosas necesarias para poder reclamarla como tuya.

—Se rompe la presa por primera vez, se abre el camino.

14—¿Como cuáles? —Preguntó Sakura, y en seguida se arrepintió.

—Un momento, ¿vas a utilizar términos sexuales para responderme?

¿Cómo si no iba a explicarle que un demonio de la ira podía tener orgasmos pero que nunca eyaculaba hasta después de hacer el amor con su compañera por primera vez?

—Probablemente.

—Entonces no me respondas.

Sakura desvió la vista hacia la ventana y se quedó observando la noche, buscando desesperada el modo de hacer desaparecer a Sasuke.

—Creo que cerraré los ojos un rato.

Minutos más tarde, ya se había quedado dormida. Él no podía dejar de mirarla, ni de preguntarse qué debía de estar soñando que la hacía arrugar la frente.

Con la vista fija en la carretera, decidió dos cosas. La primera, si iban a seguir viajando durante lo que podían ser semanas, empezaría a entrenarla para que supiera defenderse.

 **«Si llego a entregarla a Orochimaru, tal vez así tenga una oportunidad.»**

Y la segunda, haría algo sexual con ella. Sasuke sabía que jamás podría llegar a poseerla por completo; la transformación a inmortal no estaba lo suficientemente avanzada como para que pudiera sobrevivir a la tentativa. Y si sobreviviera, sería incapaz de dejarla ir después de haber estado una sola vez con ella.

No, no podía hacerla suya, pero antes de entregarla a otro le daría placer. Sasuke estaba convencido de que podía seducirla; había visto cómo a Sakura los ojos le brillaban con interés. Ella no era indiferente. Lo que significaba que tenía que convencerla de que confiara en él. Y eso quería decir portarse bien.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que le gustaba provocarla. Le gustaba ver cómo se sonrojaba, que se ponía nerviosa...

Y Hanabi le había dicho que quería que su sobrina aprendiera algo de la vida.

Sasuke se preguntó qué pensaría su estricto hermano de los planes que tenía para la chica. Seguramente no le parecerían bien. Itachi era un tipo muy severo, con muy pocas debilidades.

Ah, pero éstas eran enormes.

Se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos. ¿Qué pasaría si la Reina de los Espejismos descubría la debilidad secreta de Itachi? ¿Qué le haría entonces a su cautivo?

También se preguntó si su hermano creería que, ahora que todo el peso de la misión recaía en él, estaban perdidos. Sasuke se dijo que no valía la pena torturarse con eso. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, iba a conseguir su objetivo.

Mientras Sakura era una de esas personas que daba muchas vueltas a las cosas, él tenía mucha práctica en dejar de lado cualquier pensamiento que pudiera preocuparlo demasiado.

Por eso, a cada hora que pasaba se enamoraba más de ella... aunque cada segundo lo acercase más al momento en que se vería obligado a traicionarla.

Review...?


	14. Capitulo 13

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 13

Estaba en un baile, de pie en una terraza, con Sasuke observándola desde las sombras. Le pedía que fuera a reunirse con él, pero ella tenía miedo de adentrarse en la oscuridad.

Seguía mirándolo de reojo, incapaz de abandonar todo aquello que le resultaba conocido. Pero los ojos onix de Sasuke brillaban entre las sombras, y él le tendía la mano, prometiéndole placeres que nunca había imaginado...

—Buenos días, princesa.

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y vio que Sasuke la llevaba en brazos, al interior de una habitación a oscuras. La miraba... con ojos brillantes.

—Suéltame. —Se movió para ponerse en pie. No quería que le volviera a hablar con aquella voz tan profunda y sensual, no cuando acababa de soñar con él. Su subconsciente era tan sutil como un martillazo en mitad de la cabeza.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me llevas en brazos?

Él la dejó sobre la cama, encima de un mullido edredón.

—Estamos en un hotel, a un día del norte de Kokuo, y te llevaba en brazos para ver si podía acostarte sin que te despertaras.

—¿Acostarme? —Se frotó los ojos y miró la habitación. Parecía ser un hotel de categoría. No era que ella hubiera estado en muchos, ni de categoría ni de ninguna otra clase, en la última década. Tal vez el sitio estuviera bien, pero a Sakura le bastaron aquellos pocos segundos para detectar un montón de cosas que podían estar más ordenadas. Para empezar, las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa...

—Sí, acostarte —contestó él, quitándole las gafas para dejarlas encima de la mesilla de noche. Luego se agachó para desabrocharle las botas.

—Estoy segura de que podré apañármelas sola —dijo, incómoda al ver su amabilidad.

—Ya puedo hacerlo yo —insistió, pero Sasuke la ignoró.

Se quedó mirándole los pies y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

—Tienes los pies muy pequeños, princesa. —Una vez libre de las botas, dijo:

—Y ahora el jersey.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, él cogió el extremo de la prenda y tiró hacia arriba.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —exclamó Sakura, dándole golpes en las manos para que se apartara, y agachándose al mismo tiempo para irse al otro lado de la habitación.

—No veré nada que no haya visto antes.

—Avísame treinta minutos antes de la hora en que quieras salir y estaré lista —dijo ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Yo dormiré aquí contigo.

Sakura se puso tensa. ¿Compartir habitación con el mismo demonio de voz sensual que había protagonizado sus sueños durante el trayecto? No iba a salir bien.

—¿Y cómo quieres que se lo explique a mi novio?

—¿Qué vas a contarle sobre todo esto? —contraatacó él.

—No voy a contarle nada. Si consigo dar marcha atrás al proceso de transformación, nunca tendrá que saberlo.

—Buena respuesta. Va en contra de las leyes de la Alianza Shinobi contarles a los humanos cosas sobre nuestro mundo.

—¿Por qué tenemos que compartir habitación?

—Porque todavía estamos demasiado cerca del último lugar donde te atacaron. Los vampiros podrían habernos seguido.

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—Eso es verdad —contestó él con naturalidad. A Sakura le gustaba, y al mismo tiempo le disgustaba, que él confiara tanto en su capacidad.

—Pero no podrás defenderte si estás dormida, y ahí es donde entro yo.

El estómago de Sakura eligió ese instante para rugir de un modo nada elegante.

El sonrió.

—Si te ves capaz de permanecer veinte minutos más despierta, podría ir a por comida. Es demasiado temprano para llamar al servicio de habitaciones, pero hay una cafetería aquí cerca.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Podrías traerme una botella de zumo de naranja? No me gusta la comida que preparan por ahí.

— **«Ni la que cocino yo.»**

—Lo intentaré. Date una ducha, si te apetece. —Junto a la puerta, añadió:

—Y, Sakura, no te quites las perlas. O estaremos de mierda hasta el cuello.

Sakura todavía estaba en la ducha cuando Sasuke regresó, lo que significaba que tenía que ir acabando. El demonio aferró el pomo de la puerta del baño y lo giró un poco hasta romper el pestillo; entonces abrió de par en par.

—El macho ha vuelto de cazar —gritó, sonriendo al ver que ella se asustaba.

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Cierra la puerta!

Ya que debido a la mampara translúcida de la ducha sólo podía ver su silueta, Sasuke obedeció sus deseos y salió.

Se encaminó hacia la sala y dejó una bolsa de comida encima de la mesa. Encontrar algo que Sakura pudiera comer se había convertido en una cacería en sí misma; ella tenía unos criterios muy estrictos. La había estado observando el tiempo suficiente como para conocer sus hábitos alimentarios.

Se preguntó por qué Sakura no había corrido a meterse bajo la ducha tan pronto como él salió de la habitación, pero tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor descubrió el motivo; no había sido capaz de dejar las cosas como estaban, y había tenido que ordenar todo lo que no estaba clavado en el suelo.

Tres de las cuatro sillas estaban metidas completamente bajo la mesa. La cuarta la había colocado de espaldas, apoyada sólo en las patas traseras. Había vuelto a hacer la cama y había recolocado los cojines que había en el sofá, que había empujado unos centímetros hacia otro lado.

El reloj que había en la mesilla de noche lo había pegado a la pared, para que no se vieran los cables, y el mando a distancia del televisor formaba un ángulo recto con el reloj en cuestión. La papelera estaba justo en el otro extremo del vestidor, la maleta en la pared opuesta. El portátil y el móvil descansaban encima del escritorio, con los extremos completamente en paralelo con el borde de la mesa.

Sasuke tenía que revisar su e-mail, mirar los resultados de unos partidos y consultar los mapas de la ruta que iban a seguir al día siguiente, así que conectó el ordenador de Sakura e inició la sesión como usuario invitado. Después de navegar por la web, buscó un par de cosas en Google, y no le sorprendió ver que ella tenía un filtro de seguridad para los contenidos de Internet.

Se apoyó en la silla y trató de imaginarse una vida vacía de todo lo relacionado con el sexo.

 **«Una vida que no valdría la pena vivir.»**

Maldición, y eso que él no era nadie para dar lecciones sobre el tema. No se había acostado con ninguna hembra desde el día en que conoció a Sakura, el período más largo de abstinencia desde su despertar sexual. Unos meses atrás, cuando se convenció de que nunca podría estar con Sakura, trató de iniciar una desganada relación con una bruja, pero ella escogió a otro.

Y ahora se alegraba de ello. Dejó el portátil y desvió la vista hacia la maleta. Se moría de ganas de echar un vistazo a la carta de Hanabi. Llegó a la conclusión de que aquél era un buen momento para espiar, así que se agachó junto a la maleta y la apartó de la pared para poder abrirla.

Después de inspeccionar faldas y jerséis abrió un compartimiento lateral y enarcó las cejas al ver su contenido.

—Vaya, ropa interior provocativa —murmuró.

Sasuke se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre de gustos sencillos. Desde luego, no necesitaba ropa interior provocativa para excitarse. Pero sólo de imaginarse a la recatada Sakura con aquellos retales de seda, su entrepierna tembló de emoción...

Entonces apareció ella, tapada de la cabeza a los pies con un albornoz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó enfadada.

—Buscando la carta de Hanabi.

—¡No puedes revolver mis cosas como si nada!

—Nunca me habría imaginado a la recatada señorita Haruno con esto. —Sujetó un tanga con un dedo y se lo enseñó.

—¡Dame eso! —Sakura le arrebató la prenda.

—¡Es cosa de Hanabi! Se deshizo de mi ropa interior y de mis medias, y compró esta nueva.

Sasuke se lo creyó al instante, pero no pudo evitar seguir provocándola.

—Sí, ya. ¿Y por qué iba a hacer tal cosa?

Cuando Sakura terminó de ordenar la maleta, se puso en pie, en busca de más cosas que arreglar. Si al descubrir a Sasuke con su ropa interior en las manos se había puesto histérica, ver el ordenador abierto y fuera de su sitio casi hizo que se desmayara.

—No... tú... ¿mi portátil?

Sakura lo miró del mismo modo que él miraría a un perro que se hubiera comido sus entradas para asistir a la Super Bowl. Cogió el ordenador y lo miró del derecho y del revés para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—¡Tenías las manos pegajosas! ¡Oh, Dios!

Bueno, se había comido uno o dos donuts mientras esperaba a que le preparasen lo que había pedido.

Sakura cogió una de sus toallitas antibacterianas y se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a él, para limpiar el

portátil.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar fascinado lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, el subir y bajar de su espalda con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba para tratar de calmarse.

Tras ver que el demonio no había estropeado nada, volvió a dejar el ordenador en el escritorio, en línea recta con el móvil, y luego eliminó las arrugas del edredón en el lugar donde se había sentado.

—Mira, Sasuke —dijo ella, desviando de nuevo la vista hacia el ordenador. Corrió hacia allí para moverlo un milímetro hacia la derecha y volvió a empezar.

—Mira, Sasuke, ayer por la noche estaba demasiado atónita como para reaccionar entre la mitad de cosas que hiciste. Ahora ya no.

No podrás seguir tratándome como hasta ahora.

—Ah. ¿Te refieres a lo de salvarte la vida y conducir toda la noche mientras tú dormías?

—Me refiero a lo de tocar mi ordenador. Eso no... no ha estado bien. No estoy diciendo que no puedas usarlo, no me importa dejártelo, pero tengo que darte de alta como usuario, y asegurarme de que sabes utilizarlo como es debido.

—No me he descargado webs porno ni nada por el estilo.

— **«Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza».**

—Sólo he buscado en Google un par de cosas y he revisado la ruta siguiente.

—Bueno, lo del portátil no es lo único que quería comentarte. No puedes seguir desvistiéndome mientras duermo, ni tampoco puedes entrar en la ducha cuando yo estoy en ella.

Ni llamarme con todos esos nombres machistas.

—¿Te refieres a mis motes cariñosos? ¿Qué tienen de malo?

—Son insultantes.

El negó con la cabeza con convicción.

—Ah no, eso sí que no. Es sólo una costumbre. Así es como los machos de mi especie hablan a las hembras. Les ponemos motes específicos.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como princesa o cariño. Yo sólo llamo así a las hembras que me gustan.

—A la hembra que le gustaba de verdad, a la que consideraba suya. En otras palabras, nunca antes había utilizado esas palabras.

—Si una no me interesa, no la llamo de ningún modo.

—¿Y eso hace que esté bien? ¿Se supone que tengo que sentirme honrada de que me llames **«princesa»**?

—Yo confiaba en que te sintieras halagada, pero ya veo que eres dura de roer, princesa.

—Me sentiría mucho más halagada si respetaras mi intimidad.

—Vamos a pasarnos juntos al menos dos semanas. Lo de respetar la intimidad requeriría demasiado esfuerzo para ambos, y terminaría por ser absurdo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior al ver que no podía discutir tal afirmación.

—Está bien, ¿y qué me dices de los tacos? ¿Es necesario que seas tan mal hablado?

—Llevo utilizando esas palabras desde antes de que los humanos decidierais que eran **«tacos».**

—Empezó a sacar la comida de la bolsa.

—Son expresiones que resultan muy ofensivas para los que hemos aprendido a no utilizarlas...

—Se quedó a medias. —¿Eso son galletas de avena?

—Sí.

—¿Con miel?

—Por supuesto.

Sasuke sabía que a Sakura se le estaba haciendo la boca agua.

—¿No tenían zumo de naranja?

—Sí tenían.

El demonio cogió otra bolsa y sacó un paquete de cereales, una cucharilla embolsada, un tetrabrik de leche y uno de zumo de naranja.

—Todo empaquetado —dijo ella frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo me has estado observando exactamente, Sasuke?

—Durante el suficiente como para saber qué es lo que te gusta comer, y lo que vas a comer ahora...

Review?


	15. Capitulo 14

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 14

—Supongo que tenía menos hambre de la que creía. —Sakura apartó el plato que tenía delante después de dejar la comida a medias.

—Es por la transformación —explicó Sasuke. —Las valquirias no comen.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo es posible que los mutantes se conviertan en animales, o que las brujas muevan objetos con la mente?

Tan pronto como Sakura tiró las sobras a la basura, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Tampoco la ayudó demasiado que Sasuke hubiera bajado la luz y hubiera corrido las cortinas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, pero su mente seguía despierta, inquieta. ¿Hipersensibilidad? Sin duda alguna. Estaba encerrada en una habitación, a oscuras, con un demonio con el que tenía sueños nada sutiles.

En un principio, había creído que los cuernos le harían decaer la libido, por no mencionar lo de los tacos, pero no era así. La verdad era que Sakura se sentía extrañamente atraída por el demonio.

Y empezaba a costarle controlar dicha atracción. Tenía que conseguir sus pastillas, no sólo para ver si así lograba frenar el impulso que sentía deabalanzarse sobre él, sino también para tratar de frenar el proceso de conversión.

¿Proceso? ¿Acaso podía ir a más?

Recordó la conversación que sus padres habían mantenido con aquel psiquiatra tan pomposo, el **«mejor»** del Estado. El tipo se había pasado horas elucubrando sobre el delicado estado mental de Sakura...

— _ **Estamos ante un caso claro de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. El paciente muestra un miedo persistente a cualquier cambio —les dijo a sus pobres padres.**_

— _ **Su hija siempre tendrá miedo a cambiar, y eso la hará actuar de manera imprevisible. Estos comportamientos compulsivos pueden a su vez crearle mucha ansiedad, entonces es cuando el enfermo contraataca con el orden obsesivo. Cuanto mayor sea el impulso, más fuerte será la reacción para tratar de dominarlo.**_

Oh, y también les había hablado de ciertos desequilibrios químicos.

— _ **Seguramente heredados de sus padres biológicos —prosiguió el médico con un suspiro de resignación, como si ya hubiera visto aquello antes.**_

— _ **Todo ello, exacerbado por la inseguridad que Sakura siente por ser adoptada**_.

Ella jamás se había sentido insegura por eso. Sus padres habían sido increíblemente pacientes, cariñosos y comprensivos. Sin embargo, en seguida empezaron a sentirse culpables por las rarezas de su hija, y buscaron algún fallo, algo que hubieran podido hacer por ella y no hicieron, o al revés.

Su madre incluso le pidió perdón antes de morir...

Ante ese recuerdo, enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Alto ahí, princesa. —Sasuke se sentó a su lado en menos de un segundo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —

Cuando ella no respondió, añadió:

—Mira, no soy de esos a los que se les da bien este tipo de cosas... consolar, me refiero. Pero si... quieres contarme lo que te preocupa...

Sakura tardó un rato en responder.

—Es que todo esto es demasiado. Quiero decir, anoche me drogaron, me secuestraron, y luego... —Se quedó a medias.

—¿Y luego qué? Cuéntame lo que te pasó.

La voz de Sakura se transformó en un susurro.

—Fue horrible. Me desperté y... y estaba... desnuda, atada a un altar para una especie de ritual.

Todos aquellos demonios estaban mirándome. Traté de razonar con ellos, les supliqué que me soltaran, pero se limitaron a reírse de mí e ignoraron mis súplicas. Luego, cuando todo iba a empezar, grité.

—El grito de las valquirias.

Ella asintió.

—Fue el grito más agudo que he oído jamás. El cristal de la cúpula que había encima de mí se rompió. Y un rayo me cayó justo en el pecho, y luego otro, y otro. No recuerdo demasiado después de eso. De lo único que me acuerdo es de que estaba furiosa, y tenía una necesidad incontrolable de hacer daño a alguien.

¿Cuándo había empezado Sasuke a acariciarle la espalda? Tenía la mano grande y áspera, y la movía despacio arriba y abajo.

—Has pasado por muchas cosas. Es normal que reacciones así.

—¿Normal para una humana o para una valquiria? —preguntó ella casi llorando.

—No sé cómo reaccionar, pues yo nunca he sido del todo ni la una ni la otra.

En ese preciso instante, Sakura comprendió que aquella frase era completamente cierta. Y eso significaba que tenía que replanteárselo todo. ¿Quién era ella en realidad? Ya no se reconocía a sí misma.

Tal como Hanabi había dicho.

Y Sakura sabía que ante la ausencia de una constante que pudiera tomar como ejemplo, introducir una nueva variable sólo conseguiría crear el caos más absoluto.

—No me gusta alterar mi rutina. No me gustan las sorpresas. No suelo reaccionar nada bien, ni siquiera cuando tengo un buen día.

—Tal vez no reaccionas bien porque no tienes práctica.

—No, tengo una enfermedad...

—Te gusta ordenar cosas. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Sakura frunció el cejo. Había oído a su padre decirle esa misma frase a su madre cuando el doctor Pomposo quiso recetarle unas pastillas.

—Haces que parezca insignificante —contestó, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero hubo una época en que no salía de mi casa porque tenía miedo de que me pillara una tormenta, o ver una joya y quedarme embobada mirándola. Y ahora no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Sasuke, lo que es normal para una valquiria quizá no sea normal para mí. —Sabía que sonaría frívolo, pero no pudo evitar añadir:

—Y no quiero tener colmillos y orejas puntiagudas.

—Ya sé que eso no te hará cambiar de opinión, pero a mí me encantan las orejas puntiagudas.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

—No, en serio. Para los hombres de la Alianza Shinobi, cuando una mujer posee esas orejas, señal de que es una furia o una valquiria, y ambas especies son conocidas por su increíble belleza.

—Aun en el caso de que no me hicieran parecer un monstruo, me causarán problemas con los humanos.

7—No, qué va. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tapártelas con este pelo tan precioso que tienes. He visto a valquirias ocultárselas con trenzas, y otras se las cubren con diademas.

También he visto a algunas llevarlas al descubierto y decir que hacen de extras en una película y que todavía no se han quitado el maquillaje.

A Hanabi no parecía que le preocupara demasiado enseñarlas.

—¿Y qué me dices de los colmillos?

—Son muy pequeños, Sakura. —Sasuke sonrió y se le arrugaron las comisuras de los ojos.

—Los humanos ni siquiera les prestarán atención.

—Pero yo sí, y seguro que empezaré a hacer cosas raras.

—No, aprenderás a convivir con ellos. Lo de evitar que se fijen en uno es también cuestión de actitud. —¿Su voz sonaba ahora más profunda?

—Si conseguimos llegar al escondite de ese hechicero, entonces... —Sakura se interrumpió y levantó las cejas.

—Sasuke, ¿me estás oliendo el pelo?

Sin importarle lo más mínimo que ella le hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa, él le cogió un mechón y se lo acercó para inhalar.

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? —exclamó Sakura poniéndose en pie.

—¿Qué? Sólo neces... quería oler tu pelo.

—Dices que estás dispuesto a escucharme, pero no te importa lo más mínimo lo que estoy sintiendo.

—Eso no es verdad, princesa.

Sakura fue en busca de su móvil y lo arrancó del cargador.

—¿A quién vas a llamar?

—¡Al hombre en el que debería haber confiado desde el principio, en vez del demonio mercenario al que le importa más el olor de mi pelo que mis sentimientos!

Review?


	16. Capitulo 15

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 15

—¿Visitando a unos parientes? —Preguntó Lee incrédulo.

—¿En Inari? Pero si a ti no te gusta viajar. Sakura se cambió el móvil de oreja.

—Fue una emergencia. Ahora todo está solucionado, pero creo que tendré que quedarme unos cuantos días.

—Para cambiar de tema, dijo: —Dime, ¿cómo van las conferencias? ¿Es bonito Suna?

Sasuke paseaba nervioso por la habitación.

 **«Está bien, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no lo veía. El demonio le había tirado los tejos, y ahora parecía estar celoso... pero, ¿por qué?»**

Sakura era exponencialmente mucho más joven que él, y no era ninguna belleza como Hanabi. Ella era guapa en sentido intelectual. No en plan femme fatale inmortal.

Ella y Sasuke hacían muy mala pareja. Sakura no era de su mundo y le había dejado claro que no tenía intención de pasar a formar parte de él de un modo permanente...

—Nuestro artículo tuvo muy buenas críticas —contestó Lee.

—Buenísimas. Ojalá pudieras estar aquí.

A Sakura le dio un poco de rabia pensar que él había recibido todos los elogios. Ella era la mejor matemática de los dos, y ambos lo sabían.

Se quedó atónita. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Nunca antes se había sentido tan irascible con Lee. Ya tenía otro ejemplo de cómo la estaba afectando aquel proceso de cambio.

—Te echo de menos —dijo él, haciéndola sentir todavía más culpable por haberse enfadado.

—Y yo a ti —respondió ella.

Al oír esas palabras, Sasuke se sentó para levantarse en seguida y volver a pasear de un lado a otro.

—¿Sigues trabajando en lo del código? —Preguntó Lee.

—No he visto que hayas colgado ningún cambio. —La pareja compartía una cuenta de Internet en la que tenían una copia de todos sus trabajos, y que actualizaban religiosamente cada noche.

—Mañana mismo vuelvo a ponerme.

—Cuanto antes lo hagas...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Antes tendré el doctorado... —Su novio siempre la había apoyado en todo, animándola a que luchara por sus sueños.

En voz más baja, Lee dijo:

—Tengo muchas ganas de verte, nena.

 **«Nena»**. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que Lee la llamaba de ese modo tan a menudo?

—Lo sé, yo también.

Sasuke entró en el baño y dio un portazo. Salió segundos más tarde, con la cara empapada de agua.

—Cuelga —soltó antes de que ella pudiera tapar el auricular.

—¿Quién era ése? —preguntó Lee.

—Un... primo mío.

—No sabía que tuvieras primos.

—Ni yo, hasta hace un par de días. Al parecer, hay una rama de la familia que aún no conocía.

—Cuando vio que Sasuke se le acercaba, se apresuró a añadir:

—Tengo que colgar. Te llamaré luego.

—Sí, claro. Ve con cuidado...

Sasuke le arrancó el móvil de la mano antes de que le diese tiempo a colgar, y esquivó los manotazos que ella trató de darle.

—Aquí el primo lejanísimo de Sakura —dijo Sasuke. —Lo siento, Lee, pero la nena no volverá a llamarte hasta dentro de una o dos semanas.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Exclamó Sakura tan pronto como el demonio colgó el teléfono.

—Se supone que lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerme a salvo, para eso te pagan. ¡Explícame por qué es peligroso que hable con él!

—No es peligroso —contestó, acercándose a ella hasta quedar pegado a su nariz.

Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada. Sasuke era tan enorme que parecía hacerse con todo el aire que Sakura necesitaba para respirar, haciendo que le fuera imposible concentrarse.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Quizá porque me he pasado el suficiente tiempo observándote como para saber que estás desperdiciando tu pasión con un hombre como él.

—¡Eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo! Hanabi me dijo que te había contratado para que me llevaras hasta el hechicero, nada más.

Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y la sujetó con firmeza cuando ella empezó a golpearle el pecho con los puños.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso no implica que no pueda decirte que creo que estás cometiendo un error.

—De acuerdo. Tomo nota —replicó, sin dejar de moverse.

—¡Suéltame de una vez!

—Creo que no lo entiendes. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de que te demuestre cómo se supone que tienen que ser las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke le cogió el rostro y agachó la cabeza, devorándole la boca con la suya. El calor que emanaba de los labios del demonio hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera. Estaba demasiado atónita para moverse, para respirar. Tras unos instantes... lo hizo.

Sasuke acarició con su lengua la de ella de un modo tan sensual que Sakura cesó de tratar de soltarse. Se dio cuenta de que dejaba de golpearlo y descansaba las dóciles palmas contra aquel poderoso torso.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que el beso de un rudo mercenario pudiera ser tan erótico, tan tierno, tan cálido. Y no pudo evitar devolvérselo. Sasuke gimió contra los labios de ella, así que Sakura volvió a besarlo, y se perdió en la caricia.

Cuando, fascinada, le apretó los músculos del pecho, él la empujó con delicadeza contra la pared, atrapándola con su cuerpo. Profundizando el beso sin ningún esfuerzo, la excitó hasta un punto sin retorno.

El demonio se apartó, pero sólo para poder recorrerle el cuello con los labios.

—Eso es, princesa —le susurró, lamiéndole la piel.

—Deja que te bese, lo haré hasta conseguir que te estremezcas entera.

8Ya lo estaba. En especial en los pezones. Sakura sentía una humedad entre las piernas, y el anhelo de que él la tocara precisamente allí...

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke le abrió el albornoz hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto el camisón de seda negra que llevaba. Cuando le pellizcó los pezones por encima de la tela, Sakura casi perdió el control, y el grito que salió de su garganta se transformó en un gemido.

—La seda es lo único que debería cubrir unos pechos tan perfectos.

Deslizó las manos por sus costados, acariciándole las puntas de los senos con los pulgares una y otra vez, hasta que ella arqueó la espalda en busca de más. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, esforzándose por controlar los gemidos.

—Eres tan sensible... Podría hacer que llegaras al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Quieres que lo haga? —le preguntó, besándola de nuevo.

Mientras él le recorría la lengua con la suya de aquel modo tan perverso, Sakura se dio cuenta de que sí quería que lo hiciera. Con desesperación.

 **«Demasiado rápido... estoy perdiendo el control.»**

Pero no podía dejar de besarlo.

 **«Oh, Dios, lo estoy perdiendo.»**

¿Por qué no podía dejar de besarlo?

A esas alturas, apenas podía dominar las ganas que tenía de hundir las uñas en el cuerpo de Sasuke, de apretarlo contra sí para que no pudiera apartarse.

Estaba a punto de decirle que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera cuando él empezó a moverse despacio, presionando su erección contra su entrepierna.

La parte racional del cerebro de Sakura le decía que aquello no podía estar bien, pero otra parte no paraba de imaginarse cosas de lo más perturbadoras. Se veía a sí misma arrancándole los vaqueros para que su pene le acariciara la piel desnuda. Después, lo tumbaría en la cama y lo guiaría despacio hacia el interior de su cuerpo. Con él hundido en su sexo, por fin podría acariciar tranquila los fuertes músculos del torso del demonio...

Cuando se vio deslizar las manos hacia abajo para desabrocharle los pantalones, Sakura se asustó. Esos impulsos no eran propios de ella. Abrió los ojos como platos y lo empujó por los hombros.

—¡Para... no!

Sasuke se apartó, tenía la respiración entrecortada, los cuernos erguidos. Parecía peligroso, excitado... tentador.

—Sabía que ibas a detenerme. —Sonrió de un modo que la dejó sin aliento.

—Pero has llegado más lejos de lo que creía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, dando un paso atrás. Estaba hecha un lío, su cuerpo le exigía llegar hasta el final.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿A qué ha venido esto?

—Deseaba estar contigo.

Ella se cerró el albornoz hasta el cuello.

—¿Deseabas estar conmigo? —repitió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para darme una lección, o porque te sientes atraído por mí?

—Tal vez por ambas cosas.

—¿Por qué ibas a sentirte atraído por mí? No tiene sentido.

—No sólo les gustas a los cuatro ojos, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que me pareces muy sexy. Sobre eso no te voy a mentir.

—¿Sexy? —preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

—Pero... pero si a ti te gusta otro tipo de mujeres. Más tetas, menos cerebro, ¡eso fue lo que me dijiste! ¡Y yo no he hecho nada para llamar tu atención! Ni siquiera llevo maquillaje, ni escotes...

—¿Crees que porque no lo intentes no resultas atractiva?

—Pues... sí.

—Asúmelo, Sakura, eres una belleza.

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Basta de besos, Sasuke —le dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

—No forman parte del trato. Tengo novio.

—No, tú no tienes novio. Como mucho, tienes un amigo. Vosotros dos no dormís juntos ni hacéis nada de lo que hacen las parejas. Y eso es porque no tienes ni idea. No tienes ni idea de lo que te estás perdiendo.

Ella no pudo rebatir esas palabras.

—Durante el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos, voy a tratar de seducirte —le advirtió él.

— ¿Por qué no aprovechas para satisfacer tu curiosidad? Puedes tomártelo como unas vacaciones de tu aburrida vida, un modo de exorcizar de tu cuerpo toda esa locura y poder volver así a la normalidad.

Sakura dudó, ladeando la cabeza... y luego se riñó a sí misma. ¿De verdad se estaba planteando en serio aceptar la sensual proposición de Sasuke? Una invitación al lado oscuro. Lo mismo que en su sueño.

Abrió los labios para responderle, pero él dijo:

—No hace falta que lo decidas ahora. Piénsatelo. Y una cosa más, te prometo que lo que suceda con el demonio, sólo lo sabrá el demonio.

—Qué considerado.

—Así soy yo. Siempre pensando en los demás.

Lo miró con suspicacia. Parecía emocionado, incluso... feliz de estar con ella.

—Me voy a la cama. —Con el albornoz firmemente cerrado, se metió entre las sábanas.

—Ah, vamos, princesa, no tienes que utilizar ese albornoz como si fuera una armadura.

—Sí tengo que hacerlo, y más cuando hay tiburones a mi alrededor.

—Puedes confiar en mí. No te haré nada. Te doy mi palabra de mercenario.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir? —le preguntó.

Sasuke se acercó al sofá y se sentó en él, estirando los brazos a su espalda.

—Aquí, a no ser que quieras compartir la cama conmigo.

—Ja! —Apagó la luz. —Sigue soñando, demonio,

—Eso haré, princesa —farfulló Sasuke a oscuras.

Review?


	17. Capitulo 16

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 16

Cuando Sakura se despertó al anochecer, Sasuke salía ya del baño, con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura que dejaba al descubierto demasiados centímetros de aquel musculoso cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento, contemplándolo con admiración.

Su piel bronceada se veía tersa y sedosa, sin rastro de los disparos que había recibido el día anterior. El torso y la espalda del demonio estaban todavía húmedos por la ducha.

Haciéndose la dormida, Sakura lo vio moverse por la habitación. Había soñado con él, el mismo sueño del día anterior. Tragó saliva, con los ojos pegados al misterioso bulto que había detrás de la toalla y que se balanceó cuando él se agachó para coger su petate.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella de repente y la pilló mirando aquella parte de su anatomía masculina antes de que Sakura pudiera desviar la vista. Le sonrió , y la mandíbula brilló a la tenue luz de la habitación.

Incluso con cuernos, era un espécimen demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Y lo peor era que él lo sabía.

Sakura se juró a sí misma que jamás se enteraría de lo atractivo que le parecía.

—Genial, estás despierta. Necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Disculpa?

—Necesito que me saques una bala del cuerpo. No he logrado extraerla.

Ella se sentó y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Y cómo quieres que haga tal cosa?

—Con tus afiladas garras.

Con todas sus fobias, la sangre era una de las pocas cosas a las que no le tenía miedo. Pero para ayudarle tendría que tocarlo. **«Ni hablar.»** Había pasado demasiado poco desde el beso de aquella mañana.

Luego había tardado horas en poderse dormir, y al final llegó a la conclusión de que, mientras compartieran habitación, tendría que mantenerse lo más alejada de Sasuke que le fuera posible.

—Es una de tus tretas para seducirme, ¿no es así?

—Mira, no te lo pediría, pero está en la parte trasera de mi muslo y no llego. —La miró a los ojos antes de añadir-:

—Princesa, recibí ese balazo tratando de salvarte la vida.

Sakura se sintió culpable. Sasuke estaba herido y necesitaba su ayuda.

—Tienes razón. —Se puso las gafas y se colocó bien el albornoz.

—Por supuesto que trataré de ayudarte —añadió en seguida,

—pero no te quites la toalla.

—De acuerdo —contestó él, y luego farfulló,

—aunque no creo que sirva de nada.

Ella frunció el cejo. Por supuesto que serviría. Así estaría tapado.

Sasuke se tumbó en la cama y Sakura se sentó a su lado, tratando de no mirar la amplia espalda del demonio.

Con mano temblorosa, apartó un poco la toalla, rozando con la tela el vello rubio de sus muslos.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, sin poder evitar que la voz le saliera más ronca.

—Más arriba.

Tragó saliva y levantó más la toalla. Desvió la vista hacia sus propias manos y vio que las uñas se le estaban afilando.

Una serie de inquietantes pensamientos estaban inundando su mente. Quería lamer cada una de las gotas de agua que había sobre la piel de Sasuke, quería recorrerle la columna vertebral con la lengua hasta llegar a la base...

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar esas imágenes.

—Más arriba —repitió él.

—Sí, sí...

Cuando llegó al lugar donde la bala seguía alojada, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Pero no por la herida en sí, sino porque vio el pene de Sasuke entre sus piernas.

« **Date la vuelta. Date la vuelta. ¡Date la vuelta!»**

Con la cara sonrojada, por fin lo hizo.

—Ya te he dicho que la toalla no serviría de nada.

Sakura estaba furiosa, tanto con él como consigo misma. Le bastaba con ver las partes íntimas de Sasuke para empezar a excitarse y perder los papeles.

—¡Te podrías haber puesto de otro modo!

—Lo habrías visto igual. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

—¡Mucha!

Incapaz de evitarlo, su mirada volvió a desviarse hacia allí. ¿Había crecido? Entreabrió los labios.

—¡Tú... te estás excitando! El la miró.

—¿Y? —Con lo que pareció un gemido, Sasuke se recolocó la erección hasta quedar tumbado encima de ella.

—A los machos no les pasan estas cosas. —Como al parecer en esa postura también estaba incómodo, se tumbó sobre la espalda.

¡Ahora era todavía más grande!

—¿Qué vas... a... hacer con...? No puedes ir por ahí con eso entre las piernas. —Sakura se preguntó qué habría hecho con sus anteriores erecciones.

—Me aguantaré hasta que pueda volver a ducharme.

—¿Hasta que puedas volver a ducharte?

Él le sonrió con lascivia.

—¡Oh! —Se sonrojó. Sasuke no se avergonzaba en absoluto de decirle que se masturbaba, y que lo haría de nuevo al llegar al siguiente hotel.

¿Lo había hecho mientras ella dormía? **«No te lo imagines, Sakura.»**

—¿Y lo reconoces así, sin más?

—¿Tú no lo haces? —preguntó el demonio.

—No, yo no... —Se detuvo, empezaba a marearse.

Mientras Sakura seguía mirándolo, a Sasuke se le aceleró la respiración y su pene creció todavía más bajo la toalla.

—Si sigues mirándome así, la pierna no será lo único que me dolerá. —Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Jamás has visto a un macho excitado, ¿no es así? —le preguntó con ternura, como si ella le despertara ese sentimiento.

Sakura había visto una erección de pasada un par de veces, pero nunca una con detenimiento. No podía, corría el riesgo de perder el control. ¿Por qué le resultaba imposible apartar la vista ?8Lo había conseguido durante mucho tiempo... Con la mano en el extremo de la toalla, Sasuke preguntó:

—¿Quieres que me la quite?

Ella temblaba de las ganas que tenía de que hiciera precisamente eso.

—¿Por qué iba a querer tal cosa? —Sus impulsos amenazaban con desbordarla.

—Para poder verlo. Debes de sentir curiosidad.

Él le cogió la mano. Al principio, Sakura creyó que iba a colocársela encima de su miembro, y no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Pero no, se la colocó en la punta de la toalla. —Tira de ella, Sakura, y echa un vistazo. No tienes que hacer nada más.

Un vistazo. ¿Qué podía pasar? La curiosidad ganó la batalla. Tragó saliva y tiró de la toalla con un movimiento seco.

—Eso es —la animó él con voz ronca, hipnótica.

Al dejarla al descubierto, la erección vibró, como si Sasuke se hubiese excitado más al saber que ella lo estaba mirando. Sakura se quedó contemplándolo hechizada.

—Mira tanto como quieras. —Levantó una rodilla para que tuviera mejor perspectiva.

— ¿Quieres tocarlo?

¡Quería! Tenía muchas ganas. Sentía un cosquilleo en los dedos de las ansias que tenía de descubrir todo el cuerpo de Sasuke.

¿Cómo sería acariciar aquella piel tan suave? Antes se había imaginado deslizándose sobre aquella erección, pero no sabía cómo era exactamente.

Ahora lo sabía.

 **«Me pregunto qué sabor tendrá.»** Se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo.

Cuando el pene volvió a vibrar, una gota de semen humedeció la punta del mismo. El demonio gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, como si nunca hubiera sentido nada igual.

Fascinante...

Sakura se imaginó atrapando aquella gota y humedeciendo con ella el miembro de Sasuke para ver si eso también le gustaba. **«Sólo me separan unos centímetros... pronto podría descubrirlo...»**

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el demonio acercaba la mano hacia ella. De repente lo comprendió todo. Le había tendido una trampa: había utilizado su erección como señuelo para atraer a la virgen confiada.

Apartó los dedos como si se hubiera quemado y dejó de mirar su pene para contemplar sus ojos. Los tenía totalmente negros y brillantes, y los cuernos erguidos, y más oscuros de lo normal. Y también le habían crecido los colmillos.

Oh, sí, todo había sido para satisfacer su **«curiosidad»**. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua?

Aquel demonio estaba derribando sistemáticamente todas sus barreras. Sasuke simbolizaba el lado oscuro, la atraía hacia él, quería engullirla. Todo conspiraba contra sus esfuerzos por resistir.

 **«Quiere apartarme de todo lo que conozco, de todo lo que quiero ser...»**

11Ahora comprendía lo que le había dicho antes. Sakura le había permitido ir más allá de lo que él creía que le permitiría, y lo peor era que estaba convencido de que la próxima vez conseguiría incluso más.

Y seguramente fuera cierto. Por eso Sakura estaba asustada. Si no se sintiera tan atraída por él estaría a salvo. Nunca tendría que entrar en las sombras con Sasuke.

 **«Razonamiento lógico: si no hay demonio no hay tentación. Si no hay demonio no cruzaré al lado oscuro.»**

¿Sasuke quería seducirla?

—Sasuke, creo que los servicios que solicitas no están incluidos. —Se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño. De espaldas, añadió:

—Suerte con la bala.

Disculpen por tardar en actualizar estaba enferiada ... Pero ya estoy acá.

Review?


	18. Capitulo 17

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 17

Cuando Sakura salió del cuarto de baño vestida y lista para reanudar el viaje, Sasuke aún seguía peleándose con su erección, que había tenido que meter en los vaqueros.

Probablemente había sido mejor que ella no lo hubiera tocado, porque, llegados a ese punto, el más ligero roce habría bastado para incendiarlo como a un cohete.

Había estado tan cerca del orgasmo que incluso había derramado una gota de semen, cosa que nunca antes le había sucedido. Había podido intuir lo maravilloso que podía ser llegar hasta el final.

Ni siquiera tener que hurgar en la herida él mismo en busca de la bala había conseguido

disminuir su excitación. Los de su especie necesitaban liberar la tensión sexual varias veces al día, de lo contrario corrían el riesgo de tener un ataque de ira y ponerse demoníacos. Por el bien de

Sakura, tendría que recuperar el control cuanto antes.

La vio aparecer con las mejillas sonrosadas y vestida con su uniforme de maestra... La recorrió con la mirada y, como siempre, le pareció de lo más sexy.

Los zapatos que llevaba no tenían demasiado tacón, pero la tira que le rodeaba el tobillo le pareció de lo más sensual. Mirarle el collar de perlas le causó incluso dolor, porque cada vez que ella se lo pasaba por los labios, lo asaltaba una de sus fantasías favoritas; esa en la que Sakura le hacía el amor sentada a horcajadas encima de él, y el collar se balanceaba contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Y aquella falda... Anteriormente, durante todo el tiempo que la había estado espiando, nunca había podido entender que llevara unos jerséis tan conservadores y luego se pusiera unas faldas tan provocativas. Sí, le llegaban hasta por debajo de la rodilla, pero eran muy estrechas y se le pegaban a las nalgas.

Ahora por fin lo había entendido: Sakura no tenía ni idea de cómo aquellas telas tan caras se amoldaban a sus generosas curvas.

Sasuke sabía que las hembras solían decir « **Esta falda me hace el culo gordo** ». Pero si tomaba a Sakura como ejemplo, tenía que llegar a la conclusión de que en realidad no tenían ni idea de cuál era el aspecto de sus traseros.

 **«Bueno. Supongo que es cuestión de épocas.»**

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió como si no hubiera pasado nada de extraordinario entre los dos, como si él no tuviera las pelotas tan apretadas que temía que nunca más volvieran a su tamaño normal.

Si Sakura quería comportarse como si nunca se hubiera lamido el labio inferior mientras los ojos se le ponían plateados al mirar su erección, él también podía hacerlo.

 **«Allá vamos. Los dos fingiremos que no ha pasado nada.»**

Después de que Sasuke llevara las maletas al coche y las metiera en el maletero, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. **«Un punto para el demonio.»** Pero cuando se disponía ayudarla a entrar, ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Ah, no, no —dijo, mirando el salpicadero de la parte del conductor, lleno de envoltorios de pastelitos y de latas de Red Bull.

—No podemos empezar el viaje así.

—No pasa nada, Sakura. Lo tiraré a la basura de la próxima gasolinera.

4Pero ella ya lo estaba haciendo. Dejando el paquete de toallitas antibacterianas a un lado, se agachó delante de Sasuke para limpiar el salpicadero. Y él tuvo que separar las piernas para mantener el equilibrio y no caer desplomado allí mismo.

Aquella falda era tan estrecha que podía ver a la perfección la forma del tanga que llevaba.

 **«Nota mental: dejar cada día basura en el coche.»**

Antes, cuando ella había ido a ducharse, a Sasuke sólo le dio tiempo de hacer una de las dos cosas que tenía pendientes: o bien practicar el contorsionismo y sacarse la bala él solo, o bien solucionar el problema de la erección. Mirando cómo aquella falda se pegaba al trasero en forma de corazón de Sakura, supo que había hecho mal al decantarse por la bala.

Se mordió el labio para no gemir y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. Un hombre pasó por allí y repasó a Sakura con la mirada. El muy bastardo frunció el ceño con cara de deseo.

Sasuke le enseñó los dientes. **«No mates al mortal.»** El hombre se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y tuvo el acierto de irse de allí volando.

Después de tirar toda la porquería a la basura del hotel, Sakura utilizó una toallita para aniquilar a todos los inocentes microorganismos que encontrara a su paso.

—¿Podemos irnos ya, princesa? —Tenía la voz tan ronca que ella lo miró preocupada.

—¿Qué te pasa en la voz? ¿Te encuentras mal?

El oyó que le estaba diciendo algo, pero toda su atención estaba centrada en otra parte. El aire de la noche era algo frío, y los pezones de Sakura se marcaban bajo el jersey beige que llevaba puesto.

—Los inmortales no nos ponemos enfermos —respondió sin atinar demasiado.

La joven vio lo que estaba mirando y apretó los labios.

—¿Es necesario que seas tan descarado?

 **«Sí.»**

—¿Sujetador nuevo?

Sakura echó mano de la poca paciencia que le quedaba y respondió resignada:

—Sí, Sasuke, sujetador nuevo.

Cuando por fin se pusieron en marcha, ella volvió a hablar:

—Cuéntame algo del punto de encuentro. ¿Quién es esa tal Hikaru? ¿La conoces?

—Personalmente, no. Al parecer, es la hija de un hechicero y una demonio, y se supone que posee la fuerza de ambos. Dicen que es una belleza —añadió, ansioso por ver la reacción de Sakura, pero no pudo detectar nada.

—Es la propietaria de una taberna en el río Kakuo llamada Taka; sólo la frecuentan miembros de la Alianza Shinobi.

—Genial. —¿Había sonado demasiado cortante?

Sasuke no tendría más remedio que llevarse a Sakura con él al bar. Lo que pudiera pasarle estando sola en el hotel podía ser mucho peor que lo que pudiera sucederle en el local. Además, aquel sitio solía estar abarrotado de firmes seguidores de Orochimaru.

Seguro que no harían nada que pusiera en peligro lo que el hechicero tanto ansiaba...

—¿Y en Taka nos darán información sobre el siguiente punto de encuentro? —Tras ver que Sasuke asentía, continuó:

—¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar Orochimaru?

9—Algunos dicen que vive en el norte.

—¿A qué se dedica? Tengo la sensación de que dar con él es muy difícil.

—Es herrero además de hechicero. Dicen que puede dominar el metal a voluntad.

—¿Por qué cuesta tanto verlo?

 **«Cíñete a la verdad.»**

—Danzo, mi enemigo, quiere verlo muerto. Así que Orochimaru se pasa la vida escondiéndose.

—Porque puede forjar la única espada capaz de matar a Danzo

—Exactamente.

—Entonces, si él y Danzo son enemigos, supongo que Orochimaru es de los buenos.

 **«No concretes nada.»**

—Bueno o malo, no olvides nunca que todos los hechiceros son peligrosos.

—¿Qué hará Orochimar para retroceder el proceso de transformación? ¿Me hechizará?

—No lo sé. Supongo.

—Lo importante es que lleguemos a tiempo. ¿Por qué no tomamos un avión hasta Inari?

—Hanabi me hizo jurarle que no cogeríamos ningún avión en todo el trayecto. Supongo que vio algo que no le gustó.

—¿Siempre crees todas sus predicciones?

—Nunca se equivoca... Nunca —reiteró.

—Pero uno nunca sabes si está diciendo la verdad.

—Pareces conocerla bastante bien. ¿Ha habido algo... entre vosotros dos?

—¿Liarme yo con la loca de Hanabi? Jamás. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Hanabi está pirada.—Se señaló la frente con un dedo y lo hizo girar.

—Pero es muy guapa.

—Nunca he visto a una valquiria que no lo fuera. —Se quedó mirándola a los ojos hasta conseguir que se sonrojara y apartara la vista.

—Hablando de Hanabi, ¿qué has hecho con su carta?

—La memoricé y la destruí cuando te fuiste a por comida.

—¿Sabías que iba a curiosear entre tus cosas?

—Por lo que sé de ti, era bastante probable.

Durante las tres horas siguientes, viajaron en silencio. Sakura se puso a trabajar en su portátil, concentrada en sus cosas, y Sasuke trató de no mirarla más de un par de veces por minuto.

Ella llevaba las gafas, se había puesto el lápiz puntero del ordenador detrás de la oreja, y acariciaba el collar de perlas con los dedos.

 **«No lo hagas... no lo hagas...»**

Pero lo hizo. Cogió el collar y se lo pasó por los labios.

¡Malditas fueran ella y sus deliciosas manías! Y la muy boba no tenía ni idea de a todos los que dejaba excitados por el camino.

Allí estaba él, encerrado en un coche con su compañera, sabiendo que ella necesitaba que le diera placer, con una voz interior diciéndole que se dejara de tonterías y que lo hiciera, y, a pesar de todo, incapaz de hacer nada.

Estaba a punto de estallar 14Justo en ese instante, Sakura juntó las cejas y golpeó las teclas a toda velocidad. Se detuvo, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó enter, al ver la pantalla, se le iluminó la cara.

Sasuke se preguntaba qué pruebas, qué teoremas o ecuaciones descartaba y cuáles elegía. ¿Qué pasaba dentro de aquel cerebro tan increíble?

Pero a lo largo de las últimas horas, las matemáticas no habían sido lo único que había pasado por la mente de Sakura. El sabía perfectamente que de vez en cuando ella se había acordado de lo que había sucedido antes de subirse al coche. Cuando eso sucedía, se sonrojaba y se pasaba el collar por los labios, pero a más velocidad.

¿Le había gustado lo que le había enseñado? Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de que ella lo hubiera visto tan excitado, le gustaba que supiera que le bastaba con que lo mirara para sentirse de aquel modo, y quería que eso la tentara a tocarlo. Y había estado a punto de hacerlo.

Sabía que lo que había pasado en el hotel no había sido uno de sus mejores momentos, pero cuando la vio hablando con el cretino de Lee , los celos estuvieron a punto de volverlo loco.

Trató de recordar la última vez que sintió tanta envidia de un macho. Seguramente cuando el licántropo, Naruto Uzumaki, encontró a su alma gemela. Eternos rivales, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se habían pasado siglos sin encontrar a sus respectivas hembras. Pero, de repente, el licántropo se tropezó con una diminuta y alocada bruja, una a la que Sasuke también le tenía echado el ojo.

Ahora sabía que su compañera era una brillante y preciosa valquiria, tan segura de sí misma que lo dejaba sin habla.

Pero no podía quedársela para siempre. Volvió a escuchar el rápido teclear y vio que ella volvía a mirar la pantalla.

—¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que estás increíblemente sexy cuando te pones en plan matemática?

Sakura suspiró, cerró el portátil y se quitó las gafas.

—¿Es que sólo piensas en el sexo?

—Cuando lo echo tanto de menos sí. Los de mi especie necesitamos practicarlo tres o cuatro veces al día. Y después de lo que ha sucedido entre tú y yo hace un rato... Tú también tienes que estar algo inquieta, ¿no?

—En absoluto.

—Reconócelo. Ha estado muy bien. —Aunque ni siquiera se habían tocado, Sasuke no podía recordar la última vez que había experimentado algo tan excitante.

—Eso ya no importa. Soy perfectamente capaz de controlar mis bajos instintos.

—Antes has dicho que no solías solucionar esos asuntos por ti misma. Y, por cierto, sé que eso es mentira.

—¡No lo es!

—Tiene que serlo —insistió él.

—Si no, la lujuria iría acumulándose dentro de ti.

—Vas a seguir con este tema hasta conseguir que te responda, ¿no es así?

—Veo que empiezas a conocerme.

—Me niego —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

—No pienso hablar de eso.

—Entonces hablemos de otra cosa. Ya va siendo hora de que te tomes un descanso, y yo tengo que distraerme, para ver si así no me duele tanto el muslo. Una valquiria que conozco se ha negado a ayudarme.

—Te lo tienes merecido.

—Probablemente —reconoció Sasuke.

—Está bien. ¿Qué haces en tu día a día como mercenario?

—Mi especialidad es arrebatar tronos. Me llaman **«el Hacedor de Reyes».** —¿Desde cuándo era tan fanfarrón?

—Entonces eres un insurreccionista.

—Das por hecho que se los arrebato a sus legítimos poseedores.

Ella asintió dándole la razón.

—Lo que hago principalmente es combatir en guerras. La Alianza Shinobi es un lugar muy violento, es bueno para el negocio —dijo. De repente chasqueó los dedos.

—Oh, espera, me olvidaba. Tú eres una... pacifista.

—No es un ningún insulto.

—Lo es cuando estás metido en la industria de la guerra.

Ella enarcó una ceja y, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad respecto a la profesión del demonio, preguntó:

—¿Cómo te convertiste en mercenario?

—Me alisté para luchar contra Danzo.

A los diecinueve años, Sasuke fue sometido a un duro y brutal entrenamiento por los soldados de Itachi, que lo odiaban profundamente. Durante meses estuvo recibiendo a base de bien, hasta que por fin decidió que tenía que ser más rápido, más fuerte y mejor soldado que cualquier otro demonio del ejército.

Al final terminó por conseguirlo, y los demás se dieron cuenta de ello.

—Durante los escasos períodos de tranquilidad entre batallas —dijo, —empecé a recibir ofertas de trabajo.

—Como Danzo era cada vez más poderoso y erradicaba cualquier revuelta antes incluso de que empezara, dichos períodos de tranquilidad fueron en aumento.

—Tuve un par de éxitos sonados y la cosa se disparó. Ahora tengo a cuarenta y cinco hombres a mi mando.

—¿Todos son demonios?

—Casi todos —contestó.

—¿Discriminas a los no-demonios? —preguntó ella.

—No, no discriminamos a nadie. Lo único que se requiere del candidato es que sea sanguinario, que haya matado antes y que esté dispuesto a volver a hacerlo.

—¿Y a cuántas mujeres tienes contratadas? —preguntó divertida.

—Vaya, he caído en la trampa —replicó él, pero Sakura se limitó a levantar una ceja y a esperar respuesta.

—Ninguna mujer ha solicitado entrar en mi equipo. Casi nunca. Unas pocas. Eh, si tú sigues siendo valquiria te contrato. La doctora mercenaria.

—Eso sería como lanzar el título al retrete.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó, poniéndose serio.

—Tengo la sensación de que para tu profesión se requiere más músculo que cerebro.

—Así que, según tú, cuanto mayores sean tus bíceps mejor estratega serás y mejores serán tus tácticas para la batalla, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

Ella se quedó mirándolo.

—Veo que te pones a la defensiva.

—¿Qué? Yo no me pongo a la defensiva —respondió Sasuke algo incómodo.

—Volvamos a lo de Hanabi. Le dijiste que estabas a punto de terminar tu código y doctorarte. ¿De qué código estabas hablando?

—Es complicado.

¿Sakura creía que él no podría entenderlo? Eso sí que lo puso a la defensiva.

—Este enorme y estúpido demonio ha conseguido entender un par de cosas a lo largo de sus mil años de vida.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, como si con esa frase hubiera demostrado su teoría.

—¿De verdad quieres saber en qué consiste mi proyecto de final de carrera? —Cuando él asintió, continuó:

—Lo llamo el código espino y lo he diseñado para que pueda ser utilizado para proteger información en el sector privado y en los ordenadores personales. El ochenta y cinco por ciento de las compañías reconocen que han perdido información a manos de hackers o de accesos no autorizados.

—¿Estás diciendo que todas esas compañías utilizan códigos de algún tipo?

—Todo el mundo utiliza códigos. O al menos todos los ordenadores. Cuando tú recibes un e mail, éste está encriptado hasta que el programa del correo electrónico de tu ordenador lo desencripta. Cualquier transacción bancaria que se realiza por Internet, o incluso las multas que se pagan en línea, llevan dentro muchísima información encriptada.

Holly se volvió un poco, girando todo el cuerpo hacia Sasuke para poder mirarlo directamente, demostrando con ello lo mucho que la apasionaba el tema. Cosa que desconcertó muchísimo al demonio.

Si a ella le gustaba tanto todo ese rollo, entonces seguro que querría compartir su vida con un hombre que pudiera entenderlo. Y lo puso furioso pensar que su Sakura y aquel imbécil de novio que tenía hablaban un idioma que él apenas podía entender.

 **«Repítetelo una vez más... ¡nunca has tenido la más mínima posibilidad de quedarte con ella!»**

—Sasuke, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, estaba pensando en que... cada vez que tecleo una dirección en Internet el

 **«http» se convierte en «https» cuando se inicia la transacción.**

—¡Exacto!

 **«Salvado.»**

—Las **«https»** ofrecen un nivel adicional de encriptación. —Lo miró con renovado interés. Había dado en el clavo.

—Pero todos los códigos de encriptación son quebrantables —prosiguió ella

. —Todos y cada uno de ellos pueden romperse a base de fuerza bruta informática.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Imagínate millones de ordenadores trabajando las veinticuatro horas para descifrar uncódigo. Eso es la fuerza bruta informática. Así que de lo que se trata es de hacer un código tan retorcido y complejo que nadie tenga la suficiente fuerza bruta como para descifrarlo. Pero en teoría dicho código seguiría siendo susceptible a los ataques de los hackers.

—¿Y qué se supone que hace tu código? ¿Por qué lo llamas el código espino?

—Quiero que sea capaz de protegerse a sí mismo cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Y cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Cuando detecta que va a ser desencriptado se cierra en banda y lanza un ataque cibernético a su atacante. Él se rió.

—Típico de una valquiria; crear un programa informático sanguinario.

A Sakura se le pusieron los ojos plateados.

—Esto va en serio.

Él ya sabía que estaba totalmente entregada a su trabajo, pero nunca la había visto tan apasionada acerca de nada.

—La fuerza bruta informática no podrá desencriptar mi código si éste lanza un ataque simultáneo a todos los ordenadores. Imagínate las aplicaciones que puede tener en otros sectores.

—¿Como cuáles?

—En los antivirus, por ejemplo. Ya no se limitarían a proteger tu ordenador de cualquier virus, sino que podrían rastrear el virus hasta su origen y luego mandar una versión mutante al disco duro de su creador y destruirlo. Incluso las aplicaciones de e-mail se verían afectadas. Cuando recibieras spam, tu ordenador reenviaría miles de mensajes de contraataque al correo de la persona que te lo hubiera mandado, aniquilando su sistema.

—Creo que tienes algo muy importante entre manos. Suena como si pudieras eliminar todos los virus y spams en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Así es! La gente que se esconde detrás de esas cosas nos está robando preciosos minutos de nuestras vidas obligándonos a defendernos de sus ataques. Eso no está bien.

—Y entonces, ¿dónde está el fallo?

Ella desvió la vista antes de responder.

—Mi código... lo ataca todo. Incluso los sistemas amigos.

—El guerrero se convierte en sanguinario.

—Sí —suspiró, —así es.

—Y tienes que encontrar la manera de que tu código sea capaz de distinguir los sistemas amigos de los enemigos.

—Imagínate lo que pasaría si le mandaras a un compañero de contabilidad un correo con un virus un millón de veces —continuó resignada.

—Los resultados serían catastróficos.

—¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?

—Estoy tratando de comunicarme con mi código igual que lo haría un sistema amigo, para ver si descubro qué es lo que lo hace saltar.

—Hasta que te conocí, estaba convencido de que los códigos eran sólo un montón de símbolos o acertijos.

—La criptología solía estar reservada a los lingüistas, pero ahora es el reino de los internautas —dijo orgullosa, como si se considerara uno de ellos.

—Vamos a dominar el mundo, ¿lo sabías?

Lo que Sakura no entendía era que cuando decía cosas como aquélla no parecía una internauta... sino una valquiria.

Review?


	19. Capitulo 18

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 18

—¡Me niego! —le dijo a Sasuke mientras esperaban a que les llenaran el depósito de gasolina.

—¡No pienso hacerlo!

—No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Sólo un mordisco —dijo él, acercándole el perrito caliente a la boca.

Sentada en el capó del coche, donde él había insistido en colocarla, Sakura observó la ofrenda con cara de asco y levantó la mano.

—Olvídalo. La comida de las gasolineras es una bomba. Y los perritos calientes ya ni te cuento.

¿Sabes cuánto tiempo han pasado dando vueltas en esa parrilla?

—El suficiente como para estar buenos. —Le dio un mordisco.

—Bien podrías estar comiendo pezuñas de cerdo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mmm. ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? —

Sonrió al ver el rostro horrorizado de Sakura.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, estaba bromeando. —Dejó el bocadillo al lado de ella y se agachó para coger la bolsa de plástico que tenía junto a los pies.

— Aquí tienes —le dijo, sacando un botellín de zumo de naranja, que abrió, con muchísimo cuidado de no tocar el borde, antes de ofrecérselo. También le tendió unas cuantas barritas energéticas.

Sasuke podía ser inesperadamente detallista. Para tratarse de un demonio. Sakura aceptó el zumo.

—¿Por qué nunca te burlas de... mis manías?

—Todo el mundo tiene sus cosas —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. Sasuke llevaba aquel sombrero viejo de piel. Hanabi tenía razón, estaba increíblemente guapo con él.

—Dime, ¿cuánto consume el Veyron? —le preguntó, tratando de centrarse.

—A velocidad máxima, puede tragarse todo un depósito en tan sólo doce minutos.

Ella asintió despacio.

—Así que, básicamente, este solo coche bastaría para hacer un agujero en la capa de ozono.

—Sí, pero va muy rápido. A diferencia de esa cafetera a la que tú llamas coche.

—¡Es un híbrido! Es respetuoso con el medio ambiente.

—Pero no corre.

—Me dijiste que el Veyron es el coche más caro del mundo. ¿Como cuánto?

—Uno doscientos.

—¿Un millón doscientos mil dólares? —exclamó ella. Trató de saltar del capó, pero Sasuke la retuvo allí sujetándole las caderas con las manos.

—No tienes que bajar. Recuerda siempre una cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—Que el coche no es nuestro. —Entonces le sonó el teléfono.

—Es Shisui. Tengo que cogerlo.

Sasuke cruzó el aparcamiento en busca de un poco de intimidad. Como si ella pudiera entender aquel extraño lenguaje que hablaba.

Sakura sabía que el móvil del demonio tenía cobertura vía satélite, lo que significaba que funcionaba en cualquier lugar del mundo. Lo que significaba que ella podía conectarlo a su portátil y tener acceso a Internet.

—¿Cómo se llama el idioma ese que hablas? —le preguntó cuando regresó a su lado.

—Demoníaco —respondió. —Te alegrará saber que el resto de la Orden de los Ambus ha sido eliminada. Y ahora mismo, Shisui y el resto de mis hombres andan detrás de los vampiros. Ya tienes dos facciones menos de las que preocuparte.

—Oh. Gracias. Y dale las gracias a Shisui. —¿Cuál era la etiqueta para agradecer que se hubieran cargado a un montón de demonios y vampiros? Seguro que no encontraría ninguna tarjeta con la frase adecuada.

—¿Cómo le conociste? —preguntó, pensando en el demonio que había visto de pasada. Era tan alto como Sasuke y también tenía cuernos, pero los suyos eran plateados. Llevaba la melena negra recogida en una coleta y tenía los ojos ónix como el. Dejando a un lado los cuernos, seguro que resultaba muy atractivo para todas las mujeres.

—Éramos adversarios, cada uno tenía sus puntos fuertes; a Shisui se le da muy bien las tramas de espías y en cambio a mí me va más la espada. Nos contrataban para los mismos trabajos y nuestros equipos terminaban siempre enfrentándose. Al final, decidimos que terminaríamos por matarnos y ambos saldríamos perdiendo un montón de dinero.

—¿Y todo se reduce al dinero?

—Por eso trabaja un mercenario. —Le sujetó la barbilla con los dedos.

—Tienes que ponerte al día, princesa.

Kilómetro 775 de la carretera de Kokuo.

—Creía que Taka era sólo un nombre bonito —comentó Sakura, cerrándose la cazadora. El aire que provenía del río le estaba calando los huesos.

—No, qué va. Se trata realmente de una barra de arena que forma una isla —contestó Sasuke sujetándose la espada en la espalda, para después tirar de Sakura y alejarla del lugar donde habían aparcado, cerca del agua.

Ella lo siguió por el camino, esquivando las raíces que iba encontrando a su paso, convencida de que terminaría por caerse en algún momento.

—No veo ningún ferry.

—Quítate las gafas. ¿Ves la playa? Pues allí abajo está el ferry.

Ella parpadeó, se tambaleó y, en cuestión de décimas de segundo, se encontró en los brazos de Sasuke... unos brazos fuertes y cálidos.

Sorprendida al descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba estar ahí, le dijo:

—Puedo caminar sola.

—¿Con esos zapatos?

—Me compraré un calzado más apropiado lo antes posible.

—A mí me gusta que lleves tacones —contestó él en voz baja y algo ronca.

¿Por qué la afectaba tanto oír su voz? ¿Por qué le temblaba todo el cuerpo sólo de escucharlo?

Sakura nunca había creído que las voces fueran particularmente sensuales; de hecho, nunca había pensado en ello.

La de Lee era agradable. La de Sasuke era... excitante.

—Y me encantaría notarlos pegados a mi espalda —le susurró el demonio al oído.

Y, claro está, Sakura empezó a imaginárselo.

—¿No puedes evitar pensar en ello, a que no? —La miró satisfecho de haber conseguido lo que quería, y siguió por el camino.

—¡Suéltame, Sasuke! ¡Ahora mismo!

No lo hizo, y ella no pudo hacer nada por impedírselo, pues el demonio era exponencialmente más fuerte que ella. No podía dominarlo...

En el pasado, Sakura siempre había rehuido el sexo porque tenía miedo de perder el control y hacerle daño a su compañero. Era imposible que con Sasuke eso pudiera pasar.

Lo que significaba que, técnicamente, el atractivo demonio era un candidato en potencia a acostarse con ella.

Sakura trató de alejar esos pensamientos. Aun en el caso de que fuera adecuado el aspecto físico, ella jamás estaría con alguien como él. Sasuke era mal educado, insoportable y un machista redomado.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, se negaba a dejarla en el suelo a pesar de que ya habían llegado a la arena, donde los estaba esperando el piloto del ferry.

El tipo era algo truculento, con unos cuernos redondos y erguidos. Los de Sasuke eran mucho más bonitos. Al menos, si lo besara, no tendría que preocuparse por si le sacaba un ojo. ¡Y no era que tuviera ganas de volver a besarlo! Ni mucho menos.

—Sólo se admite la entrada a miembros de la Alianza Shinobi. A pesar de las quejas de Sakura, Sasuke se limitó a apartarle el pelo y decir: —Valquiria.

—¿Ha venido a buscar pelea? —preguntó el del ferry mientras ella trataba de arreglarse el pelo.

¿A aquel tipo le preocupaba más ella que un demonio mercenario?

—La valquiria está conmigo —contestó Sasuke, y el otro por fin los dejó subir al barco.

En el ferry, Sasuke la dejó finalmente en el suelo, tras deslizaría por todo su torso. Minutos más tarde, atracaban en un muelle de dudosa estabilidad del que salía una pasarela igual de insegura, que conducía a una ciénaga.

A lo lejos se veía una cabaña, de la que salía una música.

—Mantente cerca de mí —susurró Sasuke.

—Entramos, conseguimos la dirección del siguiente punto de encuentro y nos largamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Sakura oyó que algo se movía detrás de ellos.

—Eh, ¿qué es eso? —Se puso de puntillas para mirar.

Sasuke le quitó las gafas y Sakura pudo ver a una familia de ciervos. Tenía que reconocerlo, su visión había cambiado.

—¡Devuélvemelas!

—A la gente le va a extrañar que lleves gafas. Los inmortales no las utilizamos.

Consiguió recuperarlas y se las puso de nuevo.

—Pues que se extrañen. —Se detuvo en la puerta y se colocó bien las perlas, la ropa y el pelo.

Siempre hacía lo mismo antes de entrar en un sitio, otro de sus rituales.

—Como quieras. Y ahora atiende. Lo que estás a punto de ver te va a resultar impactante. Trata de no quedarte embobada mirando. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sé comportarme.

—No estoy tan seguro, princesa. Y no le digas a nadie a qué hemos venido. Desconfía de todo el mundo. 9

—Ningún problema. Estaré siempre a tu lado.

Él le sonrió con amargura.

—Y, Sakura, recuerda de lo que eres capaz. Si las cosas se salen de madre, no olvides que puedes romper unos cuantos brazos. No lo dudes ni un segundo.

Si Sasuke seguía diciéndole lo fuerte y poderosa que le parecía, Sakura iba a tener que replantearse eso de que era un machista...

El demonio le abrió la puerta, y la realidad se fue de paseo. De la máquina de discos salían las notas de Why don't we get árunk and screw y el bar estaba lleno de seres fantásticos que hasta entonces ni sabía que existían. El local parecía el típico bar, sólo que sus clientes eran criaturas mitológicas.

Había dos hombres echando un pulso y los rostros de ambos tenían rasgos lobunos. Sus ojos pasaban del ámbar al azul más claro.

Licántropos: hombres lobo. Recordó haber leído sobre ellos.

Otros cuatro, de orejas puntiagudas, estaban jugando a los dardos, pero debían de estar a unos doce metros de la diana. También había unos gnomos de caras angelicales bailando alegremente.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a Sakura le pareció que eran peligrosos. Debían de ser kobolds.

Vio que también había muchos demonios, con cuernos de distintas formas y tamaños. Y pensó que los de Sasuke eran los más bonitos.

De repente, todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo y se quedó mirándola. Ella irguió la barbilla, y Sasuke se la acercó todavía más a él.

—Disimulas bien, princesa —le murmuró al oído,

—pero no te olvides de que casi todos estos seres pueden escuchar cómo tu corazón late asustado. Cálmate.

En ese preciso instante, la multitud se abrió para dejar paso a una atractiva mujer.

—Así que éste es el famoso Sasuke, el Hacedor de Reyes —dijo, con una voz que sonaba como el whisky y mirándolo con interés.

—Los rumores no mienten. Eres el Uchiha más atractivo de los dos.

—Y tú debes de ser Hikaru —contestó él con un tono indescifrable.

Tal como le habían dicho a Sasuke, Hikaru era una belleza. Y ella lo sabía. Iba vestida con una blusa de seda que cubría una diminuta falda de piel negra y un corpiño del mismo color que realzaba sus generosos pechos.

Sakura llevaba un conjunto de rebeca y jersey, y una falda Burberry.

Hikaru rodeó a Sasuke y le recorrió los hombros con un dedo.

—Eres un hombre muy atractivo. —Le dedicó una mirada a Sakura antes de volver a centrarse en Sasuke.

—Sígueme a la parte de atrás.

—Al ver que Sakura hacía ademán de seguirlos, añadió:

—Sólo Sasuke. Tenemos ciertos asuntos que resolver. —Y guiñó un ojo.

El demonio iba a protestar, Sakura quería que lo hiciera, pero Hikaru le susurró algo al oído y él dijo:

—Quédate aquí, Sakura. No hables con nadie. Quédate aquí y grita si me necesitas. Regresaré en quince minutos.

Y se fueron. Ella no sabía cómo se sentía al ver a aquella diablesa flirteando tan descaradamente con Sasuke.

11Soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la barra para sentarse en un taburete. Aquel lugar le recordaba a un bar, que aparecía en una escena de La Guerra de las Galaxias. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel lugar? Ah, sí. La Cantina de Mos Eisley. Cómo no iba a saber eso.

—¿Qué va a tomar? —le preguntó el camarero, al que le faltaba uno de los tres ojos.

 **«Le falta uno para llegar a tres, o bien le sobran dos.»** Ambas opciones eran malas. Trató de no quedarse mirándolo, pero si se suponía que tenía tres ojos, debería de tenerlos, y punto.

—Agua, gracias —contestó tras carraspear.

Mientras se concentraba en doblar servilletas de papel hasta hacer cuadrados perfectos, sintió que los seres masculinos que tenía alrededor iban acercándose.

 **«Muy bien pensado, Sasuke. Lo único que tengo que hacer es no hablar con nadie, ¿no?»**

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, valquiria? —preguntó el que parecía ser el líder.

Detectó una leve amenaza. La estaban poniendo a prueba. Recordó la última vez que sintió algo parecido; el primer día de sus clases a los jugadores de fútbol americano de Tulane. Esa vez actuó como si estuviera muy segura de sí misma, y no les toleró ni la más leve falta de respeto.

¿Qué eran unos demonios comparados con unos deportistas universitarios?

—Estoy visitando los alrededores —contestó con indiferencia.

—Dime, ¿vives cerca de la orilla?

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

—¿Por qué quieres saber dónde vivo? —Preguntó el líder. —¿Para arrancarme la cabeza mientras duermo?

—Así se habla, Ambu —dijo otro,

—ya sabemos cómo son las valquirias. Te atacan por la espalda y, cuando menos te lo esperas —dio un puñetazo en la barra,

—has perdido la cabeza.

 **«Tranquila. Cálmate.»**

—Quizá tengan razón, caballeros, pero la verdad es que estaba pensando que lo de vivir con temor constante a las inundaciones tiene que ser un rollo.

—Habla como los humanos —observó el tal Ambu. El demonio, que hablaba como para un casting de piratas, se dirigió hacia el camarero y éste plantó un vasito de licor frente a ella.

—Bebe, valquiria.

—No consumo alcohol.

—Es de mala educación rechazar la invitación de un demonio.

—Lo siento, pero nunca...

—Y además trae muy mala suerte.

—¿Mala suerte? —Su mano aferró el diminuto vaso. **«Algo con lo que no contabas».**

—¿Qué hay de malo en tomar una copa, eh? —Genial, ahora además empezaba a hablar como una idiota.

Con la mano que tenía libre, cogió una servilleta, y trató de sonreír a su público mientras limpiaba el borde del vaso. La canción de Jimmy Buffet sonaba de fondo, y la letra decía:

Dicen que eres una estirada, cariño, pero yo no creo que sea verdad... Sakura se acercó la bebida a los labios y vació el contenido de un solo movimiento seco.

El líquido le quemó como nada que hubiera ingerido antes, tuvo un ataque de tos y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Dejó el vaso boca abajo en la barra para que no trataran de servirle otro.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó Ambu.

Todavía no podía hablar, así que hizo el único gesto que se le ocurrió para decirle que estaba bien: levantó ambos pulgares.

Los demonios se echaron a reír y uno de ellos le dio una palmada, demasiado fuerte, en la espalda.

—¡La valquiria quiere otro trago!

Le ofrecieron un segundo vasito. **«Oh, no.»** Uno hacia arriba, otro hacia abajo. Ahora tendría que beberse un tercero para conseguir completar la serie...

Al llegar al número seis, Sakura estaba sorprendentemente sobria, y no se sentía tan mal como hubiera creído de antemano, allí sentada, tomando chupitos con los demonios en aquel bar. La verdad era que estaba bastante relajada.

Y Ambu estaba resultando ser un encanto. El demonio de tormenta era en realidad un auténtico pirata, pero acababa de escribir un mensaje en su Blackberry mucho más de prisa de lo que lo hubiera hecho ella misma. Era muy guapo, en plan rústico, y, dado que sabía de cartas de navegación, le gustaban mucho las matemáticas.

Le dijo que los chupitos irían haciéndole más efecto a medida que pasara la noche. Sakura estaba extrañamente impaciente de que eso sucediera.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, regalo de la cerveza Budweiser, que había colgado en la pared. Habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Quince, había dicho Sasuke.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —preguntó ausente.

—Hikaru es muy exigente —soltó uno de los demonios mientras los otros sonreían.

¿Exigente? **«Hemos venido aquí a preguntar por una dirección.»** ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver que Imatra fuera exigente con que Sasuke tardara tanto en obtener lo que necesitaban?

Se rascó la cabeza, el moño le molestaba y tiró de él. De pronto, abrió los ojos como platos. **«Sakura, eres una idiota: Dos demonios en el cuarto trasero, ambos de una especie que necesita satisfacer sus necesidades tres veces al día...»**

—Y Sasuke, el Hacedor de Reyes, nunca rechaza un desafío —comentó otro demonio.

Sasuke estaba acostándose con Imatra. Súbitamente, Sakura entendió por qué la gente soltaba tacos. A veces, una emoción era demasiado fuerte como para expresarla con palabras normales.

Sasuke había acertado al menos en una cosa. Era una estirada y una hipócrita, porque mientras seguía allí sentada, emborrachándose, lo único que quería hacer era soltar las palabras más malsonantes que hubiera oído jamás.

No podía confiar en Sasuke. Eso ya lo sabía. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando se atrevió a soñar que quizá pudiera tener algo más con él?

Justo antes de que los dos se marcharan, Imatra la había mirado con superioridad, como si se vanagloriase de estarle quitando algo, cuando la realidad era que se lo había dado.

Le había dado perspectiva en lo que se refería al demonio.

A Sakura le gustaban las cosas ordenadas y que Sasuke se estuviera acostando con aquella diablesa la misma noche en que la había tocado, hacía que él desapareciera de su consideración para siempre. Con sus acciones, había quedado descalificado.

 **«Sin demonio, se acabó la tentación. Se acabó el lado oscuro.»**

Obligándose a sonreír, se dirigió al grupo:

—¿A quién le toca?

Review?


	20. Capitulo 19

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 19

—Sólo he venido aquí por negocios, nena —dijo Sasuke cuando Hikaru sirvió dos copas.

—Ya sabes que trae mala suerte rechazar la invitación de un demonio. Y es de muy mala educación que todavía lleves la espada a la espalda, como si fuéramos enemigos.

El aceptó el trago, y miró el reloj sin ninguna sutileza. Ya habían pasado diez minutos, e Hikaru sólo le había preguntado por las otras facciones que andaban detrás de Sakura.

—Dame la dirección y me iré.

Sasuke no podía imaginar qué estaría haciendo Sakura allí fuera, sin él, pero confiaba en ella, y estaba seguro de que sabría mantenerse alejada de cualquier peligro. Lo había impresionado lo bien que había sabido disimular su sorpresa al ver a tantas especies de la Alianza Shinobi.

—¿A qué vienen las prisas, Sasuke? ¿Tan terrible sería que te tomaras una o dos copas conmigo?

—Hikaru dejó que la blusa se le deslizara por los hombros.

Sasuke estaba convencido de que Hikaru le parecería hermosa a cualquiera, pero él la encontraba pretenciosa y carente de atractivo comparada con su princesa.

—Mi mercancía está ahí fuera, rodeada de demonios. Hace dos días todavía era humana, y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Nadie se atreverá a hacerle daño.

 **«No, pero tal vez la asusten.»**

—Tengo prisa por llegar al próximo punto de encuentro y complacer así a tu amo y señor.

—El quiere saber cuál es el estado de salud de la Elegida.

Sasuke odiaba hablar de Sakura de ese modo tan frío e impersonal. Orochimaru nunca la vería como nada más que un medio para conseguir lo que quería.

—Sakura está bien.

—No esperábamos que fueras a viajar tú solo con ella.

—En principio no iba a ser así, pero la hermanita de Orochimaru y Danzo, Izumi, la muy bruja, ha capturado a mi hermano.

—No estábamos seguros de que estuvieras al tanto de eso.

La idea de que Itachi estuviera preso en una celda le retorcía las entrañas, pero Sasuke trató de bloquear la imagen al comprender que obtener información sobre su próximo destino no iba a ser tan fácil como había creído. Hikaru parecía muy caprichosa y podía meterlo en un lío. No quería echarlo todo a perder por falta de paciencia.

—Supongo que pronto lo sabrá todo el mundo —prosiguió Hikaru,

—Izumi ha estado fanfarroneando sobre su último juguete.

—¿Dónde está Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Esperas que te lo diga cuando tú has sido incapaz de quitarte la espada y tomarte una copa conmigo?

El se quitó la dichosa espada, la apoyó en la silla, y levantó la copa.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Hikaru se sentó en el borde del escritorio, asegurándose de que la raja de la falda se le abría hasta la cadera. Estaba tratando de ser sexy, todo su cuerpo estaba empeñado en ello, pero no le salía natural, pensó Sasuke. Tenía que esforzarse.3

Y, a pesar de todo, nunca conseguiría hacerle sombra a Sakura, a la que no le importaba lo más mínimo que los hombres la encontraran atractiva.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano, Hikaru?

—Probablemente en Kamui, pero no lo sabemos con certeza. Estoy segura de que pronto tendremos más información... y podríamos compartirla contigo si esta transacción termina de modo satisfactorio.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no te acostarás con la Elegida? —preguntó Hikaru.

Buena pregunta.

—Del mismo modo que mis clientes saben que nunca me tiro lo que se me ha confiado. Es malo para los negocios. Además, ella no es mi tipo. — **«Mi tipo era una mierda comparado con Sakura.»**

La diablesa se quedó observándolo con detenimiento, tratando de discernir si decía la verdad.

¿Sospechaban de él? Y, si así era, ¿por qué? Sólo Itachi, Hanabi y Shisui sabían lo que Sakura significaba para él.

—Si decides pasarte de listo, tratar de obtener la espada y quedarte con la chica al mismo tiempo, fracasarás —dijo finalmente Hikaru.

—Uno, Orochimaru puede leer la mente de cualquiera. Tal vez tú puedas levantar algún bloqueo, pero la Elegida no tendrá ni la más mínima oportunidad. Dos, el intercambio se realizará en la fortaleza de Orochimaru, que está protegida con magia, con trampas por todos lados y vigilada por zombies. El bosque que la rodea está habitado por Jubbis. Si ella escapa contigo, sólo conseguirás que la maten.

Hasta ese momento, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de que la idea de quedarse con Sakura y la espada llevaba tiempo enterrada en el fondo de su mente.

Era una idea que le encantaba.

Y ahora sentía cómo ésta iba desmoronándose.

—Hay muchos obstáculos —reconoció él.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que saldré de allí con vida?

—Orochimaru ha jurado por la Alianza Shinobi que podrás entrar y salir sano y salvo. Siempre que tú jures también que no revelarás nunca a nadie dónde se encuentra su castillo.

Jurar por la Alianza Shinobi era la palabra más inquebrantable que podía dar cualquier inmortal. Incluso un hechicero malvado estaba obligado a cumplirla.

—Lo juro.

—Mi amo y señor quiere que la Elegida sea fértil, y poder proceder cuanto antes. Tienes que asegurarte de que siga comiendo —continuó Hikaru, poniéndolo a prueba, estudiando su reacción.

El hizo todo lo que pudo por no apretar los dientes.

—No me pagan para hacer de niñera.

—Si la Elegida no está en buenas condiciones, tal vez tu espada no sea tan eficaz como esperas.

 **«Maldición.»**

—La Elegida piensa por sí misma, pero haré todo lo que pueda para que coma.

—Una cosa más, si no la recibe antes de la próxima luna llena, echará la espada al fuego y la perderás para siempre.

6Sasuke había oído decir que, oculta en el interior de su fortaleza, Orochimaru poseía una forja en la que ardía un fuego sobrenatural.

—¿Y en ese caso no se la daría a otro para que matara a su hermano por él?

—La espada se ha forjado para que la utilice uno de los Uchiha —respondió ella.

—No funcionaría con nadie más.

—Comprendo. Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría que me dieras la dirección del segundo punto de encuentro.

—Te lo diré... si me besas.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, irradiando rabia por todos los poros.

—A Orochimaru no le gustará saber que has tratado de entretenerme.

—Tampoco le gustará saber que tú y la Elegida tenéis una relación. —Se quitó la ropa, que cayó al suelo, arremolinándose junto a sus pies.

—¿De verdad te parece tan horrible la idea de darme un beso, Sasuke?

 **«La verdad es que sí.»** Antes de conocer a Sakura, ese tipo de mujer tan descarada le habría gustado, y habría hecho mucho más que besarla.

Ahora sólo la besaría si fuera necesario.

¿Necesario? El no tenía ningún futuro con Sakura, y cuanto antes se lo metiera en la cabeza, mucho mejor para él.

—De acuerdo, nena —farfulló.

—Un beso a cambio de la dirección.

—Ven aquí —dijo la diablesa, sentándose en la cama y apartando la sábana con una sensual y estudiada sonrisa.

—Ni hablar, Hikaru. —Le cogió la mano y la puso en pie.

—Eres tan agresivo... —ronroneó ella.

—Está bien, lo haremos de pie.

Agachó la cabeza, la besó y no sintió nada.

 **«Más vale que me acostumbre a esto»** , pensó Sasuke mientras la besaba de forma mecánica.

Indiferencia sería lo único que sentiría estando con otra que no fuera su compañera...

—Disculpadme —dijo Sakura desde la puerta.

Sasuke se apartó al instante de Hikaru, pero Sakura ya lo había visto todo. El corazón del demonio latió acelerado al ver que la mirada de la joven se desviaba de la cama deshecha a la ropa que había en el suelo, pasando por la espada que estaba apoyada contra la silla.

 **«Joder. Ahora sí que la he cagado.»** Su compañera lo había visto besando a otra. El jamás había oído a ninguno de su especie contar que le hubiera pasado algo así. Ningún demonio era tan estúpido.

 **«Pero ¡es que yo no puedo estar con ella aunque quiera!»**

—Me gustaría regresar al hotel, pero no quisiera interrumpiros —prosiguió Sakura tan campante. No parecía sorprendida, ni enfadada. Era evidente que se sentía segura de sí misma.

Incluso Hikaru parecía perpleja.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke, ya le pediré a alguien que me lleve. —Se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta.

—¿Pedirás que te lleven? —repitió él incrédulo, eliminando la distancia que los separaba para cogerla por la cintura.

—¿Quién diablos lo va a hacer?

En ese instante, unas voces masculinas gritaron que a la valquiria le tocaba beberse otro vaso.8Sakura llevaba el pelo suelto, y éste había empezado a ondulársele sobre los hombros. Se había guardado las gafas en el bolsillo y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol.

—¿Por qué te has soltado el pelo? —farfulló Sasuke entre dientes.

—¿Porque estoy en un bar?

—Estás borracha.

—Eres muy listo. En serio, no quería molestaros. Sólo venía a avisarte de que me iba.

Hikaru se vistió con gran teatro. La muy zorra estaba tratando de aparentar que se habían acostado, y Sasuke no podía negarlo sin poner de manifiesto lo que sentía por Sakura.

—Te irás conmigo —le dijo a ésta, muy enfadado porque a ella no le importara lo que creía haber visto. El creía que se sentía atraída por él, y al menos un poquito posesiva después de aquel beso.

—Está bien. Te espero fuera. —Con los tacones repicando en el suelo, dio media vuelta y lo dejó allí, confuso, en medio de la habitación.

—Reconozco que vosotros dos me teníais intrigada —dijo Hikaru,

—pero ahora ya veo que Orochimaru no tiene de qué preocuparse. A esa mujer no podrías importarle menos. —De algún modo, aquella diablesa sabía lo que Sasuke sentía por Sakura, y había sospechado que ella pudiera sentir a su vez algo por él.

Pero la indiferencia de la muchacha le había demostrado que se equivocaba.

—La dirección —exigió Sasuke.

—Raikiri.

—Sé más concreta.

—Todo a su tiempo, demonio... tómate otra copa.

Sasuke oyó los vítores de alegría de los hombres al ver que Sakura regresaba al bar. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir allí y empezar una pelea.

Cuando Sakura volvió a entrar en el local, Ambu tiró del taburete que había junto al suyo para que se sentara a su lado. Con las cejas levantadas a modo de invitación, pasó la mano por el asiento.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella, todavía algo afectada. Tal como había temido, Sasuke había ido a aquella habitación para acostarse con Hikaru, a la que le había encantado que los pillara, y había vuelto a mirarla con aires de superioridad.

No, aquel mundo no era para Sakura. Pero lo de beber no estaba mal. Convencida de que no volvería a caer en la tentación, decidió aprovechar al máximo aquel mini paréntesis. Iba a volver a su antigua vida, así que no había nada de malo en beber unos cuantos **«chupitos»** con aquellos demonios y disfrutar de la velada.

—¿Has visto algo interesante? —preguntó Ambu con curiosidad.

—No, creo que ya habían terminado.

—¿Y crees que les bastará con un asalto? He oído decir que Sasuke es todo un seductor.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella fingiendo que no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

—Me sorprende que no te haya tirado los tejos a ti —prosiguió.

—A los demonios nos encantan las valquirias.

—Ah, pero ¿a las valquirias les gustan los demonios?

—Sí, porque somos los únicos con los que se pueden acostar sin temor a hacernos daño.

Los allí presentes chocaron los cinco, y ella se obligó a sonreír. Tenía gracia que bromeasen sobre algo que Sakura acababa de descubrir aquella misma noche. Temerosa de que Ambu viera algo en su expresión, aunque segura de que allí no había nada de nada, preguntó:

—¿Tienes algo de dinero para poner música?

El demonio le dio unas monedas que no había visto en su vida y Sakura se encaminó hacia el tocadiscos. Al ver en la máquina un álbum de Stevie Ray Vaughan, su humor mejoró notablemente.

Esta vez, cuando regresó a la barra, Ambu se golpeó los muslos con las manos para indicarle que se sentara allí. El demonio no era nada desagradable a la vista, ni siquiera con cuernos.

Se preguntó qué haría la vieja Sakura, y, decidida a disfrutar de aquella noche tan surrealista, hizo completamente lo contrario, poniendo muy contento al robusto demonio...

Cuando Sasuke consiguió escapar de la guarida de Hikaru, vio a Sakura sentada en las rodillas de Ambu, susurrándole cosas al oído y balanceándose, feliz de la vida.

Las gafas de ella estaban en la nariz de Ambu, y ella llevaba el cinturón del demonio. Otro del grupo estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a ella, restregando la cara por la mano que la valquiria tenía libre.

A Sasuke se le desencajó la mandíbula y los ojos se le pusieron rojos en cuestión de segundos. De fondo, la canción de Stevie decía:

 _ **Si te metes con mi mujer, descubrirás lo que es un hombre enfadado de verdad**_

 _ **Review?**_


	21. Capitulo 20

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

CAPÍTULO 20

« **Mi compañera está sentada en el regazo de otro, sus labios están rozando la oreja de otro...»**

Ambu lo vio y levantó la barbilla para saludarlo.

 **«Y no puedo matarlo.»**

El demonio de tormenta no lo había amenazado en ningún modo. Sus estirpes no estaban enfrentadas. Maldición. Sasuke estaba convencido de que incluso se habían emborrachado juntos en alguna ocasión.

Si Sasuke hacía algo, todo el mundo sabría que era debido a la valquiria.

—Levántate ahora mismo —masculló en voz baja.

Sakura lo había visto besando a otra mujer y había reaccionado como si no le importara. Sasuke apenas la había visto coquetear con otro y ya tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke? —preguntó el Ambu mirándolo con atención.

—Ella está a mi cargo, y he dicho que nos vamos.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —Sakura se puso de pie tambaleándose y se quitó el cinturón del Ambu. Y, al coger las gafas de la nariz del demonio, le dio unas palmaditas en los cuernos.

Unos cuantos de los presentes gimieron sólo con verlo. Sakura ignoraba que, para ellos, ese gesto era como si a un humano le acariciaran la entrepierna.

—Tal vez me tome una última copa para el camino... —dijo ella.

—La fiesta ha terminado, princesa —le espetó Sasuke cargándosela al hombro.

Los allí presentes lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco por atreverse a manosear así a una valquiria, pero en vez de enfadarse, Sakura se despidió de sus admiradores lanzándoles besos a manos llenas.

—¡Mua! ¡Mándame un mensaje de móvil, Ambus!

—Sasuke, ¿adónde vamos? —le preguntó cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la oscura y desierta carretera.

El llevaba muchos kilómetros callado, como si estuviera enfadado con ella. Sin decir nada, le pasó un papel que decía:

Puente de la Dama Sonriente, sobre el río de la Sangre, Chidori, Península, Raikiri. Vuestro contacto os esperará en el puente a medianoche, tres noches seguidas a partir del viernes.

—¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo allí? —preguntó por fin Sasuke.

—Sólo me lo estaba pasando bien mientras tú te cepillabas a Hikaru en la parte de atrás.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Por supuesto que no. —Con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana, Sakura se quedó mirando el cielo. Estrellas. Más brillantes que las que había visto en Matatabi durante décadas.

Clarísimas.

—No es como si hubiese algo entre tú y yo —prosiguió Sasuke.

—No, tienes razón.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —le espetó entonces

—. ¿Es una especie de psicología inversa?

—Sasuke —suspiró ella,

—¿tanto te cuesta creer que no estoy enfadada contigo porque, sencillamente, no me interesas de ese modo?

—Y una mierda. Tú sabes que entre nosotros hay una fuerte atracción.

—¿Atracción? Lo dices en broma, ¿no? Yo soy hipersensible. Tú mismo me lo diagnosticaste. Al parecer, no razono tan bien como de costumbre. Incluso tú puedes parecerme interesante.

—¿Incluso? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? Y suelo tener mucho éxito con todo tipo de hembras.

—Y eres muy modesto. —Esas palabras de él hicieron que Sakura recordara lo que había dicho aquel otro demonio sobre que Sasuke era un seductor.

—Probablemente, a esas hembras les gusten los cuernos y los colmillos, pero a mí no.

Sasuke frunció el cejo y se pasó una mano por uno de los cuernos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la bajó en seguida.

—¿No te gustan los cuernos? Pues estabas acariciando los de un «Ambu» con mucho ahínco.

Para tu información, te diré que eso ha sido como si le estuvieras haciendo una paja. Ella ni siquiera sabía qué quería decir esa palabra, pero sonaba mal, muy mal.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debía saberlo? Ese tipo de información no viene en El libro de la Alianza Shinobi. ¿Y quién eres tú para criticar mi comportamiento, San Sasuke?

—Maldita sea, Sakura, lo que has visto con Hikaru no era lo que parecía.

—No quiero escuchar tus excusas; en realidad no has hecho nada que haya podido ofenderme.

No me importa lo que pareciera o no, no es asunto mío.

—Incluso después de cómo nos besamos anoche...

—¿Te refieres a ese beso que te dije que no quería volver a repetir? —Frunció el ceño al sentir que se mareaba un poco.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por saber por qué te besé a ti anoche y hoy a ella? —Y eso que a Sakura hizo mucho más que besarla.

—¿Porque eres un macho? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez eres como un león en celo, buscando cualquier hembra disponible.

—¡Me ha dicho que no me daría la jodida dirección hasta que la besara!

—¿Y has tardado una hora entera en hacerlo? —preguntó Sakura con algo más de sentimiento.

Pero entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo de él.

—¿Una hora? Tú has bebido... —Se detuvo al ver el reloj del coche.

—¡Maldita zorra! Ha debido de hacer un hechizo para ralentizar el paso del tiempo en su habitación.

Sakura tuvo un ataque de risa.

—Ralentizar el tiempo. En su habitación. —Silbó la sintonía del programa La dimensión desconocida.

—Déjalo ya. No me importa.

—Esperaba que te sintieras algo posesiva conmigo después del beso de anoche.

—No me siento posesiva, igual que a ti no te importa que haya flirteado con un Ambu.

—Ambu. —Le hirvió la sangre durante un largo momento.

—Tu novio está en una conferencia, ayer por la noche me besabas a mí y hace unas horas has estado a punto de tocarme, y ahora vas y te emborrachas y coqueteas con otro hombre. Ya veo que tienes un gran sentido de la lealtad.

—Vaya, me has descubierto. La virgen desleal. Esa soy yo, una fresca.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Estoy disfrutando de mi primera borrachera.

—Esa es la razón —dijo él relajándose un poco.

—Cuando estés sobria, te pondrás furiosa conmigo. Sakura se apretó el puente de la nariz.6

—Por fin sé qué quiere decir exactamente ser un aguafiestas. Nunca lo había entendido hasta ahora.

—¿Me estás llamando a mí...? Oh, ésta sí que es buena. La señorita maestra está llamando aguafiestas al demonio.

—¿Señorita maestra? ¡Ja! Ahora acabas de dejar clara la edad que tienes.

Sasuke no podía controlar su urgencia por hacer reaccionar a Sakura. Podía soportar cualquier cosa excepto su indiferencia.

Detuvo el coche en el arcén y se volvió hacia ella, acariciándole el rostro para atraerla hacia él. Pero Sakura lo apartó. Furiosa. Era obvio que su fuerza valquírica estaba aumentando.

—No te atrevas —le espetó, desprendiendo destellos plateados con los ojos.

—Si quisiera saber qué sabor tienen los labios de Hikaru la habría besado yo misma.

—Está bien. —Sasuke se apartó.

—Me importa una mierda si me crees o no. —Volvió a poner el coche en marcha y pisó el acelerador a fondo...

Después de una hora de silencio, Sakura murmuró:

—Ve más despacio.

—No. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Sasuke, aminora. No me encuentro bien.

—¿Cuántos malditos tragos te has tomado? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

Ella se rió.

—Unos cuantos más.

—¿Te dijeron que tardan un rato en hacer efecto?

—Sí, varias veces.

—¿Cuántos, Sakura?

—Puedo afirmar... con rotunda seguridad que era un número entero, múltiplo de tres, igual o mayor que nueve. —La cabeza le cayó desplomada hacia adelante.

A Sasuke le llevó dos horas encontrar un hotel decente donde poder quedarse. Sakura se había desmayado, y se había pasado todo ese rato acurrucada en el asiento.

La llevaba en brazos hacia la habitación cuando ella parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

 **«Es tan guapa.»** A Sasuke ya se le había pasado el enfado y ahora había bastado aquella mirada para que el corazón le golpeara las costillas.

—Cariño —suspiró él, —después de nueve vasitos es imposible que puedas tenerte en pie. Ella gimió.

—¿Voy a quedarme sin piernas?

—Estás borracha como una cuba —contestó él sin poder evitar sonreír al oír su tono preocupado.

La depositó en la cama, pero Sakura gritó:

—¡Oh, Dios, todo me da vueltas!

El corrió a su lado y le movió una pierna, colocándole un pie en contacto con el suelo.

—¿Mejor así?

—Mejor —murmuró ella pasados unos segundos.9

—Ah, cuántas cosas podría enseñarte. Ahora voy a desnudarte y a meterte en la cama.

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola —farfulló, tratando de encontrar el botón del jersey pero terminando con un dedo en el ojo.

—Ay, me he hecho daño.

—Deja que lo haga yo. No miraré.

—Sí —replicó ella con tono solemne.

—Sí mirarás.

—Probablemente tengas razón. —Le quitó el jersey.

—Pero no veré nada que no haya visto antes...

Qué equivocado estaba. Cuando Sasuke la dejó únicamente con aquel conjunto de ropa interior de seda negra supo que nunca antes había visto nada igual. Tomó aire y lo soltó despacio.

—Dios, princesa, podría correrme sólo con mirarte —farfulló.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

Estaba exquisita con todos aquellos encajes. Tantas piscinas se notaban en su cuerpo. Tenía los brazos y las piernas bien torneadas, pero el resto seguía siendo suave. Las caderas nacían pronunciadas en la estrecha cintura y los pechos amenazaban con desbordar las copas del sujetador.

Tenía la figura típica de una pin-up, y seguiría teniéndola durante el resto de su vida inmortal. Sasuke tenía ganas de gemir del placer que sentía sólo de poder mirarla. Levantó una mano para acariciarla. Los dedos le escocían de la necesidad de tocarla...

—¿Has dicho algo, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

Las manos del demonio retrocedieron, y los nudillos se le quedaron blancos de tan fuerte como cerró los puños. De nuevo deseó acariciarla, y volvió a retroceder. Paseó nervioso por la habitación, luchando por controlar la pasión que sentía. La mujer con la que tanto había fantaseado estaba tumbada en la cama, en ropa interior, y él no podía ni acercarse a ella.

Entrecerró los ojos. Si no iba a aprovecharse de la situación, quizá pudiese obtener alguna respuesta.

—Sí, princesa. Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa...

Review?


	22. Capitulo 21

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

Disculpen por no actualizar antes estaba algo ocupada... Sin mas el cap no olviden dejar su review de ellos depende la actualización... Disfruten

CAPÍTULO 21

—¡Buenos días, preciosa! —gritó Sasuke junto al oído de Sakura. Ella se sentó al instante, sujetándose la cabeza con un gemido.

—O mejor dicho, buenas tardes —aclaró el demonio.

—Te he dejado dormir tanto como me ha sido posible, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, ya sabes. Y a algunos de nosotros no nos gusta llegar tarde.

—Oh, Dios mío. He muerto y he ido al infierno.

—Lo tengo todo previsto. Primero vas a darte una ducha, porque hueles como un barril de pescado, y luego empezaremos a entrenar. Cuando volvamos a la carretera, buscarás información sobre nuestro destino. Si no tienes demasiada resaca, claro.

Aquí tienes, bébete esto. —Abrió una botella de Gatorade, cuidando, como siempre, de no tocar el borde.

Ella miró la bebida, y luego sus propias manos, que ya habían decidido cogerla por su cuenta.

No tardó en bebérsela casi de un trago.

—Cómete esto —dijo él a continuación, dándole una caja sin abrir de galletas saladas que Sakura también engulló.

Por algún extraño motivo, en aquel preciso instante el Gatorade y las galletas saladas le parecieron manjares exquisitos.

Pasados algunos minutos empezó a sentirse mejor.

—Gracias.

—Vivo para servirte. Y, hablando de eso, ¿necesitas que te ayude a vestirte? ¿Igual que anoche a desnudarte?

Al oír ese comentario, todo lo sucedido la noche anterior acudió a su mente, y Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

Sasuke no sólo se había acostado con Hikaru , sino que, después, se había aprovechado de la primera borrachera de Sakura.

A pesar de su aturdimiento, recordaba perfectamente que él la había estado sonsacando, preguntándole un montón de cosas íntimas. La voz de Sasuke le había parecido tan tranquilizadora, tan reconfortante...

Ahora comprendía que la había engañado. Se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que le había contado. Jamás se había masturbado, y cada vez que sentía necesidad física se iba a nadar como una posesa. Si no lo hacía, soñaba cosas de lo más escandalosas, que hacían que se despertara empapada en pleno... Incluso había llegado a pronunciar la palabra **«orgasmo».**

Vergonzoso pero cierto. Sakura soñaba a menudo con escenas de sexo, tan reales que llegaban a provocarle una reacción física...

Con las manos apretadas, se enfrentó con rabia a la vergüenza que sentía. Le había confesado que experimentaba curiosidad por el sexo, pero que en las pocas ocasiones en que se había encontrado en una situación íntima, había terminado por agredir a su compañero.

Negó con la cabeza. Lo que Sasuke había hecho era de lo más rastrero. No se había aprovechado de ella físicamente, pero sí emocionalmente...

El demonio empezó a apartar la sábana.

—De acuerdo, princesa, te ayudaré.

Sakura cogió la tela y se envolvió con ella hasta conseguir ponerse en pie.

—Vale, vale, pero ya puedes dejar el papel de virgen ofendida...

Me he pasado horas observando tu cuerpo. De hecho, habría podido hacerte un retrato, en vez de las fotos que te he sacado con el móvil. —Levantó el teléfono y le guiñó un ojo.

—Te odio —le espetó ella, agachándose para coger el neceser y algo de ropa. Y de camino hacia el baño le lanzó la mirada más furibunda de que fue capaz.

Una larga ducha de agua caliente hizo maravillas para despejarla, y su estómago pareció por fin calmarse. Cuando salió del baño lista para enfrentar el día, se sentía ya como una persona humana.

Suspiró. Más o menos. La verdad era que no podía decirlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él.

—Muy bien. — **«Creo que te odio. Lo cual es perfecto. Debería alegrarme de ello. Así podré concentrarme en mi verdadero objetivo.»**

—Estás enfadada por lo de anoche.

—¿Y no debería? Te aprovechaste de mí.

—¡Ni siquiera te puse un dedo encima!

—Ya sabes que no me refiero a eso —replicó Sakura.

—Me sonsacaste.

—¿Estás enfadada porque te hice unas cuantas preguntas mientras estabas borracha? No lo entiendo, pero da igual. Al menos nos servirá para el entreno.

—¿De qué entreno estás hablando?

—Tengo que enseñarte a pelear. Algo de defensa personal. Al ver que ella no se movía, añadió:

—Vamos, será divertido.

—Creo recordar que fui capaz de aniquilar a doce demonios yo sólita —contestó Sakura enarcando una ceja.

—Tú misma dijiste que fue como si estuvieras poseída. ¿Qué pasará si no vuelves a alcanzar ese estado? ¿O si quieres pelear contra alguien sin matarlo? Mientras tu vida siga en peligro, tienes que estar preparada.

A veces tendía a olvidar que varios asesinos intentaban matarla.

—¿Ese entrenamiento incluye la posibilidad de que te dé algunos golpes?

—Quizá.

Nada habría podido parecerle más tentador.

—Entonces de acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Quítate los zapatos.

Una vez estuvo descalza, Sasuke la colocó frente a él.

—Si sólo tuvieras que recordar dos cosas de todo lo que voy a enseñarte, tendrían que ser éstas: primero, nunca dudes. Si tu instinto te dice que pelees, pelea, si no, no. Y segundo, no te dé vergüenza salir corriendo si estás en inferioridad, pero sólo si crees que de verdad puedes escapar.

Si no te ves capaz de conseguirlo, no lo intentes; sólo servirá para perder el tiempo y malgastar tus energías.

—De acuerdo —asintió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

Veamos, ¿qué harías si nos encontráramos cara a cara? Si escapar de mí fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte.

—¿Te daría un puñetazo?

—A no ser que te enfrentes a otra mujer, y si hubiera barro de por medio te confieso que no me importaría lo más mínimo presenciarlo, nunca golpees a nadie.

—Veo la televisión —dijo tras apretar los labios.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo pelear sin dar puñetazos?

—Vale, lánzame un gancho. —Al verla fruncir el cejo, añadió:

—¿Ves la televisión y nunca has visto un combate de boxeo? Olvídalo. Un gancho es un puñetazo directo a la cara, un golpe seco.

La idea de poder pegarle hizo que Sakura cerrara la mano en un puño.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Ahora!

Lo hizo, apuntando directamente a su cara. Sasuke se volvió un poco de modo que se topara con uno de sus cuernos.

—¡Oh, eso no es jugar limpio!

—Nunca trates de golpear a un demonio por encima del cuello, porque él usará los cuernos para defenderse. Y algunos segregan veneno por la punta.

—¿Los tuyos?

—Sí, pero sólo cuando estoy totalmente convertido en demonio.

—Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que, además de ser un plasta, puedes llegar a ser letal, ¿no es así?

El la miró sin encontrarle la gracia al comentario y prosiguió con la lección:

—Por otra parte, hay muchas especies a las que no es conveniente golpear en la cabeza.

Piénsalo, la mayoría tienen huesos muy duros. Las probabilidades que tienes de acertarles en una de las zonas vulnerables, como la boca o la nariz, son muy pocas. E incluso si aciertas en alguna de esas dos, lo más probable es que resultes más herida tú que tu contrincante. Pero eso no significa que no puedas tratar de atacarlo en la cara. Puedes meterle los dedos en los ojos, o arañarle la piel con tus garras. O bien puedes darle el beso de Glasgow.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Golpearlo con la cabeza. Digamos que te cojo por los brazos y te los mantengo inmóviles a los costados, que no puedes soltarte. Lo único que podrías hacer sería golpearme con la frente justo en el puente de la nariz.

—¿Y qué me dices del clásico rodillazo en la entrepierna?

—Inténtalo.

 **«Me encantaría...»** Sin previo aviso, Sakura levantó la pierna, pero él le atrapó el pie y la obligó a saltar sobre la otra pierna para mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó, y terminó por soltarla.

—Podría haberte tirado al suelo. Si tu objetivo es la entrepierna de tu contrincante, utiliza las manos. Con sólo un poco de fuerza podrás hacer mucho daño. La mayoría de los machos no esperarán que una hembra tan pequeña se atreva a sujetarlos por los huevos. Ahora trata de darme un puñetazo en el torso. ¡Golpéame! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!

Lo hizo, y él volvió a atraparle la mano. Aprovechando el propio impulso de ella, le hizo dar la vuelta y la rodeó por el cuello.

—Te tengo, Sakura. Tu adversario ya te habría roto el cuello.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. El antebrazo de Sasuke se deslizó por encima de los pechos de ella, que entrecerró los ojos. El demonio había organizado toda aquella farsa del entrenamiento para tenerla en aquella postura. Y ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sakura estaba harta de sus tretas. Había llegado el momento de darle a probar un poco de su propia medicina.

Se relajó entre sus brazos, como si se mostrara receptiva a sus caricias. Sasuke le dio un beso en el cuello, ansioso por transmitirle lo complacido que estaba, y Sakura notó cómo su miembro empezaba a excitarse.

Pero la noche anterior estuvo con otra.

 **«No pienses. Déjate guiar por tus instintos.»** Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y, mirándolo fijamente, susurró:

—Quiero darte un beso.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe para luego entrecerrarlos.

—Sakura... —dijo emocionado agachando la cabeza. Justo antes de que los labios de él alcanzaran los suyos, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para coger impulso y golpearlo en toda la nariz: el beso Glasgow. Se oyó un golpe seco de lo más inequívoco.

Sangrando, Sasuke la sujetó por los brazos.

—Sakura, qué diablos...

Echando mano de todas sus fuerzas, ella le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna. El se cubrió con las manos al tiempo que caía de rodillas.

—Tenías razón, Sasuke. —Se sacudió el polvo de las manos.

—Ha sido muy divertido.

Review?


	23. Capitulo 22

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

Disculpen por actualizar un solo cap la vez anterior hoy los recompensare ... Sin mas el cap no olviden dejar su review de ellos depende la actualización de capítulos ... Disfruten

CAPÍTULO 22

—Me has roto la nariz y las pelotas, ¿y eres tú la que está enfadada? —preguntó Sasuke con voz nasal mientras conducía por la carretera.

Sakura le respondió sin apartar la vista del ordenador:

—Fuiste tú quien quiso entrenar —dijo. Su tono era indiferente, como si no le importara lo más mínimo lo sucedido.

—No sabía que corría el peligro de despertar tus instintos agresivos. Y te dije que nunca golpearas la entrepierna. Dudo que pueda tener descendencia después de tu rodillazo.

—¿Qué será del mundo sin pequeños Sasukes correteando por ahí?

—Si estabas enfadada por lo de las preguntas, me lo has devuelto con creces.

—La venganza es dulce —dijo desinteresada.

Sasuke jamás había visto ese lado de Sakura.

Pero a pesar de las consecuencias, volvería a hacerlo sin dudarlo un instante. Gracias a su interrogatorio, había descubierto oro sobre ella, e incluso los motivos por los que seguía siendo virgen.

Había tenido miedo de hacerle daño a su pareja. Sasuke también había descubierto qué hacía la muchacha para controlar su libido. Se mataba a piscinas y tenía sueños eróticos. Al pensar en lo segundo, su pene se movió, pese a tenerlo dolorido.

—¿Piensas seguir así el resto del viaje? —le preguntó él.

—No tengo nada que decir —respondió Sakura.

—Está bien, entonces hablaré yo. Y no dejaré de hablar hasta que haya dicho todo lo que quiero decir. Primero, no me acosté con Hikaru.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto si te creo o no? —preguntó ella suspirando.

—Pues porque si crees que me tiré a esa lagarta, entonces las probabilidades de que suceda algo contigo se reducen drásticamente.

—Sasuke —dijo sin mirarlo,

—la probabilidad de cero sigue siendo cero.

—Dios, me pone que hables en plan matemática.

Sasuke comprendió que esa vez no iba a ser tan fácil Sakura lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Ya sé que crees que no debería bromear sobre este tema —dijo él.

—Lo entiendo. Pero la verdad sigue siendo que no me la cepillé.

Por raro que pareciera, Sakura empezó a tener sus dudas. Sí, lo había visto besándola, lo que ya era bastante malo teniendo en cuenta que esa misma noche le había estado tirando los tejos a ella. Pero ¿los había visto en la cama? ¿Y si era verdad que Hikaru lo había chantajeado con lo de darle la dirección del segundo punto de encuentro?

—Tal vez me estés diciendo la verdad —concedió,

—y tal vez incluso llegue a creerte. Pero estoy seguro de que estás mintiéndome sobre algo. Puedo sentirlo. Así que piensa bien sobre qué quieres convencerme.

¿Habría visto algo en sus ojos?

Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiesen reflejado, Sasuke lo ocultó con bastante rapidez.

3—No creo que a ti pueda convencerte de nada.

 **«Interesante. El demonio está dando marcha atrás...»**

—¿Por qué me crees tan malvado? Ayer por la noche podría haberme aprovechado de ti y no lo hice.

Eso hizo que Sakura se quedara boquiabierta.

—¿De verdad quieres que te dé una medalla por no haberte aprovechado de una mujer indefensa?

—¡No! Sí. No, maldita sea...

—¡Y sí que me hiciste algo! Me sonsacaste, hurgaste en mis secretos.

—Tratando de mantener la calma, añadió:

—Mira, tenemos que seguir juntos durante no sé cuánto tiempo, así que lo mejor será que tratemos de limar asperezas y seguir adelante.

—Pues entonces conéctate a Internet y busca información sobre nuestro destino.

—Vale. —Sakura buscó la dirección en MapQuest, guardó la página, y luego tecleó el nombre en Google.

—Bueno, ¿qué dice sobre el puente?

—Se llama oficialmente puente del río Sangriento. Es un puente cubierto, cercado desde hace unos treinta años por no cumplir las normas de seguridad. Sólo la gente de la zona lo llama el puente de la Dama Sonriente, porque supuestamente está encantado.

—Entonces es probable que lo esté.

—¿Me estás diciendo que los fantasmas también existen?

—Sí. Pero no forman parte de la Alianza Shinobi. Nosotros tenemos phantoms, el equivalente a los fantasmas humanos.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Los phantoms pueden adquirir forma corpórea a voluntad, y pueden moverse por todo el mundo. No están atrapados en un desván con cadenas y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Has conocido a algún fantasma?

—Nunca he visto a ninguno. Y tampoco a ningún phantom. Son una especie poco extendida.

¿Por qué dicen que el puente está encantado?

—La primera muerte ocurrió mientras se construía el puente, en mil ochocientos noventa y nueve. Un trabajador se cayó en uno de los agujeros que se cavaron para asentar los soportes del mismo. Por desgracia, estaba ya medio lleno de cemento líquido, y el hombre se hundió antes de que sus compañeros pudieran sacarlo. El cemento era de secado rápido, así que el capataz decidió dejar el cuerpo allí enterrado en vez de hacer explotar el bloque entero. Después de eso, la gente de la zona afirma que el río le tomó gusto a la muerte.

—¿Quieres decir que el pueblo no se llamaba Aldea de la Lluvia hasta entonces?

—No. Sí que se llamaba así. Al parecer, la arcilla del fondo tiene un extraño color rojizo que hace que el agua parezca sangre.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

—A principios de los noventa, un asesino en serie eligió ese lugar para deshacerse de los cadáveres de sus víctimas. Asesinó a trece mujeres y las lanzó a todas desde el puente porque5decía que quería alimentar al río. Murió de un disparo antes de que pudiera herir mortalmente a su décimo cuarta víctima.

—¿Cómo las mataba?

Ahí era donde la historia se volvía en verdad espeluznante.

—Elegía a mujeres de vida muy protegida, que no hubieran tenido que enfrentarse nunca a ninguna adversidad. Las secuestraba de noche, mientras dormían, las llevaba hasta el puente y luego las apuñalaba en el pecho, de un lado al otro, sin llegar a matarlas. Luego les decía que las dejaría ir si eran capaces de reírse de su situación. Si podían dejar de llorar y echarse a reír, les decía que no las degollaría. Por supuesto, ninguna fue capaz de hacerlo. Por eso lo llaman el puente de la Dama Sonriente.

—¿Y el tipo murió de un disparo? No merecía morir sin sufrimiento.

—¿Por qué tenemos que encontrarnos con quien sea allí?

—No lo sé, pero no tengas miedo. No dejaré que te pase nada malo.

—No tengo miedo. Estoy fascinada. Siempre me ha encantado lo sobrenatural.

—Ahora lo sobrenatural es tu pan de cada día, princesa.

—No. Es sólo algo temporal. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo que trabajar.

Y cuando decía trabajar quería decir espiar... Sasuke había utilizado su ordenador sin tener ni idea de que tenía instalado un programa que le permitía averiguar todo lo que hubiera hecho el usuario anterior

. **«¡Aja!»**

El programa había terminado de descargar toda la información, y ahora Sakura podría ver todas las páginas que el demonio hubiera visitado.

Después de mirar los resultados de unos partidos, había enviado un e-mail a alguien diciéndole:

 **«Has perdido, mamón, ya sabes lo que te toca...».**

Luego había transferido cien mil dólares a una cuenta para gastos. Pero al ver la última página que Sasuke había consultado, se le encogió el corazón.

Aquel demonio mercenario había buscado información sobre... los análisis de clústers y combinatoria compleja.

Sakura estaba convencida de que se había acostado con Hikaru, y Sasuke no sabía si debía tratar de convencerla de lo contrario. Ella había dado en el clavo al decir que le estaba mintiendo sobre algo.

Pasaron junto a otro accidente de coche, y su correspondiente embotellamiento. Entre Inari y el norte de Raikiri había unos mil doscientos kilómetros, y en la última hora sólo habían recorrido quince.

La tensión entre los dos era palpable e iba en aumento. Sakura seguía trabajando en su código guerrero, y si bien no se mostraba fría, trataba a Sasuke con indiferencia. Le estaba haciendo saber lo insignificante que era para ella. Igual que el día en que se conocieron. Pero Sasuke también sabía jugar a eso. Podía ignorarla con la misma facilida que ella a él.

Llamó a Shisui para ver cómo iban las cosas.

—¿Qué me cuentas? —le preguntó en demoníaco.

—Hemos seguido la pista a los vampiros —contestó el otro.

—Daremos el golpe esta noche.

—Son buenas noticias. —Sakura estaría mucho más segura.

—Eh, ¿cuánto se tardaría en enseñar a alguien a bloquear sus pensamientos? ¿Podría Sakura aprenderlo en dos semanas?

Shisui soltó una carcajada.

—En dos años como mínimo.

Cuando colgó, Sasuke se quedó a solas con sus pensamientos.

 **«La estoy ignorando.»**

Pero la postura le duró sólo hasta que ella se apretó el puente de la nariz con cara de sufrimiento.

—¿Estás bien?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Déjame adivinar. Estás mareada y tienes dolor de cabeza. Lo miró sorprendida.

—Estás mareada porque has estado leyendo durante todo el rato. Y te duele la cabeza porque sigues empeñada en ponerte las gafas cuando tu visión ha cambiado.

—No puedo concentrarme sin ellas.

—Mira, lo mejor será que lo dejemos por esta noche. He visto un anuncio de un hotel familiar en un pueblo que no está muy lejos.

—Pero nos retrasaremos.

—No te preocupes. A este ritmo, llegaríamos al puente pasada la medianoche, y de todos modos tendríamos que esperar hasta la mañana. Además, estamos cerca de Shibari, y me iría bien pasar a recoger algo de material.

—¿Qué clase de material?

—Ya lo verás...

Review?Follow? Favorito?!


	24. Capitulo 23

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

Disculpen por no actualizar antes estaba algo ocupada... Sin mas el cap no olviden dejar su review de ellos depende la actualización... Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 23

—Eres un masoquista, ¿no? —le preguntó Sakura al ver que Sasuke insistía en que volvieran a entrenar.

—Esta noche podríamos practicar con la espada —contestó.

A pesar de que en esta ocasión tenían dos habitaciones contiguas, el demonio insistía en tumbarse en la cama de ella. Con la espalda apoyada contra el cabezal y las piernas estiradas, hacía zapping mientras Sakura recolocaba todo lo que no estuviera clavado en el suelo.

—¿De verdad crees que tengo que aprender a manejar una espada? Al fin y al cabo, no me quedaré así para siempre. —Habría jurado que Sasuke la estaba mirando a ella en vez de al canal satélite que tanto lo había ilusionado descubrir en el hotel.

—Muchas de las fracciones de la Alianza Shinobi saben manejar la espada.

—Está bien. De acuerdo, jugaremos a las espadas.

—Genial. En seguida vuelvo. —Se puso en pie y salió de la habitación para regresar más tarde con su espada y una escoba. Rompió el cepillo de la misma y lo lanzó sobre la cama para aprovecharlo después.

Entonces, y con gran formalidad, desenfundó el arma.

—¿Cuántos años tiene eso? ¿Le has hecho la prueba del carbono para saber de qué siglo es?

Sasuke la miró horrorizado, como si acabara de insultar a su abuela.

—Eh, no te metas con mi espada. Además, sólo tiene tres o cuatro siglos.

—¿Sólo? Me atrevería a decir que la tecnología ha mejorado mucho desde entonces. ¿Por qué no te compras una nueva?

—Yo también vivo en esta época, ¿no te acuerdas? Y trato de mantenerme al día, princesa.

—Me refería —dijo ella mirándolo

— a los últimos cien años.

—¿Para qué? No está rota... Y esta arma me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que quiero recordar.

—¿A cuánta gente has matado con ella?

Una sombra cruzó por el rostro de Sasuke.

—A demasiada. —Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse y levantó la espada en cuestión.

—Esto es lo que se llama un arma de doble filo. Está hecha para atravesar una armadura y poder partir a un hombre en dos.

—¿De verdad seguís usando estas cosas?

—Las pistolas no nos sirven de nada, tal como pudiste comprobar tú misma hace dos noches, cuando te salvé la vida como un campeón. —Se la entregó.

—Es más grande que las espadas normales, así que tal vez te cueste un poco manejarla...

Sakura la levantó con una sola mano sin problemas y se la acercó a los ojos para observarla de cerca; luego dibujó un círculo en el aire también sin dificultad.

—Ah, bueno, ya veo que no te pesa demasiado. Presta atención a la empuñadura, está hecha para que la sujetes con ambas manos, como un bate de béisbol. —Se colocó detrás de ella y la rodeó con los brazos hasta colocar las manos encima de las suyas.

—Así.

—¿Vas a volver a olerme el pelo? —preguntó Sakura, enfadada por reaccionar de aquel modo a la proximidad del demonio.

—¿Es culpa mía que tu pelo atraiga a los machos? No, pero tú te empeñas en actuar como si lo fuera. Ahora, sujeta con fuerza la empuñadura. Eso es. Acostúmbrate a ella. Vamos a balancearla despacio hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda —dijo Sasuke, guiando sus movimientos. A cada segundo que pasaba, Sakura se sentía más cómoda con aquella espada tan intimidante.

—Voy a contarte algo de historia mientras tú le coges el tranquillo a esto —prosiguió él, con la boca pegada a su oreja derecha. —La palabra **«espada»** viene del viejo vocablo inglés sweorde cuya raíz es swer, que quiere decir apuñalar o pinchar. —Tenía la voz más ronca y profunda que nunca.

—Gladius, la palabra latina para decir **«espada»** también significa **«pene».**

—No es verdad. —Ella sonaba como sin aliento.

—¿Te apuestas algo? —Con la barbilla, le acarició la punta de la oreja y la barba incipiente le hizo cosquillas. Sakura tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no estremecerse de placer.

Contra su voluntad, descubrió que el calor que emanaba del enorme cuerpo de Sasuke pegado a su espalda la estaba excitando. Podía sentir cómo los músculos del torso del demonio se flexionaban y relajaban al moverse con ella.

—Desde que se forjó la primera espada, esta arma se convirtió en símbolo de masculinidad y virilidad. Seguro que adivinas por qué. Dime, Sakura, ahora que la estás sujetando por la empuñadura, ¿no te recuerda a nada que hayas visto últimamente?

—Sasuke —la advirtió ella.

El siguió como si nada.

—Y si la palabra en latín significa **«pene»,** entonces ya puedes imaginar que **«vaina»** también tiene su equivalente. Así es, princesa, vaina es también como se llama a la vag...

—¡Para! Te lo estás inventando.

—Qué va. Si lees Dé Gallico, de Julio César, en latín clásico, te morirás de risa; los soldados se pasan páginas y páginas dejando sus vainas por ahí, o recurriendo a ellas para atontar a sus enemigos.

Volvió a acariciarle la punta de la oreja con la barbilla. ¿Sabía que la estaba volviendo loca con ese gesto? ¡Oh, por supuesto que sí!

Sakura se negaba a permitirle que también convirtiera lo de practicar con la espada en algo sexual.

—Voy a comprobar todo lo que estás diciendo.

—Adelante.

—¿Has leído a Julio César?

—En el original latín, Sakura. ¿Te gusto más ahora que sabes que sé leer lenguas muertas?

—Me habría quedado impresionada sólo con que supieras leer.

—Valquiria mala. Veamos, centrémonos en tu postura de ataque. La distancia de separación entre tus pies tiene que ser igual a la distancia que hay entre tus hombros. —Le dio un golpecito en el tobillo con el suyo para conseguir que moviera un pie hasta la distancia exacta.

—¿Tengo que ponerme de puntillas?

—Buena pregunta. No. Para aguantar mejor los golpes, tienes que ser capaz de mantener el equilibrio, y eso es más fácil con los pies planos. Te sorprendería saber la fuerza que puede tener una espada al golpear... puede llegar a tirarte al suelo. Y para poder devolver el golpe con la misma fuerza es mejor tener ambos pies firmemente asentados. Dicho esto, el estilo de pelear de las valquirias es distinto al de la mayoría.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Su punto fuerte es la velocidad. Las tienes detrás antes incluso de que tengas tiempo de girar la cabeza. Normalmente utilizan espadas más pequeñas, tipo puñal, para herir más que para golpear. Si una se enfrentara contra mí, seguro que trataría de evitar que mi arma llegara a golpear la suya. Suelen matar de una puñalada en la espalda.

—Eso no parece muy legal. —Iba en contra de todo lo que a ella le habían enseñado, o al menos de lo que había visto en las películas de vaqueros y del espacio, con sus reglas de honor.

—Las luchas a espada entre miembros de la Alianza Shinobi no son para distraerse. De lo único que se trata es de conseguir mantener la cabeza pegada al resto del cuerpo. Veamos, saca pecho. —Le colocó la palma en un hombro y la inclinó hacia atrás.

—Ahora levanta la espada y colócala en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados respecto a tu rostro. A esto se le llama posición intermedia.

Desde aquí puedes bloquear cualquier ataque que provenga de tu izquierda o de tu derecha.

Modifiquémosla un poco. —Le movió todo el cuerpo hasta que quedó de lado, con un hombro adelantado.

El seguía tocándola, y Sakura fue incapaz de decir un solo momento en que no quisiera que lo hiciera.

—Si te vuelves así, reduces la parte expuesta de tu cuerpo, con lo que te conviertes en una diana más pequeña.

—¿Vas a coger la escoba que has robado o no?

Sasuke enarcó las cejas.

—¿Crees que estás lista para retarme? De acuerdo. Cuando la soltó para coger el palo, Sakura casi se mareó, y se alegró de que él no lo viera.

—Voy a lanzar una estocada —le dijo, colocándose de nuevo delante de ella,

—y quiero que la bloquees. —Levantó el palo, le dio un golpe a la espada y empezaron a practicar. Mientras describían círculos uno alrededor del otro, él siguió ofreciéndole consejos.

—Nunca dudes. Nunca manifiestes que estás nerviosa. Hombros atrás. Mantente firme.

Los golpes de Sasuke eran lo suficientemente lentos como para que ella pudiera interceptarlos cada vez.

—Evita los enfrentamientos múltiples. Igual que en el cuerpo a cuerpo. No tengas ningún reparo en huir si te encuentras en inferioridad.

A medida que iban aumentando la velocidad, Sakura empezó a sentir el incremento de la adrenalina.

—A lo largo de la historia, la gran mayoría de las peleas con espada se han decidido en el primer movimiento. No es como en la tele. Cada movimiento cuenta.

Sasuke cada vez le daba golpes más rápidos, pero Sakura seguía siendo capaz de bloquearlos.

—No, no, no, ese golpe podrías haberlo esquivado —dijo él, justo cuando ella estaba convencida de que lo había hecho muy bien.

—Nunca bloquees un golpe si puedes esquivarlo. Y recuerda, tus alrededores son cruciales. Tenlo siempre presente. Cualquier cosa puede convertirse en un arma. —Le lanzó una almohada y ella la partió en dos. El relleno salió flotando por los aires.

Sasuke le golpeó el trasero con el palo y eso la puso furiosa.

—¿No te gusta que te azoten? Pues entonces mantén la vista fija en tu contrincante.

Sakura perdió el control y atacó tras soltar un grito. Sasuke se apartó y la espada se clavó en la mesilla de noche, junto al teléfono.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Podría haberte matado! ¡Lo siento! —Al ver que él se limitaba a encogerse de hombros, añadió:

—¿No te parece grave?

—No. Destrozar muebles es divertido. Lo que me preocupa de verdad es que nos estábamos peleando y tú te has detenido para pedirme disculpas. ¿Dónde está el corazón de mi guerrera?

¿Dónde está tu lado más salvaje? Te estás comportando como una nenita.

—¿Una... nenita? —repitió ella incrédula.

—Eh, tengo una idea. Si consigues hacerme sangre antes de que empiece la peli que he comprado para dentro de diez minutos, iré a por tus pastillas.

Ella aceptó el reto y se lanzó al ataque. Sasuke esquivó el siguiente golpe, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura retrocedía para poder golpear una segunda vez con más fuerza.

 **«Chica lista.»** Escapó por los pelos, y la víctima fue una pobre lámpara.

 **«Será una de las más grandes»,** pensó, pero en voz alta dijo:

—¿Esto es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer?

Con los labios apretados, Sakura atacó entonces en diagonal con una agilidad asombrosa; Sasuke tuvo que interceptar el golpe con el palo, y ella le cortó un trozo.

—Oh, cariño, ¿te he cortado la punta del gladius?

El hizo una mueca de dolor. Sakura iba en serio a por su sangre, y cada vez más entregada. Siguieron dando vueltas, ella golpeando y el demonio esquivando.

—Tus diez minutos han terminado, princesa —consiguió decir Sasuke al fin.

—Has perdido...

Ella lanzó otra estocada, pasando a escasos milímetros de su hombro.

—Sakura, para de una vez. Hemos terminado.

—Pero si acabo de empezar —contestó ella, con los ojos plateados.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que, puesto que no podía hacerle daño, tenía que jugar sucio. Cuando volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, giró sobre los talones para quedar detrás de ella y le dio un ligero golpecito en la parte trasera de las rodillas que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

—¡Ooooh! —A pesar de estar cayéndose, consiguió lanzar una última estocada oblicua. Un cuadro de la pared cayó derrotado.

—¡Ahora tienes que parar!

Alguien golpeó la puerta y una voz profunda dijo desde fuera:

—Abran. Policía.

Sakura se quedó blanca como el papel y se le desencajó la mandíbula. La espada cayó de su mano, de repente sin fuerza.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sasuke iba a pasárselo en grande.

—Cariño —murmuró,

—vas a ir a la cárcel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok eso ultimo estuvo genial..

.

.

.

.

,

No olviden dejar su Review? Follow? Favorito?


	25. Capitulo 24

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 24

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó asustada.

—La cárcel, el talego, el zoo para los animales de dos patas...

—¡Ya sé lo que es! Pero ¿por qué voy a ir allí?

—Tienes los ojos plateados —respondió él. —Y la bebida demoníaca tarda días en desaparecer de la sangre. Tan pronto como la poli derribe esa puerta y te vea en medio de todo este caos, se te van a llevar presa, cariño.

—¡Oh, Dios, oh, Dios! Pero ¡si no tengo ni una multa por exceso de velocidad! —Mordiéndose las uñas, dijo:

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Has empezado tú! —En pleno ataque de pánico observó la habitación.

—¡Rápido! Ayúdame a ordenar...

Volvieron a golpear la puerta.

—No tenemos tiempo, Sakura. Pero mira, probablemente podría solucionar todo esto.

—¿Cómo?

—Deja que yo me ocupe.

El demonio había vivido más de novecientos años, seguro que había aprendido a lidiar con situaciones como aquélla.

 **«Sí, Sasuke se ocupará de todo.»**

Lo miró agradecida.

—Pero tú tienes que hacer algo por mí.

—Propio de ti poner condicionesdemasiado ella con resignación.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que mires la televisión conmigo y yo escojo la película.

¿Qué había de malo en eso? A ella le encantaba...

—¡Oh! Te refieres a una película de ésas. —El ya le había advertido que conseguiría que viera una antes de que terminara el viaje.

—Jamás, Sasuke. Ni en un millón de años.

—¿Ni siquiera si consigo que la policía se vaya?

Desde fuera, el agente volvió a gritar:

—¡Abran! Hemos recibido quejas por exceso de ruido.

—¡Oh, Dios! —susurró Sakura.

—Una escena. Miraré una escena. Si puedes resolver este lío.

—Hecho. —Sasuke fue a su cuarto a por el sombrero, y también cogió un sobre de dentro del petate. Desde la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones, dijo:

—Procura no cometer ningún otro delito hasta que regrese. —Y la cerró.

Sakura oyó cómo el demonio abría la puerta de su dormitorio y se dio cuenta de que iba a actuar como si sólo fuera otro huésped del hotel. Demonio listo...

¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si el policía insistía en entrar allí? Miró asustada alrededor.

 **«¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de las pruebas?»**

Se le ocurrió una idea y empezó a desmontar lo que quedaba de la mesa, le quitó las patas y lo metió todo debajo de la cama. Las lámparas rotas y la almohada partida se añadieron a la colección.

Pasó treinta minutos de infarto hasta que Sasuke regresó.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Cuéntamelo!

—Todo está solucionado.

—Hueles a cerveza —dijo ella frunciendo el cejo.

—Ya, claro —respondió él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos Sakura, ¿de verdad crees que me he ido de copas con el poli?

Por supuesto que se había ido a beber con el policía.

Los dos se habían sentado en la barra del bar del hotel, y Sasuke le explicó un cuento chino que el otro no escuchó porque estaba demasiado ocupado contando el dinero que había en el sobre que el demonio le había entregado. El policía de aquel pequeño pueblo parecía un tipo honesto, pero tenía cinco hijos, y la Navidad se estaba acercando. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

—¿No va a venir nadie a inspeccionar la habitación? —preguntó Sakura.

—No —respondió él negando con la cabeza.

—A no ser que vuelvas a meternos en un lío. Ah, por cierto, la habitación te ha quedado genial. —Estaba más ordenado que cuando habían llegado al hotel, claro que también había menos muebles.

—Yo he cumplido con mi parte, Sakura. Así que ha llegado el momento de que empiece el espectáculo.

—No me puedo creer que vayas a obligarme a ver algo de lo que estoy tan en contra.

—¿Las criticas y nunca has visto ninguna? Mi pequeña quema-sostenes, eres algo hipócrita, ¿no te parece?

—Aunque nunca he bebido una copa de ácido sé que me haría daño. Y no me llames quema sostenes. No hace falta que te burles de mi feminismo.

—Primero, no me estoy burlando, sólo he gastado una broma. Y segundo, lo he hecho delante de ti.

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que si no hay tapujos entre nosotros siempre sabrás lo que pienso, y así puedes tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo del resto de los hombres de tu vida? ¿Qué me dices de señor

 **«siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo»?**

—Querrás decir Lee —replicó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No es tan perfecto como te gustaría creer. —Aunque Sasuke lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, tenía la impresión de que el tal Lee no era tan dócil como parecía.

—No, tal vez no sea perfecto —reconoció Sakura.

—Pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que no cree que todas las mujeres sean unas fulanas que debieran pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día en la cama con un hombre.

—Eso lo dije en broma. Más o menos. De verdad.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Para que conste, los machos de la Alianza Shunobi tienen a las hembras en mejor concepto que los humanos. La vida es más igualitaria en nuestro mundo.

—¡Ja! Me cuesta muchísimo creer que unos machos que han vivido tantos siglos, y que seguramente nacieron en la Edad Media, crean más en la igualdad que los hombres nacidos en la época de Madonna.

—La Alianza Shinobi es el hogar de las valquirias, las furias, las brujas y las sirenas. Si uno subestima a esas hembras, tiene muchos números de despertarse un día con los huevos clavados en la pared.

Mientras ella trataba de absorber la información, Sasuke volvió a hablar:

—Pero vas a distraerme con esto. Hemos hecho un trato.

—Podría decirse que me has obligado a ello. ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez me parezca moralmente mal ver una película pornográfica?

—Ya no eres la chica buena de antes —contestó Sasuke con una mueca.

—Ahora te emborrachas y les tiras los tejos a los demonios sentada en sus regazos, mientras les acaricias los cuernos delante de todo el mundo. Has luchado como una estrella de cine en la habitación de este hotel, y ayer por la noche conseguiste que te enseñara mis partes íntimas, a pesar de que estaba herido e indefenso —Negó con la cabeza con fingida tristeza.

—Asúmelo, Sakura, eres una chica mala.

Ella entreabrió los labios. Aunque la versión de Sasuke era algo subjetiva, la verdad era que todo lo que había dicho había sucedido.

—Creo que tenemos una cita —dijo el demonio. Dio unas palmaditas en la cama.

—Vamos, será un porno suave. Si la película cuesta sólo seis dólares con noventa no puede ser demasiado atrevida. Ah, las cosas que podría llegar a enseñarte, princesa.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó en la cama, pero lo más lejos posible de él.

—Está bien. Te he prometido que vería una escena... —contestó con las manos en el regazo.

Empezó de lo más inocente. Una atractiva pareja se estaba desnudando entre besos.

 **«Esto puedo aguantarlo sin problemas.»**

Pero cuando estuvieron desnudos y empezaron a acariciarse respectivamente entre las piernas, Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse. Frunció el ceño al ver que las caricias iban en aumento. Seguro que aquello tenía que doler...

Cuando el hombre penetró a la mujer, Sakura tenía ya la boca seca, los puños cerrados, y parecía que le faltase el aire.

Su aturdida mente le gritaba:

 **«¡No mires! ¡Deja de mirar ahora mismo!»**.

Pero justo cuando consiguió obligarse a cerrar los ojos, el demonio dijo:

—Ah-ah, Sakura.

Se volvió al instante hacia él. Sasuke no estaba mirando la película. Tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

—Pero ¡si ni siquiera la estás mirando!

—Soy un macho... Miro lo que más me excita... —Con la vista fija el uno en el otro, los gemidos de fondo siguieron hasta que por fin la pareja de la película se quedó en silencio.

Cuando la escena llegó por fin a su final, Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día viviría ella eso mismo, pero se negó a que Sasuke supiera cómo la estaba afectando todo aquello.

—Bueno, ha sido muy educativo. —Fingiendo un bostezo, se puso en pie y se encaminó a su habitación.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte? A continuación empieza Chicas con delantera: Parte ocho.

—No, paso. —Cerró la puerta con pestillo, consciente de que eso no podría evitar que el demonio entrara.

Y si en aquellos momentos Sasuke quisiera entrar, ¿de verdad querría ella mantenerlo alejado? Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, y clavó las uñas en el papel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.AVISO Lemmon en el próximo cap

,

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Follow/Favorite


	26. Capitulo 25

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 25

Sakura se sentó en la cama gritando, aferrándose a las sábanas rasgadas que tenía pegadas al pecho. Miró aturdida alrededor, y la sorprendió ver que todo había sido un sueño.

El más erótico que había tenido nunca. Y eso a pesar de que no había llegado al final. Había soñado que ella y Sasuke practicaban con la espada, lo mismo que aquella misma tarde, pero al terminar, él la echaba sobre la cama y la desnudaba; y luego se desnudaba él. Igual que el actor de la película, guiaba su erección hasta la entrepierna de Sakura, y se quedaba quieto encima, apoyándose en los brazos, marcándosele los músculos.

Al deslizarse en su interior, Sasuke empezaba a mover las caderas, al principio despacio, pero iba aumentando en intensidad y fuerza de manera gradual, hasta hundirse totalmente en ella sin dejar de moverse. Bajo el asalto de sus dientes y caricias, Sakura había estado a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo...

Hasta que se despertó.

 **«Tengo que ir a nadar. Tengo que encontrar una piscina.»**

Pero ¡estaba en el norte del país, en invierno!

Allí estaba ella, vulnerable como nunca y con un demonio pornófilo durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Se puso de pie, apartando las sábanas hechas jirones para esconderlas debajo de la cama, junto con los demás objetos destrozados.

Colocó bien el edredón y corrió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría. Se vistió sin dejar de temblar, incapaz incluso de peinarse como era debido. Trató varias veces de recogerse el pelo. Y al final no pudo.

No podía controlar ni su pelo, ni su cuerpo, ni sus pensamientos.

Y el rayo que cayó fuera parecía burlarse de sus intentos. Sasuke se despertó, moviéndose inquieto bajo las sábanas, excitadísimo al pensar en Sakura.

 **«Esta valquiria terminará por matarme...»**

Gruñó y se levantó. Tambaleándose, fue al baño para darse una ducha caliente. Bajo el chorro de agua, recordó todas y cada una de las reacciones de Sakura al ver por primera vez cómo dos actores mantenían relaciones sexuales.

A medida que se le iban agrandando los ojos, se le entrecortaba la respiración, y los pechos le subían y bajaban de tal modo que él se moría de ganas de acariciárselos. Echó la cabeza hacia adelante y apoyó la frente en el antebrazo, contra la pared, mientras con la otra mano empezaba a acariciarse.

Los pechos de Sakura se marcaban tan tentadores bajo el jersey, como si le suplicaran que los besara...

Oyó un trueno y, cuando las luces se apagaron y encendieron de golpe, se puso en estado de alerta. Tenía la piel de gallina, como si notara una corriente eléctrica. Sakura...

Salió de la ducha a toda velocidad, sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la frente mientras se ponía los vaqueros. Trastabilló en dirección a la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones, casi sin tiempo de abrocharse los botones de la bragueta. Rompió el candado y, al abrir, encontró a Sakura vestida, sentada en el borde de la cama recién hecha.

Parecía tener la mirada perdida. ¿Había tenido uno de sus sueños? ¿Se había despertado al tener un orgasmo?

A juzgar por su respiración jadeante, diría que no había conseguido llegar hasta el final...

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no gemir. Ella lo estaba pasando mal, y necesitaba algo que él mataría por poder darle. Se le acercó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Estás temblando. —Le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos, y esa caricia bastó para que a Sakura se le acelerara todavía más la respiración.

—Ah, princesa, pero si estás a punto de estallar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con unos ojos abiertos que pasaban del Jade al plateado. Con la lengua, se acarició uno de sus diminutos colmillos.

—Miénteme a mí si quieres, pero no te mientas a ti misma.

—¡Por eso necesito mis pastillas, Sasuke!

—Eso no es lo que necesitas. —Su instinto le decía que utilizara su cuerpo para darle placer a Sakura, pero no podía. Y ella tampoco iba a permitírselo. ¿Qué le dejaría hacer?

—Te sientes atraída por mí, y tú sabes que yo me siento muy atraído por ti. Así que, ¿por qué no nos ayudamos mutuamente?

—¿Qué quieres decir con **«ayudarnos»**?

—No me refiero al sexo —respondió Sasuke,

—pero quizá pudiésemos echar una mano cuando el otro lo necesite.

—Das... das mucho por sentado. Yo no necesito practicar sexo tres veces al día —contestó ella levantando la barbilla

.

—Ya se me pasará.

—Y una mierda. Lo necesitas tanto como yo.

—Eso no es verdad. Y, además, tú ni siquiera me gustas.

—No es necesario que te guste.

 **«Cierto. Sasuke es un impresentable y yo puedo aprovecharme de él.»**

Sakura ya sabía que no era aconsejable que sintiera nada más por el demonio. Podría sacarle partido, tal como él mismo le había sugerido la primera noche.

Sasuke empezó a empujarla contra la pared y ella se lo permitió.

 **«No, esto es una locura. Jamás podré...»**

—Está mal. Le estoy siendo infiel a mi novio.

El apoyó una mano en la pared, junto a la cabeza de la joven, y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Míralo de este modo. Ambos necesitamos relajarnos un poco, o terminaremos por estallar — le murmuró junto al oído.

—Y cuando eso pase, te haré el amor con una pasión que dejaría pequeño un incendio. Y te encantará. Y cuando grites mi nombre, entonces sí le estarás siendo infiel. —Se apartó, dejándola sin aliento... y muerta de curiosidad.

—¿Y... qué sugieres exactamente?

—Tú podrías tocarme y yo podría darte placer con un dedo.

Sakura se quedó sin habla al oír una explicación tan gráfica, una prueba más de que aquel demonio había vivido mucho.

Si hacían lo que él sugería, Sasuke la vería desnuda, le acariciaría el sexo. Sería el primero en hacerlo.

 **«¿Estoy lista para esto?»**

¡No! No importaba las ganas que tuviera de estarlo.

—Te comportas como si tú y yo no tuviéramos ningún auto-control.

Sasuke desvió la vista hasta los pechos de Sakura y ésta suspiró de placer.

—¿Te ha sonado eso como si tuvieras mucho control? Lo necesitas tanto que podría hacer que tuvieras un orgasmo en tres minutos.

Ella se rió al oír una afirmación tan absurda. Pero luego, como siempre, empezó a imaginárselo.

El demonio aseguraba que podía proporcionarle un orgasmo en ciento ochenta segundos.

¿Y si... de verdad podía? ¿Cómo sería alcanzar el clímax en manos de otra persona?

Pero si Sasuke conseguía eso, entonces Sakura querría que volviera a hacérselo una y otra vez. La naturaleza humana era así de simple.

 **«En el fondo ya no soy tan humana.»**

—Te lo estás imaginando, ¿a que sí? —presumió él, complacido consigo mismo.

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacerlo en tres minutos. Eso sólo lo dices para poder tocarme y luego convencerme de que siga adelante.

—Apostémonos algo. ¿Qué quieres si ganas tú? Arriésgate. Obtén la recompensa.

¿Recompensa? Casualmente, ella necesitaba algo con suma urgencia. Dudó unos segundos, pero luego dijo:

—Si gano me dejarás recuperar mis pastillas.

—Sakura, en el fondo ya no quieres tomarte esas pastillas...

—Y tienes que pasarte una semana sin soltar ningún taco. Esas son mis condiciones. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Está bien. Y si resulta que pierdes tú, tendrás que ir una semana sin ropa interior. Y tendrás que tocarme hasta que yo también llegue al final.

Sólo de pensar en tocar el enorme cuerpo de Sasuke hasta proporcionarle un orgasmo, la hizo estremecer.

No, no iba a hacerlo por eso, lo iba a hacer para así poder tener sus pastillas. Tragó saliva y preguntó:

—¿Tengo que estar desnuda?

El se inclinó hacia ella, envolviéndola con su calor.

—No del todo. Sólo lo suficiente para que pueda lamerte los pechos y acariciarte entre las piernas.

Sus meras palabras la excitaban.

—Acepto la apuesta. —

 **«Un momento...»**

 **.** —¿Cómo sabremos cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Sasuke se quitó el reloj.

—Tiene alarma. —Tocó unos botones.

—Ya está. Lo he dejado preparado para que inicie la cuenta atrás. Puedes ponerlo en marcha cuando quieras. —Le dio el reloj.

—Pero no lo hagas hasta que te haya colocado en posición.

—¿Posición?

Sin previo aviso, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama, tumbándose encima de ella.

—Quieta —murmuró, tendiéndose a su lado. Sentirlo tan cerca de ella, sobre el colchón, la excitaba... así que le dio al botón.

Él le quitó el reloj y lo lanzó encima de la mesilla de noche. Luego la cogió por las muñecas.

—¿Sasuke?

—Voy a sujetarte las manos. —Lo hizo allí.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que no te preocupes por hacerme daño. Trata de soltarte.

Algo asustada, Sakura lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. No consiguió moverlas ni un milímetro. Era como si llevara unas esposas de acero.

—No tienes más fuerza que yo. No puedes hacerme daño.

Entonces, esa vez no iba a ser como las anteriores. El era un guerrero inmortal, no un humano universitario. Sakura se relajó en brazos del demonio.

Tan pronto como Sasuke notó que ella dejaba de resistirse, deslizó la mano que tenía libre hacia abajo para levantarle la falda y dejar las braguitas al descubierto. La joven empezó a temblar cuando él empezó a quitárselas.

—Separa estas piernas tan preciosas para mí.

Y mientras indecisa obedecía la orden, Sasuke tiró del jersey y el sujetador hacia arriba hasta dejarle los pechos al descubierto.

—Espera... creo que he cambiado de o... ¡Oh! —exclamó cuando él le rodeó un pecho con los labios.

Se lo lamió y lo besó hasta que ella empezó a gemir.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Sakura tuvo la sensación de que podría llegar al orgasmo sólo con aquellos besos. Todavía no se había recuperado de la impresión de que los labios del demonio estuvieran donde estaban, cuando él le recorrió el sexo con un dedo. Durante unos segundos se quedó sin respiración.

—Tan húmeda y sedosa... —susurró Sasuke como si le doliera.

—Incluso más de lo que me habíaimaginado. —Utilizando la propia humedad de Sakura, empezó a acariciarle el clítoris con el pulgar.

A ella no la había tocado nadie de ese modo, jamás se hubiera imaginado que...

Hizo esfuerzos por controlarse, trató de pensar en otras cosas, pero se moría de ganas de llegar al final y, con cada caricia de Sasuke, con cada beso que daba a sus pechos, estaba más cerca.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que sus caderas habían empezado a moverse, saliendo ansiosas al encuentro del dedo de él, escapando a su control.

—Separa un poco más las piernas.

Sakura se había pasado cada segundo de cada día de toda su vida tratando de ignorar las necesidades de su cuerpo. Y, al parecer, ahora no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no podía luchar contra sí misma.

Sus rodillas se separaron.

Él gimió contra su pecho.

—Eso es.

 **«Estoy perdiendo el control... mi instinto se está despertando...»**

Y no podía hacer nada para controlarse. El demonio se había encargado de eso.

—Sasuke...kun!...

Este le acarició el clítoris más de prisa con el pulgar, buscando la humedad femenina para lubricarlo.

—Ahora voy a deslizar un dedo en tu interior, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo pegado a su piel, iniciando el movimiento.

Con un gemido de placer, Sakura aceptó la derrota. La sensación era demasiado maravillosa, demasiado perfecta como para resistirse a ella.

—No pares...

Milímetro a milímetro, Sasuke deslizó un dedo hasta tenerlo completamente dentro, mientras con el pulgar seguía trazando lentos círculos en su clítoris.

—¿Te gusta, cariño? —le preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Ciega de placer, Sakura asintió con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada.

—¡Sí, sí! —Sasuke iba a conseguirlo, iba a proporcionarle un orgasmo. El primero que lo lograba.

—No pares, por favor...

—No pararé hasta darte placer...

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritó.

—¡Oh, sí!

—Eso, Sakura. Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba verte así...

Ella alcanzó el clímax. Este la sacudió de tal modo que abrió los ojos algo asustada, pues nunca había sentido nada tan intenso. Húmedo, arrollador, el orgasmo siguió y siguió mientras arqueaba la espalda y gritaba de placer...

Ver a Sakura experimentar aquello era la cosa más erótica que Sasuke había presenciado jamás; y estaba tan excitado que tenía miedo de correrse antes siquiera de que ella llegara a tocarlo.

Mientras absorbía cada gramo de placer que le estaba dando a su amada, ella aprisionaba su dedo con avidez, una y otra vez. Los rayos caían en el exterior, y los truenos hacían temblar la habitación.

—Para —susurró Sakura al fin, y le apartó la mano justo antes de que sonara la alarma del reloj. Inclinándose por encima de ella, Sasuke lo cogió de encima de la mesilla de noche y le dio un manotazo para detenerlo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo, vio que ella no se había tapado, tal como se temía. Tenía el pelo suelto. El jersey, la falda y las braguitas seguían tal como él las había dejado.

Estaba demasiado satisfecha como para que le importara. Y era así como a Sasuke le gustaría verla siempre; desarreglada, ebria de pasión, con aquella fachada de niña buena derribada. Sakura tenía la respiración acelerada, y los pechos mojados por los besos que él le había dado.

Los rosados rizos de su entrepierna seguían húmedos, y la erección de Sasuke se sentía atraída hacia ellos. El demonio se pasó la mano por encima de los pantalones.

—¿Vas a ayudarme, Sakura? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Cuando ella se mordió el labio y asintió, él se desabrochó la bragueta con un único movimiento y se bajó los vaqueros hasta las rodillas. Su pene, libre, vibró entre los dos.

—Pero no sé cómo —dijo Sakura al sentarse con la mirada ausente.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—Nada podría dolerme más que lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Tú sólo tócame.

Ella levantó la mano despacio hacia la erección de Sasuke. Al primer contacto, él aguantó la respiración e, inconscientemente, dio un paso atrás. No podía dejar de pensar:

 **«Mi compañera me está acariciando».**

La joven empezó a tocarlo despacio, sus manos menudas moviéndose sobre la ardiente piel del sexo del demonio. Y cuando la punta se le humedeció, igual que la noche anterior, él gimió de placer. Con el dedo índice, Sakura atrapó aquella gota y la extendió por su miembro, trazando círculos.

—Me gusta mucho, cariño —gimió él.

—Acaríciame con más fuerza.

Sakura no le hizo caso, sino que siguió explorándolo con suaves caricias, cuando lo que él necesitaba era más fricción. Cuando con la otra mano, ella le acarició los testículos, Sasuke gritó de agonía, y sacudió las caderas sin control.

—¡Rodéalo con los dedos! Yo ya haré el resto. —Trató de calmarse un poco.

—Si supieras el dolor que...

Cogiéndole la mano, le abrió los dedos para que sujetaran toda su erección.

—¡Ah! Así mucho mejor... —farfulló.

Con una mano, buscó el apretado clítoris de Sakura y con la otra le acarició los pechos, primero el uno y luego el otro.

Ella enterró la cara en su torso, gimiendo y besándolo al mismo tiempo. Aquel sonido era lo más sexy que había oído jamás; sus gemidos estaban cargados de deseo y lo hacían enloquecer de las ganas que tenía de ser él quien la saciara.

 **«Podría hacerle el amor...» Sólo tardaría un par de segundos en convencerla. «Seguro que me dejaría.»**

Pero por ansioso que estuviese por estar dentro de ella, no podía hacerlo, porque entonces se transformaría completamente en demonio, y sabría por fin con absoluta certeza que ella le pertenecía.

Así que lo que hizo fue mover las caderas más de prisa, buscando el sexo de Sakura con una mano, tocándola. Ella apretó su pene, subiendo y bajando la mano hasta que Sasuke entendió que quería que él dejara de moverse. Se detuvo pues y ella tomó el control.

Estoy acariciando a mi compañera mientras ella me acaricia a mí.

 **«Nunca he sentido nada tan maravilloso...»**

Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir que volvía a tener un orgasmo, regalándole más gemidos de esos que tanto le gustaban.

El instinto demoníaco de Sasuke la reconoció en seguida como suya, gritándole que la poseyera. Y al sentir que la joven se estremecía de placer contra su mano, su cuerpo empezó a transformarse, pero Sasuke luchó con todas sus fuerzas para controlarse.

—Sakura, vas a conseguir que estalle como un... Sigue. —Se quedó sin aliento, todo su cuerpo se tensó como un arco.

—Sigue... Joder!

 **«Por fin...»**

Sasuke gritó al cielo al sentir una oleada de placer que lo dejó ciego. A pesar de que no eyaculó, el orgasmo siguió y siguió, cruel e implacable, hasta que él se estremeció y se apartó de la mano de Sakura. Tumbado en la cama, a su lado, se quedó mirando el techo atónito. Había esperado casi mil años para complacer a su compañera.

¿Y ser el primer hombre que le mostraba esas cosas...? Cuando la vio tener un orgasmo por primera vez y abrir asombrada sus ojos plateados se sintió muy orgulloso de su virilidad.

Compartir aquella experiencia con ella, sentir todo aquello juntos, era algo trascendente, era el destino.

—¿Sasuke, tú no...? —le preguntó Sakura cuando la miró.

—Los demonios de la ira no eyaculamos. No hasta que hacemos el amor por primera vez con nuestra compañera.

—¿Te referías a eso cuando me dijiste que llegado el caso lo sabrías? —Al ver que él asentía, continuó:

— Entonces, ¿no he hecho nada mal?

—No, mi amor. —Se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la oreja. Incluso después de aquel orgasmo que lo había dejado casi sin sentido, el mero olor que desprendía la piel de Sakura bastaba para que su pene volviera a extenderse junto al muslo de ella.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Me alegro. —Se puso bien la ropa y se sentó de un salto.

—Ha sido muy agradable, Sasuke.

—Sólo le faltó sacudirse las manos. —Iré a refrescarme un poco, y podemos irnos cuando tú quieras.

Mientras Sakura se dirigía al baño, lo único que Sasuke pudo hacer fue parpadear incrédulo. Allí, tumbado en la cama, y con los jodidos pantalones por las rodillas, se sentía... utilizado. Por fin comprendió cómo había hecho él que se sintieran todas las hembras con las que había estado en sus más de novecientos años de vida.

 **«Este sentimiento es una mierda.»**

Furioso, se subió los vaqueros. Maldición, lo habían utilizado. Y lo peor de todo era que no había conseguido consolidar su posición con Sakura.

Cuando ella regresó, Sasuke volvió a tumbarla en la cama.

—¿Qué estás...? ¡Para! —exclamó.

—Al parecer, has perdido la apuesta, princesa. —Esquivando sus bofetones, Sasuke consiguió subirle la falda y hacerse con sus braguitas, que se guardó en el bolsillo.

—Sólo he cogido mi recompensa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo disfrutaron ... Los veo en el próximo cap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Follow/Favorite


	27. Capitulo 26

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 26

—No puedo dejar de pensar en lo de antes —murmuró Sasuke, con los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte como sujetaba el volante.

 **«Y que lo digas»** , pensó Sakura, que se había pasado las dos últimas horas reviviendo las cosas que él le había hecho sentir... y hacer.

Dos veces.

No podía dejar de ver el precioso rostro del demonio antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, ni el modo en que su pene había temblado mientras ella lo acariciaba. El grito de Sasuke al estallar la había hecho estremecer.

El hecho de no llevar ropa interior tampoco la estaba ayudando demasiado. Y saber que sus braguitas estaban en el bolsillo de él era algo extrañamente erótico.

—Bueno, pues vas a tener que esforzarte por no hacerlo.

Lo mismo que ella. Todo sería más fácil si no fuera tan consciente de él. Definitivamente, eso de ser hipersensible la estaba afectando. El olor que desprendía Sasuke le hacía la boca agua. Cada vez que lo tenía sentado a su lado no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él, y en el coche eso era una constante.

Igual que con las voces, Sakura nunca se había fijado especialmente en el olor de un hombre, a no ser, claro está, que fuera desagradable.

Pero la esencia que desprendía el demonio le ponía la piel de gallina, y le hacía tener ganas de sentir aquel maravilloso cuerpo encima del suyo.

—Si pudiera hacer mi voluntad —dijo él, —me encerraría contigo en algún sitio durante dos semanas y no nos dedicaríamos a nada más que...

—¿Darme clases?

—Sí.

—Bueno, eso no será posible. Tú necesitas conseguir tu espada, y yo me temo que, cada día que pasa, estoy más cerca de llegar a un punto sin retorno con lo de mi transformación.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer cuanto antes es tratar de ignorar este impulso.

Hasta ahora, Sakura nunca había entendido a qué se refería la gente con lo del « **despertar sexual** ». Sasuke le había hecho cosas que jamás podría olvidar. Nunca volvería a ser la misma...

Había cruzado una línea. Había probado la fruta prohibida y ahora quería más. Cosa que no era posible. ¿Y cómo se volvía a dormir eso de la sexualidad?

—¿Ignorarlo? Ya, avísame si descubres cómo hacerlo —replicó él entrando en el aparcamiento de lo que parecía ser un enormemente lujoso centro comercial.

—Hemos llegado.

—¿Aquí es donde tienes que recoger tu material?

—Los dos vamos a hacernos con nuevo material. Necesitas ropa de abrigo. Prendas que te resulten más cómodas.

La verdad era que a Sakura no le importaría tener uno o dos jerséis de cuello vuelto. Y una chaqueta que abrigara más.

El aparcó frente a un edificio de tiendas, y ella salió del coche y cerró la puerta del mismo sin prestar atención. Volvía a estar hecha un lío...

Se había pasado toda la vida temiendo excitarse, una sensación que siempre iba acompañada del temor a herir a su pareja.

Ese día, ese temor se había desvanecido... porque aunque lo hubiese querido no habría sido capaz de herir a Sasuke. Había estado indefensa, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que permitir que él la condujera, con destreza, al orgasmo. Al recordarlo sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero luego frunció el cejo **. «Con destreza.»**

El demonio era, al fin y al cabo, un seductor. ¿Le habría dado ese mismo placer a Hikaru?

—Eh, te has olvidado el portátil —dijo él, cogiéndolo sin cuidado.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y corrió hacia él. ¿Se había olvidado el ordenador? Era el objeto más indispensable de su vida, tan crítico para su carrera que a menudo había deseado poder implantarse un disco duro en la cadera.

—Ya veo que tenías la mente ocupada —comentó Sasuke con arrogancia.

—Lo de ignorar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no acaba de funcionar, ¿eh?

—Estaba pensando en otra cosa. —Cuando trató de coger el ordenador, él lo levantó por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Se te va a caer!

—Te lo devolveré si reconoces que estabas pensando en mí.

—Está bien. Estaba pensando en ti. ¡Y ahora dámelo!

Sasuke lo hizo, sorprendido de que ella hubiera capitulado tan fácilmente. Pero claro, a fin de cuentas era su ordenador, el centro de todo lo bueno de su mundo.

Tras ver que Sakura se colgaba la tira de la bolsa del portátil al hombro, él le colocó la mano al final de la espalda. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Sasuke la ignoró y la guió hacia adentro. En la sección de señoras, llegó a colocarle unos vaqueros delante para ver si era su talla.

 **«¿Qué se ha creído?»**

—¿Y cómo esperas que me pruebe los pantalones sin ropa interior? —le preguntó entre dientes.

Él se dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo.

—¿Quieres recuperarla? Tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. —Le colocó otro par de téjanos en el antebrazo, cogió unos jerséis de cuello vuelto de cachemir y la acompañó al probador.

Sakura dio por hecho que él esperaría en los sofás de fuera, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

—¡Sasuke! —Exclamó al ver que la seguía y cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

—¡No puedes estar aquí!

Él apoyó una mano en la pared que había detrás de ella y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Necesito estar aquí porque tú estás a punto de darme un beso.

—¿En serio? —Trató de parecer enfadada, pero sólo consiguió que se notara que estaba intrigada.

—Así es. Si es que quieres que te devuelva las braguitas.

—Me da igual. Pasaré sin los vaqueros.

—Creo que tendrás frío con esas faldas sin nada debajo, a excepción de las medias, claro.

Sakura suspiró impaciente. Empezaba a refrescar.

—Te besaré, pero sólo si te olvidas de la apuesta. No sólo por esta noche.5

—Entonces tienes que darme un beso con lengua. Nada de un besito en la mejilla.

Esa había sido su intención.

—De acuerdo. Pero la verdad es que no sé ni cómo empezar. ¿Se reiría Sasuke de su inexperiencia? ¿La compararía con Hikaru?

Sakura quería besar mejor que aquella diablesa.

—De momento no necesitas esto —dijo él, tirando de la bolsa que ella llevaba al hombro para dejarla en el banco que tenía detrás.

—Veamos, tendrás que ponerte de puntillas.

—¿No piensas agacharte un poco?

—Te recuerdo que tú me vas a besar a mí.

Sakura colocó las manos en los hombros de Sasuke para mantener el equilibrio, y luego se puso de puntillas.

—Aunque estés más alta, todavía tienes que conseguir que agache la cabeza. Cógeme por la nuca.

No pudo evitar gemir cuando ella le tocó la punta de los cuernos si querer. Sakura se apresuró a apartar las manos, pero él dijo:

—Me gusta que me los toques.

—¿De verdad lo notas? —le preguntó, al recordar lo que le había dicho sobre lo sucedido en el bar.

—Por supuesto. A los demonios nos encanta que nos acaricien los cuernos.

Tomó nota de eso para futuras ocasiones.

—Ahora tienes que separar un poco los labios y colocarlos encima de los míos. Una vez allí, puedes acariciarme la lengua. Llegados a este punto, haz lo que te sientas cómoda haciendo.

Sakura tragó saliva, incapaz de decidir si estaba impaciente o nerviosa, o ambas cosas. Se puso de puntillas, lo acercó a ella, y colocó los labios encima de los de él.

Como si quisiera darle ánimos, Sasuke deslizó la lengua hacia la suya, y luego la dejó que tomara las riendas. Cuando Sakura empezó a explorarle los labios con su lengua indecisa en ningún instante trató de darle prisas. Por fin, la lengua de Sasuke volvió a ir al encuentro de la de ella, pero acopló el ritmo al de Sakura, acariciándosela despacio.

Fue un beso lánguido, pero indiscutiblemente carnal. Sakura parecía incapaz de controlar las ansias que tenía de hacer que el beso fuera más profundo...

Oyó las risas de las chicas del probador de al lado.

Sakura lo soltó al instante, tratando de controlar la respiración al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos. Pero al ver el rostro de Sasuke se quedó asombrada.

Tenía los ojos completamente rojos, y los cuernos se le habían erguido y se veían más grandes. Igual que cada vez que se acariciaban.

El demonio no había tenido ninguna de esas reacciones al besar a Hikaru.

¿Se debía a que con ésta se había quedado satisfecho? ¿O a que no había sentido nada en absoluto?

—Ya. —Se escurrió por debajo del brazo de Sasuke.

—Ya te he besado.

—Sí que lo has hecho —dijo él con voz ronca.

—Menos mal que he traído esto. —Se puso el sombrero. Aquel sombrero que hacía que a ella se le acelerara el corazón. Cuando los ojos se le aclararon un poco, volvió a hablar:

—Voy a salir. Iré a sentarme con el resto de los hombres que no tienen ni idea de cómo han terminado aquí.

—¡Espera! —Le señaló el bolsillo.

El fingió que no la entendía.

—Dime, amor mío.

—Mis braguitas —pidió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sasuke se las entregó con una picara sonrisa. Al menos, por fin tenía el probador para ella sola. Se acababa de abrochar unos vaqueros de trescientos dólares cuando se quedó petrificada. **«Puedo oír perfectamente los susurros de las chicas del probador de al lado.»**

Sakura estaba segura de que estaban cuchicheando, seguramente tapándose la boca con las manos, pero ella podía distinguir con toda claridad lo que decían.

—Está como un tren. Es el hombre más sexy que he visto nunca. Sal como si fueras a buscar otra talla y compruébalo por ti misma.

Y también podía oír cómo los corazones de esas chicas latían acelerados cada vez que regresaban de echar un vistazo a Sasuke.

Lo que significaba que él también podía oírlas. No era de extrañar que fuera tan consciente de lo guapo que era.

—Sal para que pueda verte —dijo él.

Sakura se miró en el espejo y apenas se reconoció. No se había puesto unos téjanos desde la adolescencia. Como el moño se le deshacía cada vez que se probaba uno de los jerséis, terminó haciéndose dos trenzas para que le taparan las orejas. No llevaba las gafas porque ya no las necesitaba, y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, brillantes, igual que las de Hanabi

Se mordió el labio, odiando reconocer que lo de ser una valquiria tenía sus ventajas.

—Vamos, sal.

—¡Un minuto!

Y él apareció junto a la puerta.

—Estoy impaciente por verte, princesa.

Al oír eso, una de las chicas del probador de al lado suspiró.

—Los téjanos no me quedan bien.

Le iban un poco anchos en la cintura y demasiado ceñidos en las nalgas. Se dio la vuelta ante el espejo, y frunció el ceño al mirarse. Nunca se había percatado de que tuviese un culo tan grande.

¡No era de extrañar que Sasuke estuviera tan fascinado con él!

—Te traeré otra talla —se ofreció el demonio.

—No, son demasiado grandes y a la vez demasiado pequeños.

—Deja que lo juzgue por mí mismo.

—Está bien. —Abrió la puerta. Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto.

—Date la vuelta. —Cuando ella hubo dado una vuelta entera, él dijo:

—Bueno, verás, yo pensaba que tu culo metido en esas faldas era de infarto, pero enfundado en vaqueros es insuperable.

Las chicas del otro vestidor se rieron como bobas y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Sasuke no le hizo ni caso, y cogió la bolsa del ordenador, para luego guiarla hacia afuera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ya podemos irnos.

—Pero si no me quedan bien —insistió Sakura.

—Compraremos un cinturón.

—Espera, esto es sólo un conjunto.

—Ningún problema. Compraremos cinco pares de estos vaqueros de infarto, y un jersey de cada color y listos. —Al alejarse de los probadores añadió:

—Vaya, nos ha ido por los pelos. Te he sacado de ahí justo a tiempo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Estabas a punto de arrancarles los ojos a esas niñas por haber estado mirando a tu demonio. Era inminente... Sus vidas pendían de un hilo.

—Tú no eres mi demonio.

—¿No? Pues me has besado como si lo fuera.

—¡Ooh! —farfulló irritada.

Sasuke cogió un cinturón de piel negra de un expositor.

—Pruébate esto. —Se lo pasó por las trabillas de la cintura del pantalón, tomándose su tiempo y aprovechado para rodearla con los brazos. Sakura se apostaría lo que fuera a que también le estaba olfateando el pelo.

—Me va bien —dijo ella, y Sasuke cogió unos cuantos más. Luego fue a por el resto de pantalones y jerséis.

Llegó el momento de pagar y el demonio se dirigió a la mujer de la caja.

—Buenas noches, belleza.

La cajera se quedó mirándolo embobada y sólo atinó a colocarse bien el pelo.

—Señora, tenemos prisa —intervino Sakura con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

De vuelta a la realidad, la mujer empezó a pasar las etiquetas por el lector óptico.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le susurró al oído:

—Otra que se la ha jugado. Las muy inconscientes están coqueteando con la muerte.

Ella le propinó un puntapié. Y, como respuesta, él se rió.

Cuando por fin les dieron las bolsas, quitaron las etiquetas de la ropa que Sakura se había dejado puesta, él le dijo:

—Ve a la planta de abajo y pruébate algunas botas. —Le entregó una tarjeta Centurión de American Express.

Al parecer, aquel demonio era muy rico.

—Necesitarás un par de las caras, de esas que no hacen daño cuando las estrenas. Que sean de Gore-Tex, para poder caminar por la nieve.

—¿Y adónde vas tú?

—A comprar un abrigo y un par de cosas más. Quédate en la tienda hasta que regrese...

En la zapatería, Sakura eligió dos pares de botas. Unas de montaña, de Gore-Tex, y unas de piel negra con mucho tacón porque sólo de verlas se enamoró de ellas y no podía irse de allí sin comprarlas.

Cuando la dependienta regresó con su número, Sakura se las probó y caminó un poco. ¿Todo el mundo caminaba de un modo distinto con botas? ¿Cómo con más desparpajo?

14Se compró los dos pares y se dejó puestas las negras. Finalizada la tarea, se sentó a esperar a que Sasuke regresara. Sin nada que hacer y nadie con quien hablar, su mente empezó a repasar todo lo sucedido...

No cabía duda de que le había sido infiel a su novio. Y ése no era su estilo. Ella jamás había copiado en un examen, nunca había roto una promesa. Lee era demasiado buen chico, y no se merecía aquello...

 **«¿De verdad lo conoces?»**

Ese pensamiento apareció de la nada y la preocupó.

Lee era perfecto para ella. Era responsable, tranquilo, completamente centrado en su carrera, igual que Sakura. Alto, delgado, guapo en un sentido amable y nada intimidatorio. Y, tal como le había dicho a Sasuke, sería un gran marido y un buen padre.

Lo que era mucho más de lo que podía decir sobre el demonio, que probablemente le sería infiel y con toda seguridad un padre que no se ocuparía de sus hijos.

Y, a pesar de todo, al estar con él, se había dado cuenta de una cosa: se podía conocer mucho de un macho al tener relaciones sexuales con él; era un momento en que éste bajaba la guardia.

Los ojos de Sasuke habían estado llenos de lujuria, hambrientos de pasión, pero la había acariciado con ternura, como si estuviera saboreando cada segundo... como si la adorara.

Sakura no se había imaginado que el rudo mercenario pudiera ser tan tierno, y nunca lo hubiese adivinado de no haberse metido en la cama con él.

¿Qué descubriría de Lee en una situación como ésa?

Trató de imaginarse haciendo todas esas cosas con su novio y no pudo, porque no dejaba de ver al demonio.

 **«¡No, no!»**

Ese era un ejemplo perfecto de cómo a su mente la estaba afectando toda aquella transformación.

 **«He empezado a pensar que enrollarme con Sasuke tiene sentido, porque así puedo saber muchas cosas de él como persona.»**

Sólo dudaba de Lee porque no era ella misma. No por la absurda teoría de que se aferraba a él porque su novio simbolizaba su antigua vida, una vida que temía abandonar...

Su mente se quedó en blanco al ver venir a Sasuke. Las musculosas piernas del demonio recorrían la distancia que los separaba a toda velocidad; llevaba los hombros echados hacia atrás, y su perenne sonrisa en los labios.

Tal vez el demonio tuviera razón, pensó aturdida. Tal vez debiera tener una última aventura antes de regresar a su monótona existencia. Experimentar un poco, hacer algo emocionante...

El llegó a su lado y, antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, se agachó y le dio un beso.

—Me has echado de menos, ¿a que sí?

—Ni hablar —mintió. Se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que la besaban en público.

—Hum. Entonces me pregunto por qué se te han puesto los ojos plateados al verme.

—¡No es verdad! —Lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y si alguien me ha visto? Oh, Dios...

—Relájate, princesa. Los humanos creerán que ha sido un efecto óptico. Lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarle importancia. Enséñame qué te has comprado.

Enarcó las cejas al ver sus botas nuevas.

—Muy bonitas. ¿Sólo te has comprado dos pares? Y yo que creía que la tarjeta iba a echar humo con tus compras.

—Pues siento decepcionarte. —Vio que él llevaba varias bolsas.

—¿Qué has comprado tú?

—Te lo enseñaré durante la cena.

—¿Cena? ¿Tenemos tiempo?

—Tengo que alimentar a mi pequeña mutante, o de lo contrario se pondrá irascible. Además, sólo nos quedan cinco horas de viaje, como mucho, y acaban de dar las seis.

—¿Y qué crees que podré comer en un restaurante? Ya sabes que sólo consumo cosas envasadas.

—Ya he hecho la reserva. Confía en mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

review/follow/favorite


	28. Capitulo 27

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 27

Se había pasado los últimos quince años de su vida yendo demasiado arreglada a todas partes. Y ahora el demonio la metía en un elegante restaurante vestida con vaqueros.

Mientras esperaban a que les trajeran la comida, se preguntó qué habría pedido para ella. ¿Una lata de guisantes? ¿Un zumo de frutas? Dado que estaban en una marisquería, no descartaba terminar cenando una lata de atún.

—Mira lo que he comprado —dijo Sasuke inclinándose sobre una de sus bolsas. Se había quitado el sombrero y se había atusado el pelo para tapar los cuernos. Estaba irresistible. Le dio dos paquetes.

—Te he comprado un reloj. Tú solías llevar uno muy bonito.

¿Se había fijado incluso en ese pequeño detalle?

—También he comprado uno para mí —añadió.

Oh, sí, porque antes había pulverizado el suyo de un fuerte puñetazo.

—No serán iguales, ¿no?

—Sakura, sólo soy un demonio, no un idiota.

—Claro, por supuesto. —Aceptó la cajita y, al ver la marca, enarcó las cejas: Cartier.

Ella siempre se mantenía alejada de los escaparates de esa joyería porque sus relojes estaban repletos de diamantes, lo que resultaba muy peligroso para Sakura, que se quedaba embobada mirándolos.

Al abrir el paquete casi sonrió. No había ni un diamante a la vista. Platino, simple pero elegante.

¿Por qué era tan... delicado?

—Es precioso, Sasuke, pero es demasiado. No puedo permitir que...

—Lo pasaré como gastos. Cierra el pico y abre el otro regalo.

Ella se quejó, pero obedeció. Dentro estaban... sus gafas Modelo Gatita seductora. Lo miró atónita.

—¿Me estás regalando mis propias gafas?

—He hecho que te cambien los cristales. Dijiste que no podías concentrarte sin ellas, pero te estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

Sakura se las puso, todavía embobada. ¿Quién la apoyaba más? ¿Lee, que le daba ánimos de boquilla, o Sasuke, que hacía todo lo posible para que ella pudiera trabajar?

 **«¡Deja de compararlos!»**

Lee no entra en un bar y se acuesta con diablesas insaciables.

—Son perfectas. Pero Sasuke, volveré a ser como antes. Mi vista volverá a empeorar.

—Pues cuando llegue ese momento, vuelves a cambiar los cristales. Pero ahora tienes trabajo que hacer —dijo, y añadió con seriedad:

—Sakura, el código no se escribirá solo. —Le dio otra bolsa.

—A ver si te gusta el abrigo que te he comprado.

Ella metió la mano y sacó un pequeño y confortable anorak de esquí.

—Es rojo.

—En efecto. No tienes nada de este color. —De nuevo, el demonio había observado ese detalle. Estaba sorprendida de su buen gusto.

—No parece muy pesado —comentó.

—Tecnología punta, princesa. Te mantendrá abrigada incluso a veinte bajo cero. Confía en mí.

Además, ahora ya no tienes tanto frío como antes, ¿a que no?

—No, supongo que no.

El camarero apareció con sus bebidas: una cerveza para él, y para ella una botella de agua Perrier bien fría y sin abrir, por petición expresa de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que coma? —preguntó Sakura cuando el hombre se retiró.

Sasuke soltó aire, odiando tener que ocultarle la verdad.

 **«Porque no soy una buena persona, y estoy a punto de traicionarte del peor modo imaginable...»**

Tenía la sensación de que cada momento de felicidad que podía disfrutar con su compañera iba acompañado de una mentira, haciendo que así se hundiera más y más en su agujero, asegurándose así de que ella jamás lo perdonara.

 **«No pienses en eso.»**

—No sé. Quizá podamos aminorar la velocidad de tu transformación si sigues comportándote como una humana.

—Cada vez tengo menos hambre —suspiró ella. —La verdad es que podría dejar de comer del todo.

—El cambio ya se ha asentado en tu interior. No creo que seas consciente de la fuerza y la velocidad que has adquirido.

Sakura se quedó pensativa durante mucho rato, doblando y desdoblando la servilleta con sus delicados y diestros dedos. Los mismos con que había sujetado su erección hacía sólo unas pocas horas. Se removió incómodo en la silla.

—Sasuke...

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Me estaba preguntando... ¿cómo es vivir para siempre?

 **«Agotador.»**

Sin pareja ni familia, era condenadamente agotador. Pero optó por responder otra cosa:

—La vida eterna tiene sus ventajas. Como no morir, por ejemplo. ¿Estás pensando en suscribirte al club de los inmortales?

—No sé qué contestar. Lo de ser una valquiria parece una buena cosa, pero no quiero ser la Vestal. No quiero que mi futuro sea procrear o morir. Y no sé cómo conciliar mi vida actual con la nueva. ¿Y si los alumnos de mi clase ven mis nuevas orejas?

—Te sorprendería saber cuántos miembros de la Alianza Shinobi viven entre los humanos y nadie se ha fijado nunca en ellos.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no sé si quiero vivir para siempre... —Se interrumpió al ver que el camarero regresaba con su cena.

A Sasuke le trajo el entrecot de la casa. A ella, plátanos sin pelar y huevos hervidos con la cáscara intacta, acompañados de unos cubiertos de plástico todavía en su envoltorio.

Sakura, con mirada triste, desvió la vista de su comida hacia la de Sasuke.

—Te apetece probar mi entrecot, ¿a que sí?

Ella negó con fuerza, dejando bien claro que se moría de ganas de hincarle el diente a aquel pedazo de carne.

—Aún tengo... problemas con la comida.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Quieres cosas que no haya tocado nadie y envasadas.

Sakura frunció el cejo al ver que el camarero volvía con otro plato para ella; una langosta con la cola y las pinzas intactas.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo Sasuke cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas,

—pasen y vean lo último en comida envasada. Puedes romper el caparazón tú misma, sin que haya ninguna transferencia, y luego comerte la carne con el tenedor de plástico.

Ella se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no como marisco fresco? —Y esbozó una sonrisa.

 **«Otro punto para el demonio.»**

—Soy un buen novio, ¿a que sí?

—Si no fueras tan modesto... —respondió ella, ya fuera del restaurante.

La verdad era que sí, Sasuke era un buen novio; creativo a la hora de enfrentarse a sus fobias. Y durante la cena se lo había pasado fenomenal.

El demonio se encaminó hasta la basura, donde tiró las cajas de los relojes. Desde allí, lanzó algo hacia ella.

—¡Cógelo, rápido! —le dijo.

Era algo brillante.

¡Un anillo de diamantes!

Sin apartar la vista de la joya, Sakura levantó la mano y la cazó al vuelo. Abrió la palma y se estremeció de la impresión.

—¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó fascinada.

—Entrenamiento. Ahora tienes que apartar la mirada del anillo —le dijo junto al oído. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a ella?

 **«Deja de mirarlo. »**

Sakura negó furiosa con la cabeza. El se lo había dado, ¿y ahora esperaba que apartara los ojos de aquella preciosidad?

—Deja de mirar el anillo o lanzaré tu portátil a esa basura. Imagínate cuántos gérmenes puede haber ahí. ¿Crees que el disco duro sería recuperable?

Sakura tembló por el esfuerzo que hizo por apartar la vista.

—¡No... no lo hagas... por favor!

Él le tapó la mano y cogió el anillo de entre sus dedos, que trataban de aferrarlo. Roto el estado de trance, Sakura miró a Sasuke.

—¡No ha tenido gracia!

—No pretendía que la tuviera. Tienes que practicar, diez veces al día si es necesario. Tienes un punto débil, princesa, y debes superarlo.

A pesar de que sus técnicas eran algo bruscas y agresivas, el demonio parecía estar preocupado por ella de verdad. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

—El diamante es de verdad, de lo contrario no lo habría cogido. —Al ver que él se lo confirmaba, le preguntó:

—¿Cuánto gana un mercenario como tú hoy en día?

—Tengo una fortuna en oro. Ah, ¿ha sido un destello eso que ha brillado en el fondo de tus ojos? ¿Te gusto más ahora que sabes que soy rico? —Le colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla.

—Porque si es así, me parece bien.

Sasuke le dio un beso en los labios.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

El demonio seguía robándole besos, tratándola como si fuera su novia. Y eso la ponía nerviosa y no le gustaba. Qué va.

—Y ahora, prepárate —le dijo él.

—Ha llegado el momento de que conduzcas un coche rápido de verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Algo de Lemmon suave en en proximo cap... estan avisados o/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

review/follow/favorite


	29. Capitulo 28

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 28

—Es ideal para nuestros propósitos —comentó Sasuke, mirando la línea de la autopista.

Estaba desierta, como una pista de aterrizaje en medio del bosque, y al fondo podían verse las montañas. Quedaban restos de nieve sucia en los arcenes, pero la carretera estaba limpia y seca.

—¿De verdad vas a dejar que conduzca?

—¿De quién es este coche?

—Nuestro no —respondió ella.

—Buena chica.

Mientras Sasuke paraba el coche, Sakura observó el paisaje. El bosque estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, el cielo estaba despejado.

—No puedo creer que estemos en el norte de Raikiri y todavía no hayamos visto nevar.

—Ya, pero quizá tengamos suerte y podamos ver las luces del norte.

—¡En serio! ¿Dónde? No las veo, ¿hacia dónde están? El señaló a la izquierda, justo por encima de las copas de los árboles.

—Ahí tienes a tu aurora boreal.

Sakura siguió su mano con la vista y se quedó boquiabierta. Unas luces violeta parpadeaban en mitad del cielo negro. Al danzar se iban oscureciendo, para luego iluminar la luna y las estrellas.

Al ver ese espectáculo de la naturaleza a Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Es precioso —murmuró.

—La leyenda dice que unas valquirias la crearon.

—Cuéntamela.

—La gente del norte cree que cuando las valquirias bajaron del Valhalla para escoger a las mejores guerreras para regalarles la vida eterna, sus armaduras proyectaron una luz extraña en el cielo.

—¿Sí? —Tras verlo asentir, añadió:

—Sabes muchas cosas.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó él como quitándole importancia, pero Sakura pudo ver que le gustaba que se lo hubiese dicho.

Tenía ganas de ser amable con él. Todavía recordaba lo bien que lo había pasado durante la cena, y estaba impaciente por conducir el coche.

—¿Estás lista? —Sasuke giró una manecilla que había a la izquierda del asiento del conductor.

Sakura sintió cómo el coche se bajaba un poquito más y oyó un zumbido a su espalda.

—El spoiler de atrás...

—Se retrae dentro del propio coche. Igual que los flaps delanteros. Y otra cosa más que te gustará saber: con estos cambios, el coeficiente de arrastre se reduce un 0,5 por ciento.

Ella enarcó las cejas. El demonio estaba hablando su idioma. Intercambiaron sus puestos, y, una vez sentada en el asiento del conductor, Sakura ajustó los espejos.

—Sabes conducir un coche con marchas, ¿no?

—Hice las prácticas para el carnet en un Carrera.

—Genial. Ponte el cinturón. Se abrochó el arnés.

—Tú también. —Al ver que la miraba burlón, añadió:

—Por favor.

—Vale, de acuerdo —contestó él, sorprendiéndola al acceder con tanta facilidad.

—Ahora arranca muy, muy despacio.

A pesar de que Sasuke nunca había conducido a poca velocidad, ella le hizo caso y metió la primera para incorporarse despacio a la carretera.

—Ahora acelera hasta el límite de velocidad permitido.

Pisando el acelerador con seguridad, Sakura cambió a segunda, luego a tercera.

—Eso es. Lo estás haciendo bien. Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece?

Para cuando puso la quinta, ya estaba convencida de que aquel cambio de marchas era el mejor que había sobre la faz de la Tierra, y el acelerador el más sensible. Era el mejor coche que hubiera conducido jamás.

—Increíble. Se lleva con mucha facilidad. Se pega al asfalto igual que una bala sobre una superficie magnetizada.

—Te lo creas o no, este coche pesa tanto como un tanque. Dos toneladas.

—Imposible.

—Si tan fácil te parece conducirlo, a ver si realmente eres capaz de sacarle partido.

Sakura empezó a acelerar, y sintió una emoción especial al rebasar el límite de velocidad.

—Más rápido, princesa. Enséñame lo que sabes hacer.

—Tú lo has querido.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo, y el vehículo salió disparado hacia adelante, pegándolos a ambos al respaldo del asiento. Ciento noventa kilómetros por hora. Una pequeña corrección en el volante y ajustó la dirección. Doscientos veinticinco. La potencia, el zumbido del motor, tener el control, era abrumador.

La carretera era de verdad una vía de escape. Y Sakura se sentía como si fuera otra persona; una de esas que llevan botas carísimas, que comen marisco y conducen coches de un millón de dólares.

Volvió a echar un vistazo al cuentakilómetros, iban a doscientos noventa. Se le aceleró el corazón, la adrenalina corría por sus venas. También sintió algo que nunca había imaginado. Estaba muy excitada.

Cuando llegó a los trescientos kilómetros por hora ya no podía fingir que no se había dado cuenta. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, y no sabía cómo sentarse

 **«Esto va de mal en peor.»**

Trescientos diez. Se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke. Este tenía los ojos, rojos e inescrutables, fijos en ella.

—Para el coche —le dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?

—Sólo para el coche.

Tan pronto como aparcó y puso punto muerto, él le cogió la cara entre las manos y le dio un beso demoledor. Sakura respondió con un gemido, apresando los labios del demonio con los suyos, acariciándolo con la lengua.

6Su mano buscó la erección de Sasuke. Quería tocarlo como antes, pero no pudo alcanzarla. El deslizó la suya por entre las piernas de Sakura, pero por culpa del volante y del salpicadero, no podía separárselas lo suficiente.

—A la mierda —gimió el demonio, arrancándose el cinturón y saliendo del coche.

Justo cuando Sakura empezaba a sentirse decepcionada, Sasuke abrió la puerta del conductor y la liberó también del cinturón de seguridad, la cogió en brazos y la sacó fuera del coche.

—¿Sasuke? —Al notar que él le bajaba la cremallera, exclamó:

—¡Alguien puede vernos!

—Nadie pasa por aquí.

Cuando le bajó los téjanos y las braguitas hasta las rodillas, ella insistió:

—¿Y si...?

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más antes de que él la sentara sobre el capó del coche, separándole las piernas y dejando su sexo al descubierto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a enseñarte algo nuevo. —Le acarició el muslo con la mejilla. Ella podía sentir su cálido aliento...

De repente comprendió qué era lo que pretendía, y no encontró motivos para detenerlo. Por el momento, todo lo que él le había enseñado había sido maravilloso. ¿Por qué iba aquello a ser...?

—Oh... Dios... mío —exclamó Sakura cuando Sasuke le lamió el clítoris con la lengua.

Se desplomó sobre el coche, abrumada, separando todavía más las piernas para darle la bienvenida. Un placer inimaginable la estaba asaltando, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido.

Él le separó el sexo con dos dedos, lamiéndola, devorándola.

—Levántate el jersey por encima de los pechos.

—Me congelaré...

—No te congelarás.

—¿Por qué no...?

—Yo tengo las dos manos ocupadas. Hazlo, o me pararé.

¿Dónde tenía la otra mano? Una imagen mental se lo aclaró todo.

 **«Oh.»**

La idea de que el demonio estuviera masturbándose mientras la besaba de aquel modo la hizo estremecer.

Tragó saliva y se levantó el jersey y el sujetador, tal como él había hecho en el hotel. Antes no había notado la brisa del bosque, pero en aquel instante le acariciaba los pechos haciendo que se excitara todavía más. Volvió a gemir.

Sasuke levantó la mano y cogió las de Sakura para colocárselas encima de los pechos.

—Acaríciate —le dijo, antes de que sus labios regresaran a donde estaban.

Ella empezó a tocarse los pechos, y, con los párpados pesados de deseo, miró al cielo. Encima de ellos titilaban las estrellas, la aurora boreal hacía que pasaran del violeta al rojo intenso, aumentando al mismo tiempo su intensidad. Era como un sueño.

El placer estaba a punto de engullirla.

—Los pezones —dijo él con voz ahogada.

—Pellízcatelos.

Sasuke retomó lo que hacía y ella obedeció, asombrándose de lo erótico de la escena, arqueando la espalda. Más brisa, más estrellas, más caricias de la lengua de Sasuke.

—¿Estás a punto?

—¡Sí!

—Yo también —farfulló él, y luego le atrapó el clítoris con los labios.

Sakura gritó, y tensó la espalda al sentir que el orgasmo la atravesaba. Sasuke la estaba lamiendo, gimiendo, utilizando sus labios, la lengua, los dientes para darle todavía más placer.

Cuando el demonio gimió contra su sexo, ella supo que también estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax. Incluso cuando Sakura hubo terminado, Sasuke siguió besándola, como si eso le proporcionara un increíble placer.

Al fin saciado, apoyó la cabeza en el muslo de ella, y trató de recuperar el aliento. Sakura tardó un poco más, pero al final se incorporó apoyándose en los codos.

Después de mirarle los pechos desnudos con el ceño fruncido, el demonio la miró a los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Cada ochocientos kilómetros?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Cada seiscientos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

que les parecio?

.

.

.

.

review/follow/favorite


	30. Capitulo 29

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 29

 _ **Fuente de la Dama Sonriente, río Sangriento, Raikiri**_

—Éste es el lugar. Aparca en el arcén. —Sasuke le hizo una señal para que se acercara a una roca, justo delante del puente.

Sakura puso el coche en punto muerto, echó el freno de mano, y miró a su alrededor. Y ella que creía que Taka estaba en medio de la nada...

Las últimas horas, el Veyron había recorrido enrevesadas carreteras, a través de bosques envueltos en niebla, mientras bajaban hacia el lecho del río Sangriento. La zona era montañosa y las carreteras parecían talladas con cincel.

Sasuke y ella habían hablado poco. El demonio había permanecido en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos. Sakura todavía estaba alterada por lo que habían hecho. Y lo que quizá harían en los próximos kilómetros.

El se miró el nuevo reloj de pulsera.

—Faltan veinte minutos para la medianoche. Hemos llegado pronto.

—Realmente da miedo —comentó ella.

La bruma cubría el río, atrapada entre las majestuosas paredes de ambos lados del mismo. Era tan espesa, que no se podía ver a través del puente, que parecía que llevase directo a la nada.

A pesar de todo, Sakura estaba más emocionada que inquieta. Aquél podía ser realmente un puente encantado.

—Supongo que no sirve de nada que te pida que te quedes aquí, ¿no? —preguntó él.

—¡Efectivamente! —contestó, mientras salía del coche.

—Pareces contenta.

—Llevo ropa nueva, botas nuevas, una chaqueta nueva. —Estaba alegre, y se sentía más joven.

—¿De verdad crees que es la ropa lo que te hace sentir así, no serán los tres orgasmos que has tenido durante el día?

Claro, también estaba eso. Se tocó la barbilla como si estuviera sopesando la pregunta.

—No cabe duda de que es por la ropa —contestó, consiguiendo que él frunciese el cejo.

Se dirigieron hacia el puente. La Dama Sonriente había sido un puente cubierto, pero en la actualidad partes del techo y de los laterales de madera estaban podridos, dejando a la vista el esqueleto de los puntales que había debajo.

El hierro oxidado crujía a cada soplo de la brisa.

Cuando Sakura se fijó en el río, se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Bajo la niebla y a la luz de luna, parecía realmente sangre.

Después de atravesar la carretera, empezaron a cruzar el puente, esquivando los agujeros que había entre las tablas del suelo. Cuando ya habían avanzado unos metros, era imposible distinguir dónde estaba el coche.

—Quédate cerca de mí, Sakura. —Ella se pegó a él.

—El puente... ¿se balancea?

—Sí, tiene un poco de oscilación, para que no se rompa. Cógete de mi mano. Enarcó las cejas.

—Estoy notando una vibración de grado ocho. ¿Te llevas a la chica a un lugar escalofriante para que se refugie en ti y luego te besuquee agradecida? ¿Lo he adivinado?

Esbozó una simulada sonrisa.

—Después de lo que hemos hecho en el capó del coche, lo de besuquearse me parece una tontería, ¿no crees? Además, tú quieres cogerme la mano. —Le atrapó la mano con la suya. —

Reconócelo.

 **«Demonio arrogante.»**

—No... no quiero. —Se soltó.

—Que hayamos intimado no quiere decir que quiera tener sentimientos hacia ti. —Necesitaba mantener cierta distancia entre ellos. Por lo que sabía hasta el momento, el próximo punto de encuentro podía ser otro bar, con otra diablesa...

Y Sakura tuvo que admitir para sí misma que pillarlo con la preciosa Hikaru le había... dolido. A menudo tenía que esforzarse para expulsar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Aunque Sasuke era a veces atento, ella sabía que en el fondo era un canalla.

—Lo que hemos hecho no cambia nada —dijo.

—Yo todavía tengo novio, y tú todavía tienes a tus ligues de una noche, o como sea que consideres a tus conquistas.

Al parecer, ese comentario puso furioso al demonio.

—¿Y tú eres una de ellas? —Volvió a cogerle la mano.

—¿Y por qué no? —Intentó zafarse, pero la tenía bien sujeta. Masculló:

—¡Suéltame!

Sasuke tenía un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

—O te cojo de la mano, o te vuelves al coche.

—Que te follen. No me hables como a una niña.

—Sakura Haruno ha dicho **«que te follen»** sin que hubiera nadie delante para oírlo —se burló él.

—Te dejaré ir cuando admitas que lo que hay entre nosotros es algo más que sexo.

—Fuiste tú quien sugirió que te utilizara para satisfacer mi curiosidad, diciéndome que me tomara este par de semanas como unas vacaciones, que me diera todos los caprichos. Y cuando voy y lo hago, no estás dispuesto a dejarlo estar hasta que reconozca que siento algo que en realidad no siento.

—¿Crees que sólo me utilizarás y que no sentirás nada después?

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho nunca!

—¡Siempre he hecho eso mismo! —replicó alzando la voz, que reverberó en el maltrecho puente.

De repente, se oyó una espeluznante risa femenina que no provenía de ningún lugar concreto. Sasuke tiró de Sakura y la colocó detrás de él, esforzándose por ver entre la espesa niebla.

—Nos vamos. Ahora mismo.

—¿Son los fantasmas?

El cuerpo del demonio se separó del de ella elevándose bruscamente en el aire. Mientras Sakura gritaba, una fuerza invisible lo lanzó hacia los puntales, haciendo balancear todo el puente con la fuerza del impacto.

La espalda de Sasuke dobló el trozo de hierro sobre el que fue a parar, y uno de sus cuernos se clavó en él. Con un grito de dolor, movió la cabeza hacia adelante para liberarlo y conseguir ponerse de pie.

Se oyeron más risas.

—Sasuke. —Eran los fantasmas. Debían de ser ellos.

—Oh, Dios, son de verdad.

—¡Mantente agachada! —soltó él.

Se agachó, pero a ella no la habían tocado. ¿Por qué?

Cuando él intentaba acercársele, recibía unos golpes dados por manos invisibles que lo desplazaban por toda la longitud del puente. Probó a avanzar de nuevo, furioso.

Cada vez que intentaba llegar a Sakura, lo apartaban.

—¡Vete al coche! ¡Y sal pitando!

Cuando lo volvieron a atacar trató de devolver los golpes, pero no pudo. Su enemigo no era de carne y hueso.

De repente Sakura cayó en la cuenta. Se puso de pie, y entró en la niebla en su busca. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos al ver que ella se acercaba.

—¡Sakura, no! Vete de una puta vez.

—¡No! —le gritó.

—A mí no me está haciendo daño.

Finalmente, la fuerza soltó a Sasuke y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Sakura se arrodilló a su lado, ayudándolo a sentarse. Notó que los tenían acorralados, la amenaza se agitaba a su alrededor.

—¡El está conmigo! —Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a la mejilla.

El la ahuecó con delicadeza, tal como Sakura sabía que haría. El ataque cesó al instante.

—¿Qué coño está pasando? —preguntó el demonio entre dientes, pasándose la manga por el labio que le sangraba. Tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla, y la camisa hecha jirones.

—Creo que piensan que me estás haciendo daño, o forzándome a atravesar el puente — contestó. —Seguramente están muy sensibilizados a la visión de un macho agresivo arrastrando a una hembra por aquí.

Miró a su alrededor con cautela.

—Gracias por echarme un cable, princesa —dijo Sasuke. Cuando intentó ponerse en pie, apretó los dientes de dolor, y se llevó una mano a las costillas.

—Y con ese gran cerebro que tienes, ¿no podrías haberte dado cuenta antes? A poder ser, ¿antes de que me rompieran las costillas?

—¡Ohhh! ¡Creo que debería haber dejado a las fantasmas que te zurraran un poco más!

Una flecha se clavó entre ellos, vibrando con un alto zumbido. Volvieron la cabeza en dirección al coche, pero no pudieron ver quién la había disparado.

—¡Vamos! ¡Entremos en la niebla! —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke la empujó corriendo en dirección opuesta, colocándose entre el enemigo y ella.

—¡Pensaba que habría más facciones que querrían reproducirse conmigo! —gritó mientras corría.

—¿Dónde están, eh, Sasuke? ¡Porque me parece que la mayoría me quieren muerta!

—Si te quisieran muerta, no habrían fallado. —Un torrente de flechas voló a su alrededor. Dos se le clavaron a él en la espalda.

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Sigue corriendo!

Antes de llegar al otro lado del puente, dos más lo alcanzaron. La colocó detrás de una roca que había junto a la carretera, y se agachó a su lado 8Le dio la espalda.

—¡Arráncamelas!

—¡Santo Dios!

Estaban muy clavadas. Cogió una lo más abajo que pudo, tragó saliva y tiró de ella hasta que la sacó. Brotó sangre de la herida y, por un instante, creyó ver que era de un color azulado. Parpadeó un instante, y el color desapareció.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Duendes arqueros.

—Pensaba que eran de los buenos —comentó, arrancando la siguiente flecha.

—Y lo son. —Miró un momento por encima de la roca y volvió a agachar la cabeza justo cuando una flecha pasó casi rozándolo.

—Creen que nosotros somos los malos. No sé si te acuerdas, pero tú puedes ser la madre de un gran malvado, y yo soy un demonio mercenario.

Sakura rodeó la tercera flecha con el puño y tiró. Nada.

—Sasuke...

—Está clavada en el hueso. Tira más fuerte.

Echando una mirada alrededor, el demonio murmuró:

—¿Cómo coño nos han encontrado? —Giró la cabeza por encima del hombro, y con los ojos entrecerrados miró a Sakura.

—Te has sacado las perlas, ¿verdad?

—No soy idiota.

Finalmente, consiguió arrancar la flecha, y la sangre volvió a fluir. Con la mandíbula tensa por el dolor, Sasuke añadió:

—No estoy diciendo que seas idiota, pero ¿cómo si no nos han encontrado? Nadie nos ha seguido.

Las flechas empezaron a acertar en la roca, algunas rebotando y otras clavándose en la sólida piedra.

—Confiésalo. Ha sido un error. A veces pasa. Incluso a los mejores. Pero necesito saber si te has...

—¡No me he sacado las jodidas perlas!

—Entonces has llamado al bueno de tu novio para decirle adónde íbamos —dijo, con una mirada todavía más oscura si cabía.

Sakura sujetó la última flecha.

—Si le hubiese dicho eso a Lee, se lo habría dicho en nuestro código.

—¿Tenéis un código? —preguntó él dolorido.

—Quizá tu hembra, Hikaru, nos ha tendido una trampa, ¿no?

—Hikaru no es mi hembra!

—Hmmm... Pareces muy seguro. Aunque me dijiste que no podías estarlo al cien por cien si no te acostabas con ella. ¡Por fin la verdad sale a la luz!

—¡Yo no he hecho nada con Hikaru! ¡Por fin estás celosa!

Sakura tiró de la flecha y no pasó nada.

—No estoy celosa. Estoy harta de que me mientas constantemente. ¿Y qué otra cosa podías estar haciendo allí dentro durante más de una hora?

—Maldición, Sakura, me desesperas. ¡Ella puede ralentizar el tiempo! —gritó tan alto que incluso las flechas dejaron de caer por un momento antes de continuar. Sus colmillos empezaron a extenderse, y los ojos se pusieron rojos.

—¡Pues qué oportuno! Reconócelo. —Cuando al fin consiguió arrancar la última flecha, se llevó un trozo de piel con ella, haciendo que Sasuke aullara de dolor.

—Estás tan convencido porque lo has hecho con ella...

—¡Sé que Hikaru no es mi jodida compañera... porque lo eres tú! —Se volvió hacia ella.

—Oh, como si yo... —Y se calló de golpe al verle la cara.

El ataque continuaba. Se oía las cuerdas de los arcos silbar en la distancia. La niebla hizo un remolino, pero ellos dos seguían mirándose el uno al otro fijamente.

—¿Sasuke? —El semblante de él era serio. —¿Cuándo... cómo... lo has sabido?

Exhaló y miró a otra parte.

—Desde el día en que te vi por primera vez. Te he estado vigilando desde entonces.

De repente, la última pieza del rompecabezas encajó perfectamente, y fue entonces cuando, en su mente, Sakura lo vio todo con claridad. El era la presencia tan reconfortante que había notado durante todo ese tiempo. Estaba celoso de Lee desde el principio. La primera noche, cuando la había salvado de los demonios, sus grandes dedos le tocaron suavemente la cara reconfortándola, como si la estuviese curando.

—Chis, cariño —dijo él.

—No sé qué decir.

 **«¿Este guerrero inmortal me ha querido durante todo un año?»**

No se lo podía creer. Y no había estado con Hikaru.

Una flecha llegó por arriba, clavándose en el suelo entre los dos.

—Prepárate. Van a llover más como éstas. —Sus ojos y cuernos se oscurecieron, y sus colmillos se extendieron del todo.

—Escúchame. Sígueme pegada a mí. Voy a hacer retroceder a los arqueros para que puedas llegar al coche, sube a él y sal a toda velocidad.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

Se puso en pie, tenía un aspecto brutal, como un demonio acorralado.

—Voy a proteger a mi compañera.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

SORPRESA Sakura ya sabe que es la compañera de Sasuke ... Aunque lo que viene en los proximos cap es MEJOR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE cualquiera es bueno


	31. Capitulo 30

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 30

Sasuke saltó en medio de la espesa bruma y colocó a Sakura detrás de él. Ella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cada vez que una de las flechas se clavaba en el demonio. Una tras otra, él se las arrancaba y las lanzaba contra los árboles.

A cada segundo que pasaba, Sasuke se volvía más demoníaco, y los músculos del cuello se le hacían más y más grandes. A pesar de que estaba herido, seguía utilizando su propio cuerpo como escudo para protegerla, igual que aquella primera noche.

No lo hacía por dinero. Lo hacía porque creía que ella era suya.

Finalmente, le hizo una señal para que se apartara y corriera hacia el coche. Ella lo pondría en marcha, pero ni muerta iba a irse de allí sin él.

Con un grito estremecedor, Sasuke se volvió hacia los arqueros. Justo cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre el cobertizo donde estaban los duendes, Sakura oyó una voz femenina que decía:

—¿Sasuke?

Éste se detuvo en seco, y una hembra salió de debajo, preguntándole al instante:

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con la Elegida?

Tenía el pelo largo y de color rubio, las orejas puntiagudas y una figura perfecta. Era etérea, y su rostro irradiaba luz.

Y se conocían. Para variar, una hembra extremadamente hermosa conocía a Sasuke. Hanabi, Hikaru, bueno, Hikaru no...

 **«¿Por qué todas las hembras a las que conoce son tan guapas?»**

—¿Por qué diablos me estabas disparando? —preguntó él furioso.

—¡Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, esperaba otra cosa de ti!

—¡No sabía que eras tú!

Habían pasado por algo juntos. Qué bonito.

Sasuke fulminó a Aiko con la mirada, y ella irguió la barbilla sin inmutarse.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Sakura desde atrás.

Sin apartar los ojos de Aiko, que seguía con el arco listo para disparar,Sasuke respondió:

—Aiko, de los nobles duendes. En la última Búsqueda del Talismán le salvé la vida una docena de veces como mínimo.

La duende enarcó las cejas.

—Creo que yo también te cubrí la espalda, demonio.

—¿Participaste en la Búsqueda del Talismán? —preguntó Sakura con admiración, haciendo que Sasuke echará los hombros hacia atrás, orgulloso.

Aiko se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Cómo es que estabais aquí? —preguntó Sasuke, sintiendo que empezaba a marearse, pero ignorándolo de momento.

—Me sentiría más cómoda si supiera cuáles son tus intenciones con ella —dijo Aiko.

—Utiliza el demoníaco —la interrumpió Sasuke ya en ese idioma.

Aiko hablaba todas las lenguas, y le respondió al instante:

—Estás yendo con la Elegida hacia el escondite de un hechicero maléfico, Sasuke. Tarde o temprano las facciones iban a darse cuenta.

—¿Vas a matarme para apoderarte de ella? —preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué significa ella para ti?

—Es... mía.

Aiko abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡Te dije que no perdieras el tiempo con aquella bruja!, ¿a que sí?

—Sí, sí —asintió él, preguntándose por qué sentía la lengua tan seca.

La duende observó a Sakura.

—Hum, ella te pega muchísimo más. Bueno, supongo que guardas un as en la manga; es imposible que estés dispuesto a entregársela a Orochimaru.

Eso parecía. ¿Por qué estaban todas aquellas hembras tan seguras de que sería incapaz de renunciar a Sakura? Hanabi, Hikaru y ahora Aiko

Porque no sabían lo profundo que era el hoyo en el que estaba metido.

En vez de responder a su pregunta, Sasuke se limitó a decir:

—He esperado novecientos años para encontrarla, Aiko.

—Lo sé —contestó ella.

—Y me alegro mucho de que se haya terminado la espera. ¿Es posible que tu compañera ya lleve a tu bebé en su seno?

Esas palabras lo dejaron petrificado, y el corazón retumbó en su pecho. Su compañera embarazada de su bebé.

—Podría ser —mintió.

La duende relajó visiblemente los hombros e hizo una señal a sus hombres para que se alejaran.

—Entonces el guerrero será de los buenos.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? —no pudo evitar preguntar Sasuke.

—Algunas de las cosas que has hecho son... cuestionables, y a veces puedes ser amenazador y violento, pero no eres malvado. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—No puedo divulgarlo. No cuando eso podría poner en peligro a mi hembra.

—Está bien —contestó Aiko.

—¿Necesitas nuestra ayuda?

—Sí, haz saber a todos los de nuestro bando que no ataquen a Sakura.

—Lo haré gustosa.

—Y dime cómo supiste que debías venir aquí.

—Teníamos un informante en el bar de Hikaru —respondió.

—¿Es posible que otros tuvieran acceso a la misma información que tú?

—Es probable. Nuestro contacto no era un duende. Prestaba su lealtad a don dinero.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por la frente, y le extrañó notársela empapada de sudor.

—Tengo que sacar a Sakura de aquí. —Ya regresaría solo al día siguiente a medianoche. —

Vamos, princesa —dijo de nuevo en inglés.

—Nos vamos.

Con cautela, Sakura se acercó a ellos.

Dirigiéndose tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke, Aiko volvió a hablar:

—Nuestros caminos se separan aquí, y confío en que la paz siga reinando entre nosotros.

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué son unas cuantas flechas entre amigos?

—Ah, sobre lo de las flechas, Sasuke —dijo la duende haciendo una mueca.

—Estaban envenenadas.

—¡Envenenadas! —gritó Sasuke. —Joder, Aiko!

—¿Con qué veneno? —preguntó Sakura preocupada.

—¿Te han envenenado?

El se volvió hacia ella.

—No, me pondré bien. Pero me duele como... De repente, unas ráfagas de fuego cayeron sobre el demonio como cohetes. Las llamas lo envolvieron y el impacto lo lanzó por los aires.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Sakura asustada, justo en el mismo instante en que uno de los arqueros gritaba:

—¡Demonios de fuego en los acantilados!

La carga que golpeó a Sasuke había sido disparada por uno de ellos. Su cuerpo seguía ardiendo al caer al suelo, envuelto en llamas.

Sakura corrió hacia él quitándose el abrigo.

—¡Escudos arriba! ¡Disparad a matar! —ordenó Aiko con su delicada voz a pleno pulmón, uniendo su arco al resto.

Mientras Sakura corría, se atrevió a mirar hacia el acantilado que había encima del puente. A través de la niebla, pudo ver a cuatro demonios con fuego líquido en las manos.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Sasuke, lo cubrió con el abrigo y golpeó las llamas para apagarlas.

Cuando lo consiguió, retiró la prenda y se quedó mirando horrorizada las heridas en el torso del demonio.

Sus manos habían... desaparecido, se habían fundido al apartarla a ella del fuego. Se le había quemado el pelo de la parte derecha de la cabeza, y tenía la cara completamente destrozada. Le faltaba un ojo, y aquello que veía seguro que era el hueso.

—¡Largaos de aquí! —gritó Aiko

Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los demonios, lanzadas por los duendes con su velocidad sobrehumana.

—Nosotros los entretendremos.

Sakura asintió, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de cómo meter a Sasuke en el coche. Se agachó para hacer que se apoyara en su hombro, como había visto hacer en la tele, y lo ayudó a levantarse.

 **«Pero ¿qué...?»**

Lo consiguió sin ningún esfuerzo.

—No me toques —gimió Sasuke. O eso creyó entender ella.

—¿Qué?

—Veneno.

—¡Ya hablaremos de esto luego! —Sakura había oído lo que había dicho Aiko, y suponía que eso le supondría algunos problemas más tarde, pero ¡en aquellos momentos no podía pensar en ello!

Al llegar al coche, metió al demonio en el asiento del copiloto, le colocó bien las piernas, y trató de no ponerse nerviosa al ver lo herido que estaba.

Abrió la puerta del conductor y vio el vehículo de los duendes aparcado en la curva, bloqueando el paso entre las rocas.

Giró la cabeza en la otra dirección. Una valla endeble, un puente poco estable, y un acantilado lleno de demonios.

¿Razonamiento lógico?

 **«Este coche puede volar. Atravesar la carretera, ganar velocidad sobre el puente, y luego saltar por encima de los demonios...»**

Si el puente aguantaba. ¿Acaso no le había dicho Sasuke que el coche pesaba como un tanque?

 **«No dudes... sigue tu instinto.** »

Se sentó al volante y le dio al start.

 **«Necesito más distancia para romper la valla. Oh, Dios, oh, Dios...»**

Puso la marcha atrás y apretó el acelerador.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, Sasuke. Vamos a salir de ésta.

Otra bola de fuego cayó justo detrás de ellos. Los demonios huían de las flechas de los duendes, pero seguían disparando desde las alturas. Sakura pisó el freno, derrapando justo a centímetros de la columna de llamas.

Sasuke salió propulsado hacia adelante, y se dio un golpe en la frente contra el salpicadero; eso pareció despertarlo un poco.

—Joder! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó.

—¡Tratando de salir de aquí! —Sakura metió primera y volvió a pisar el acelerador. Los neumáticos chirriaron y el coche salió disparado. Sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, gritó:

— ¡Sujétate!

—¡Cuidado con la valla!

El parachoques delantero la rompió y la madera salió torpedeada hacia todos lados. Cayeron varios trozos, grandes como bates de béisbol, encima del parabrisas. Un segundo más tarde, el vehículo cruzaba el puente, cuya estructura tembló peligrosamente.

Otro demonio lanzó una descarga al puente. Ríos de fuego corrieron por entre las tablas, elevándose y desplomándose luego... Sakura sujetó bien el volante y enderezó el coche.

 **«Casi estamos fuera, casi hemos llegado a donde están los demonios. ¡Puedo hacerlo!»**

El coche se caló.

Atónita, vio cómo se detenían en medio del puente, a menos de treinta metros del final del mismo.

—¡No, no, no! —Puso punto muerto y volvió a darle al start. Nada.

—Nos hemos quedado sin batería... —gimió Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? —gritó.

—No lo sé. ¡Corre, Sakura! Ve hacia el bosque... sigue el río de vuelta.

—No pienso dejarte.

—¿Por qué no? —La miró con el ojo que le quedaba.

—¡Porque... porque no! Así que dime cómo poner esta cosa en marcha.

Otra explosión sonó por encima de sus cabezas. El fuego había devorado casi todo el techo de madera, dejando sólo el esqueleto que lo apuntalaba. Sakura miró hacia el agua y supo lo que tenía que hacer. El estómago se le movía igual que la corriente que corría por debajo de ellos.

—Sasuke, el río es nuestra única oportunidad...

Se detuvo al ver que unos números iban apareciendo en el cristal empañado del parabrisas.

¡Uno de los fantasmas se estaba comunicando con ella! Sakura tragó saliva.

—Sasuke —le susurró,

—¿lo estás viendo?

—Todavía... tengo un ojo.

—¿Números? Parecen una latitud y una longitud. —¡Tenían la dirección del siguiente punto de encuentro! Lo memorizó con rapidez y le preguntó a Sasuke:

—¿Estás listo para nadar?

—Nunca lo conseguiremos —farfulló él, señalando con la barbilla el final del puente, donde había aparecido un demonio con la mano en llamas alzada, listo para disparar.

Sakura miró por el retrovisor y vio que otro demonio les bloqueaba la salida. No había escapatoria, no podían huir...

De repente, la cabeza de uno de los demonios giró hacia un lado con un movimiento brusco, y éste cayó desnucado al suelo, con la mano apagada.

El otro que tenían detrás sufrió el mismo desuno. ¡Los fantasmas!

—¡Muchas gracias! —gritó Sakura a los entes invisibles, y luego volvió a tratar de poner el motor en marcha. Nada.

La madera de debajo del coche empezó a crujir, incapaz de soportar tanto peso. Una viga se rompió, luego otra. La estructura en llamas tembló y rugió a su alrededor.

Esta vez, en el cristal aparecieron letras escritas con rapidez y pulso inseguro:

 **«Exorcismo. Libéranos».**

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo Sakura, asintiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Traeré a quien pueda hacerlo tan pronto como me sea posible —les aseguró.

Y, de repente, el coche se puso en marcha. Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Más letras en el cristal empañado:

 **«Mete la marcha. Aprieta el acelerador».**

—¡Sujétate, Sasuke!

No se movieron ni un centímetro.

Sakura miró por el retrovisor de su lado. La rueda trasera estaba girando sobre una viga de acero. Por el otro retrovisor vio que la otra rueda giraba a toda velocidad... sobre el aire.

—Pisa a fondo —gimió Sasuke.

—¡Dijiste que tenía tracción en las cuatro ruedas! —Pisó de nuevo el acelerador hasta el fondo. Las ruedas delanteras echaron humo.

—Por eso... no hemos terminado en el agua.

Los dos se quedaron pegados al respaldo de sus asientos cuando el vehículo salió disparado hacia adelante, rompiendo todas las tablas a su paso. Un muro de llamas apareció de repente a la salida del puente.

—Oh, Dios, oh, Dios —murmuró Sakura, aferrándose al volante.

—Hazlo.

—Sasuke, si eres de los que rezan —dijo,

—ahora es buen momento para hacerlo.

,

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

,

,

,

,

,

Acá de regreso algo ocupada pero buehh.

.

.

.

.

.

.review/follow/favorite


	32. Capitulo 31

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 31

El fuego envolvió el coche y rugió por encima de Sakura y Sasuke. Y, antes de que les cayeran encima dos bolas más de fuego, durante un segundo pudieron ver el brillo de la noche.

Sakura esquivó la primera, y la segunda la atravesó con el coche, derrapando hasta frenar en la curva.

Se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke, pero al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. El pánico la invadió. Tenía quemada casi la totalidad de la parte superior del cuerpo. Algunas heridas eran muy graves. No se parecía en nada a la criatura que había sido antes. Era como si se le hubiera fundido la piel.

Pasó un minuto.

—No nos siguen. —Otro minuto.

—Debían de tener el coche aparcado en el otro lado del puente. O tal vez los duendes han conseguido eliminarlos.

Notó un extraño y molesto olor, como de goma quemada. ¿Estaba saliendo humo de las ruedas traseras? Con tanta niebla, no era capaz de discernirlo.

Pasaron cuatro minutos.

—¡Lo hemos conseguido, Sasuke! —dijo, resuelta a seguir hablando con él.

—¡Dios mío, eso ha sido una salvajada! ¿Has notado cómo temblaba el puente? Se ha desplomado detrás de nosotros igual que un castillo de naipes.

Unos faros brillaron a lo lejos.

—¡Ahí vienen otra vez! ¿Por qué no se mueren?

—Déjalos atrás... Puedes hacerlo...

—¡Cuenta con ello! —Sakura quitó la tracción para poder correr más.

—Veamos de lo que es capaz esta preciosidad. Oyeron una explosión. El coche se balanceó.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Un pinchazo. Ahora... ¡haz el puto favor de abandonarme!

Dejar a Sasuke era algo que ni siquiera iba a plantearse. Mantuvo el pie en el acelerador, luchando por controlar el volante, por seguir ganando metros... ¡Todos aquellos delincuentes de la tele aguantaban durante horas una persecución con una rueda reventada!

 **«¡Piensa, Sakura, piensa!»**

Hasta el momento, la carretera había sido bastante recta, pero ahora una curva muy cerrada aparecía en el horizonte. La autopista estaba flanqueada por colinas a ambos lados. Una idea empezó a formarse en su mente.

—Sasuke, ¿de quién es este coche?

—Nuestro... no —consiguió decir él.

—Sólo quería asegurarme.

Desde su posición, apoyado contra un abedul en lo alto de la colina, Sasuke observó cómo Sakura sacaba todas sus cosas del coche, concluyendo los últimos detalles de su trampa.

Era imposible que aquello pudiera funcionar. Pero tenía que hacerlo... La vida de su compañera dependía de ello.

Porque, por algún motivo, Sakura se había negado a abandonarlo, y él no podía hacer nada para protegerla. El veneno de las flechas lo estaba devorando por dentro, y cuando su cuerpo trataba de expulsarlo, las sustancias químicas actuaban como ácido sobre sus quemaduras, evitando así que pudiera curarse.

El mareo era constante. Veía puntos negros y tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para seguir consciente. Cada segundo le resultaba increíblemente doloroso.

Sakura corrió a su lado, y lo dejó todo en el suelo excepto la espada, que desenvainó. De cuclillas junto a él, se colocó el arma sobre las rodillas, lista para atacar.

¿De verdad sería capaz de matar a un demonio, o incluso más? ¿Podría tomar conscientemente la decisión de arrebatar una vida?

—¿Qué probabilidades tenemos? —preguntó Sakura.

—Una entre quince —farfulló él.

—Yo no sé si me arriesgaría.

—Lo harías si no te quedara más remedio.

El todo-terreno apareció zumbando por la carretera, los faros subían y bajaban según el vehículo avanzaba hacia ellos. Los neumáticos chirriaban en las curvas para luego volver a quedarse en silencio al llegar a la recta; entonces el conductor pisó a fondo el acelerador.

—Ahí viene —murmuró Sakura.

—Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno.

El conductor pisó el freno al ver el Veyron atravesado en su camino.

Demasiado tarde.

Sin ningún sitio hacia donde poder girar, el todo-terreno se empotró contra el carísimo coche, y el único demonio que lo ocupaba atravesó el parabrisas y salió volando por los aires.

Al aterrizar contra el suelo, pudieron oír el crujir de todos sus huesos, tras lo cual, el cuerpo se deslizó por el asfalto, quemándose la piel. Terminó por detenerse, inconsciente, en mitad de la autopista.

—Por esto es por lo que los inmortales también deberían ponerse el cinturón. —Mientras los rayos caían por todo el valle, Sakura se levantó y blandió la espada de Sasuke. El oyó que le decía:

— Quédate aquí. En seguida vuelvo.

Avanzó hacia donde estaba el demonio de fuego, inerte como si fuera sólo un montón de carne y huesos.

Iba a matar a un ser indefenso, pero no había modo de evitarlo. El demonio estaba ya curándose, y una diminuta llama empezaba a arder en su mano lacerada.

Aceleró el paso. Ahora entendía que Sasuke le hubiera enseñado que debía acabar con sus enemigos sin piedad. En pocos momentos, aquel ser podía amenazarla de nuevo.

Se detuvo frente a él y levantó la espada por encima de su cuello.

 **«No dudes.»**

Gritó y la bajó de golpe arrancando chispas del pavimento al cortarle la cabeza.

 **«Ya está hecho. Tengo que superarlo.»**

Obligándose a no mirar atrás, corrió hacia el todo-terreno del demonio, rezando para que todavía funcionase. A pesar del humo provocado por la colisión, vio que todavía estaba en marcha.

El pesado cabestrante que se localizaba en el parachoques delantero había protegido el motor,5cabestrante que había partido el Veyron en dos. Y que ahora mantenía unidos a los dos coches en una especie de nudo de metal.

Dejó la espada a un lado y cogió el artilugio para ver si podía desengancharlos. Tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas, atónita al ver que era capaz de levantar el peso del todo terreno. El torno se soltó de golpe y un dolor le recorrió el brazo.

—¡Maldición! —Miró hacia abajo. Un trozo de metal le había hecho un corte que llegaba hasta el hueso.

Se arrancó el dobladillo del jersey y se hizo un torniquete sobre la herida. Seguro que necesitaría puntos, pero por el momento no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso...

Regresó junto a Sasuke y vio que estaba inconsciente. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, a pesar de que sabía que él no podía morir de ese modo.

¿O sí podía?

¿Había por ahí algún inmortal al que hubieran envenenado con flechas y quemado las extremidades superiores?

Después de conseguir meter al demonio y todas sus cosas en el vehículo, Sakura se sentó al volante. Puso la marcha atrás, pisó el acelerador y separó el todo-terreno del coche de un millón de dólares.

Sin el apoyo del otro coche, el Veyron se dobló sobre sí mismo, igual que una de las latas de Red Bull de Sasuke...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corto... Lo se pero buehh los voy a recompensar ... No olviden dejar sus Review/follow/favorite


	33. Capitulo 32

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 32

Arrebatarle la cerveza demoníaca a un demonio cuando éste estaba quemado, herido, envenenado y metido desnudo en una bañera era realmente poco aconsejable.

—¡Devuélveme la maldita petaca! —le gritó, haciendo retumbar las paredes del diminuto baño del motel.

—Si no tienes dedos con los que sujetarla —contestó ella, pasándole otra toalla húmeda por el torso.

Igual que un niño pequeño, Sasuke le enseñó los dos dedos que había conseguido regenerar.

—Está bien —suspiró Sakura. Cuando le pasó la petaca, él la aferró contra su pecho.

—Pero más te vale ir con cuidado —añadió ella, serena.

—He oído decir que tarda en hacer efecto.

—Vete a la mierda.

Sakura ignoró el comentario, consciente de que para alguien tan orgulloso como Sasuke debía de resultar muy difícil estar en una situación tan vulnerable como aquélla.

—Tendrías que haberme dejado...

—Eres la persona de peor genio que he conocido.

—Y tú me estás tratando como si me hubiera hecho daño de verdad —replicó él. Un comentario estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que seguía faltándole más de la mitad de la piel de la parte superior del cuerpo.

Mientras conducía en busca de un motel discreto en el que poder esconder el vehículo robado, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la piel del demonio empezaba a regenerarse. Pero entonces, exudaba parte del veneno que seguía en su organismo y la piel se volvía a ulcerar, para luego sanar otra vez.

Después de conseguir una habitación, Sakura ignoró las quejas de Sasuke, le quitó la ropa que le quedaba y lo metió en la bañera.

Llenó la cubitera con hielo y agua para poder mojar en ella una toalla, se arrodilló junto a él, y le fue humedeciendo con cuidado la espalda y el torso, la vista apartada de sus partes íntimas casi todo el rato. Casi.

El veneno tenía un tono azulado que hacía que se limpiase con facilidad. Lo único que deseaba era que dejara de aparecer.

El dolor debía de ser insoportable.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan... buena conmigo? —preguntó él con timidez, levantando la petaca para beber otro trago.

—Porque estás herido, y porque necesitas mi ayuda.

—¿No es por lo que te he dicho antes? —inquirió de nuevo.

Bueno, eso también. La confesión de Sasuke la había dejado desconcertada. Había dado una nueva perspectiva a todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, y había hecho que aquellos coqueteos tuvieran cierto carácter de permanencia.

Sasuke no se había encariñado con ella por casualidad, porque una misión los hubiera hecho coincidir, sino que la había buscado, y luego se había ofrecido voluntario para protegerla.

—No es sólo por eso. —Empapó la toalla y le siguió limpiando el torso.3

Cuando él hubo vaciado la petaca, su piel ya no tenía rastros de veneno y había empezado a regenerarse a ojos vista. Seguro que al amanecer ya estaría curado.

Al acordarse de que ella también estaba herida, Sakura se quitó el improvisado vendaje del brazo y se quedó atónita. La piel ya había cicatrizado.

 **«Si elijo seguir siendo una valquiria, podría quedarme con esta habilidad para curarme...»**

Frunció el ceño.

 **«O unos demonios terminarán por quemarme viva por ser la Elegida.»**

—Creo que esto ya está —le dijo a Sasuke.

—Será mejor que te meta en la cama. —Lo ayudó a levantarse, y, tratando de que no se cayera, le ató una toalla a la cintura. No porque él manifestara la más mínima vergüenza. Lo único que parecía molestar al demonio era el hecho de estar herido.

—¿Puedes sentarte? —le preguntó al llegar junto a la cama.

—Es una de las primeras cosas... que aprendí de cachorro.

—De acuerdo, voy a buscarte algo para la cabeza.

Pero tan pronto como lo soltó, él se desplomó sobre las quemaduras de su espalda y gimió de dolor.

—¡Sasuke! Tranquilo... —dijo ella, ayudándolo a tumbarse en el colchón, para después cubrirlo con la sábana hasta la cintura.

Cuando regresó con una toalla y la cubitera con agua helada, Sasuke estaba farfullando en demoníaco, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

¿Estaba delirando a causa de las heridas, o era efecto de la bebida?

—Sasuke, ¿estás borracho?

—Ma... mareado.

Sakura se preguntó qué tal le sentaría que ella se aprovechara de su estado de embriaguez. De repente abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Debería hacerlo! Tenía tantas preguntas. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más cuenta se daba de que el demonio apenas había contado nada sobre sí mismo.

Y era él quien había empezado con ese juego.

 **«Ahora me toca a mí.»**

Se sentó a su lado.

—Sasuke, ¿puedes oírme?

El no abrió los ojos.

—No me pasa nada... en las orejas.

—Por supuesto que no. —Le colocó el paño empapado en la frente.

—Bueno, tú y... Aiko parecíais muy amigos.

—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

—¿Fuisteis novios?

El se rió, aunque pareció más un gruñido.

—Qué va.

—¿De verdad no te acostaste con Hikaru?

—Maldita sea, nooooo, no me acosté con ella. Es una lagarta.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué la besaste? —continuó.

—Para que me diera la dirección... y para saber.

—¿Para saber qué?6

—Cómo sería estar sin ti.

 **«Muy interesante.»**

—¿Y lo descubriste?

El se rió con amargura.

—Horrible. Será horrible.

 **«Oh, Sasuke.»**

—¿Hace un año que sabes que soy tu compañera? ¿Por qué me han elegido a mí?

—El destino... elige a la persona que me hará más feliz.

—¿Te has acostado con alguien desde que te enteraste de que era yo? —le preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo intenté de mala gana con una bruja... pero ella quería a un hombre lobo.

No lo podía disimular, Sakura estaba celosa de esa bruja.

Pero entonces Sasuke añadió:

—Y yo te quería a ti.

Sakura empapó el paño con agua y, con cuidado, volvió a ponérselo en la frente.

—¿Por qué no viniste a verme, o trataste de hablar conmigo antes?

—No podía estar con una humana... está prohibido. Las humanas nunca sobreviven a la tentativa.

—¿La tentativa? ¿Te refieres a la primera vez que se mantienen relaciones sexuales?

Él asintió.

—¿Qué sucede entonces que es tan peligroso?

—Me pongo en plan demoníaco. Te mordería... te sujetaría. Te mantendría inmóvil y te haría el amor.

—Oh. —Sakura no sabía si estaba horrorizada o excitada. Otra vez él le recordaba que era un demonio, una especie distinta a la de ella.

—Entonces, ¿no sería mejor para ti que yo me quedara como valquiria? ¿Para así poder sobrevivir a la tentativa? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando a dar marcha atrás al proceso de transformación?

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—No voy a hacerte mía. Lo tengo asumido.

—¿Por qué lo tienes asumido?

—Sólo conseguiré que seas mía en mis sueños.

Al ver que no iba a sacarle nada más sobre eso, decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Tenías celos de mi relación con Lee?

—Quería matar a ese imbécil... No es lo bastante bueno para ti.

—¿Y tú sí?

—No... Ojalá lo fuera —contestó él.

—Te mereces algo mucho mejor que un mercenario.

—Pero ¿acaso no eres también un príncipe? Sasuke volvió a quedarse inmóvil.

—De un reino perdido... —En tono acusatorio, añadió:

—Puedo conseguir que cualquier rey recupere su trono, excepto el que lo perdió por mi culpa.

—¿Qué trono perdiste?

—El de Itachi —dijo, tras soltar el aire de los pulmones. 9

—¿Cómo? —Sakura estaba perpleja.

La voz de Sasuke se volvió más ronca, incluso le cambió el acento al murmurar:

—Fue culpa mía. Todo fue culpa mía.

—¿Cómo es posible que fuera culpa tuya?

—Cometí un error. Quien controle el castillo...

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Murieron todos.

—¿Quiénes, Sasuke? —No recibió respuesta.

¿Itachi te culpa de haber perdido su trono?

—Sí... siempre lo ha hecho. Y tiene razón.

Sakura se puso furiosa. ¿Su hermano mayor, el rey, había amargado la vida de Sasuke durante novecientos años?

—¿Por qué le diriges la palabra? ¿Por qué vives en su casa? ¿Por qué sigues siendo la otra mitad de los Uchiha?

—Tengo que cuidar al rey.

—Sí, sí, pero ¡no tienes que hacerlo para siempre! —... sería más fácil si pudiera odiarlo.

La ira de antes dio paso al cariño y la simpatía que Sasuke le despertaba.

—¿Quieres odiarlo?

—No lo consigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi hermano. Si le hacen daño... yo también lo siento. Es raro. —Trató de encogerse de hombros e hizo una mueca de dolor al tirarle la piel.

—¿Sakura?

—Estoy aquí.

—Me siento orgulloso de ti... Mi compañera es muy valiente —murmuró con la respiración cada vez más profunda.

Sí, había sido muy valiente, había demostrado tener agallas, y había conseguido llevar a Sasuke, y a sí misma, a un lugar seguro.

Pero eso no implicaba que estuviera dispuesta a volver a hacerlo. Se habían librado por los pelos. Y a lo largo de la batalla había habido muchos momentos en los que podría haber terminado muerta...

Sasuke se había quedado dormido. Su poderoso pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia los cuernos. No pudo resistir la tentación y alargó una mano para acariciar el que tenía más cerca. Era suave, y lo recorrió con los dedos.

¿Cuándo se había convertido el temor hacia esa parte del cuerpo de Sasuke en fascinación? Le daba un vuelco el estómago cada vez que lo miraba. Lo quería...

¡No! No lo quería. No confiaba en sus sentimientos.

Al final, terminó por obligarse a ir a darse una ducha, pero cuando estuvo limpia y con el pijama puesto se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado despierta como para acostarse, así que empezó a pasear por la habitación. Luego abrió el ordenador para buscar la manera de llegar al siguiente punto de encuentro.

Mientras estaba conectada, vio que, a pesar de que en California era ya medianoche, Lee también estaba navegando por Internet. Le sorprendió sentir que tenía ganas de hablar con él, de hacer algo normal.

 **«Necesito un chute de normalidad.»**

¿Debería llamarlo aunque fuera tan tarde? Entre duda y duda, pensó en lo afortunada que era de tener a alguien como su novio. Con él nunca tendría que preocuparse de que hubiera otra mujer, o de encontrarlo borracho.

Eso era muy reconfortante.

A Sakura le gustaba la estabilidad. Le gustaba saber que su vida era predecible, los horarios estrictos, las clases en la facultad... Pensar en su antigua vida bastó para tranquilizarla un poco.

Por el momento, lo único seguro de la Alianza Shinobi era que nada era seguro. ¿Por qué iba alguien como ella a aceptar entrar a formar parte de un mundo tan caótico, tan violento? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué iba a querer preocuparse sobre si su hijo iba a ser bueno o malvado? ¿O por si iban a atacarla los demonios...?

 **«Necesito una dosis.»**

Cogió el móvil y llamó a Lee.

—¿Sakura? —Respondió él al instante.

—¿Pasa algo? He visto que estabas conectada, y en Inari son las dos de la madrugada. ¿Va todo bien con tu familia?

—Sí. —Mentirosa. Mentirosa.

—Todo va bien. ¿Cómo van las conferencias?

—Todo iría mejor si tú estuvieras aquí.

—Quizá vaya la próxima vez. —¿Cuán difícil podía ser asistir a una conferencia, comparado con todo lo que había hecho aquella noche? Había esquivado bombas. Había matado...

—Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo —dijo él.

—¿Estarás de vuelta en Matatabi cuando regrese?

Eso dependía de dónde fuera su siguiente punto de encuentro. El que le indicarían las coordenadas dadas por un fantasma. Le entraron ganas de echarse a reír como una histérica, pero en vez de eso, respondió:

—No estoy segura. Mañana te lo confirmaré.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no has colgado nada nuevo. ¿Estás bloqueada?

—Sí —suspiró ella.

—Y es horrible.

—Lo siento, Sakura—dijo Lee

—Estoy aquí, por si quieres contarme algo.

—Lo sé. Tú siempre estás a mi lado. —Él era de fiar.

—Pareces... distinta. ¿Estás segura de que todo va bien? Te noto preocupada. Pues sí, lo estaba.

—Lee, ¿qué te parecería si te dijera que quiero trabajar fuera de la universidad? Después de la graduación podría buscar trabajo en el sector privado.

—Ya sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que quieras hacer. —Dudó unos segundos.

—Es sólo que...

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—A veces, tú... no se te da bien salir de la universidad. Era un modo muy delicado de decir que en algunas ocasiones le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

—¿Y si pudiera?

—Estoy convencido de que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. Pero tenía entendido que querías tener hijos.

—Bueno, muchas mujeres trabajan en el sector privado y tienen hijos.

—Eso es verdad —reconoció él, pero por alguna razón a Sakura le sonó falso.

—¿Crees que no deberían?

—Por supuesto que no. —Lee suspiró.

—Sakura, tengo la sensación de que buscas pelea. ¿He hecho algo mal?

Se frotó la frente. Era ella quien había hecho algo mal, la que le había sido infiel sobre el capó de un deportivo, y, a pesar de todo, tenía la sensación de que debía estar enfadada con él. Y aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—¿Por qué nunca has insistido en que nos acostáramos?

Lee tuvo un ataque de tos al oír la descarada pregunta.

—Porque —respondió al fin

, —tú estás muy en contra.

—Pero ¿tú quieres hacerme el amor?

—Por supuesto que sí, nena.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra. ¿Por qué sonaba tan falsa? Sasuke sólo llamaba así a las hembras que no le interesaban.

—Eres muy guapa y deseable —prosiguió Lee.

 **«Entonces ¿por qué no me ha convencido para que nos acostáramos?»**

¿De dónde salían esos pensamientos? Sakura se había comprometido con Lee, y ahora sólo lo estaba cuestionando porque su vida estaba patas arriba.

 **«No decidas nada hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Mantén las constantes intactas.»**

Lee era un buen hombre. Cualquier chica sería afortunada de tenerlo a su lado. Incluso les había gustado a sus padres.

 **«¿O tal vez sólo les había gustado saber que tenía novio?»**

—Lo siento, Lee. No sé lo que me pasa. Te llamaré mañana, ¿vale?

—No te preocupes. Todos tenemos días malos. El nunca los tenía.

Después de colgar, Sakura se quedó absorta, mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

Aun en el caso de que decidiera romper con Lee, Sasuke no era la alternativa. Quizá el demonio fuera muy excitante y sexy... y divertido, pero una relación con él jamás funcionaría. Era demasiado impulsivo, sus cambios de humor demasiado radicales. Ella ni siquiera sabía si Sasuke era capaz de sentir amor para siempre.

Y Sakura quería vivir una historia de amor igual a la que habían vivido sus padres. Siempre había soñado con llegar a sentir algo parecido por Lee.

 **«Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has conseguido en estos dos años? Te aferras a él porque tienes miedo.»**

 **«¡Cállate, lado oscuro!»**

Sakura quería una vida estable y normal. No iba a sucumbir.

Lo que significaba que tenía que llegar cuanto antes al escondite de Orochimaru. Centrada de nuevo en su objetivo, fue a la página del Google Earth. Después de determinar que el punto de longitud estaba a la altura de Idaho, empezó a mover el cursor en busca de la latitud.

Más, más...

Cuando alcanzó su destino, se quedó boquiabierta.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

Helloo disfrutaron el cap ... No olviden dejar review/rollos/favorite


	34. Capitulo 33

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 33

Sasuke se incorporó en la cama, empapado de sudor y con el pulso acelerado.

Había soñado con la noche, apenas unas semanas atrás, en que había matado a la mortal Tsunade. La noche en que se cargó toda posibilidad de que ella y su vampiro estuvieran juntos.

Sasuke se tomaba los sueños muy en serio, y ése lo había tenido ya en otras ocasiones. Debía de sentirse más culpable de lo que se imaginaba. Sí, había sido un accidente, pero había sido él quien la había matado, no Itachi, ni Shisui, que también estaban allí.

Se estremeció al recordar lo que sintió cuando su espada se hundió en la joven. Su pálida cara estaba tan sorprendida como lo estaba él. La sangre brotó de sus labios cuando intentó gritar.

Tras caer muerta al suelo, Sasuke se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. A través de la lluvia, pudo ver que la mirada de Itachi era la misma que le había visto novecientos años atrás: pena mezclada con desprecio...

Parpadeó al ver a Sakura en la cama con él, aunque estuviera sobre la sábana, vestida con su batay tapada con una manta. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y las pestañas le rozaban las mejillas.

Sobre la almohada, brillaban su cabello rosado

Se acercó y le cogió un mechón de pelo, deslizándolo por entre el pulgar y el índice. Entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De lo valiente que había sido con los demonios de fuego, y de cómo se había negado a dejarlo; aún más, cómo se las había apañado para conducirlos fuera de peligro.

Le estuvo hablando todo el camino hasta que llegaron al motel, como si supiera cuan necesario era para él seguir oyendo su voz. Y luego, toda la noche lo había estado cuidando.

Sasuke se acordó de lo orgulloso que se había sentido de ella, de cómo se lo había tomado todo con calma, haciéndose con el control.

También se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por aquella muchacha iba más allá de lo que había decidido el destino...

Dejando el mechón de pelo, se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño. Se miró al espejo. Estaba curado.

Sakura aún dormía cuando él acabó de ducharse y vestirse. Después de la noche anterior debía de estar exhausta.

Vio que tenía el portátil abierto y encendido. Había buscado ya el próximo destino, marcándolo en el mapa. ¿Adónde irían?

—¡No me jodas! —murmuró. El territorio del Noroeste. Justo debajo del círculo polar ártico.

Tendrían que cruzar la frontera, y luego atravesar todo el país de la Nieve en dirección todavía más al norte. Había calculado que serían unas sesenta y siete horas de conducción, si el tiempo los acompañaba.

Como siempre, había dejado el móvil junto al portátil. Frunció el cejo, y recordó que la había oído hablar en voz baja, como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación. ¿Acaso había llamado a alguien? Miró el registro de llamadas. Maldición...

—¡Sakura! — gritó.

Ella se levantó de golpe, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—¿Queeé? ¡Estoy despierta!

—¿Llamaste ayer a ese gilipollas?

—¿Has mirado mi teléfono? —Se enfadó ella, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—¿Incluso después de lo que te dije en el puente?

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien. —Cuando vio que estaba a punto de romper el teléfono, se lo cogió de las manos.

 **«Un momento...»**

Más recuerdos acudieron a la mente de Sasuke. ¡Le había estado haciendo preguntas! Se esforzó por recordar lo que le había contado.

—¡Me parece que conmigo hablaste bastante! ¡Que me sonsacaste, vaya!

—Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando se aprovechan así de ti.

—¡No es lo mismo! Tú estabas borracha, en cambio yo estaba envenenado y quemado.

—Y borracho —añadió ella.

—¿Lo llamaste incluso estando yo malherido? ¿Hablaste con él mientras yo estaba inconsciente?

—Sí, Sasuke, después de ver que te estabas curando y de asegurarme de que te ibas a poner bien, hice la llamada.

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron desorbitadamente.

—¿Para cortar con él?

—¡No! Sólo porque tú digas que soy tu compañera no quiere decir que eso sea verdad. Todavía no tenemos una relación.

—En otras palabras, que me joda al cuadrado.

—No quieres que esté con Lee, pero tú no me ofreces nada a cambio.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Dices que soy tu compañera, pero no tienes intención de llegar a ningún compromiso conmigo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

 **«¡Porque no puedo!»**

—¿Dirías que sí si te lo pidiera? —preguntó él, y se quedó quieto, esperando su respuesta.

—No, Sasuke —dijo ella finalmente.

—No diría que sí.

El miedo se apoderó de él, algo que había considerado pero que había descartado en su momento.

—¿Estás enamorada de ese humano?

Sin parpadear ni un segundo, contestó:

—El es lo único que quiero.

Hicieron todo el trayecto en taxi, desde el motel hasta el concesionario de coches más cercano, en silencio.

Mientras el amable vendedor los guiaba por el aparcamiento del local, discutieron sobre el tipo de coche que debían comprar para el resto del trayecto. Ella quería un utilitario pequeño y nuevo,

y Sasuke quería un **«enorme chupa gasolinas»** usado, como lo había llamado Sakura. A pesar de justificar las ventajas de su elección, ella se negó a darle la razón. El se mantuvo más o menos relajado hasta que Sakura dijo:

—Ese fabricante no tiene una política responsable con el medio ambiente.

 **«Ya es suficiente.»**

—¡Oh, como si eso me importase una mierda! Sólo quiero coger un coche y salir de aquí de una vez.

En ese momento, el vendedor, incómodo, se excusó, alejándose.

—Uno nuevo es menos probable que nos deje tirados —argumentó Sakura, intentando controlar su temperamento.

—Los coches de ahora no están tan bien hechos.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó. —Y creo que estaremos más cómodos y seguros con las prestaciones de un modelo nuevo.

—Más prestaciones significa más cosas que se pueden estropear. No me digas que hay algo malo en ese Bronco de color blanco.

—¡Oh, por favor! —soltó ella.

—O.J. ha llamado y dice que quiere que le devolvamos el coche.

—¿Acaso habías nacido cuando se produjo esa persecución? ¿O la has visto en YouTube?

—La vi en directo. ¡Por entonces, ya tenía doce años, asalta cunas! Y ahora, dime, ¿qué tiene de malo el pequeño Range Rover?

—El vendedor sospechará cuando pague un coche de ochenta mil dólares al contado. Además, después de que ayer dejaras tirado uno de más de un millón de dólares, ¿no crees que deberíamos ahorrar un poco?

—¿Sabes de quién era el coche que dejé ayer tirado? Mío no. ¿Es así como me agradeces que te salvara la vida? No cuentes conmigo para que te rescate en el futuro. ¡La próxima vez que estés en llamas, dejaré que te frías!

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó en ese momento, con una melodía como de campana.

—Tengo que coger esta llamada. Oye, tengo una idea. Mientras hablo, ¿por qué no tratas de entrar en razón? Si es que eres capaz de hacerlo.

Se apartó unos metros.

—¿Qué? —ladró a modo de respuesta.

—Pareces enfadado —dijo Shisui

—¿Sabes algo de Itachi?

—Mis espías de Kamui están casi seguros de que lo mantienen cautivo allí.

—Y nadie se escapa de Kamui —dijo Sasuke. Oírse decir esas palabras le hundió el ánimo.

Era el momento de que pese a estar acostumbrado a bloquear ciertos recuerdos, aceptara la inexorable realidad de una puta vez.

Su hermano: utilizado por una hechicera maligna para fecundarse.

Su compañera: testarudamente aferrada a una relación con un gilipollas, y aproximadamente en dos semanas, acabaría odiándolo a él a muerte.

Él mismo: con una profunda crisis de identidad. El asesino a sueldo sin ningún tipo de conciencia se daba cuenta de que mentirle a Sakura le sentaba fatal. El gran y perverso mercenario tenía pesadillas sobre una muerte accidental...

—Pero tengo buenas noticias —prosiguió Shisui.

—¿Sabes aquella mortal a la que atravesaste con la espada?

Hablando del Papa de Roma. Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—Tsunade. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—La acabo de ver cantando karaoke en el Cat's Meow.

A Sasuke casi se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¿Cantando?

—Sí. Al principio lo hacía bastante mal, pero al final consiguió afinar un poco.

—Shisui! ¿Me estás diciendo que sobrevivió?

—A no ser que tenga una hermana gemela... Pero el instinto me dice que la que vi era la novia del vampiro.

El instinto de Shisui les había salvado la vida tantas veces que Sasuke había perdido la cuenta. Si eso era cierto...

El compañero de Tsunade conocía otra forma de matar a Danzo, una alternativa a la espada. Si

Sasuke pudiera echar mano de esa información, no tendría que traicionar a Sakura.

—¿Cómo es que no abdujiste a la mortal? Ya sabes lo valiosa que es.

—Es rápida. Fue como si... desapareciera delante de nuestras narices. Pero la volveré a encontrar. Estoy siguiendo una pista. Si tenían a Tsunade, el vampiro haría cualquier cosa para recuperar a su novia, incluso le explicaría cómo matar a un hechicero...

—Captúrala cueste lo que cueste, Shisui

—Es lo que intentamos. Pero tú sigue con lo tuyo por si no lo conseguimos, ¿vale? Suspiró desanimado.

—Eso hago. Es lo que tengo que hacer. Pero no dudo de que la encontrarás. Utiliza cualquier método para conseguirlo.

Una vez colgaron, Sasuke miró a Sakura, y el corazón se le aceleró. Una posible solución. Una manera de tener todo lo que siempre había querido. Se había mantenido distante de ella porque sabía que iba a acabar haciéndole daño, más daño del que nunca le habían hecho. Pero los últimos acontecimientos le daban la posibilidad de soñar con un futuro a su lado...

Sí, ahora tenía una posibilidad. Antes, todo lo que podía haber entre ellos dos estaba condenado de entrada, porque había demasiados obstáculos que superar: traiciones, votos ancestrales, mentiras oscuras, planes trazados por malvados hechiceros...

Ahora, ¿lo único que se interponía entre ellos era aquel jodido matemático? Pero Sakura no había sido capaz de mirar a Sasuke a los ojos y decirle que amaba a ese otro hombre.

Lo único que tenía que hacer él era demostrarle que era mejor alternativa. Lo intentaría, pensó para sí mientras se acercaba a ella. Sakura lo vio y se mordisqueó el labio, estudiando su expresión.

Se había hecho un moño, pero más flojo que de costumbre y le quedaba muy bien. Era tan guapa que a Sasuke le dolía el pecho sólo con mirarla.

Durante la ausencia del demonio, el vendedor había vuelto a acercarse a Sakura, pero ahora observaba nervioso cómo él se aproximaba.

Cuando Sasuke llegó junto Sakura, la cogió en brazos y la besó.

—¡Sasuke! —soltó ella cuando apartó los labios. Con Sakura todavía en brazos, le dijo al sorprendido vendedor:

—Cogeremos el modelo que desee la señorita. Y rápido. —Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Nos quedan seiscientos kilómetros que recorrer antes de que ella pueda quedar satisfecha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/follow/favorite


	35. Capitulo 34

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 34

Su nuevo coche circulaba por la autopista.

Antes, Sakura se había sentido tan desconcertada por el cambio de humor de Sasuke, cambio que éste se negó a explicar, que se pusieron rápidamente de acuerdo. Acabaron comprando un todo-terreno de línea similar a un mono-volumen.

Ahora, el demonio no dejaba de mirar el velocímetro mientras conducía, ya que iba muy por encima del límite de velocidad.

Ella suspiró y dijo:

—Mira, Sasuke, ya sé que te dije que podríamos intimar cada seiscientos kilómetros, pero he estado pensando en lo que pasó ayer. No quiero que esperes de mí algo que no te puedo ofrecer.

—¿Que no me puedes ofrecer por tu novio? ¿El mismo al que fuiste incapaz de decir que amabas?

—No es sólo eso. Tienes que entender que lo único que siempre he deseado es una pareja segura y dependiente, y llevar una vida normal. Tú no eres... normal.

Sasuke vio que ella miraba sus cuernos, y frunció el cejo.

—No eres sólo tú. Es todo tu mundo. La Alianza Shinobi.

—¿Qué tiene de malo la Alianza Shinobi?

—Hmmm... es... oh, no sé... ¿excesivamente violenta? Como se pudo evidenciar ayer.

—Eso fue un poco extremo incluso para nosotros —contestó él, y añadió:

—Y que conste en acta, te estoy muy agradecido de que me salvaras el culo. Sé en qué estado me encontraba. El veneno deja muy tocado a los demonios. Somos realmente susceptibles a sus efectos.

—¿Por qué?

—Las especies que pueden emitir veneno son vulnerables a éstas —contestó.

—Entonces, ¿vas a cumplir lo que les prometiste ayer a los espíritus? ¿Lo de volver con un exorcista?

—Pues claro. Le diré a mi tía Hanabi que me ayude a encontrar a uno. ¿Y por qué utilizaron a los fantasmas como mensajeros para darnos las coordenadas?

—Son perfectos para ello. No se los puede torturar ni sobornar para sonsacarles información.

Después de esa parada, cualquiera que quiera encontrarnos se topará con un camino sin salida. — Entonces añadió:

—Siempre que lleves puestas las perlas.

—¿Y cómo sabían los espíritus las coordenadas?

—Uno de los seguidores de Orochimaru les habría dado la información.

—¿Y por qué aceptaron involucrarse?

—Quizá porque Orochimaru les prometió el exorcismo que necesitan.

Sakura no lo entendía.

—Si él ya se lo había prometido, ¿por qué me lo pidieron a mí?

—No sé, tal vez para asegurarse de que al final lo conseguirían. ¿Qué te dije ayer, mientras estaba borracho?

—¿Aparte del hecho de que estoy destinada a ser tu compañera?

—Creo que el destino ha escogido muy bien.

A la mejor. Podía ser tan encantador cuando quería...

—También aprendí que tienes temas pendientes con tu hermano Itachi.

—No tienes ni idea —contestó secamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque somos polos opuestos. El es muy racional, siempre mira las cosas desde un punto de vista lógico, mientras que yo sigo mis instintos la mayor parte de las veces. Itachi es educado, habla bien y... es rey. Yo soy irresponsable, el famoso inútil —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué más dije?

—Que me morderías, que me mantendrías inmóvil durante la tentativa. ¿Cómo lo harías? ¿Con algún tipo de veneno de, por ejemplo, tus cuernos?

—No, hundiré mis colmillos en un músculo que hay entre el cuello y el hombro.

—¿Y te volverás un demonio por completo? —Al verlo asentir, añadió:

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Mi piel se vuelve oscura, rojiza. Se supone que eso atrae a las hembras. Me volveré más grande, mis cuernos y garras crecerán al máximo y mi cara cambiará. Se me acentuarán las facciones.

Sakura se mordió el labio.

—También dijiste que en el único sitio donde me harías tuya sería en tu mente. ¿A qué te referías? ¿Has fantaseado conmigo?

—¡Oh, sí! —contestó con una ancha sonrisa.

—¿Me has imaginado... desnuda?

—Ah, princesa, he pensado en tu cuerpo miles de veces. Te he hecho el amor llevando sólo las perlas, con tanto ímpetu que te rebotaban contra el escote.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

—Eres bastante lujuriosa en mis fantasías. Y tienes una especial predilección por besarme en la entrepierna. Sakura se ruborizó.

—Besarte en la entrepierna... te refieres literalmente a eso, ¿verdad? —¿Se había quedado sin aliento? No podía evitar intentar imaginarse cómo sería eso.

—Así es, pero no quiero que te imagines haciéndomelo. En absoluto. Sácatelo de la cabeza antes de que te obsesiones con la idea y sólo puedas pensar en ello...

Central Sake -País de la Nieve

—¿Estás preparada para repasar las técnicas de autodefensa? —preguntó Sasuke mientras conducían por un tramo desolado de autopista.

Sakura asintió.

—Deja que guarde el archivo y cierre el equipo. —Tenía que usar el teléfono vía satélite para tener conexión a Internet y era extremadamente lento.

No es que tuviera demasiado que guardar. Seguía trabajando en el código, pero aún le quedaba mucho por hacer.

Mientras esperaba, pensó en los últimos tres días. Su estancia en el país de la Nieve estaba para ella borrosa.

6La primera noche, cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la frontera por Raikiri, perdió los nervios, convencida que los reconocerían como miembros de la Alianza Shinobi, pero Sasuke se mantuvo calmado, muy relajado. Todo el proceso duró medio minuto.

Como la oscuridad duraba tanto en aquellas latitudes, conducían la mayor parte del día. El demonio sólo necesitaba unas cuatro horas de sueño, y ella se dio cuenta de que tampoco necesitaba muchas más.

A medida que atravesaban el país, se iban sintiendo a gusto el uno con el otro. Después de tanto tiempo en el vehículo, el resto del mundo parecía ajeno a ellos.

Empezaron a acabar las frases mutuamente. Él le señalaba de continuo cosas que pensaba que a ella le gustaría ver, haciendo que levantara la mirada de la pantalla. Desde el principio, se pusieron de acuerdo también en la música que escucharían por la radio.

Cuando Sakura trabajaba, escuchaba blues y rock, y los otros ratos, ponían la acelerada música ska que a Sasuke le gustaba. Sakura todavía no se lo había confesado, pero también a ella le gustaba cada vez más ese tipo de música.

Compraban provisiones a medida que las necesitaban y siempre que las encontraban. Sasuke le compró un nuevo abrigo para sustituir el que perdió la noche del puente, así como otro teléfono vía satélite para ella, por si por algún motivo se separaban.

A pesar de todo, no habían vuelto a intimar. De alguna forma, Sakura había conseguido resistirse a sus avances, y él había hecho lo posible por no presionarla.

 **«Y quizá esté... funcionando.»**

Sakura no pensaba en Lee tan a menudo, y empezó a sentirse culpable y a resentirse de ello. A su vez, se sentía culpable por el resentimiento. Era un círculo vicioso.

No era justo para Lee, por lo que en los últimos días había tomado una decisión. Quizá no cortara con Sasuke, pero tampoco creía que necesariamente tuviera que cortar con Lee.

Se acordó de la herida que se había hecho en el brazo. Se había curado sin dejar marca a la mañana siguiente, y Sakura empezó a pensar que seguramente era demasiado tarde para que el proceso de transformación pudiera dar marcha atrás. Que fuera así no le molestaba tanto como habría imaginado.

De hecho, empezaba a verse cada vez más al lado de Sasuke. Se había acostumbrado a su descarado sentido del humor. La hacía reír y había conseguido que no se tomara demasiado en serio a sí misma. Podría pasarse horas mirando los ojos verdes del demonio.

Y había demostrado ser considerado con ella, siempre atento a sus necesidades, aceptando sus peculiaridades. Sakura nunca tenía que abrir una botella si él estaba cerca.

Por otra parte, Sasuke no dejaba de adiestrarla, haciéndola entrenar durante horas cada vez que paraban en un hotel. Luego, cuando volvían a subir al coche, le preguntaba sobre lo que había aprendido...

Cuando acabó de cerrar los archivos, se quitó las gafas y apagó el ordenador.

—Muy bien, estoy lista.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué es lo primero que debes hacer cuando tienes varios asaltantes? ¿Y por qué?

—Contarlos, porque si decido correr seguramente se separen. Me ayudará a saber si me están rodeando.

Él asintió.

—Te encuentras con un enemigo. ¿Adónde lo miras primero?8

—A los ojos. Cambian de color cuando está furioso. Después de eso, le miro las manos por si lleva armas.

—Digamos que está furioso y armado. ¿Qué posición debes adoptar para el ataque?

—Orientada al blanco, con un pie delante del otro y un hombro adelantado. —Antes de que le preguntara, dijo:

—Mi hombro izquierdo. Porque soy diestra.

—Dame dos ejemplos de cómo utilizas el entorno.

—Para poner obstáculos entre mi atacante y yo —contestó.

—Y utilizo la luz en mi beneficio; las sombras distorsionan la percepción.

—¿Cuántos kilos de presión se necesitan para romper una rodilla? —preguntó

—Sólo cinco y medio.

—Esta es mi chica. —Le tocó con delicadeza la barbilla y Sakura se sonrojó de satisfacción.

—¿Por qué me sigues entrenando?

—Porque aún no hemos acabado. Todavía hay gente que te quiere matar, y todavía nos queda

como mínimo una parada más. Podría ser tan peligrosa como la anterior.

Sasuke salió en busca de comida, dejando a Sakura en el hotel, trabajando.

 **«porque los programas no se escriben solos».**

Pero se sentía bloqueada, incapaz de hacer nada. Decidió llamar a Mei para asegurarse de que todo iba bien con su clase. Los chicos podían ser... insoportables.

—Todo sin problemas —dijo Mei, sin extenderse más.

—¿Cómo está tu familia?

—Mejorando. Mucho mejor. Creo que todo irá bien.

—Eso es bueno.

Sakura la notó nerviosa, y frunció el cejo.

—Mei, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

—Mira, no iba a llamarte porque sé que tienes muchos asuntos entre manos, pero por lo que respecta a tu investigación, el tiempo corre, y estoy harta de ver cómo se pasa por encima de las mujeres en este tipo de trabajo.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes que Madara estuvo en la conferencia de Suna, ¿verdad?

—Sí, decidió ir en el último minuto. — Madara era el novio de Mei, un matemático muy respetado además de buena persona.

—Pues esta mañana me ha llamado con unas noticias preocupantes...

—Cuéntame, Mei.

Su amiga respiró hondo y dijo:

—Lee se ha apropiado de tu trabajo, y lo está haciendo pasar como suyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias a Sakura-Pinku x ayudar para la pareja de mei jejejje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximo cap alguien se mete en problemas... Y habrá algo de lemmon 😎 están advertidos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/follow/favorite


	36. Capitulo 35

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 35

Mientras Sasuke esperaba a que le preparasen la comida, aprovechó para llamar a Shisui.

—¿Sabes algo sobre Tsunade?

—Nos ha vuelto a suceder lo mismo. Estábamos a punto de cogerla y... se desvaneció — contestó el otro, rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Una mortal ha conseguido escapar de ti? Joder, Shisui, ¡se nos está acabando el tiempo! Necesito que estés al cien por cien.

—Tengo una muy buena pista. Esta vez la atraparé.

El demonio parecía estar muy seguro de sí mismo, pero cuando colgó, Sasuke no estaba convencido de que aquello fuera a terminar bien.

Además, había empezado a darle vueltas a otra idea, una manera de que todo el mundo consiguiera lo que quería. Sería extremadamente peligroso. Más arriesgado que nada de lo que hubiera intentado jamás.

Si ese plan fallaba, todos saldrían perdiendo.

A lo largo de su vida, Sasuke siempre había salido victorioso. Pero cuando la había cagado, sus pifias habían sido espectaculares.

Debería seguir con el plan de Itachi y cumplir con la misión según las instrucciones de su rey. Sasuke debería sacarse su otra idea de la mente.

 **«Pero ¿y si...»**

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sakura.

—Lee se ha atribuido todo el mérito de la ponencia presentada —le explicó Mei. — Madara pensó que quizá se había olvidado de mencionar tu nombre, pero más tarde lo oyó hablar con los de recursos humanos de Akatsuki. Lee insistía en que tú casi no habías participado en ninguno de vuestros proyectos. Y, conociéndote como te conozco, sé que es justo al contrario.

—Lo hice todo yo —respondió Sakura algo ausente.

—No debería habértelo contado hasta que estuvieras en casa.

—No, has hecho bien. Te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Mei.

—No lo sé. —Era imposible que Lee fuera capaz de hacerle esa jugarreta.

 **«¿Hasta qué punto le conoces?»**

—Sakura, si hablas con Lee, puedes decirle de dónde has sacado la información. Madara está muy indignado.

Apropiarse de la investigación de un compañero era lo peor que se podía hacer en su pequeña comunidad. Todos los doctorandos trabajaban muy duro y protegían con uñas y dientes sus proyectos. Por no hablar de que en su campo de investigación cualquier descubrimiento podía valer millones, incluso miles de millones.

Madara gozaba de mucho prestigio entre sus colegas. Si decía que Lee había hecho algo así, Lee iba a terminar crucificado...

Después de colgar con Mei, Sakura se sentó atónita en la cama. Ella siempre había creído que su novio nunca la traicionaría sexualmente, pero ¿la había traicionado académicamente? ¿Por eso había insistido tanto en que terminara el nuevo código?

No, no, seguro que había una explicación razonable para todo aquello. Seguro que todo era un malentendido. Tal vez Madara no le hubiera oído bien.

Lee era una buena persona. Era normal. Lo llamó al móvil. Respondió antes de que terminara el primer timbrazo.

—Lee, me alegro de encontrarte. ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?

—Por supuesto. Mi próxima intervención no empieza hasta dentro de una hora.

—Mei me ha llamado...

—¿Oh? ¿Para qué?

Sakura se puso en guardia. Había algo distinto en Lee, un temblor en su voz que antes no había detectado.

 **«Está nervioso.»**

Podía percibirlo con total claridad.

 **«Sentidos de valquiria.»**

El beneficio de la duda quedó completamente descartado.

—¿Cuándo presentaste nuestro trabajo, te atribuiste todo el mérito?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Les dijiste a los de Akatsuki que yo casi no había participado en ninguno de nuestros proyectos?

—¡Yo jamás haría tal cosa! Por supuesto que no. Sé mejor que nadie cuánto has contribuido a todos los proyectos...

—Ahórrate la representación. Sé que estás mintiendo. Lo noto en tu voz.

Se quedó callado.

—Quizá te haya quitado un poco de importancia —reconoció al fin,

—pero lo he hecho por nosotros. Ya sabes que las grandes firmas de nuestro sector prefieren contratar a hombres. Yo tengo más números de que me cojan. Además, piensa en la casa que podríamos comprarnos. Tú ni siquiera necesitarías trabajar.

—Pero ¿quién te has creído que eres? —Estalló Sakura tras coger aire.

—¿No necesitaría trabajar? Yo nunca he necesitado hacerlo, a mí me encanta mi trabajo. ¿Ése ha sido tu plan desde el principio?

—No tengo ningún plan. Somos un buen equipo, siempre que yo sea quien esté al mando. Al fin y al cabo, soy el hombre.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Tenemos que seguir juntos, trabajar juntos. De ese modo seremos imparables.

Aquel hombre la quería por su cerebro. O, mejor dicho, por lo que su cerebro podía llegar a hacer por él.

—Sé realista, Sakura. Tú apenas puedes ir a clase sin mí. ¿Cómo crees que te iría en el mundo laboral?

—Oh, Dios mío. —Sus ojos empezaron a echar chispas. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Sasuke? Ah, sí...

—¿Sabes una cosa, jodido imbécil? ¡Puedes quedarte con tu maldito trabajo! —Fuera cayeron unos rayos y Sakura se sintió mejor.

—Estoy trabajando en algo mucho más importante. Algo que va a sacudir los cimientos de nuestra industria.

—Sakura, espera...

—No vuelvas a ponerte en contacto conmigo jamás. O te arrancaré las pelotas. —Colgó.

 **«Respira, respira.»**

Se quedó esperando a que aparecieran las lágrimas. No sucedió.

Lo único que sentía era un gran alivio.

 **«Qué liberador...»**

Ya no se sentía culpable, ni insegura.

Ahora ya no había ningún obstáculo que se interpusiera entre ella y Sasuke. Si el demonio se le insinuaba de nuevo, ella no volvería a rechazarlo. Sólo de pensarlo, sintió un cosquilleo.

De hecho, tal vez pudiese empezar ella. Sasuke no sabía lo que le esperaba...

—El macho ha vuelto con comida... —Se quedó mudo al verla frente a él, vestida sólo con un picardía de seda negra que a veces se ponía para dormir; uno que hacía que se despertara excitado y que siguiera estándolo durante horas.

—No tengo hambre. —Había bajado la intensidad de las luces y abierto la cama.

—Pero tienes que comer —contestó él ausente mientras Sakura se acercaba.

Tenía los ojos plateados.

—Tal vez me apetezca comer otra cosa. —Cogió la bolsa de la comida y la hizo a un lado. Sasuke frunció el cejo.

—¿Eh, qué ha pasado desde que me he ido?

—He roto con Lee.

El corazón de Sasuke empezó a latir desbocado, y ella se dio cuenta.

—Veo que te gusta mucho la idea, ¿eh? —Sonrió.

—¿Y por qué no iba a gustarme? Pero ¿por qué ahora?

—Se ha apropiado de mi labor de investigación. Y andaba detrás del código en el que estoy trabajando ahora.

El se quedó quieto, con los ojos rojos de furia.

—Voy a arrancarle el cuello por hacerte esto.

—Oh, dices unas cosas tan dulces, demonio. —Se puso de puntillas y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Decidido a matar a Lee de todos modos, Sasuke se relajó un poco.

—Sé cómo llegarte al corazón, ¿a que sí?

—Lo he llamado jodido imbécil —dijo, desabrochándole el cinturón.

—Esa es mi chica. —Él le quitó la parte de su picardía, y luego se quitó la camisa .

—¿Te me estás insinuando para vengarte de él?

—Puede ser. —Le bajó la bragueta.

—Me parece bien.

Y cuando Sasuke creía que la situación no podía ser mejor, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y dijo:

—Me dijiste que habías soñado con que te besaba entre las piernas. ¿Qué pasaría si quisiera intentarlo?

Tratando de mantener la calma, él le sonrió.

—Que te convertirías en mi chica preferida...

Desnudos por fin en la cama, Sakura empezó a besarle el torso y a Sasuke le costó tragar. ¿Se atrevería?

 **«Atrévete, Sakura...»**

Atrapó su erección con la mano y se la acarició una vez con la lengua, y luego otra. No tardó en recorrerle toda la punta.

—Eso es, Sakura —gimió él, —justo así.

—Sabes bien —murmuró ella fascinada.

Sasuke luchó consigo mismo para no mover las caderas y hundirse en los cálidos labios de Sakura, pero el instinto de hacerlo era muy poderoso.

—Ponlo dentro de tu boca —suplicó. Ella lo hizo, y él arqueó la espalda al instante.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Sakura se apartó en seguida.

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

—Todo es demasiado perfecto. —Le acarició la cabeza y la guió de nuevo hacia abajo.

—Tengo miedo de terminar antes de tiempo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella acarició su pene con la mejilla y siguió con lo que hacía. Sasuke le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder verla dándole aquella clase de placer. Una fantasía hecha realidad. Después de tanto tiempo. Dobló la rodilla y levantó la pierna para que Sakura quedara a horcajadas encima de él, y poder sentir su húmedo sexo sobre la piel.

Ella gimió, uno de esos gemidos agudos que lo hacían perder el control y necesitar darle placer con urgencia. De inmediato, la cogió por las caderas y se la acercó.

—¿Sasuke? Me gustaba... —Se interrumpió al ver dónde la había colocado, con las piernas separadas a ambos lados de su cabeza. La boca de ella quedaba justo encima de la erección de él.

—Pues esto te va a encantar —gimió Sasuke antes de hundir el rostro entre los muslos femeninos y empezar a lamer aquellos rizos rosados. El sexo de Sakura estaba ardiendo, y su piel era exquisitamente suave. Sasuke sintió que estaba en el paraíso.

Pero Sakura se quedó petrificada.

—¿Sasuke? —Parecía no saber qué hacer.

Él clavó los talones en el colchón y levantó las caderas hacia arriba. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, ella volvió a rodear su miembro con los labios, hambrienta. La tímida virgen había desaparecido y en su lugar había una ávida y seductora valquiria dispuesta a dar tanto placer como el que iba a recibir.

Con las manos abiertas encima de las nalgas de ella, Sasuke la sujetó firmemente mientras la joven deslizaba su sexo por encima de los labios de él.

Cuando hundió un dedo en su interior, Sakura separó más las piernas y gimió de placer. Estaba perdiendo el control. Rayos y truenos resonaban por todo el edificio, haciendo temblar las paredes.

Sasuke quería que aquello durase para siempre, pero él también estaba al límite.

 **«Ella tiene que terminar primero.»**

Movió el dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera, apresando al mismo tiempo el clítoris entre sus labios y recorriéndolo con la lengua.

Sakura gritó y lo devoró por completo. Sus gemidos envolvían su erección y Sasuke cayó por el abismo. Ella alcanzó el orgasmo y él gritó y la lamió, siguiéndola al instante...

Luego se tumbó a su lado, completamente exhausta, y ambos trataron de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Quién iba a decir que los demonios eran tan deliciosos? —comentó mientras él la acurrucaba a su lado.

—Demonio. Singular. No se te vayan a ocurrir según qué ideas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo disfrutaron ... Yo si jjejejeje lo veo en la próxima actualización

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Follow/Favorite


	37. Capitulo 36

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 36

Territorio del Noroeste.

Extremo de las montañas de la Nieve.

El paralelo dieciséis era el último antes de llegar al círculo polar ártico. Habían pasado el letrero hacía muchas horas.

Durante los últimos cuatro días habían estado yendo hacia las montañas del país de la nieve. El paisaje se volvía cada vez más impresionante y hermoso, la temperatura se mantenía estable, a quince bajo cero. El sol jamás subía más alto que las copas de los árboles, y salía y se ponía cada dos horas.

En ese instante, Sakura estaba esperando a Sasuke en el aparcamiento del Ichiraku, y todo indicaba que aquél era el último hotel que iban a encontrar antes de adentrarse en la naturaleza salvaje.

En otras palabras, antes de llegar a su destino final.

El lugar era un extraño híbrido entre una caravana y una cabaña. Al letrero del exterior le faltaban algunas letras.

A Sakura se le ocurrió cómo deberían haberlo llamado: ¿Me he jugado la vida para llegar aquí? Mientras Sasuke compraba algunas provisiones, ella conectó el portátil al teléfono y colgó lo que había hecho durante el día en una página a la que Lee no tenía acceso.

Lo único que le había quedado después de la traición era rabia y las ganas de terminar el código cuanto antes. Sin el obstáculo de su ex novio, Sakura tenía muy pocas defensas para resistir lo avances de Sasuke.

Pensó en la última vez que había visto el Veyron. Sin el apoyo del todo-terreno, se había partido en dos. Ahora, sin el sentimiento de culpabilidad y sin tener ningún compromiso con nadie, Sakura se estaba enamorando del demonio...

Ella y Sasuke estaban juntos a todas horas. El dejaba encantado que le explorara el cuerpo, levantaba una rodilla para que ella tuviera más espacio y le decía que se tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera. Dormían en la misma cama. Cada noche, él la abrazaba y se la acercaba.

Sakura se preguntaba si sería una especie de instinto demoníaco que lo impulsaba a proteger a su hembra. Se duchaban juntos... Uno de los mejores momentos del día para Sakura.

Pero Sasuke nunca trataba de hacerle el amor, ni siquiera cuando ella le insinuó que estaba dispuesta a perder su virginidad. A pesar de que sabía lo mucho que él la deseaba, seguía sin hacer nada por terminar de poseerla.

¿Era sólo porque no quería hacerle daño? El demonio sabía perfectamente que cada día que pasaba ella se hacía más fuerte. ¿Tenía miedo de que no pudiera superar la tentativa?

¿O se resistía por alguna otra razón?

Cuando Sasuke regresó y terminó de colocarlo todo en el maletero, Sakura le preguntó:

—¿Qué has comprado?

—Comida, alimentos básicos. Al parecer, los huevos y la mantequilla son oro en estas tierras. Y tantos bidones de gasolina como me han sido posibles. También he descubierto que tenemos que recorrer una carretera muy fría.

Carretera muy fría era un eufemismo para no decir que los neumáticos iban a tener que deslizarse sobre hielo.

—¿No podemos esquivarla?

—Sólo hay un modo de ir de aquí allí, mi amor.

—¿Se supone que éste es el lugar de encuentro? —Preguntó Sakura esperanzada desde el todo terreno, observando una cabaña cubierta de nieve.

—Parece sacada de un calendario de fotos de invierno.

Su humor había mejorado mucho después de atravesar aquella carretera helada. El normal, pero inquietante, crujir del hielo la había asustado, y se había pasado todo el rato aferrada al salpicadero.

Un zorro saltó por encima de un banco de nieve y Sakura dio unas palmas, entusiasmada.

—¡Es precioso!

A Sasuke le parecía todo demasiado perfecto, empezando por la nieve y terminando por la chimenea de aquella cabaña.

—¿Estás seguro de que éste es el sitio exacto? —volvió a preguntar.

—El GPS dice que sí.

—Supongo que alguien vendrá a buscarnos, ¿no? —dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la detuvo.

—Por lo que sabemos, esto bien podría ser una trampa. Voy a echar un vistazo. No entres hasta que te llame.

Sasuke se acercó y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró con cuidado. El suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pies. La cabaña estaba tan limpia que incluso Sakura le daría su visto bueno.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —Gritó ella desde el exterior.

—¡Quiero entrar!

—Todavía no —respondió él.

—Sigo buscando.

El interior era bastante sencillo, con unos pocos muebles de madera. El lugar constaba de un baño, una habitación y una cocina con un horno de leña y una bomba de agua junto al fregadero.

Había una bañera en la habitación principal, justo delante de la chimenea. La idea de ver a Sakura bañándose allí, frente al fuego...

En cada uno de sus encuentros de los últimos días, le resultaba más difícil resistirse a poseerla por completo. No podía dejar de imaginarse a sí mismo haciéndole el amor, y tenía la mente aturdida por el deseo.

Ella no dejaba de hacer insinuaciones relativas al sexo, preguntando esto y aquello, y Sasuke creía saber por qué.

Sakura quería que él le hiciera el amor. Del todo. Se sentía honrado por ello, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía hacerlo. Aun en el caso de que consiguiera no entregarla a Orochimaru a cambio de la espada, la verdad seguía siendo que le había mentido repetidamente. Ya había hecho más de lo que ella jamás le llegaría a perdonar, se había asegurado su odio. Incluso a él le parecía mal aceptar su virginidad en esas circunstancias.

Y Sasuke quería mucho más que sexo de Sakura. Lo quería todo. Hacerle el amor sería sólo el principio de mucho más, no un acto del que luego sentirse culpable.

5Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en registrar bien toda la cabaña. Comprobó los dos armarios y todos los cajones de la cocina. Se encaminó hacia la chimenea, el único lugar donde no había mirado. Se agachó debajo de la campana y metió la mano hacia el tubo...

Encontró algo. Un papel pegado al interior de la chimenea. Tiró de él.

 **«Un mapa a la fortaleza de Orochimaru.»**

Podían emprender camino hacia allí en aquel mismo instante. Seguro que Sakura querría ponerse en marcha cuanto antes, pues temía no poder retroceder el proceso de transformación. Pero Sasuke necesitaba ganar un poco más de tiempo para ver si Shisui conseguía echarle un cable.

E incluso si Shisui fallara, cada segundo que pudiera retrasar a Sakura hacía que el cambio hacia su inmortalidad estuviera más arraigado en ella. La hacía más fuerte, y menos vulnerable.

Decidido a esconder el mapa, Sasuke se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Sakura estaba justo detrás de él.

—Un mapa del camino al escondite de Orochimaru —contestó, tras dudar unos segundos.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Todavía tenemos dos semanas de margen para llegar allí. Tal vez podríamos quedarnos un par de días aquí para descansar del viaje.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella, sorprendiéndolo.

—Me encantaría darme un baño.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por la boca.

A pesar de que Sasuke estaba impaciente por llegar allí, ahora se hacía el remolón. Y a Sakura le pareció bien, pues también ella tenía ganas de quedarse en aquella preciosa cabaña.

En el armario encontró mantas, sábanas limpias y una alfombra peluda, todo pe

rfectamente embolsado. Cuando lo hubiera desembalado todo y ordenado a su gusto, quedaría perfecto.

Sasuke entró en la casa las lámparas de queroseno y las provisiones, y luego salió a cortar leña. Regresó con la suficiente como para calentar el agua de la bañera y encender la chimenea, y después fue a por más.

Mientras Sakura deshacía el equipaje y ordenaba la comida, miraba al demonio por la ventana, y perdió la noción del tiempo. Ver a aquel magnífico espécimen cortando leña en mitad de la nieve le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón. Le encantaba el modo en que se movía, con tanta precisión y seguridad en sí mismo. Y ahora que sabía cómo era cada centímetro de su cuerpo todavía disfrutaba más contemplándolo.

Sakura lo quería todo de él, y Sasuke se negaba a dárselo. Se llamaba a sí mismo **«su demonio»** , pero todavía no lo era. No del todo.

 **«Deseo.»**

Le gustaría hablar con alguien, tener a quién preguntar. Frunció el ceño al oír sonar su nuevo teléfono. El único que sabía el número era Sasuke, y podía ver que seguía fuera, cortando leña.

—¿Hola? —respondió Sakura.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Hanabi

—¿Cómo sabías...? Bueno, déjalo. ¿Sabes dónde estoy?7

—Sé que está nevando y que hace mucho frío. Perfecto para acurrucarte con tu demonio. ¿Has decidido si te vas a quedar con él? ¿O es demasiado grande para ser domesticado?

—Me gusta estar con él —suspiró Sakura,

—y creo que quiero quedarme a su lado. Pero eso significa que tendría que seguir siendo inmortal.

Por desgracia, si decidía seguir siendo valquiria, también continuaría siendo la Elegida. Y situaciones como la que había vivido en el puente de la Dama Sonriente seguirían produciéndose a su alrededor.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

 **«Quiero quedarme con Sasuke...»**

—Creo que por ahora voy a quedarme tal como estoy.

—¡Sabía que acabaríamos por convencerte! Me alegro, pues ya has completado el proceso de transformación. Sakura llevaba días sospechándolo.

—¿Y qué pasará con el trato que tenemos con Orochimaru? Sasuke seguirá obteniendo la espada a cambio, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Y dime, ¿para cuándo tendrá la tiíta Hanabi un par de pequeños valmonios?

—¿Valmonios... ? Oh, ya lo pillo. Una valquiria y un demonio. Ja, ja. Yo que tú esperaría sentada. El no... Bueno, él se niega a hacer el amor conmigo.

—¿Por qué? Eso no parece propio de Sasuke en absoluto.

Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada.

—Dice que no quiere arriesgarse, que se transformaría por completo en demonio.

—Sí, pero, ¿y tú qué quieres? Sigue tu instinto. ¿Qué te está diciendo?

Sakura volvió a mirar por la ventana.

 **«Deseo.»**

—No me dice nada, me está gritando que haga el amor con él. Pero no me estoy tomando nada. Y digamos que él no puede ir a la gasolinera más cercana a por condones.

A Sakura ya se le había retrasado la regla, seguro que debido al estrés, así que no estaba ovulando, ¿no? Incluso lo había consultado en Internet. En dos páginas distintas. No creía que tuviera ninguna posibilidad de quedarse embarazada, pero en caso de que eso sucediera...

—¿Sería tan malo tener un bebé valmonio? —preguntó Hanabi.

De entrada, la idea la dejó desconcertada, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello más le gustaba.

¿Por qué iba Sakura a tener tanta fuerza si no tenía a nadie a quien proteger? ¿De qué le servía tener el control de toda la fortuna familiar si no tenía a nadie con quien compartirla?

Y no era que tuviera que esperar a que le sucedieran ciertas cosas en la vida antes de tener un hijo. Ahora iba a vivir para siempre. Si quisiera aceptar algún trabajo estresante y demostrarse algo a sí misma, lo mismo podría hacerlo al cabo de dieciocho o diecinueve años como entonces.

—Eso no tiene importancia —contestó Sakura con un suspiro.

—Sasuke no quiere. —En cada uno de sus encuentros, había dejado claro que era capaz de controlarse.

—Estoy confusa. Sasuke es un demonio cuyo instinto natural lo lleva a satisfacer a su compañera. Tú eres su compañera. Hará cualquier cosa que le pidas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Querida, ha llegado el momento de que cojas a tu demonio por los cuernos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aviso en los próximos Cap LEMMON del bueno 😏

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No olviden dejar Review/Follow/Favorite


	38. Capitulo 37

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

Tenemos LEMMON Disfruten el cap

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 37

—Hemos llegado aquí justo a tiempo. Las tormentas empiezan a viajar hacia el sur... —Sasuke

se detuvo al ver a Sakura tumbada en la bañera llevando sólo las perlas.

Ella extendió un dedo y le hizo señas con él de que se acercara.

—Hay sitio de sobra para dos. —El vapor flotaba a su alrededor y el fuego resplandecía sobre su piel... igual que Sasuke se lo había imaginado antes.

—No tendrás que pedírmelo dos veces. —Tiró los troncos que llevaba en los brazos y se quitó la ropa.

—¿Tenemos bastante leña para toda la noche?

Metiéndose en el agua detrás de ella, la deslizó entre sus piernas hasta sentir que las suaves curvas del trasero de la joven se pegaban a su erección.

—Yo te mantendré abrigada. No te preocupes por eso —contestó, besándole el cuello hasta hacerla estremecer.

Luego deslizó despacio una mano hacia el sexo de Sakura, acariciándolo suavemente durante mucho rato. Cuando deslizó un dedo en su interior, descubrió que ya estaba húmeda y ansiosa. Con un gemido, Sakura separó las piernas encima de las suyas.

Con la otra mano, Sasuke le acarició los pechos, primero uno y luego el otro, deslizando los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice. Ella echó los brazos hacia atrás y entrelazó los dedos en la nuca de él.

Cuando Sasuke le rozó el clítoris con la palma de la mano, la muchacha empezó a mover las caderas, así que Cade deslizó otro dedo en su sexo.

Sakura arqueó la espalda, pegando su trasero al pene de Sasuke. Él se quedó sin aliento al sentir cómo la punta del mismo acariciaba aquellas curvas. Podría deslizarse hacia atrás y penetrarla sin demasiada dificultad. Y sabía que ella lo aceptaría dichosa...

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Sakura murmuró:

—Sasuke, quiero que me hagas el amor.

Esa escena estaba sacada de una de sus mejores fantasías... y allí era donde debía quedarse. Pero ¿cuántas veces sería capaz de resistir antes de perder el control?

—No puedo. No quiero hacerte daño. —No se refería sólo al aspecto físico. Quizá no había tenido elección a la hora de mentirle, pero eso sí podía evitarlo.

Con mucho cuidado, Sasuke apartó la mano y Sakura se dio la vuelta entre sus piernas. Sus pechos acariciaron el torso de él.

—¿Ése es el único motivo?

—Tú no te estás tomando la píldora, y eres la Elegida...

—No estoy en los días fértiles del mes. Pero aunque lo estuviera, tampoco sería el fin del mundo.

—Tal vez lo sería si yo fuera el padre. ¿Te acuerdas de eso que te dije sobre si el padre del niño era malvado?

—Tú no eres malvado.

Seguro que no seguiría opinando lo mismo al cabo de unos días.

—Sakura, ni te lo imaginas. —La apartó y salió de la bañera, y de un manotazo cogió una toalla que había encima de una silla.

—Mira, no podrás convencerme de eso, así que ni siquiera lo intentes. Es por lo de quedar embarazada, ¿no? Sé que es un tema muy serio. Pero yo no te exigiría nada...

Él echó los hombros hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Crees que no podría hacerme cargo de mi compañera y mi hijo?

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, igual que le había sucedido en el puente, hablando con Aiko

 **«Es tan obvio.»**

¿Por qué sentía como si por fin todas las piezas hubieran encajado?

—Por supuesto que podrías. Es sólo que...

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro. Tú no me has visto en mi peor momento. Sakura, podría matarte.

—No, Sasuke. —Salió de la bañera y cogió un tronco.

—No podrías. —Se lo acercó al antebrazo

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás...? —Se detuvo al ver que el corte que acababa de hacerse empezaba a cicatrizar.

—No puedes hacerme daño. Ahora soy inmortal.

—Pero la transformación... creía que tú no querías.

Ella se le acercó, gotas de agua resbalaban por todo su cuerpo.

—Quiero quedarme así. —Tenía los ojos plateados. Sasuke no podía apartar la vista, no podía alejarse, ni siquiera cuando ella deslizó una mano por debajo de la toalla y empezó a acariciarlo.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

 **«Di que he sido yo. ¡Di que he sido yo!»**

—Tú. Quiero estar contigo, del todo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Eso era lo que había soñado con oírle decir algún día. Y a pesar de todo, se obligó a contestar:

—Eso no pasará, Sakura.

Ella trató de razonar con Sasuke, pero éste se mantuvo firme.

 **Había llegado el momento de jugar sucio.**

—Bien, tú ganas. —Le recorrió la erección con los nudillos, arriba y abajo, y le quitó la toalla .

— Limitémonos a relajarnos un poco.

Dibujó un camino de besos por el torso del demonio hasta el ombligo y se arrodilló delante de él encima de la alfombra. Con las palmas sobre sus pectorales, le rodeó el pene con los labios, besándole la punta.

—Oh, Sakura, esto es... —Hundiendo los dedos en su melena le guió la cabeza.

—Dios, me gusta tanto cuando me haces esto...

Pronto empezó a mover las caderas igual que hacía cuando estaba al límite de su control. Tensó todo el cuerpo, y su miembro se estremeció.

Sakura deslizó las manos hacia los tobillos del demonio. Se los sujetó y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas. Lo cogió desprevenido, y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Sakura! —rugió.

—¿Qué diablos estás...? Ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de él.6

Sasuke la lanzó sobre la alfombra.

—¿Es así como quieres jugar? —No reconoció su propia voz de tan ronca como le salió.

Le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, su erección húmeda contra el sexo de ella, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran de deseo. Sakura arqueó las caderas al mismo tiempo, a punto de condenarlos a los dos, porque durante un glorioso instante la punta de él acarició la entrada de su cuerpo.

Sasuke deslizó la vista del rostro de Sakura hacia sus pechos, que subían y bajaban con sus jadeos. Con un gemido, agachó la cabeza y se los besó.

Mientras le recorría uno de los pezones con la lengua, no pudo evitar mover las caderas y deslizar su erección por encima del sexo de ella. Ansiando sentir de nuevo aquella húmeda conexión.

Sakura también la estaba buscando, arqueándose hacia él.

—Sasuke... por favor. —No sabía cómo pedirle lo que tanto necesitaba.

—¿Te duele?

—¡Sí!

El volvió a mover las caderas, arriba y abajo... y aquella estrechez empezó a envolverlo, a enseñarle durante unos segundos cuan maravilloso podía llegar a ser.

—¿Necesitas que esté dentro de ti? —¿Por qué la estaba torturando de ese modo si en realidad no tenía intenciones de poseerla por completo?.

—¿Estás lo suficientemente húmeda como para hacerlo?

—Sí... —gimió ella.

Y junto al oído, Sasuke le susurró:

—¿Quieres que me deslice en tu interior? ¿Que te haga el amor hasta que absorbas toda mi esencia?

Al oír eso, Sakura empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, su melena esparciéndose por la alfombra.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke?

Él no sabía por qué la estaba atormentando. Necesitaba algo de ella. Lamiéndole el pecho trató de entender esa necesidad. Era un ansia, el anhelo de algo más aparte de la relación física que existía entre los dos.

¡No! Lo único que debía hacer era detener todo aquello. Pero ¿por qué? No podía hacerle daño.

Sakura era inmortal. Quería serlo porque él también lo era.

—Por favor...

Estaba húmeda por él, suplicándole que le hiciera el amor... Sasuke trató de recordar los motivos por los que eso le parecía una mala idea. Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándola.

—Suéltame —murmuró ella.

—Me portaré bien.

Sasuke le soltó las manos, y deslizó las suyas hacia sus nalgas para poderla acariciar.8

—¡Dios! —exclamó cuando con el pene volvió a rozarle el sexo. La esencia que desprendía el deseo de su compañera, aquellos gemidos desgarradores... no podía seguir resistiéndolos. Empezó a transformarse.

—Voy... a perder el control.

De repente, quería morderla, derramarse en su interior, marcarla como suya.

 **«¡No! No puedo tener lo que más deseo...»**

Empezó a apartarse...

Sakura lo sujetó por los cuernos y se aferró a ellos con fuerza.

—Dios —gimió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Demasiado aturdido para hablar, para moverse.

Ella volvió a guiarlo hacia su cuerpo.

—Te necesito dentro de mí. —Y cuando Sasuke volvió a tratar de apartarse, Sakura dio el tirón definitivo.

Lo que significó que la suerte estaba echada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que les pareciiooo... dejen su revieww

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Follow/Favorite


	39. Capitulo 38

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mas LEMMON

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 38

—¡Suéltame! —suplicó él con voz ronca.

Cuando Sakura lo cogió por los cuernos él casi se había vuelto loco. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció encima del de ella. Ahora tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera hipnotizado.

—Sasuke, te deseo.

Con las rodillas, le separó los muslos, y se cernió sobre ella, respirando cerca de su oído.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—¡Ahora me lo estás haciendo!

De repente, él buscó su erección y la guió hacia el interior de la joven.

—Sakura... —gimió al deslizar la punta dentro.

—Te necesito tanto...

—Entonces hazlo —le pidió ella, arqueando la espalda.

Centímetro a centímetro, Sasuke la fue penetrando, ensanchándola, llenándola.

—Eres tan pequeña... tan estrecha. —Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor. Las cejas juntas, como si estuviera sufriendo, pero los ojos cerrados, saboreando el momento.

Sakura le necesitaba, estaba desesperada por él, pero le dolía. Si hubiera hecho eso antes de convertirse en inmortal, probablemente se hubiera desmayado de dolor.

Ahora se limitó a apretar los dientes, rezando para que su cuerpo lo aceptara. Ansiosa por superar esa etapa y poder volver a sentir placer.

Sasuke empezó a transformarse, los cuernos que ella todavía sujetaba crecieron. La piel también le estaba cambiando. Él le había dicho que era para atraer a las hembras, pero no le había dicho que la volvería loca.

A medida que iba quedando empapado de sudor, Sasuke se iba oscureciendo hasta que su piel adquirió un tono rojizo oscuro que hizo que Sakura se muriera de ganas de recorrerlo con la lengua, de saborearlo.

Le soltó los cuernos para poder acariciar aquel magnífico cuerpo, y se incorporó un poco para poder tocarle el torso con la lengua y darle un mordisco. El sexo de ella se humedeció al instante y el dolor empezó a retroceder.

—Eso es. Siénteme dentro de ti. —Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, los tenía completamente Rojos , y los clavó en los de ella.

—¿Vas a ser mía?

—¡Sí! —Aquello era mucho más que sexo, mucho más que entregarle su virginidad. El la estaba haciendo suya, y Sakura quería serlo.

Posesión. Había leído claramente el mensaje en los ojos de Sasuke.

—Jamás te dejaré ir —susurró él en voz baja, casi dolorosa.

—Jamás querré que lo hagas —contestó ella.

Cuando el pene de Sasuke llegó a lo más profundo de su cuerpo, el demonio ya se había transformado por completo.

La luz del fuego se reflejaba sobre su musculosa y apretada piel oscura. En ese estado, su rostro tenía las facciones más duras, más brutales, pero a ella seguía pareciéndole increíblemente hermoso. Tenía los ojos llenos de deseo y de promesas salvajes. La esclava que lucía en el bíceps destellaba bajo la luz.

Un demonio con un anhelo inmortal estaba en su interior. Sakura no tenía miedo, lo quería para ella sola con una intensidad desesperada.

Por fin, él empujó una vez más y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Mía —gimió.

Ella gritó de dolor. Pero se oyó decir a sí misma:

—¡Hazlo otra vez!

Sasuke retrocedió de nuevo y luego volvió a arremeter con más fuerza. El placer eliminó cualquier rastro de incomodidad y el demonio repitió el movimiento una y otra vez.

Sakura no comprendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo sabía que todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Ella también se estaba transformando; sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, que hundió en las musculosas nalgas de Sasuke, animándolo a que siguiera. Se le aceleró la respiración y el aire se cargó de electricidad.

El se había transformado, y no sólo en su aspecto. La agresividad del demonio iba en aumento, cada vez era más rudo, más exigente.

—Necesito... más. Necesito estar todo yo dentro de ti. —Era más terrenal, más animal, y hacía que ella quisiera serlo también.

—¡Más! —Movió las caderas con más fuerza.

Sakura gritó de placer.

—Arquea la espalda.

Lo hizo, y él la levantó por las caderas y la pegó completamente a él.

—¡Sí!

Sasuke hundió los dedos en el pelo de ella, acunándole la cabeza con una mano. Con la otra le recorrió la espalda hasta alcanzar las nalgas, y la apretó contra sí mientras la poseía. Le susurró al oído:

—Me vas a llevar hasta lo más hondo de ti... y luego me harás perder el control.

Ella gimió al oír esas palabras, y se movió entre sus brazos.

—Sasuke...kun!

El placer era tan intenso que rozaba el dolor. Pero tan desconocido como si nunca antes hubiera practicado sexo.

Sasuke jamás se había imaginado que pudiese estar tan excitado. Nunca había tenido que apretar los dientes para evitar que el semen escapara de su cuerpo.

La tensión que emanaba del sexo de Sakura parecía exigirle que lo hiciera. El calor que desprendía...

Colocado encima de ella podía rozarle los pechos con el torso. La muchacha tenía la espalda arqueada, los senos levantados.

A Sasuke lo guiaba su instinto. Deslizó la mirada hacia la suave piel femenina, a la zona entre el cuello y el hombro, justo por debajo del collar de perlas.

—Sakura... no puedo detenerme.

—¡No lo hagas!

—Mía. —Y hundió los colmillos en su cuello.

Ella dejó caer los brazos, su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil mientras el de él se movía. Gritó de placer al alcanzar el orgasmo.

El sexo de Sakura se apretó alrededor de la erección de Sasuke, ansioso del semen que él por fin podía darle.

Un Sasuke ya sin sentido siguió haciéndole el amor una y otra vez. El ansia, la presión, el anhelo que sentía... La necesidad de eyacular lo habían enloquecido y movía las caderas sin control. Le soltó el cuello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gritar al alcanzar por primera vez un orgasmo completamente satisfactorio.

Arqueó la espalda completamente, sin poder dejar de moverse, a medida que las oleadas de placer lo sacudían.

La había hecho suya.

 **«Sakura es mía... al fin.»**

Se desplomó encima de ella, respirando entrecortadamente junto al cuello marcado de su compañera.

Cuando empezó a recuperar el sentido, se incorporó un poco para ver si le había hecho daño, con una disculpa ya en los labios.

—Sakura, yo... —Se detuvo al verle la expresión. Parecía hambrienta de él.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —le preguntó con un ronroneo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos unos segundos para luego entrecerrarlos.

—Oh, tengo más, pequeña. —La sujetó por la nuca.

—Mucho más.

—Entonces, veámoslo. —Le clavó las uñas en las nalgas. El contuvo el aliento y su erección volvió a la vida.

—Más tarde te haré el amor despacio, pero ahora mismo necesito comprobar cuan hábil es tu sexy cuerpecito...

—Trata de seguirme el ritmo, demonio.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Que les pareciooo esta mejor que el anterior ...dejen su review

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Follow/Favorite


	40. Capitulo 39

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 39

La había dejado agotada. Sakura dormía profundamente a su lado, con un brazo sobre su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.

Sasuke no había tenido piedad, proporcionándole un orgasmo tras otro. Quería que ella recordara esa noche durante el resto de su vida.

Le dio un beso en el hombro, en el lugar donde la había mordido, y le alegró ver que había empezado a curársele. La transición de Sakura había finalizado. Era inmortal. Su pequeña inmortal.

La había hecho suya. No había marcha atrás, aun en el caso de que Sasuke quisiera. Y no quería. Por la mañana, ya recordaría todos los motivos por los que aquello había sido tan mala idea, pero por el momento se negó a planteárselo, y se regaló esa noche.

Lleno de satisfacción, llevaba más de media hora sonriendo. La recatada señorita Haruno se había abalanzado sobre él hasta conseguir que aquel viejo demonio se sintiera como un adolescente. Era una seductora nata, y no le ocultaba ninguna de sus reacciones.

Incluso con sus perlas de niña buena.

El jamás había imaginado una sensación como aquélla. ¿Y si la había dejado embarazada? Volvió a sonreír.

 **«Mi compañera y mi hijo.»**

Si Sakura creía que Sasuke podía agotar su paciencia, habría que ver qué podía llegar a hacer un pequeño demonio.

Podían tener hijas valquirias e hijos demonios...

Sonó su móvil devolviéndolo a la no tan feliz realidad. Se arrastró fuera de la cama para contestar, consciente de quién sería.

Shisui lo llamaba a menudo y nunca era para darle buenas noticias...

—¿Qué tienes para mí? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No demasiado. Es como si alguien los avisara. Cada vez que nos acercamos a Tsunade...

La fecha límite se estaba aproximando. Cada noche que pasaba sin que sus hombres encontraran a la novia del vampiro las esperanzas de Sasuke se iban esfumando. ¿Debía insistir en que siguieran rastreando la ciudad?

¿O debería dar forma a aquella idea tan arriesgada y asaltar la fortaleza del hechicero?

—Lo intentaremos durante siete noches más.

—Me siento... ¿feliz? —preguntó Sakura en voz alta con expresión perpleja. Sí, eso era lo que había estado sintiendo durante toda aquella semana que habían pasado en la cabaña. Felicidad.

Se levantó, tenía el ordenador cargándose en el coche y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas de ponerse a limpiar

 **. «Esto sí que es una novedad.»**

Y tal vez fuera algo más que simplemente feliz.

Los padres de Sakura habían disfrutado de un amor de los que sólo salen en los libros. Tal vez eso sucedía con más frecuencia de lo que creía.

 **«Quizá me esté sucediendo a mí...»**

3Su demonio sólo llevaba una hora fuera de casa —había ido a pescar en el hielo, —y ya le echaba de menos; echaba de menos su voz ronca y sus fuertes pisadas. Era adicta a su olor; invierno, pino y Sasuke.

Antes de irse, él le había dicho:

—Si yo tengo que salir a pescar, y luego también tengo que limpiar y cocinar el pescado, lo menos que puedes hacer tú es comértelo.

Por él iba a intentarlo.

La semana que había pasado con el demonio había sido increíble. Había experimentado en su propia piel lo que significaba que interrumpieran su rutina para hacer el amor. De hecho, Sasuke hacía eso cada vez que la veía, estuviera donde estuviese.

Era insaciable. Se excitaba incluso dormido. Su erección se erguía junto a sus nalgas, y él le susurraba al oído al mismo tiempo que se mecía pegado a ella.

Sakura también se había despertado más de una vez buscándolo, cosa que a Sasuke lo había hecho inmensamente feliz.

Lo más raro del sexo era que Sakura no tenía ninguna manía al respecto. En ese aspecto era completamente normal.

Bueno, si se podía llamar normal a la necesidad que sentía de ser dominada por un demonio. Por otra parte, Sasuke había seguido entrenándola, practicando con la espada y con el diamante. Ella podía dejar de mirar el anillo tres veces de cada diez, pero sólo si él amenazaba con romperle el ordenador.

Iban a cazar y jugaban al escondite. La visión nocturna de Sakura era casi perfecta, y podía saltar seis metros en el aire sin ni siquiera planteárselo. Sasuke le había enseñado que, frotándose la piel con agujas de pino, podía ocultar su olor corporal, y Sakura había aprendido a ser tan sigilos que incluso había conseguido pillarlo desprevenido.

Además, seguía trabajando en su código, esforzándose para ver si conseguía terminarlo para cuando aquella misión llegara a su final y poder así disfrutar de su demonio. Sólo había dos cosas que ensombrecían su felicidad. La primera, las misteriosas llamadas que

Sasuke recibía a diario. Salía fuera y ella lo oía hablar en demoníaco, caminando de un lado a otro entre los árboles. Cuando regresaba, siempre estaba tenso y distante, y tardaba un rato en volver a relajarse.

La segunda era la actitud de él respecto al futuro. El acoso a que la había sometido en otras épocas había... desaparecido.

Incluso después de **«hacerla suya»** , seguía sin hablar de su futuro. Y esquivaba el tema siempre que Sakura lo sacaba. Al principio, ella se había sentido insegura, y llegó a preguntarse si habría hecho algo que pudiera enfadarlo.

Pero luego decidió que ésa era una idea ridícula. Eran felices juntos, mejores personas que cuando estaban el uno sin el otro. No, Sakura estaba segura de que Sasuke la quería tanto como ella a él.

 **«Interesante...»**

—¿Me has echado de menos, princesa? —le preguntó desde la puerta.

Ella corrió y saltó a sus brazos

. —Muchísimo.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Déjame adivinar... ¿un pez?

Sasuke le mordió la oreja, cosa que siempre la hacía estremecer.

—Coge tu equipo y ven afuera. Hace buen día. La sorpresa era un saco lleno de nieve, colgando de una rama.

—Vaya, Sasuke. Yo no te he comprado nada.

—Es para que practiques con la espada.

Ella cogió el arma con un largo suspiro, a pesar de que en el fondo le encantaba entrenar. Y él, mientras limpiaba el pescado, le iba dando órdenes.

—Avanza, golpea, defiende, gira, golpea. Precioso. Eso es, princesa.

A pesar del seco aire ártico, Sakura sudó un poco. Cada vez lo hacía mejor. Incluso Sasuke le había dicho que era más diestra que alguno de los guerreros a los que había tenido que enfrentarse en el campo de batalla.

Sakura no sabía si eso era verdad, pero sí sabía que ya no daba pena verla.

—Técnicas de espada poco ortodoxas —dijo Sasuke.

—Dime dos.

Mientras ella seguía atacando el saco de nieve, le respondió.

—Obstruir la vista de mi enemigo lanzándole algo, como por ejemplo una chaqueta, en la cara, o arena en los ojos. Y dos, herirlo en la pierna que mantiene avanzada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo que hacerlo sangrar como pueda... porque la sangre equivale a la fuerza.

—Muy bien. Te diré otra más. A veces, es bueno dejar que te peguen para saber qué esperar de tu contrincante, para hacerle creer que eres débil —explicó el demonio.

—Así se confían, en especial frente a una cosita delicada como tú.

Sakura asintió.

—O puedes fingir que estás herida. Igual que los animales que simulan una cojera para atraer a un depredador. Sacrificas algo pequeño para obtener algo mucho mayor.

Ella se quedó quieta y su mente salió disparada.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¡eso es!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi código... cómo distinguir los programas amigos de los enemigos. ¡Sacrificar algo pequeño!

En la criptografía cuántica no se puede medir ni detectar nada con un sistema de diálogo sin entorpecer el sistema, por eso, si un sistema ajeno...

—¿Si...?

—¡Si sabes que un hacker está allí, pues le dejas entrar! ¡Dejas que se lleve la información! Él se pondrá más agresivo, y seguirá la fuerza bruta informática, y luego tú te los cargas a todos. No hace falta tener un código indescifrable. Lo único que hay que hacer es infectar tu propia información, diseñarla de tal modo que, cuando salga de tu sistema, no pueda sobrevivir. Se borrará sola, junto con todo lo que tenga alrededor.

—¡Vamos! —le ordenó él.

—Deja de jugar con la espada y ponte a trabajar.

Riéndose, Sakura fue en busca de su portátil.

—Pero recuerda... —gritó Sasuke,

—está claro que el sexo va bien para las matemáticas..8

Más tarde, esa misma noche, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama. Ella le recorría el torso con los dedos.

—Te estás haciendo el remolón para no ir a la fortaleza de Orochimaru —le dijo.

—Aún faltan varios días para que salga la luna llena y venza el plazo. Y sólo se tarda un día y medio en llegar allí. Antes tenía prisa por ti. Ahora que quieres seguir siendo una valquiria, tenemos tiempo de sobra.

—Entonces, háblame. Cuéntame más cosas sobre ti, como por ejemplo por qué crees que es culpa tuya que tu hermano se quedara sin corona.

A Sasuke le gustó cómo formuló esa frase, como si estuviera convencida de que no había sido así.

—Se suponía que tenía que regresar a Kamui, la capital de Konoha, para ejercer de regente hasta que Itachi volviera de la guerra contra la Horda de los vampiros. No lo hice. Era feliz con mi familia adoptiva y ellos me necesitaban.

—¿Y por eso te culpan? —preguntó incrédula.

—Danzo interpretó eso como un símbolo de debilidad y atacó Kamui.

Sasuke trató de decirse que no había sido culpa suya, se repitió que habían coincidido miles de factores, pero a lo largo de los años había visto que la más pequeña cosa podía causar grandes catástrofes.

—Espera un momento, ¿has dicho familia adoptiva? ¿Tenías hermanos o hermanas?

—Los tenía. —Tragó saliva.

—Pero fueron asesinados por el ejército de Danzo.

—Oh, Dios, Sasuke, lo siento muchísimo.

—Unos zombies atacaron nuestra granja.

—He leído sobre ellos. Un hechicero reanima varios cadáveres y los despierta de entre los muertos, ¿no?

El asintió.

—Dado que la criatura ya está muerta es imposible matarla.

—¿Cómo se lucha contra ellos?

—Sólo puedes destruirlos matando al hechicero que los creó. Lo cual es un problema, dado que Danzo no puede morir decapitado ni por un fuego sobrenatural.

—¿También te culpas por la muerte de tu familia adoptiva? —preguntó Sakura.

El asintió, serio.

—¿Has llevado todo ese sentimiento de culpa sobre los hombros durante novecientos años? — le preguntó ella con expresión compasiva.

—¿Y qué me dices de eso de que «el tiempo lo cura todo»?

Sasuke buscó sus ojos con los suyos.

—Que es mentira.

—Quiero luchar —le dijo Sasuke a Shisui cuando Sakura se quedó dormida.

—Poneos en marcha.

1—¿Estás seguro? Piensa en todo lo que puede salir mal si no tenemos éxito. Estás poniendo en peligro la vida de tu hermano y la libertad de todo tu reino por una hembra.

—No es una hembra. Es mi compañera. —Esa noche se había dado cuenta de que si Sakura resultaba herida estando con él, volvería a cometer el mismo error del que llevaba casi mil años culpándose: fallarle a un ser querido.

—Dame una noche más —pidió Shisui.

—Si fuera necesario, podemos llegar a tus coordenadas en catorce horas.

 **«¿Seguir buscando a la mortal o dar un paso adelante?»**

—No, se nos acaba el tiempo —contestó Sasuke.

—No puedo correr el riesgo. Vamos a la guerra.

Después de colgar, volvió a la cama junto a Sakura, y se la quedó mirando mientras ella dormía plácidamente.

¿Qué pasaba por aquella increíble cabecita que hacía que se le abrazara con tanta tranquilidad?

¿Estaría soñando con códigos y fórmulas matemáticas?

¿Estaría soñando con él?

Sakura dormía profundamente, convencida de que Sasuke la mantendría a salvo. Le acarició el brazo con los dedos y murmuró:

—Voy a luchar por ti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.holaaaaaaa holaaaaa graciaaas por sus review y sus follow que les pareció el cap?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Favorito/Follow


	41. Capitulo 40

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 40

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que no podéis llegar hasta aquí? —gritó Sasuke al teléfono. El plazo vencía al día siguiente.

—Sois todos unos jodidos mercenarios; estoy listo para ir a la guerra.

—La carretera ha volado por los aires —contestó Shisui, gritando por encima de lo que parecía ser un viento huracanado.

—Es el único modo de llegar hasta dónde estás.

—¿Y qué me dices de ir hacia el oeste y luego subir por el norte? —Sasuke caminó nervioso por la nieve, dando manotazos a las ramas.

—Podríamos intentarlo, pero es imposible que llegáramos a tiempo.

—¿Y rastrear hasta...?

—Sólo podemos rastrear hasta donde alcanza la vista, lo que ahora mismo es medio metro —lo interrumpió Shisui. Sasuke oyó un portazo y el ruido de fondo disminuyó un poco.

—La nieve nos deja sin visibilidad. Y ya he hablado con el del helicóptero. Tardaríamos un día en llegar hasta allí.

Sasuke dio un puñetazo a un árbol.

—Lo siento, amigo mío —continuó Shisui

—pero estás solo. Tienes que llevar a tu compañera a la fortaleza de Orochimaru e intercambiarla por la espada. No tienes elección.

 **«Claro que tengo una jodida elección.»**

A la mierda con la nobleza. A la mierda con la generosidad.

 **«Eso a mí no me importa.»**

Volvería a dar la espalda a todo el mundo, igual que había hecho antes.

 **«Lo único que quiero es huir con ella.»**

Encontraría otro modo de liberar a Itachi de Izumi. Y después, su hermano tendría que aprender a vivir sin su corona.

—No estoy diciendo que tengas que entregar a sakura de verdad —dijo Shisui

—Si la llevo cerca de Orochimaru pondré su vida en peligro. No puedo hacer eso. No quiero.

—Mira. No quería decirte esto, pero hay más en juego de lo que te imaginas. La noticia de que Itachi ha desaparecido ha empezado a circular. Muchos demonios del reino están esperando a ver cómo termina todo esto. Sasuke, están listos para ir a la guerra.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Su pueblo había sido tan brutalmente castigado que ya no tenía fuerzas para otra revuelta.

—Si puedes hacerte con esa espada, lo interpretarán como la confirmación de que una revolución es posible. La espada se ha convertido en un símbolo, en una bandera. Quieren ver si cuando uno de los Uchiha está imposibilitado, el otro es capaz de hacerse cargo de todo.

 **«Como si ya no tuviera bastante presión...»**

—Y tengo que decirte otra cosa, hay un montón de apuestas sobre si la oveja negra de la familia podrá salvar la situación o no. Así que éste es el plan: tienes que convencer a Orochimaru de que vas allí sólo para entregarle la mercancía, recibir tu parte del trato y luego largarte. Si no lo convences de eso, no te dará la espada. Tienes que hacerlo, y luego matarlo con ella.

—¿Sabes cuántas cosas pueden salir mal en este plan tuyo?

—Lo sé, digamos, por poner un ejemplo, que Orochimaru se pone suspicaz y hace que sus guardias te escolten —dijo Shisui

—A esas alturas, seguro que para proteger a tu compañera serás capaz de transformarte en demonio. Cuando estás en ese estado, tú solo puedes cargarte a todo un ejército. Y de ese modo podrás también sacar a Sakura de allí.

3Comportarse como si sólo fuera una cuestión de negocios, coger la espada, matar a Orochimaru... sonaba tan fácil.

—Pero si todo se va a la mierda, Sakura tendrá que pagar las consecuencias —dijo Sasuke, frotándose la cara con la mano.

—¿Tú lo harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?

—No soy el más indicado para responder a eso. Yo no puedo comprender que lo que sientes por Sakura sea tan fuerte que te haga dudar entre ella y tu reino, y peor aún, entre ella y la vida de tu hermano.

Sasuke había nacido para proteger a su compañera, y ahora se estaba planteando llevarla al mismísimo infierno. Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de traicionarla de un modo imperdonable.

Para persuadir a Orochimaru de que todo aquello era sólo una cuestión de negocios, tendría que comportarse como un mercenario sin escrúpulos. Uno capaz de engañar a una hembra inocente.

Lo que en cierto modo era verdad.

—Desde que te exiliaron —añadió Shisui

— tú nunca has regresado a Konoha, pero yo sí. Las cosas... no están bien. Mucha gente cuenta contigo.

Sasuke tragó saliva.

 **«Ahora, por fin, después de tantos años, tengo la posibilidad de expiar mis pecados.»**

—Itachi también cuenta contigo. Ahora mismo, tu hermano está prisionero en algún lugar, rezando en secreto para que salgas adelante. A pesar de que está convencido de que no lo harás.

Sin avisar, el recuerdo de aquella noche del pasado apareció en su memoria, una noche llena de angustia y remordimientos, de un dolor como nunca antes había conocido.

Cuando Sasuke fue a enterrar a su familia adoptiva, Itachi fue con él. Sin decir una palabra, cogió otra pala y trabajaron juntos, hombro con hombro.

Sasuke le había costado la corona a Itachi, y éste lo ayudó, sin decir nada, a superar el peor momento de toda su vida, a hacer lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer nunca... Volvió a la cama y se tumbó junto a Sakura, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de ella.

La acunó contra él como siempre hacía. Fuera, el viento del ártico seguía soplando, sacudiendo la cabaña, pero ella se sentía a salvo, protegida por su demonio. Era incapaz de imaginarse una noche sin él. Antes de quedarse de nuevo dormida, Sakura pensó:

 **«Amo a Sasuke Uchiha».**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Favorito/Follow


	42. Capitulo 41

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 41

Salieron temprano, y durante el primer par de horas apenas se dijeron nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —la interrogó al fin Sasuke.

—Estás muy callada. —Se preguntó si sospechaba algo.

En el pasado, Sakura había sentido ciertas reticencias, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que confiaba plenamente en él.

Lo que haría que todo aquello tuviera un efecto devastador en ella.

—Me da pena irme —contestó.

—Quizá pudiésemos pasar otra semana aquí cuando regresemos. Puedes enseñarme a pescar en el hielo.

—Sí —dijo él, rehuyendo su mirada.

—Tal vez. ¿Te dijo Hanabi cómo ponerte en contacto con ella?

—No, ¿por qué?

—No me importaría que analizara la jugada, pero antes de que sucediera, claro.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en el estómago y no podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Existía una opción que fuera la correcta? Seguro que terminaría por fallarle a alguien.

No le gustaba nada tener que engañar y herir a Sakura, no le gustaba nada arriesgar la libertad de su hermano Itachi, no le gustaba nada ignorar las necesidades de su reino.

Ya podía ver la mirada herida en el rostro de Sakura. ¿Sería capaz de seguir la farsa y fingir indiferencia cuando lo único que había deseado toda su vida era estar con ella?

La carretera que había habido ahí hacía mucho tiempo había ido deteriorándose hasta convertirse en un camino montañoso. Cada tres o cuatro kilómetros, Sasuke tenía que salir del coche y apartar los árboles que le entorpecían el paso.

Había apurado tanto el viaje que cualquier imprevisto podía hacer que llegaran tarde. Una parte de él deseaba llegar pasado el plazo, y rezaba para que algo, lo que fuera, impidiese que pudiera entregar a Sakura a tiempo, eliminando así la responsabilidad de sus manos, haciendo que no fuera decisión suya.

Pero entonces pensaba en su hermano, y lo asaltaban los remordimientos. Sakura levantó la vista. Después de las lentísimas horas que llevaban circulando con el cuatro por cuatro por terrenos montañosos, por fin parecía que el camino mejoraba.

Cuando dicho camino volvió a tener el aspecto de una carretera, el denso follaje se abrió a un pequeño valle.

Faltaba poco para las dos, lo que significaba que el sol todavía no se había puesto y que, por tanto, podrían disfrutar del maravilloso espectáculo. Un río de agua clara atravesaba el valle. La bruma bailaba sobre él como una tenue telaraña, cubriéndolo todo.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre el volante.

—Esta zona debería estar desierta, y el río debería estar congelado.

En vez de eso, los árboles gozaban aún de un espeso follaje, y no había ni rastro de nieve.

—Tal vez tenga su propio microclima. Leí en una ocasión que ciertas aguas termales subterráneas consiguen derretir el hielo que pueda haber a su alrededor.

—Sí, seguro que es eso —contestó Sasuke, pero estaba distraído.

3Iban circulando por una carretera que seguía paralela al río.

—Mira, un pueblecito —dijo Sakura, y luego frunció el cejo.

—Es un pueblo fantasma. —Y eso que ahora ya no usaba ese término con ligereza.

—Se trata de un viejo pueblo minero. He visto la entrada de un pozo hace un rato. Orochimaru se habrá instalado aquí para así tener combustible para su forja.

Pasaron por un cartel extrañamente bien conservado que decía:

 **«Aldea de la Muerte, desde 1902, población 333».**

Junto al agua debía de haber cuarenta o cincuenta casas abandonadas que parecían ser de mil novecientos. Tenían los tejados y los suelos de madera, y las habían construido siguiendo el austero y sobrio estilo cuáquero. A pesar de que no había nieve, una pátina de hielo lo cubría todo como si fuera barniz.

—Este lugar parece literalmente congelado en el tiempo. ¿Por qué se fueron los aldeanos?

¿Cerraron la mina?

—No se fueron —respondió él, girando hacia la calle principal.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura vio que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, colgando desde ángulos muy extraños, todavía sujetas por sus bisagras. Vio también varias bicicletas que parecían ser muy antiguas tiradas en mitad de la calle, como si sus propietarios las hubieran abandonado en pleno ataque de pánico.

—Sasuke, ¿qué es todo esto?

—Los wendigos atacaron este pueblo. Había oído decir que estas montañas estaban infestadas de ellos. Actúan como frontera natural para Orochimaru.

—He leído sobre ellos. Eran humanos, pero los convirtieron en caníbales. Comen cadáveres. Incluso comen... a gente viva.

Sasuke asintió.

—Son primos de los necrófagos, están hambrientos de carne fresca y son muy contagiosos, incluso para los inmortales. Basta con un mordisco o un arañazo.

—¿Cómo te contagian?

—Sus garras y sus colmillos segregan un veneno.

—¿Cuánto dura el proceso de conversión?

—Tres o cuatro días —respondió Sasuke.

—Lo bastante como para que la víctima sepa qué le está pasando y lo que tiene que hacer.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?

Como respuesta, Sasuke señaló hacia el otro extremo de la calle, donde había un enorme árbol, cuyas ramas estaban repletas de cuerdas de horca.

—¿Y los wendigos siguen aquí después de tanto tiempo?

—Probablemente. Llegado el caso, pueden sobrevivir a base de carne de animal.

Se estaban acercando a la iglesia.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —El edificio estaba intacto en los laterales, pero en la puerta había salpicaduras que alcanzaban hasta los dos metros.

—Sangre —confirmó él.

—Oh, Dios...

—Probablemente los aldeanos que sobrevivieron y no estaban infectados se atrincheraron en la iglesia. Las ventanas están tapiadas desde dentro.

La puerta estaba abierta y colgando de un lado. Al pasar por delante, Sakura vio algunos bancos.

Podía imaginarse la escena con toda claridad. Seguro que cuando cayó la primera barricada, la gente quedó atrapada dentro. Los wendigos debieron de arrastrar a la gente fuera gritando y lanzándolos a la manada hambrienta...

—Sasuke, aunque ya no quiero volver a ser humana, me alegro de que me hayas traído contigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él tenso.

—Porque así puedo cubrirte las espaldas —contestó, arrugando el ceño al verlo sujetar el volante con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

—Ahí está la fortaleza de Orochinaru —anunció, justo cuando Sakura iba a preguntarle si le pasaba algo.

La niebla empezó a aclarar y ella vio una magnífica cascada de al menos ciento veinte metros de altura. Encima había un castillo, construido justo en el borde de la catarata.

Cinco torres exteriores rodeaban el cuerpo principal, encima del agua. En lo alto, una chimenea de piedra echaba humo. Incluso desde aquella distancia, podía distinguirse la poderosa forja del hechicero.

—Por eso el río no está helado y por eso hay tanta niebla —comentó Sasuke.

—La forja calienta el agua.

—¡Sasuke! —Sakura tragó saliva.

—Ahí, en la calle, creo que he visto correr a alguien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Favorito/Follow


	43. Capitulo 42

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 42

Él también los había visto. Los wendigos cazaban en grupo, y los estaban persiguiendo.

—¿Todavía nos siguen? —preguntó ella, con una penetrante mirada.

—Sí.

La carretera continuaba ascendiendo por la montaña, llevándolos cada vez más arriba y más cerca del refugio. Conectó los limpiaparabrisas cuando la niebla de la montaña se volvió tan espesa como la lluvia, hasta que subieron lo suficiente como para dejarla por abajo.

El sol se había puesto, y la luna llena había empezado a salir en el momento en que llegaron a una valla. Unas púas metálicas apuntaban hacia afuera, como en los antiguos bastiones, y se podía ver que estaban tensadas por unos mecanismos. Sasuke supuso que se dispararían ante una amenaza.

La puerta frontal era alta y de complejo mecanismo. Una parte rodaba por una guía hacia un lado, y la otra podía ser levantada o bajada. Cuando el todo-terreno estuvo justo delante, las dos partes se abrieron lo suficiente como para que penetrara el vehículo, y en cuanto el parachoques trasero pasó, se cerraron de inmediato.

Estaban dentro.

 **«Queda poco para el festival.»**

—No hay forma que los wendigos atraviesen esa puerta. Ya puedes relajarte —dijo, estremeciéndose por dentro.

Esa parte del camino se le había hecho eterna a Sasuke. Tenía las manos húmedas aferradas al volante y, a cada momento, estaba tentado de dar marcha atrás.

Pero no lo hizo, al contrario; aparcó delante de las dos enormes puertas de entrada. Hechas de hierro, tenían una altura de dos plantas, y estaban flanqueadas por unas antorchas encendidas del tamaño de una persona.

Cuando Sasuke cogió su espada para colgársela a la espalda, Sakura enarcó las cejas.

—Es sólo por si tenemos que salir pitando.

Fuera del coche, el estruendo de la cascada era ensordecedor. Inmediatamente, las puertas rechinaron al abrirse, como si se hubieran puesto todos de acuerdo.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó, levantando la voz para hacerse oír.

—¡Preparada para acabar con esto de una vez!

Cuando él y Sakura entraron en el vestíbulo vacío, nadie los estaba esperando. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos justo en el momento en que se abrían otras en el otro extremo del recinto. No tenían más remedio que seguir el único camino posible, metiéndose cada vez más en el interior del castillo. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de piedra.

A pesar de lo mucho que Sasuke despreciaba a Orochimaru, la parte militar de su mente no podía evitar quedarse impresionada con el diseño del castillo. Se trataba de una defensa de ensueño.

Se habían construido cinco balizas en forma de «X», comunicadas con la gran torre central a través de estrechos pasillos. Sólo una de las balizas estaba en tierra; las otras cuatro estaban construidas sobre muelles que habían sido levantados, o sobre pedestales naturales que salían del agua.

Si Orochimaru era atacado, podía destruir el camino con la baliza de tierra y no podrían alcanzarlo Incluso si un enemigo decidiese acercarse por el agua, como mínimo un par de balizas serían inalcanzables porque se encontraban al mismo pie de la cascada. La fuerza de la corriente haría imposible llegar a ellas.

Un ataque aéreo tampoco funcionaría, pues la forja producía un humo tan denso que podría cubrir el castillo.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta del fondo, ésta los condujo a un camino por encima del agua que conectaba directamente con la forja. Sasuke miró sobre la balaustrada de piedra. Debajo de ellos, la cascada caía como mínimo unos ciento veinte metros, formando inmensos remolinos que rebosaban espuma. El barullo era tal, que tendría que chillar para hacerse oír.

En la torre central, la forja tenía los típicos muelles de un almacén. Había herramientas de herrero por doquier: tenazas, pinzas y un yunque tan grande como un coche. Ardía una caldera inmensa. Justo en el lado opuesto del patio de la forja había una pared.

Una vez en el refugio principal, entraron en un largo y poco iluminado pasillo. A lo largo de las paredes, había unos brillantes ojos blancos, como luces de una pequeña linterna cubiertas con una película blanca. Pudieron percibir el hedor a podrido.

—¿Qué son? —susurró Sakura.

—Zombies —contestó entre dientes. Hikaru le había dicho que estarían allí. Apretó la mandíbula. Pero a la muy zorra se le había olvidado mencionar que los habría a cientos.

—Pensaba que sólo los hechiceros malignos podían revivir a los muertos —comentó Sakura.

—Es un procedimiento habitual para ellos —contestó Sasuke.

—Todos lo hacen. La piel de los zombies estaba putrefacta, sus cuerpos en diversos estados de descomposición, y todos tenían una desagradable púa de metal clavada en la sien.

—¿A qué se deben esas púas?

—No tengo ni idea —murmuró Sasuke.

—Nunca antes lo había visto.

Tras mucho abrir y cerrar de puertas acabaron llegando a un estudio lleno de lujosas alfombras, ricos paneles de madera y un agradable hogar encendido. La elegante habitación parecía que estuviera esperando a un hombre inglés con una pipa, para que leyese a los clásicos en voz alta.

Sakura se detuvo, y dijo:

—No me gusta este sitio, en absoluto.

—A mí tampoco, princesa.

Unos minutos más tarde, un alto y musculoso hombre entró seguido de seis zombies.

—¿Orochimaru? —preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad.

Ella entendía perfectamente su desconcierto. Sakura también se había imaginado a Orochimaru como un frágil mago de cabellos blancos, como salido directamente de El Señor de los Anillos.

En vez de eso, era inmenso y sus músculos se marcaban por debajo de sus anticuados pantalones y su casaca.

 **«Trabajar de herrero le habrá desarrollado el físico.»**

Su piel era brillante y amarillenta, como si la única luz que hubiera visto durante años fuera la del fuego.

—Y tú eres el famoso Sasuke, el Hacedor de Reyes —dijo el brujo. Entonces sus profundos ojos claros se clavaron en ella.

—Bienvenida a mi casa, Sakura. Soy Orochimaru el Herrero.

Se comportaba de un modo empalagoso, mirándola intensamente, incluso de forma... ¿lasciva? De manera inconsciente, dio un paso acercándose a Sasuke. Todo aquel sitio era inquietante. No tenía ni la menor duda de que aquel hombre era malvado.

—¿Tienes la espada? —preguntó Sasuke.

—La tengo.

—¿Y matará a Danzo?

—Lo juro por la Alianza Shinobi, y te deseo de verdad toda la suerte del mundo con ella. Quiero que lo consigas. —Su refinada forma de hablar parecía incongruente en tan fornido hombre.

—Me gustaría abandonar este complejo más o menos una vez cada siglo. —Orochimaru sonrió hacia ella.

— Para sacar de paseo a mi nueva novia.

 **«¿Por qué me mira?»**

—¿Sasuke...? —murmuró. Al no contestarle, lo miró directamente.

Y vio a un hombre que no conocía Ya no tenía el aspecto arrogante de siempre, ahora parecía cruel.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —preguntó aterrada.

—Es un intercambio. Lo siento, princesa. Necesito esa espada, y Orochimaru necesita una Elegida.

—Una Elegida—repitió incrédula.

 **«Esto no está pasando. Esto no puede estar pasando.»**

—¿Le has dado de comer? —preguntó Orochimaru

El demonio contestó

: —Tres veces al día.

Se acordaba de todas las veces que Sasuke le había insistido en que comiera. Ahora sabía por qué.

 **«Para asegurarse de que soy lo suficientemente guapa y fértil para el brujo.** »

Le faltaba el aire.

—¿No hay forma de retroceder atrás mi cambio a valkiria?

—No. Necesitaba que cooperaras para traerte aquí, a mi cliente —le contestó Sasuke.

 **«Oh, Dios... oh, Dios. Respira, Sakura.»**

—¿He sido parte de... una transacción?

—Sí, eso es. Orochimaru intervino:

—Tu guardián te ha vendido para conseguir un arma. —Chasqueó sus retorcidos dedos, y sus tontos y podridos soldados levantaron las armas.

—Llevadla a mi habitación.

—¿Sasuke? —Mientras era forzada a salir de allí, gritó por encima de su hombro:

—¡No lo dices en serio!

Sasuke apretó los dientes, luchando consigo mismo para no lanzarse tras ella con todo su ser. Al notar que Groot lo observaba, se forzó a erguir los hombros.

—Nunca te fíes de un demonio, nena...

Antes, él se había preguntado si sospechaba de él. Al verle ahora la cara, ya lo sabía.

 **«Realmente confiaba en mí.»** Confiaba ciegamente.

Sakura intentó zafarse de los zombies, y pareció asombrada al ver que no podía escapar de sus manos. Para Sasuke, verle los ojos llenos de lágrimas, fue como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón.

8 **«Mantén la calma sólo cinco minutos más.»**

Mientras el brujo estuviera con Sasuke, no le haría nada a Sakura.

 **«Orochimaru me va a dar la espada, lo mataré e iré a por ti. Nos la jugaremos juntos...»**

La puerta se cerró tras ella y el demonio se obligó a respirar.

—Es exquisita —comentó Orochimaru con un suspiro.

—Hará que todo el proceso sea mucho más placentero.

Sasuke no había deseado nunca antes matar a alguien con tantas ganas. Ya soñaba con el enfermizo polvo que le iba a echar a su compañera.

Por otra parte,Orochimaru era hermano de la hechicera que tenía a Itachi. En ese instante, Sasuke decidió que mataría a todos los miembros de aquella familia con la propia espada que el hechicero estaba a punto de entregarle.

—Los zombies parecen más fuertes que antes —comentó con toda naturalidad.

—Es por la púa de metal. Con ella puedo infundirles cien veces más potencia, y controlar sus acciones con mucha más precisión. Es útil tenerlos alrededor. Son más fuertes que nunca, más incluso que un demonio furioso.

Quizá Sakura no hubiese sospechado de Sasuke en ningún momento, pero Orochimaru sí.

—Yo no quiero problemas. Sólo dame la espada, la cojo y me largo.

—Muy bien. Aquí la tengo —dijo Orochimaru dirigiéndose a un armario de armas. Cuando hubo cogido el arma, la desenfundó.

La espada era hermosa, brillaba a la tenue luz. Orochimaru se le fue acercando, y de repente dudó.

—Creo que voy a mantener la distancia, si no te importa.

Hizo un movimiento como si fuera a lanzarle el arma. Cuando Sasuke levantó la mano listo para atraparla, el hechicero se la tiró.

Cuando la cogió por el mango, notó una pequeña punzada en la mano. Cambiándola de mano, miró hacia abajo y vio lo que parecía ser una pequeña esquirla plateada clavada en la piel. Se la arrancó, y le salió sangre de la herida.

—¿Qué mierda es esto, Orochimaru? —Pero ya lo sabía...

—Relájate, demonio. Sólo es una toxina para hacerte dormir. Tu especie es muy susceptible a ella. Te despertarás perfectamente a unos centenares de kilómetros de aquí, sin tener la más remota idea de cómo encontrar este sitio.

Pánico cegador... rabia... Sasuke atacó al brujo, bramando:

—¡Maldito bastardo! Voy a darle de comer tu corazón a... De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Favorito/Follow


	44. Capitulo 43

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 43

Mientras los guardias la guiaban hacia otra baliza, Sakura se sentía paralizada por el shock. Intentaba evitar sucumbir a las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

Pensaba que, una vez empezara a llorar, no podría parar nunca. Sasuke la había engañado. La había atraído hacia aquella trampa diciéndole que podía revertir el proceso de transformación, y mientras, se había asegurado de que fuera fértil para otro hombre.

Sakura lo amaba, pero él sólo había fingido amarla, para llevarla hasta allí. ¿Alguna vez se había preocupado realmente por ella?

Cuando los guardias la forzaron para que entrara en la habitación, forcejeó con ellos; pero incluso con su nueva fuerza, no consiguió nada de nada. Las puertas se cerraron y oyó cómo pasaban el cerrojo.

En la habitación había una gran cama con sábanas de seda negra, un vil recuerdo de lo que aquel loco tenía intención de hacer con ella.

¿Cómo podía Sasuke haberla traicionado de esa manera...?

 **«¡Acéptalo de una vez, Sakura!»**

Se pasó la manga por los ojos. Tenía que estudiar su entorno. Se había equivocado al confiar en Sasuke, pero eso no significaba que todo el entrenamiento hubiera sido en vano, o que no tuviese que utilizarlo.

Miró alrededor buscando una salida. Aparte de las dos puertas de entrada, había dos pares más. Se acercó a la primera, la más estrecha; estaba cerrada. Probó con la otra. También estaba cerrada, pero tenía un tacto más frío, por lo que debía de dar al exterior, pensó.

La disposición del castillo la confundía, y estaba tan aturdida mientras la llevaban a la habitación, que no había prestado suficiente atención.

 **«¿No tengo escapatoria? Tendré que luchar.»**

Buscó armas alrededor. Su mirada se posó en dos hachas que colgaban cruzadas sobre el hogar. Justo cuando se dirigía a coger una, Orochimaru entró en la habitación.

La puerta se cerró automáticamente a su espalda en cuanto entró. No había llaves que robar.

—Pareces molesta.

Intentando no sonar alterada, dijo:

—Es que no me lo esperaba.

La miró incrédulo.

—¿Ni un poquito?

Apretó los dientes. Se acordaba de que al principio no se fiaba del demonio, siempre tenía encima la sombra de la duda. Pero se había obligado a sí misma a ignorarla.

—Bueno, seguro que te ha prometido cosas muy interesantes para ganarse tu confianza. ¿Te ha cantado la canción de la hembra predestinada y te ha hecho el baile? —Cuando Sakura abrió unos ojos como platos, exclamó:

—¡Así que lo ha hecho! —Con un suspiro, añadió:

—Siento decirte que has caído en el truco más viejo de la Alianza Shinobi.

 **«Un momento...»**

Lo miró a los ojos y levantó la barbilla.

—Hay maneras de saber si realmente soy su compañera. Tengo pruebas.

—¿Y quién te ha informado a ti de esas pruebas?

 **«Oh, Dios mío.»**

El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos. Obviamente, Sasuke le había mentido también sobre ciertos aspectos fisiológicos de un demonio.

 **«¡Soy una idiota! Cuánto se debe haber reído a mis espaldas.»**

—Todo lo que te ha dicho era mentira. Mentir es más fácil para él que decir la verdad.

—Pero Hanabi también me dijo...

—¿Hanabi? ¿Y confías en esa loca criatura? Juega con el destino. Le gusta. Cuando llevas tantos años viviendo, supongo que buscas el entretenimiento en cualquier cosa que te lo dé.

 **«Traicionada también por Hanabi.»**

—Los dos sabemos por qué estás aquí -—prosiguió Orochimaru.

—¿Vas a hacer que esto sea más desagradable de lo necesario?

 **«¡Piensa! Síguele el juego. Gana tiempo.»**

—No. Estoy cansada de correr. Estoy cansada de que me disparen. Cualquiera que consiga mantenerme oculta y con vida me parece una buena alternativa en este momento.

—Precisamente. Aquí te protegeré. Estarás mucho más segura sin Sasuke.

—Y también estoy harta de que me traicionen. Como mínimo, desde el primer momento sé que no se puede confiar en ti.

—Una valkiria muy inteligente. Ahora, sólo me tengo que asegurar de que el demonio se marcha de aquí. —Se acercó a la puerta estrecha y ésta se abrió automáticamente. —Entró en una antesala que parecía ser el cuarto de control central, con dos hileras de pantallas de televisión y monitores, varios teclados y, como mínimo, cuatro CPU que runruneaban.

 **«Mantenlo alejado de sus guardias.»**

—Bonito sistema. Sabes cómo conquistar a una matemática. —Miró las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad.

—Un poco paranoico, ¿no?

Con tono burlón, él contestó:

—No es fácil cuando el brujo más poderoso del mundo te quiere ver muerto.

—¿Y por qué la tecnología? ¿Por qué no utilizar la magia?

—Uso ambas. —Señaló uno de los monitores de la segunda hilera. —Esa puerta exterior esta protegida con hechizos. Podrías intentar atravesarla con un tanque y no cedería ni un centímetro.

Sólo se puede abrir desde aquí.

Sakura enarcó las cejas al ver la pantalla.

—Esos son wendigos. —Los que los habían estado persiguiendo.

Sus caras eran largas y demacradas, como si hubieran puesto masilla en ellas. En la grisácea piel les crecía pelo grasiento y tenían joroba y los cuerpos consumidos. Algunos llevaban algún trozo de ropa encima.

Sus ojos brillaban de manera anormal.

—Sí, mis bárbaros de las fronteras. Son excelentes guardias, protegen el valle sin descanso — dijo, como si los admirara.

—Algunos siguieron al vehículo, con ansias de carne fresca. Pero la mayoría se quedaron en el pueblo.

 **«Carne fresca.»**

Sakura apartó la vista mientras la rabia se apoderaba de ella cada vez más. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellas personas atrapadas en la iglesia. Lo último que habían visto había sido a esas horribles bestias...

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por lo que vio en una de las pantallas.

—¿Es ésa... la cabaña donde estábamos?

—Oh, sí.

 **«No vomites, contén las náuseas.»**

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —Nunca antes había odiado a nadie tanto como odiaba a aquel bastardo.

—¿No crees que había un motivo para tan inofensivo montaje? Era tan rústico que nunca sospechasteis que hubiera cámaras. Al principio, las hice instalar para asegurarme de que no estabais tramando nada contra mí. Pero después, les he encontrado otras... utilidades. —Alargó sus retorcidos dedos hacia ella, y Sakura se esforzó por no retroceder mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Cuanto más miraba, más ganas tenía de tenerte.

La humillación y el asco que sentía en aquellos momentos eran inmensos.

—Estaba impaciente porque me fueras entregada, pero antes, el demonio ha querido disfrutar de ti.

Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de caerle, lo miró a la cara de él.

—Entonces sabes que hay una posibilidad de que esté embarazada del hijo del demonio.

—Puede ser. Tantas posibilidades tiene él como yo de engendrar el mal.

—¿En serio?

—En la Alianza Shinobi es conocido por ser un brutal asesino. Pero quiero que el bebé sea mío. Si estás embarazada, yo cuidaré de él.

—¿Cuidar de...? —Vio claro lo que quería decir con aquello. —

¿Y para qué quieres tú un bebé?

—Para poseer al guerrero más malvado que existe. Quiero moldearlo, darle forma.

Apartando la vista, estudió las pantallas para intentar imaginarse la forma del castillo, para encontrar una ruta de escape. Le daba la sensación de que se encontraba en un videojuego. Nivel uno, ganar al pervertido. Nivel dos, enfrentarse a un ejército de zombies. Nivel tres, robar un vehículo y escapar de los wendigos.

Otra pantalla llamó su atención. Miró con más atención.

—¿Es eso... una zombi hembra? Pensaba que sólo los hombres eran resucitados. Orochimaru esbozó una inquietante sonrisa.

—Uno está muy solo aquí. Sintió náuseas.

—¿Sabes qué? No puedo hacer esto. Sin subterfugios. Eres demasiado asqueroso para que finja.

El demonio que ella había pensado que la amaba, la había dejado en manos de un monstruo que dormía con cuerpos reanimados.

La traición matemática de Lee no era nada comparada con aquello.

—En ese caso, debo insistir en que aceptes mi regalo de bienvenida inmediatamente. —Abrió un cajón y sacó una maleta de fieltro. Dentro de ella había una púa metálica brillante, como nueva, lustrada.

—¿Y para qué es eso? —preguntó.

El hechicero se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Reemplaza tu deseo con el mío.

 **«Las púas en las cabezas de los zombies.»**

—¿Crees que me vas a clavar eso en la sien? —Sus garras se afilaron como dagas. Las utilizaría para degollarlo. Y no dudaría ni un segundo.

—Sólo te dolerá unos meses, hasta que tu carne crezca a su alrededor de forma permanente.

—Antes muerta, Orochimaru Voy a luchar contra ti. Voy...

De golpe, el diamante más grande que jamás hubiese visto apareció ante sus ojos.

El hechicero había producido una piedra brillante del tamaño de su palma.

—Mira cómo brilla, valkiria.

 **«Impecable luz, cilindros de brillo.»**

Tenía los ojos clavados en él.

 **«Tengo que mirar a otro sitio o me espera una suerte peor que la muerte.»**

El pánico se apoderó de ella.

 **«¡Aparta la vista! No puedo hacerlo...»**

—Tus ojos se han vuelto plateados —dijo él con voz profunda. Cuando estuvo delante de ella, levantó la púa.

—Relájate, valkiria.

Su mano salió disparada y lo agarró entre las piernas.

Rompió el hechizo al abrir los ojos como platos. Orochimaru dejó caer el diamante y la púa suplicando que lo soltara. Sakura apretó con todas sus fuerzas y susurró:

—Esto sólo te dolerá durante un rato. Ahora relájate.

Cuando él se dobló, ella utilizó su mano libre para empujarle la cara contra su rodilla, que acababa de levantar.

Se oyó un crujido. Cuando cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, Sakura se volvió en busca de las hachas, pero aparecieron los zombies.

 **«Debe de haber pulsado algún tipo de alarma silenciosa.»**

—¡Cogedla! —ordenó Orochimaru desde el suelo, pasándose la mano por la cara ensangrentada. Con un gruñido, recogió la púa, y se puso otra vez en pie.

Los guardias fueron a por ella. Contó a veinte, con espadas y armaduras. Varios atacantes.

Tenía que correr, pero la salida principal estaba bloqueada. La segunda puerta llevaba a la sala de control. Miró en la otra dirección. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

Cargó contra las puertas con un hombro por delante y soltando un grito. Se abrieron de par en par.

Salió a un balcón, justo encima del precipicio de la cascada. En efecto, las puertas daban al exterior.

 **«Atrapada.»**

Los zombies le bloqueaban el camino hacia adentro. Detrás, una caída de ciento veinte metros.

Cuando Orochimaru se abrió paso con los codos a través de los zombies, con la púa en la mano, Sakura saltó sobre la resbaladiza balaustrada.

—Bájate, valkiria —le gritó el hechicero por encima del ruido del agua.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

 **«Tengo que huir.»**

Y sólo había un camino: hacia abajo.

 **«Alternativas: saltar a la cascada con la posibilidad de perder la cabeza, cosa que mataría incluso a un inmortal. Si sobrevivo, nadar directamente hacia los wendigos, que se me comerán viva.»**

 **«O aceptar la púa.»**

¿Realmente podría forzarse a dar tal salto?

—No sobrevivirás —dijo Orochimaru.

—Y si por casualidad lo haces, pedirás a los dioses no haberlo hecho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Disculpen por tardar en actualizar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Favorito/Follow


	45. Capitulo 44

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 44

El grito de Sakura resonó en la oscuridad de la mente de Sasuke y le obligó a salir del abismo.

 **«Lucha...»**

La electricidad que emanaba de Sakura le hacía hormiguear la piel, evitando que Sasuke volviera a quedarse inconsciente. Los truenos resonaban insistentes a su alrededor.

 **«Sakura está en peligro. Necesita que yo luche por ella...»**

Su instinto demoníaco empezó a despertársele, devolviéndole la conciencia, eliminando los últimos rastros de veneno.

Dos guardias lo arrastraban lejos de Sakura. Cada paso que daban y al que él no se resistía la alejaba más y más de ella.

Con un grito se puso en pie, y se soltó de los dos soldados. Cuando desenvainaron sus espadas, él hizo lo mismo con la que llevaba colgada a la espalda, frunciendo el ceño unos segundos.

Era la espada forjada por Orochimaru. El muy bastardo había cumplido con su parte del trato y había colocado el arma en la funda de la de Sasuke.

El demonio blandió el arma del hechicero frente a sus propios hombres y los atravesó a los dos. Antes de que pudieran levantarse de nuevo, los esquivó y corrió de regreso hacia la forja.

Docenas de soldados trataron de interceptarlo cerrándole el paso. Era imposible que pudiera llegar a donde estaba Sakura sin cruzar por la forja. A pesar de que el veneno se estaba disipando, había conseguido sin embargo ralentizar su transformación a demonio, evitando que pudiera completar el proceso.

Y sus enemigos no podían ser destruidos. Los decapitaba una y otra vez con su espada, pero ellos volvían a levantarse de nuevo. Aquella arma no servía de nada con ellos.

Sasuke volvió a colgársela a la espalda. Observó los alrededores y comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Corrió hacia los zombies y los obligó a retroceder hasta que su única alternativa fue saltar al agua. Supuso que la corriente los arrastraría hacia el pueblo.

 **«Cadáveres... os presento a los comedores de cadáveres.»**

Pero no. Con sus pesadas armaduras se hundieron en el agua como rocas.

Lanzando a uno tras otro, Sasuke consiguió llegar hasta la forja. Dentro había tres caminos que conducían a distintas torres. ¿Cuál elegir? Aparecieron más zombies,

 **«¿Adónde se ha llevado ese bastardo a Sakura?»**

Su pregunta obtuvo respuesta cuando la vio. Estaba en lo alto de una balaustrada, justo encima de las cataratas.

Mientras él luchaba como un poseso por llegar hasta ella, la joven resbaló y balanceó los brazos, dejándolo sin respiración.

—¡Sakura! —gritó. Pero con el ruido de la cascada ella no pudo oírlo.

Con la melena ondeando en el viento, la vio mirar a sus adversarios.

 **«Está atrapada. Sabe que no puede vencerlos.»**

—¡Sakura, no! —gritó corriendo hacia ella.

—¡No lo hagas! La valquiria tragó saliva... y saltó.

 **«¡Dios, no!»**

Con el corazón en la garganta, Sasuke corrió, dispuesto a lanzarse tras ella. Oyó a Orochimaru gritarle.

 **«Casi he llegado al balcón, prepárate...»**

3El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó igual que una flecha y saltó al vacío, para ir a chocar contra la pared de la forja, clavado allí por una docena de espadas.

Sakura golpeó el agua con una fuerza brutal, y un grito le desgarró el pecho. Los remolinos tiraban de ella hacia abajo, manteniéndola sumergida.

 **«No puedo respirar.»**

El agua tenía mucha fuerza. Pataleando con desesperación, levantó los brazos hacia la superficie... pero no lo consiguió.

La corriente la arrastraba, la mantenía presa, igual que una bala en el cañón de un arma. La fuerza del agua la lanzó contra una roca y Sakura se aferró a ella con las uñas, luchando para no sumergirse más.

Por fin consiguió salir a la superficie y respirar, pero los remolinos irrumpieron pronto en aquel santuario y la arrastraron lejos, igual que si fuera basura.

 **«Ahí delante hay un árbol caído.»**

Nadó frenética hacia él.

 **«No puedo permitir que se me escape.»**

Un poco más... casi...

 **«¡Lo tengo!»**

Utilizó el tronco para mantenerse a flote y luego se arrastró hacia la orilla rocosa.

 **«Lo he conseguido.»**

A cada bocanada de aire que cogía tenía un acceso de tos, y las costillas le dolían causándole una auténtica agonía.

 **«He sobrevivido. He...»**

Notó algo. Levantó la vista y se topó con unos ojos inyectados en sangre y muy hambrientos. Y ella era la comida.

—¡Si no me liberas, ella morirá! —gritó Sasuke al ver que Orochimaru se le acercaba. El demonio nunca había deseado tanto nada como saltar por aquel balcón. Forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, cortándose la piel con las espadas, mordiéndose a sí mismo para ver si así conseguía soltarse

—Seguramente no habrá sobrevivido a la caída —dijo el hechicero, tocándose la nariz rota.

—Y en caso de que lo haya conseguido, ¿de verdad crees que dejaré que te vayas de aquí con la Elegida, la espada y la localización exacta de mi fortaleza?

—¡A la mierda con la espada! —Por fin Sasuke empezaba a transformarse por completo. —

¡Quédatela! Y te juro por la Alianza Shinobi... que no diré nada de dónde está este lugar.

—Aun en el caso de que la valquiria haya sobrevivido, estará muerta o infectada antes de que llegues a su lado. Además, habrá otra Elegida dentro de unos cuantos siglos. Y si hay algo que me sobra es tiempo.

Sasuke rugió con furia, sus cuernos se irguieron y afilaron, y los colmillos y las garras le crecieron.

—Estaba convencido de que podrías matar a mi hermano, pero ahora veo que eres incontrolable.

 **«No te haces ni idea de cuánto.»**

Orochimaru le lanzó otra espada justo al cuello. En medio de una salpicadura de sangre, Sasuke consiguió soltarse, y esquivó otra con varios centímetros de margen. De nuevo corrió hacia la balaustrada, casi había llegado... En ese estado de rabia empezaba a nublársele la mente.

 **«Tengo que ir a buscar a mi compañera... Tengo que protegerla...»**

El hechicero se abalanzó sobre él con la fuerza de una locomotora. Le rodeó el cuello con sus poderosos brazos.

—Puedo arrancarte la vida, demonio..

6 **«¡Y yo sólo quiero saltar por ese balcón!»**

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y hundió los cuernos en la cara de Orochimaru igual que si fueran los colmillos de una serpiente.

El hechicero cayó al suelo, paralizado al instante; y los zombies se lanzaron encima del demonio.

El los fue aniquilando uno a uno con las garras, los cuernos, los colmillos. Pero mientras su creador siguiera con vida, no podría matarlos del todo. Desvió la vista hacia Orochimaru, y luego eliminó a los guardias que se interpusieron en su camino.

El hechicero estaba tumbado en una pose grotesca, con los músculos retorcidos, y los ojos abiertos como platos, viéndolo todo, pero incapaz de hacer nada.

Levantando el enorme cuerpo en brazos, Sasuke lo llevó hasta la forja, aguantando las espadas que se le clavaban, más y más furioso con cada herida. Al llegar allí, alzó a Orochimaru por encima de su cabeza.

El muy bastardo, se había recuperado lo suficiente como para suplicar:

—Por favor...

Con un grito de guerra, Sasuke lo lanzó al fuego.

Las llamas consumieron el cuerpo de Orochimaru y luego salieron disparadas, demasiado poderosas para ser retenidas por aquella chimenea. El castillo entero tembló.

El mortero crujió, las piedras empezaron a desplomarse. Sasuke miró a los zombies, que seguían en pie entre él y el agua. El siguiente al que decapitó se quedó por fin en el suelo. Pero la fortaleza no se estabilizó, y siguió tambaleándose sobre sus cimientos. Sasuke sintió cómo el calor iba en aumento a su alrededor...

Luchó para acercarse más al balcón, hacia Sakura, para poder por fin protegerla.

 **«Estoy tan cerca...»**

Las llamas se levantaron y la forja estalló, lanzando trozos de metal por todos lados. La explosión lo envolvió, propulsando su ya herido cuerpo contra una pared. Sasuke se desplomó.

El suelo empezó a desaparecer bajo sus pies, el castillo se derrumbó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Follow/Favorite


	46. Capitulo 45

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.CAPÍTULO 45

La explosión distrajo a los wendigos el tiempo suficiente como para que Sakura pudiera ponerse en pie y huir de ellos. Del cielo cayeron brasas y trozos del castillo, y las torres se derrumbaron.

Sujetándose las costillas, corrió siguiendo la dirección del río, resbalando en las rocas. Los wendigos la persiguieron con pasos desiguales y torpes, mostrándole las uñas, que eran como garras.

Salieron más de entre las sombras para ir también tras ella, obligándola a retroceder hacia el pueblo. Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaban tratando de acorralarla y de que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Al llegar a la calle principal, observó los alrededores. Los ojos de los wendigos brillaban en todas las esquinas de los edificios, en los tejados, en el interior de las casas. Había docenas de ellos.

 **«Necesito una arma... lo que sea.»**

¡Allí! Detrás de una casa, sus ojos vieron lo que parecía un hacha común y corriente clavada en un tronco. Cojeó hasta allí y la cogió. Sujetándola con fuerza, la blandió acostumbrándose a su peso mientras afirmaba los pies.

Los wendigos se estaban acercando. Monstruos. Al tenerlos cerca vio que los colmillos les goteaban, y que apestaban a carne podrida.

No iba a poder partirlos con el hacha, no podía correr el riesgo de que su única arma se quedara atascada en uno de aquellos cuerpos.

No, tendría que dar golpes certeros, y cortarles la cabeza. Justo cuando uno de los más fornidos se tensó para saltar sobre ella, la noche se convirtió en día. La última torre estalló en un torrente de fuego, inundando el valle de luz.

Los wendigos, nocturnos moradores del norte, se taparon los ojos. Y, mientras siseaban entre dientes, Sakura se alejó de ellos a toda velocidad.

Se atrevió a echar un vistazo a su espada.

 **«¡Los estoy dejando atrás!»**

No podían atraparla. Cuando llegó al final de la ciudad, los wendigos se habían quedado atrás. ¡Libre! Sin dejar de correr, pasó junto al cartel. Y se detuvo...

 **Aldea de la Muerte**

Trescientas treinta y tres personas habían ido allí a buscar un futuro. Y no habían encontrado la prosperidad que esperaban... sólo terror y una muerte horrible y dolorosa.

Los habían atraído con una promesa muy distinta a la realidad. Igual que a ella. Engañados con la esperanza de una vida mejor, y ella con el amor de un demonio. ¿Qué diferencia había?

Sakura se detuvo, su aliento formaba nubes en el helado ambiente. Los wendigos pensaban que ella era comida. Una furia sin igual nació en su interior. A ver si les gustaba convertirse en presa, para variar.

 **«Las furias son depredadoras. Las valquirias son guerreras. Yo soy ambas.»**

Algo dentro de Sakura sencillamente... encajó, y lo vio todo claro 3Se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando el pueblo. Sin el calor que emanaba de la forja, ráfagas de nieve empezaron a azotar el lugar.

La antigua Sakura le habría dicho que aquello no tenía sentido. Pero ella no era la antigua Sakura. Dejó el hacha en el suelo un momento, se quitó la ropa y se recogió el pelo y luego apartó la nieve de una rama. Se pasó las agujas de pino por todo el cuerpo, ocultando su olor.

Regresó al pueblo, y, escondiéndose detrás de los edificios, consiguió llegar a la iglesia. En la puerta, su entrenada mirada se fijó en las maderas que tapiaban las ventanas.

Hacha en mano, saltó sobre una de las vigas que había al descubierto. Allí agachada, colmó el ritmo de su respiración y sus latidos. Y se quedó esperando.

Uno a uno, los wendigos fueron entrando para cazarla, atraídos por su presencia. Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirando a sus presas con el mismo desinterés que sus predecesoras.

Cuando la iglesia estuvo llena, un rayo brilló encima del valle. El wendigo más fornido levantó por fin la cabeza. Con un grito, Sakura saltó entre ellos y su única vía de escape.

 **«Está viva.»**

Sasuke se obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Sakura había gritado, no de miedo, sino de explosión había lanzado a Sasuke hasta el valle. El impacto le había destrozado el cuerpo, haciendo que los huesos de los muslos y los antebrazos le atravesaran los músculos y la piel.

 **«Pero ella está viva.»**

Y volvía a estar en peligro. Apretando los dientes, volvió a colocarse los huesos en su sitio, observando los alrededores en busca de sus enemigos.

¿Por qué no lo habían atacado los wendigos? ¿Por qué no los había atraído el olor de su sangre?

Aunque apenas podía tenerse en pie, conseguiría llegar hasta Sakura.

 **«Ella confiaba en mí.»**

Joder, iría a rastras si fuera necesario. Cuando estaba a punto de colocarse el fémur en su sitio, se quedó quieto.

 **«Esa jodida espada...»**

Seguía colgada a su espalda.

—¿Adónde voy ahora? —susurró Sakura tras cerrar las puertas de la iglesia a su espalda. Nadie le respondió, sólo el eco del silencio.

Ella había sembrado la muerte por todo aquel lugar, pero no sentía la satisfacción que había esperado, sólo una horrible tristeza al recordar la traición de Sasuke.

 **«Estoy tan sola...»**

Cuando llegó de nuevo al límite del pueblo, tenía toda la ropa y el pelo congelado, y se le habían formado estalactitas en las pestañas.

Empezó a caminar en círculos, temblando de frío y de la impresión, pero de repente sintió una calidez que descendía del cielo. Levantó la cabeza, confusa.

La aurora boreal. Aquellas luces flotaban tan tranquilas, atrayéndola hacia ellas, acogiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

Sin pensarlo, Sakura corrió hacia ellas, hacia los bosques, sin otro pensamiento que seguirlas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Follow/Review/Favorite


	47. Capitulo 46

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 46

Llevaba cuatro días eludiéndolo, pero Sasuke le seguía la pista, atravesando un camino helado hacia otro pueblo minero. También tenía a varios de sus hombres buscándola en el bosque.

La había perdido en Prosperity aquella noche. Después de descubrir la carnicería que había hecho en la iglesia, Sasuke comprendió que los wendigos no habían ido tras él porque ella los había masacrado, uno a uno, salvándole sin saberlo la vida.

Después de eso, sakura no se había dirigido hacia el sur, como habría hecho cualquiera en su lugar. De haber ido en esa dirección, se habría quedado atrapada en el mismo cuello de botella donde se habían quedado bloqueados los hombres de Sasuke.

No, ella se había ido hacia el este, siguiendo o bien el río o bien el camino hacia terrenos más transitables.

Luego había tenido el acierto de virar hacia el noroeste, encaminándose hacia el corazón de las montañas.

Sasuke descubrió hacia dónde se dirigía por casualidad, al encontrarse a un minero con el ojo morado y el brazo roto. El hombre se había puesto a la defensiva cuando Sasuke le describió a Sakura.

Al parecer, su valquiria le había dado una lección.

 **«Buena chica...»**

Sasuke rompió el otro brazo del hombre, por haberse metido con Sakura.

Pisándole los talones, pudo seguirla con facilidad, pues los hombres de aquellas tierras siempre la recordaban. En medio del crudo invierno, por allí no pasaban demasiadas mujeres, y mucho menos tan guapas.

En un hostal, Sasuke recabó información sobre el siguiente pueblo que había hacia el norte. En él, Sakura había vendido su reloj a cambio de una comida y un par de botas para andar por la nieve, y luego se había ido a pie hacia otro campamento. Pasado lo peor de la tormenta, escaló hacia un pueblo minero hacia el que ahora se dirigía Sasuke a toda velocidad.

El demonio estaba convencido de que estaba a pocas horas de Sakura, de que iba a encontrarla allí. Al pensar eso, pisó el acelerador a fondo.

Ella no tenía dinero y a nadie a quien llamar. No iba a ponerse en contacto con sus amigos humanos, y no tenía el número de Hanabi. Y tampoco iba a llamar a la valquiria de todos modos. esas alturas, seguro que habría deducido que Hanabi había estado implicada en el engaño desde el principio.

 **«El engaño.»**

El demonio miró hacia la espada que seguía en su funda en el asiento del acompañante. Odiaba su mera visión; era el recordatorio constante de que de nuevo le había tocado elegir.

Antes nunca había comprendido del todo el término **«victoria vacía»** , un triunfo es un triunfo, había pensado siempre, ¿qué puede tener de vacío?... pero ahora lo entendía a la perfección.

El inútil por fin había hecho una cosa bien. Y jamás había tenido la sensación de haber fracasado tanto.

Por su culpa, Sakura estaba en constante peligro, y seguro que estaba asustada y confusa. Sí, ella era fuerte, pero todavía era muy joven y apenas había salido de Nueva Orleáns, por no mencionar que nunca había tenido que atravesar a pie aquellos parajes norteños.

3La preocupación que sentía por ella era un castigo. A lo largo de su vida, a Sasuke lo habían torturado muchas veces, y le había ido de un pelo que no lo decapitaran. Y nada de eso era comparable al dolor constante que ahora sentía en su corazón... Amaba a Sakura. Maldición, quería recuperar a su princesa.

Sakura se adentró en el callejón y se sentó en un montón de nieve sucia. No paraba de caer más. Si alguna vez volvía a ver un copo de nieve...

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Otro pueblo minero. Empezaba a confundirlos todos. Llevaba cuatro días sin poder dormir, y estaba agotada física y mentalmente. El hambre que no había sentido durante semanas ahora se había multiplicado por dos, y estaba mareada.

No tenía dinero. Había vendido el reloj hacía ya días, y en aquella zona no había bancos a los que se pudiera transferir dinero. Ni siquiera había correo. Aunque tampoco tenía a nadie a quien pedir ayuda.

 **«Estoy completamente sola...»**

La cabina de la esquina empezó a sonar. Siendo como era una amante de las nuevas tecnologías, Sakura no quería seguir ni un segundo más en un lugar donde todavía quedaban cabinas. Estas simbolizaban el lugar adónde nunca debería haber ido. Por fin dejó de sonar.

 **«¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Sigo adelante o me quedo aquí sentada hasta que me congele el trasero?»**

Por suerte, podía sentarse en la suciedad. Ya no tenía ese problema. El destino se había encargado de hacerle una terapia intensiva. Llevaba días sin ducharse, y no había podido cepillarse los dientes. Había dormido en sábanas sucias, descansado en lugares que olían a pies mezclados con cebolla.

 **«¿Qué hago ahora?»**

Lo único que podía hacer era autoestop. El teléfono volvió a sonar, y esta vez el sonido la puso de los nervios. Se levantó con piernas temblorosas y se acercó a la cabina, con intención de dejarlo descolgado. Pero al coger el aparato sintió curiosidad y respondió:

—¿Diga? —Tenía la voz ronca.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Gritó Hanabi por encima de la música.

—Estamos impacientes. —Y colgó.

¿Qué diablos? Sakura colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo durante un rato, como si guardara las respuestas de cómo y por qué la había llamado Hanabi.

Minutos más tarde, un vehículo rojo se detuvo delante de Sakura. Una valquiria de rostro resplandeciente y expresión seria iba tras el volante. Hanabi ocupaba el asiento del acompañante, y le indicaba a Sakura que entrara.

Ella la ignoró y regresó a su montículo de nieve sucia.

Las dos valquirias la siguieron.

—Vaya, estás hecha una mierda —le dijo a Sakura la seria desconocida.

—Te presento a tu tía —dijo Hanabi en un tono más alegre,

—Tenten la Radiante. Estamos convencidas de que no posee filtro de censura de ningún tipo al hablar. Y ahora, Vámonos, querida. Llegamos tarde al aeropuerto.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo —respondió Sakura.

Hanabi parpadeó confusa.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces antes de dar con las palabras exactas:

—No sé, quizá porque me mentiste y me engañaste para que me fuera con un demonio perverso. ¡Uno que al final me entregó a un hechicero que tenía intenciones de dejarme embarazada del mal personificado! Hanabi se golpeó la barbilla con el dedo enguantado.

—Vaya, veo que Sasuke no es de fiar.

 **«Voy a darle una paliza y le hundiré la cara en ese montón de nieve amarillenta que hay allí.»**

—Vamos, querida. —Hanabi chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso no está bien...

—Quiero hablar con Sakura a solas —dijo entonces Tenten.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hanabi se dirigió hacia el coche.

—Hay cuatro motivos por los que deberías venir conmigo ahora —le dijo la valquiria cuando sequedaron solas.

—Uno, hay comida en el coche y, al parecer, a ti todavía te gusta masticar. Dos, Podrías darte una ducha de agua caliente y meterte en la cama en menos de dos horas. Tres, Hanabi está loca, y no eres la primera a la que manda a una de sus alocadas misiones sacadas de una visión. ¿Y sabes cuál es el último motivo? Yo no te he hecho ninguna putada

A Sakura le gustaba la tal Tenten. Después de toda la hipocresía a la que había tenido que enfrentarse últimamente, estaba bien tratar con una persona directa, para variar. Pero a pesar de todo, Tenten no estaba exenta de trucos.

—Está bien, no quería tener que hacer esto, Sakura. —Suspiró.

—Pero no me dejas otra opción.

—Del bolsillo del abrigo sacó un paquete de toallitas antibacterianas y las blandió para captar la atención de su sobrina.

—Mira lo que tiene la tiíta Tenten ¿Quién es mi niña? ¿Quién es mi valquiria preferida?

Al darse cuenta de que Sakura conseguía resistirse, Tenten suspiró resignada.

—A la mierda con esto. —Cogió a Sakura de un brazo y, aunque ella empezó a darle patadas, la llevó hasta el todo-terreno. Hanabi salió para abrir la puerta de atrás, y Tenten lanzó a Sakura sobre elmasiento.

Esta seguía insultándolas y apartándose la mata de pelo de la cara cuando se pusieron en marcha y salieron de la ciudad.

—Bueno —dijo Hanabi dándose la vuelta para mirarla,

—¿lo has pasado bien durante tu aventura?

 **«Estoy loca de alegría. Soy la viva imagen de la felicidad.»**

—Genial.

—Me alegro. —Hanabi le pasó una barrita energética. Sakura se la comió sin ni siquiera quitarse los asquerosos guantes que llevaba.

—Pronto llegaremos a Matatabi, y allí conocerás al resto del aquelarre. Tienes tu habitación preparada, ahora vivirás con nosotras en Val Hall.

—¿Matatabi? —preguntó Sakura entre dientes, atragantándose con la barrita. —¿Me has mandado cruzar todo el continente cuando resulta que vivo en la misma ciudad que vosotras?

Tras verla asentir, Sakura se rió de un modo algo estrangulado. Después empezó a reír de verdad y ya no pudo parar, incluso cuando comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo.

8—Vamos, vamos —la consoló Hanabi. —Si no te hubiera mandado hacer este viaje, no tendrías tu propia página en El libro de los Guerreros.

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Tenten, entrando en lo que parecía ser un aeródromo.

—En serio, querida, tienes que calmarte.

—¿Por qué tiíta Hanabi? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer nada?

—Porque en cuestión de minutos vas a ver al demonio en medio de la pista de aterrizaje.

El aturdido cerebro de Sakura registró dos conceptos. Estaba a punto de montar en helicóptero. Y dos, se moriría antes de permitir que Sasuke la viera llorar. Se pasó la áspera manga de la camisa por la cara.

—¿Por qué va a venir aquí? —preguntó, cuando aparcaron junto a un estilizado helicóptero plateado de cristales tintados.

—Porque te anda buscando —contestó Hanabi saltando del coche.

Ambas valquirias corrieron hacia la aeronave y Sakura las siguió.

—¿Por qué me anda buscando? —le preguntó a Hanabi, gritando por encima del ruido de las hélices. Tenten llegó la primera y deslizó la puerta.

—¡Me encanta el olor del napalm por las mañanas! —Empujó a Hanabi dentro, luego a Sakura, y después subió ella.

Una piloto empezó a apretar botones y a darle a los interruptores. Las hélices giraron a más velocidad, haciendo también más ruido.

—¡Hanabi! —gritó Sakura.

—Ah, sí, claro. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Sakura, ésta es tu tía Naruko la Justa.

La piloto la saludó llevándose dos dedos a la visera de un casco que ponía

 **«Pilótame con suavidad».**

—También es en parte furia —prosiguió Hanabi.

—Nos llevará hasta casa, y luego se irá a...

—Colombia —terminó Naruko por ella.

—¡Hanabi, maldita sea! ¡Dímelo!

—¿Qué te diga qué, querida? —preguntó ésta frunciendo el cejo.

—Déjalo por ahora —le dijo Tenten.

—Está dispersa.

Justo cuando el helicóptero empezó a izarse, un vehículo se detuvo en la pista y Sasuke saltó de él.

Sakura arrugó la frente al ver que corría hacia ellas con los ojos negros, moviendo los brazos para ganar velocidad, más decidido de lo que le había visto jamás. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Había tenido un ataque de conciencia?

¿O algo peor?

¿Qué creía que podría conseguir ahora de la Elegida? ¿Un arco mágico y una flecha? ¿Un escudo encantado? Tenten dio palmas contra las rodillas.

—Oh, Dios, míralo, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. —Abrió la puerta.

—¿Parece o no una escena sacada de Platoo»?

¡Willem! —gritó, tendiéndole una mano.

—¡Corre, Willem! —Y entonces se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —susurró Sakura para sí misma, pero a pesar del ruido de las hélices, Tenten la oyó.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Si a mí un cerdo me hubiera entregado a un hechicero para que éste me utilizara como yegua de cría, dejaría de analizar sus motivos. En serio. Y ahora despidámonos de él como es debido y sácatelo de la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

Review/Follow/Favorite


	48. Capitulo 47

Naruto es de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener a todos ustedes.

La Historia Original es de **_Kresley Cole_** de la novela _**"Inmortales de la Oscuridad."**_ les recomiendo leer su sagas son súper… y obvio que como son super quise hacer adaptación de una de sus historias en un SASUSAKU

#Libro5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 47

Val Hall, la casa que las valquirias tenían en Matatabi, era una pesadilla . Espectros vestidos con túnicas rojas daban vueltas por el vestíbulo de la mansión, el jardín estaba lleno de raíces quemadas y árboles destrozados, y una densa niebla flotaba por allí sin que la afectara la brisa, como si tuviera vida propia.

Cuando Sakura vio el lugar por primera vez, estuvo tentada de dar media vuelta y volver al coche para regresar al país de la nieve. Pero claro está, no pudo, porque Hanabi las había dejado a ella y a Tenten diciéndoles que no volvería hasta al cabo de una semana y que tenían comida en la nevera. En el vuelo de regreso a Matatabi, Sakura descubrió muy poco sobre lo que habían hecho

Sasuke o su tía. Lo único que había podido entender de los farfullos inconexos de Hanabi era que Sasuke tenía razones muy poderosas para hacer lo que hizo. Pero no averiguó ni cuáles eran esas razones ni por qué la había abandonado de un modo tan cruel. Sakura estaba convencida de que dispondría de todo el tiempo del mundo para interrogar a Hanabi, y ahora resultaba que ésta estaba tan confusa como al principio. Y sin posibilidad de aclararle nada.

Cuando Tenten la acompañó a la casa, Sakura vio a unas valquirias sentadas en el tejado, mientras otras se mecían en unas sillas de lo más raras, frente a un televisor que había en el segundo piso, con lo que parecían ser mandos de la Wii en las manos.

En el interior de la mansión, Tenten apartó a unas cuantas valquirias más de su camino.

—Dejad paso, dispersaos. Es nueva.

La mayoría de ellas miraron a Sakura con curiosidad y algunas con suspicacia. Luego, empezaron a interrogar a Tenten:

—¿Estás segura de que es una de las nuestras?

—¿Le podemos hacer una novatada? ¡Quedarnos con su ropa!

—¿Sabe jugar al billar?

—¿Se le dan bien los videojuegos?

—¿Que si se me dan bien los videojuegos? —preguntó Sakura a la multitud. Todas se quedaron mirándola, igual que habían hecho sus estudiantes futbolistas, igual que los clientes del Sandbar. Así que les dijo:

—Yo sé hacer videojuegos.

Al parecer, para ese público eso eran palabras mayores.

—Ya la habéis oído —dijo Tenten.

—Es mejor que no os metáis con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya tiene una página en El libro de los Guerreros. Se cargó a una manada entera de wendigos y eliminó a una cuarta parte de la Orden de los Ambus. Y todo eso en un mes.

 **«Eso es lo que eres, Sakura. Una asesina. Una criatura que incluso las violentas valquirias admiran.»**

Se sentía abrumada, y encima del labio superior empezó a brillarle el sudor.

—Así que más os vale mostrarle un poquito de respeto a Sakura la... —Tenten se detuvo y frunció las cejas,

—¿cuál debería ser tu nombre de valquiria?

Sakura las tenía demasiado cerca, se estaba mareando, sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Se llevó una mano a la frente y farfulló:

—Estoy mareada. Tal vez debería tumbarme un rato.

—Ya te he dicho que no era una valquiria. Nosotras no nos mareamos.

Tenten se la quedó mirando.

—¿Cómo te va?

 **«¿Cómo te va?»**

El día que Sakura conoció a Sasuke ésa fue la primera frase que le dijo. Al recordar a ese bastardo, sintió arcadas y vació el contenido de su estómago.

Todas las valquirias retrocedieron asombradas.

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que ya sé cómo llamarte —dijo Tenten.

—Dad la bienvenida a Sakura la Embarazada.

Hacía ya cinco días que se habían llevado a Sakura a Val Hall. Sasuke había llegado unos segundos tarde a la pista de vuelo, y ahora su compañera estaba en manos de las valquirias.

—No me puedo creer que los hombres que enviaste no consiguieran evitar que la metieran allí —le dijo a Shisui mientras los dos estaban tumbados entre los árboles quemados de la finca.

—Ese aquelarre tiene a una adivina de más de tres mil años y a varias brujas entre sus filas — contestó Shisui.

—Saben de sobra cómo hacerlo. Seguro que tienen un portal que no podemos ver.

—Ahora Sakura está con su familia —dijo Sasuke, dando un trago a la bebida demoníaca.

—No creo que estén demasiado a mi favor.

—No es que quiera poner el dedo en la llaga, pero tanto si las valquirias le hablan mal de ti como si no, no tienes demasiadas probabilidades de recuperar a Sakura. Por lo que yo sé, nada dice más claro

 **«Lárgate de mi vida»** que subirse a un helicóptero y mandarte a la mierda con el dedo.

Sasuke le puso mala cara, pero Shisui continuó:

—He dado en el clavo, ¿no? —Chasqueó los dedos para pedir la petaca.

—Cuéntame cómo es.

—¿Cómo es el qué?

—Ya sabes... eso. —Señaló el rostro de Sasuke y luego en dirección a Sakura.

—¿Dos demonios espiando Val Hall? —Sabía a qué se refería Shisui , pero no iba a ponérselo fácil.

—Vas a obligarme a decírtelo, ¿no?

—Si yo tengo que ser descriptivo, tú también.

Después de dar otro trago, el otro se rindió.

—¿Cómo es eso de querer tanto a alguien que te importa más su felicidad que la tuya? Sólo te lo pregunto porque es la primera cosa que haces que yo todavía no he hecho.

—Sintiéndome como me siento ahora, mi consejo sería que trataras de evitarlo por todos los medios.

Al ver que Shisui enarcaba las cejas, Sasuke añadió:

—Imagina que una lanza te atraviesa justo por mitad del pecho.

—Eso me ha pasado más de una vez —asintió Shisui con seriedad.

—Entonces imagínate cómo te sentirías si ese enorme agujero no se hubiera curado jamás.

—Nada bien.

—No, nada bien. Si pudiera hablar con ella sólo una vez antes de partir hacia Konoha.

La gravedad de la situación hacía que, aun en el caso de que pudiera reconquistar a Sakura, tuviese que volver a abandonarla en seguida.6

—Tienes que hablar con ella antes de irte. Asúmelo, ahora mismo no nos sirves para nada. No comes y no duermes. Estás obsesionado con algo, y ese algo no es la necesidad de vencer a Danzo. Así es como los líderes consiguen que sus soldados mueran.

—Sakura podría quedarse ahí encerrada durante meses, trabajando en su código. —Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cara.

—¿Seguimos sin tener suerte con Hanabi?

—Tengo a todos nuestros hombres peinando las calles de la ciudad buscándola.

—¿A quién estáis buscando? —susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Tanto Sasuke como Shisui se dieron la vuelta. La valquiria estaba de cuclillas detrás de ellos, observando también la mansión. Ninguno de los dos la había oído acercarse. Sasuke fue el primero en recuperarse y dijo:

—Te he estado buscando.

—Eso ya lo he oído antes. —Hanabi parecía tan loca como de costumbre, pero también parecía cansada.

—¿Cómo está Sakura?

—Espléndida. Se está adaptando muy bien. Incluso tiene una cita la semana que viene con alguien llamado Yagura. Es un demonio. ¿Lo conoces?

Esa noticia fue como recibir una patada en los dientes.

—¿Y para qué me estabas buscando?

—Quiero verla antes de partir hacia Konoha. No me importa que sólo sean cinco minutos. ¿Puedes organizarlo?

—¿Dónde?

—¡Me importa un carajo!

—Tendrás que encontrar un lugar mejor —dijo Hanabi.

—El otro día, Sakura me dijo que le gustaría tener una casa muy grande.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sasuke. Él le conseguiría la casa más grande, la mejor...

—No, es mentira —añadió Hanabi con un suspiro.

—O quizá sí que me lo dijo. ¡Seguro que sí! No me acuerdo. Da igual, la cuestión es que Sakura quizá llegue a perdonarte, y entonces ¿qué? ¿De verdad esperas que mi sobrina viva en esa casa que tienes en la finca de tu hermano, y con un demonio de humo como compañero de piso? —Señaló hacia Shisui con un gesto de la mano, y éste La saludó con la petaca.

—Los días de vagancia y existencia desordenada se han acabado para ti, Sasuke. Tener una compañera es una gran responsabilidad.

—Y estoy ansioso por tenerla. Lo único que necesito es que organices el encuentro.

—Te ayudaré con una condición: que tú y tus hombres dejéis de buscar a Tsunade y al vampiro.

Al parecer era verdad que Tsunade estaba viva.

—¿Cómo sobrevivió?

—¿Después de que tú la atravesaras con la espada? Ahora es una phantom. Es una historia muy larga, pero baste decir que intervino la brujería.

—¡Una phantom! —exclamó Shisui —No me extraña que no pudiera encontrarla por ningún lado. Jamás tuve la más mínima posibilidad, ¿no es así?

Hanabi negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—En especial teniendo en cuenta que yo los avisaba de todos vuestros movimientos... Ambos se quedaron atónitos al oír eso.

—¿Sabías que estaba viva? —preguntó Sasuke, que fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Y nos dijiste a nosotros que había muerto. Nos mentiste.

—Sí, y la gente que miente es muy mala. Oh, pero no me estaba refiriendo a ti, claro. —Puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—Os conté una mentirijilla, pero sólo lo hice para que el destino te llevara Hasta aquí, donde estás precisamente ahora, espiando Val Hall de noche, con Orochimaru muerto, en posesión de una espada mágica, y con Sakura...

—¿Con Sakura qué?

—Nada. —Se puso de pie con garbo.

—Pondré en marcha nuestro plan —dijo, alejándose de allí, dejando el corazón de Sasuke latiendo descontrolado ante la idea de que quizá podría recuperar a Sakura.

—Y una cosa más —gritó sin darse la vuelta:

—Tu hermano ha regresado a la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review/Follow/Favorite


End file.
